Savior or Murderer
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo? ¿porque es que me pasa todo esto? ¿será acaso una maldición o simplemente es el destino? Nunca realmente supe las respuestas para eso. Mi nombre es lucifer...pero en mi vida pasada me llame Naruto...ahora ya no sé quién soy. Delante mío veo dos caminos, ¿cuál es el que debo elegir? NEW CHAPTER (Especial II)
1. Trihexa

_¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué es que todo lo malo me sucede a mí? ¿Qué hecho mal? No lo sé, pero sé que viviendo algún día hallare la respuesta que tanto me ha atormentado ¿no me entiendes? puede que necesite volver hasta las raíces._

 _Mi nombre es… ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Lucifer o Naruto? …ahora supongo que iré por Naruto. Yo fui uno de los hijos de nuestro padre todo poderoso, uno de los ángeles más bellos…pero también más ambiciosos, a pesar de eso nunca realmente intenté hacer nada malo. Yo comencé siendo un ángel común y corriente, con un par de alas blancas yo entrené día y noche para desarrollar mis poderes…pero algo salió mal…tuve sueños…sueños de una vida pasada… ¿Por qué es que tengo vida pasada? ¿acaso no soy un verdadero hijo de Dios? Esas dudas rondaban mi mente y sin embargo nunca las tome en cuenta._

 _Aquellos sueños me dotaron de todos mis poderes en cuando estaba en vida, claro que el poder me venía de maravilla…pero…aquellos recuerdos nunca realmente quise tenerlos y si me dieran la oportunidad de abandonarlos y con eso este poder…yo diría que sí._

 _Los sueños me llevaron a un mundo donde el asesinato estaba en todas partes, la gente vivía en zonas amuralladas con terror a el exterior, pues el mundo estaba plagado de constantes guerras. Yo era un niño poco particular, nacido de padres dignos de una leyenda. Mi padre Minato, Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, el shinobi más rápido entre todos y mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, Habanero sangriento, integrante del antes Clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, también era un jinchiruki y no de cualquier bestia con cola…sino de la más poderosa entre ellas, el Kyuubi no kitsune, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo Kurama…mi mejor amigo._

 _Mi infancia fue muy dura, nací entre las calles, los bandidos y las prostitutas eran mi familia, de hecho, incluso en la actualidad siguen siéndolos…son mejores personas que incluso algún padre de la iglesia…como decía, luego de eso el Tercer Hokage se acordó de mí y me dio lo necesario para vivir…excepto compañía como pasé los últimos 12 años sin absolutamente nada con excepción de mis compañeros de estudios…quienes también me trataban mal. Además, tenía todo un pueblo que quería mi cabeza en cada oportunidad que tenían…que era casi diario…no fueron los mejores recuerdos de mi anterior vida._

 _Pronto me volví genin a duras penas, era muy ignorante y no veía lo que sucedía a mi alrededor…infancia, pubertad y adolescencia, esas fueron las únicas etapas de mi vida que pude disfrutar antes de que me diera cuenta muy tarde de los verdaderos rostros de las personas. Luego del ataque de Pain a la aldea pensé en que finalmente me aceptaron…me había equivocado._

 _Fui traicionado durante la batalla contra Madara…por mis propios amigos…quienes cuando vieron que este iba a ganar, me mataron para evitar el fin del mundo… ¿de que sirvió si al final este llego a su fin poco después? No tenía ni idea…pero eso fue lo que paso._

 _Cuando aún estaba en el cielo, estos sueños empezaron a afectar en mi…y siguen haciéndolo… ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién realmente soy? Le pregunte a padre sobre esto…fue la peor idea que había tenido…cuando le mostré mis poderes y le hable de mis sueños el me expulso del cielo ¿Por qué? Miedo…fue el miedo en su corazón el cual le obligo a echarme fuera de su vista._

 _Yo no caí…yo no me volví un ángel caído…porque nunca rompí las reglas…yo realmente nunca hice nada malo ¿o es acaso el conocimiento un pecado? Yo solo quería saber de mí mismo, quien más seria capaz de hacerlo que el que lo conoce todo._

 _Vagué por el mundo humano como uno de ellos, conocí una infinidad de personas, unas pocas buenas personas, la gran mayoría malas…entonces cometí mi primer asesinato…estaba tan enojado al ver una chica siendo violado que solo paso…pero…no caí… ¿Por qué no caí? ¿Por qué sigo sin volverme un ángel caído? No lo sabía…pero ese día algo despertó en mi…un lado oscuro…_

 _Empecé a creerme la justicia reencarnada, mataba a todo aquel que tenga una mancha de maldad en su corazón, no me podía detener, simplemente escuchaba las suplicas de justicia de miles de personas que añoraban que sus oraciones llegaran a padre…me obligaron a hacer algo que no quería...me obligaron a hacer otra persona…ese…ese no era yo…_

 _Me di cuenta en ese momento que no era justicia que me imploraban…era venganza…una venganza sin sentido y con sed de sangre sin fin…los humanos me hicieron esto…fueron los humanos quienes me convirtieron en lo que realmente soy ahora. Mis alas finalmente se oscurecieron, pero no todas, yo tenía 6 pares de alas y solo la mitad habían cambiado, eran tan negras como el ébano de una oscuridad sin fin que poco a poco manchaba las alas faltantes._

 _Caí en un abismo de desesperación ¿Qué era? ¿un salvador y un destructor? Cuando miraba los ojos de las personas, veía diferentes respuestas, todos me miraban como ellos querían que fuese…era una marioneta de la humanidad…y sin embargo todo llego a su clímax en la gran guerra._

 _Primero que nada, quiero contarles sobre el "demonio lucifer". Recuerdo que cuando lo oí no pude aguantarme la risa. Parece ser que un demonio con grandes poderes había oído que yo había "caído" y en mi nombre juntó a todos los demonios e hiso un clan falso el cual decía venir de Dios padre. Para mi sorpresa todos los demonios le creyeron y lo siguieron a una lucha contra mi padre y los demás ángeles caídos en una gran guerra sin fin._

 _Humanos, diablos, ángeles y ángeles caídos por igual se mataban entre ellos por diferentes motivos, poder, tierras, un motivo personal…pero había algo que se repetía en ellos…morían inocentes los cuales no querían batallar, eran asesinados por las mismas manos de sus compañeros y sus enemigos._

 _Todos, inclusive los demonios desearon que todo este mal termine, que toda esta pesadilla de muerte sin fin acabase, pero dentro de su puro deseo…había un gran odio, ese sentimiento en sus oraciones de aquellos muertos en batalla y los vivíos que sufrían, fue directo a mí y mi cubrió por completo…tenía una misión…solo una misión…matarlos…matarlos a todos. Ese odio me confirió un poder…un enorme poder que jamás había pensado en obtener, las dudas se disiparon…sabía quién era yo en ese momento…yo era…._

 _Mis alas…mis hermosas alas blancas habían desaparecido, ahora mis alas, dotadas de una oscuridad sin fin, no me convirtieron en un Ángel caído…yo era algo más…algo mucho más peligroso…yo era un Ángel oscuro. Finalmente me dirigía al campo de batalla, inclusive se encontraban en ese lugar los dos grandes dragones, los cuales empezaron se unieron al caos aumentando la desesperación en todos. Cuando me di cuenta de mis actos, solo vi sangre en mis manos…pude reconocer los antiguos Satanes en el suelo…y a mi padre casi muerto frente a mi…luchando para mantenerse en pie... ¿porque había hecho esto? ¿POR QUE ESTABA HACIENDO TODO ESTO? Sim embargo yo me perdí…me perdí en el poder infinito, el cual dominaba mi alma, mi corazón…ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Cuando estuve a punto de asestar con mi arma divina, vi un rostro familiar mirándome fijamente recibiendo el ataque por mi padre. Pude ver con desesperación que se trataba de la persona más importante para mi…mi querida hermana Gabriel. Yo Grite con mucho dolor su nombre, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, con cada lagrima, pude sentir su respiración disminuir. Su mirada me decía que me perdonaba…la odiaba…yo odiaba esa mirada con todo mi ser…pues él era entre todos el que menos tenía el derecho de ser perdonado. Con mi fuerza de voluntad logré expulsar el odio de mí, vi a mi hermana agonizar frente a mi…por mi culpa…pero aun podía salvarla…aun podía remendar todos mis pecados…aun podía ver esperanza._

 _Usando mis poderes de mi vida pasada, logre acceder al poder del sabio, envolviéndome completamente un manto dorado, logre curar la herida fatal que tenía volviéndola, una vez más al mundo de los vivos, pero no todo era felicidad. El odio nuevamente empezó a apoderarse de mí._

 _El manto dorado empezó a oscurecerse, ahora lo que me cubría era la pura oscuridad y las matagamas negras ahora resplandecían en un escalofriante color blanco oscuro. Ese era yo…el que a todos temen, yo era Trihexa. Padre vio mi transformación forzada y pensé en que tenía que hacer algo, con mis últimos momentos de razón, logre pedirle que me matase…y lo intento, pero con su poder actual además de herido no pudo hacerlo…pero se le ocurrió una cosa…sellarme. Juntando todo su poder como Dios, logro sellarme mandándome en un lugar que nadie podía descubrir y llevo el secreto a su tumba como hacer el sellado maestro le había costado la vida._

 _Padre logro sellarme en el centro de la grieta dimensional, donde nadie inclusive el podía ir en ese lugar. La grieta dimensional era infinita y los Dragones de los sueños como el Gran Red y la antigua habitante del lugar, Ophis solo habían logrado descubrir solo el 20% del lugar. Padre logro sellarme en la infinidad de ese vacío inexistencia, donde había las probabilidades de 1 entre un billón en encontrarme, un grano de arena en un planeta desértico. El sellado tampoco era una broma, padre por muy extraño que parezca sabia un arte de sellado muy avanzado, digno de un Dios. El sellado consistía en una serie de más de mil sellos, todos moviéndose, rotando, trasladándose, haciendo de que las combinaciones cambiaran cada microsegundo, haciéndolo un sello imposible de ser roto._

 _Ahora aquí estaba, el tiempo aquí es una ilusión, por lo que no sabe cuánto ha estado aquí, debe de haber sido mucho. El tiempo que logre estar en esta prisión logro ayudarme en muchas maneras, la primera fue que logre cortar mi vínculo con los seres vivos en general, su maldad ya no me afectaba, un gran alivio para mí, pero era tarde, el odio ya estaba dentro de mi corazón y era imposible de eliminar, yo quede marcado "desfigurado" como lo soy en estos momentos. Mis alas, o bueno la mitad de ellas lograron volverse puras nuevamente, pero la otra mitad no, haciéndome recordar cuanta sangre he derramado y a cuantas personas yo he matado…mi propia apariencia me recuerda mis errores y mis fallas. Pero no podía negarme a lo que soy…porque si no, entonces nada de lo que he hecho tendría algún significado…o por lo menos yo quiero creer eso._

 _Tal vez lo segundo fue lo menos sorprendente en la lista, pero fue un cambio. Logre recordar completamente mi pasado. Yo al morir vagué en el limbo durante toda la eternidad. Mi muerte fue el que desencadeno este nuevo mundo._

 _Cuando Madara me vio muerto y el Chakra del zorro dispersado, vio sus planes siendo destruidos en menos de un segundo, empezó a desesperarse y usando el poco Chakra que tenia del Kyuubi, se volvió junchuriki de un juubi incompleto y recreo al Shinju, el dios árbol. Para su sorpresa, Madara fue absorbido por este antes que Zetsu negro lo haga, el shinju pronto extermino a todos incluyendo a el individuo oscuro, ocasionando el fin del mundo como lo conocemos._

 _el tiempo es lo peor que le puede pasar a un dios, porque estos son olvidados y mueren, no son tan inmortales como ellos crees ser y el Shinju no fue la excepción. Ya era un árbol viejo y pronto murió. De su tronco se esparció una energía divina diferente al Chakra, dividiéndose en miles o tal vez millones de partes, cada fragmento posteriormente seria los dioses durante toda la historia de la humanidad y los demonios nacieron producto de aquellas personas que fueron atrapadas por el árbol sagrado, que al quedar libre sufrieron de la falta de Chakra volviéndolos demonios._

 _La humanidad a pesar de esto sobrevivió, había unos cuantos que no poseían Chakra y lograron escapar del Shinju, pero algunos no pudieron escapar del Chakra del Kyubi dispersado, posteriormente ese Chakra diluido fue aceptado por sus cuerpos, dándoles acceso a un Chakra incompleto, que posteriormente le llamarían Youki…si…esos son los Yokais…casi mis hijos no biológicos por extraño que sonase._

 _Después de muchísimo tiempo, todo desencadeno a esto, su resurrección. Padre de alguna manera logro encontrar vestigios de la antigua era ninja, pero no era el único como el panteón Olímpico nos llamó "el hombre de oro" haciendo referencia a que el hombre actual era un hecho de barro para ellos. Su alma aún seguía varada en el limbo así que no fue difícil que su padre lo hallase, porque el cielo está ubicado en ese sitio o dimensión donde antes los muertos iban…antes de que se descubriera el infierno. El no creo que haya encontrado a nadie más, pues los demás habían desaparecido cuando los residuos de Chakra en ellos se dispersó o se había acabado, mientras que él tenía un generador constante de tanto su Chakra como el de su amigo Kurama, se debía principalmente a que también poseía el Modo sabio de los seis caminos unido a el de todas las bestias con cola, así que tenía un Fragmento del Shinju dentro de él que se reponía por poco que fuese en comparación con el original. Aun así, eso le permitió existir entre los muertos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Dios lo hallo._

 _El al ver su alma pura, decidió hacerlo un Ángel al igual que sus hermanos, que también sospecha que eran personas que murieron y que querían otra oportunidad. Ahora sabiendo la verdad…realmente no significaba gran cosa en esos momentos, pues ¿de que servía saber su identidad si con todo lo que había pasado se encontraba encerrado por la eternidad? El único consuelo que tenía es que finalmente pudo hallar una respuesta de muchas preguntas, aunque solo sea una, era un gran alivio para él._

 _Lo último si fue lo más sorprendente entre todo, logro crear…si crear un Sacred Gear para el ¿Cómo? Fue extraño y al mismo tiempo ni siquiera lo hiso a prepósito. Cuando su padre lo había sellado, su control sobre la energía divina que emanaba era errática, por lo que pedazos de su poder quedaron flotando en el núcleo del sello. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, jugaba a reunir cada parte de su poder, al igual que un rompecabezas. Para su sorpresa, finalmente había acabado, pero faltaba algo más…coloco también parte de su poder como… ¿Trihexa? Bueno eso y logro crear su Sacred Gear…al cual llamo_ _ **[Bīsuto: Daburu herikkusu burēdo]**_ _el cual era una espada de doble hélice, una mitad era de color blanco puro además de liso que terminaba en una empuñadura con alas blancas y la otra de color negro con forma de segmentos unidos los cuales tenían picos con forma de picos el cual terminaba en una empuñadura de alas negras. No lo necesitaba la verdad, pero un arma era un arma._

 _Su Sacred gear también le mostro recuerdos de Padre, como por ejemplo las veces que Gabriel iba a preguntar por mí y mi paradero, solo obteniendo nada de Dios. Le mostro que antes de esa batalla había sellado a algo más, un dragón del apocalipsis, con la ayuda de los demás dioses, por eso es que peleaba con igualdad contra los Satanes._

 _Su sagred gear le concedían habilidades pasivas muy impresionantes, la omnipresencia, la omnisciencia y la omnipotencia iguales a Dios, pero él sabe muy bien que las habilidades de Dios no son tan perfectas como la mayoría cree. Él a pesar de estar encerrado aquí, con la omnisciencia podía saber qué es lo que ocurría en diferentes planos de la realidad, pero solo alrededor de las personas que conocía, gracias a que sus amigos y hermanos eran lideres o personas importantes en el mundo estaba muy bien informado de todo lo que sucedía. Omnipotencia le dio la capacidad de restaurar su poder, vitalidad y aguante tres veces cada una hora y le permitía revivir una vez al día si tiene al menos un poco de su energía, cosa que dios no pudo hacer al perderla toda, sino el hubiera revivido en cuando muriese._

 _Lo único que no puede utilizar en estos momentos era la omnipresencia, donde podía transportar su conciencia a cualquier lado y en muchos lugares a la vez, o incluso teletransportarse a todos los sitios que quiera sin gastar energía mientras él pueda verlo o lo conozca. Lamentablemente eso no funciona puesto que esta sellado, pero aun podía mandar su conciencia fuera de su cuerpo, solo que necesitaba un portal cerca de donde estaba sellado para enviarse…cosa que nunca espera que pase puesto que era imposible…pero con los recuerdos de dios descubrió una forma de liberarse de esta prisión…una oportunidad…que algún día pasara pues los seres vivos tienen muy mala suerte…y espera que esa mala suerte los lleve ante él._

 _Y aquí se encontraba, siempre observando, esperando el momento para tener una oportunidad de ser libre. Pareciese que nunca iba a pasar…pero…entonces noto a una niña kitsune, valla coincidencia e ironía de la vida, pues ella sería la que desencadenaría su liberación…y eso momento al fin estaba pasando, con un poco de suerte, la niña lo encontraría y lo liberaría…su nombre es Kuno…su ahora nueva salvadora…._

Todo el grupo se encontraba en Kioto, una ciudad muy bella y tradicional, poblada por humanos y yokais por igual solo que había un genjutsu o una ilusión que ocultaba las partes animales o supernaturales de los yokais. Pero ahora se encontraba en un ambiente de depresión y desesperación. El cielo rojo y nubes negras era el paisaje actual de tan bello lugar, sobre todo en la plaza donde todo el caos provenía.

Estaba el grupo Gremory junto a una niña, además del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, Azazel viendo lo que se estaba a punto de desencadenar. La situación era la siguiente, un grupo de yokais renegados habían declara un golpe de estado atacando a sus propios hermanos, pero al parecer no era todo, estaban bajo control mental del líder quien acompañado de la facción héroe habían capturado a Yasaka, Kyuubi no kitsune líder de la facción yokai.

Issei y sus amigos acompañados de su líder Azazel se encontraban ayudando a la princesa quien había escapado del lugar, llegando a este pidiendo ayuda. Ahora se encontraban rodeados por los yokais, frente al líder, quien al parecer resultaba ser el padre de Kuno ayudado por la facción héroe completando su malvado plan. Usando el poder de Yasaka sobre las líneas de Kioto y los hechizos de Georg otorgándole energía infinita, lograrían sacrificar a Yasaka para abrir un portal hacia el Gran Red y neutralizarlo el tiempo suficiente como que el líder absorbiera todo el poder que podía de este haciéndolo un ser imparable, mientras que la facción héroe al ver el debilitado Gran Red también le robarían parte de su poder para realizar sus propios objetivos, pareciese que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Así que esa es la actualidad, Yasaka se encontraba flotando sobre lo que parecía ser una cruz atada con plantas y cadenas, mientras un pilar de energía de esta se elevaba hacia los cielos tratando de romper la realidad. Frente a esta se encontraban los villanos viendo el espectáculo.

"falta poco…FALTA POCO AHAHA" carcajeándose vilmente el hombre vio con sonrisa como se empezaba a rajar el cielo.  
"¿Por qué? PORQUE NOS HACES ESTO PADRE" grito la niña llorando al ver como el estado de su madre empeoraba  
"¿Por qué? ¡por poder y venganza!" dijo el hombre mientras veía a su hija llorar por todo lo que estaba haciendo "¡yo no quería una hija! ¡por tu culpa los yokais querían mi cabeza! ¡yo solo quería tener una perra! ¡solo quería su cuerpo! ¡tú eres solamente un error!" dijo el hombre con asco al ver a la niña, esta solo escuchaba todo esto mientras en sus ojos pareciesen que hubieran muerto y su corazón destruido.  
" ¡cállate! ¡eres la peor persona que haya visto en mi vida! ¡te detendremos a ti y a tus secuaces!" grito issei mientras de la ira activaba su Balance Breaker  
"¿oh? ¿Qué soy la peor persona? ¿crees que me importa un poco?" se rio el hombre mientras miraba como el grupo se iba a lanzar en un ataque hacia él y su grupo "¡es tarde! ¡HE GANADO! ¡GANE!" grito con mucha locura al ver como el cielo finalmente se rompía dejando ver una oscuridad sin fin.

El grupo veía con horror como los planes se habían completando y la vida de Yasaka dejaba su cuerpo…ella había muerto.  
"!UN NUEVO MUNDO! ¡TODO EL PODER SERA MIO!" grito nuevamente en locura el hombre mientras veía el desgarro en el cielo. Pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a la niña disparar su pequeño kitsune-bi contra el crucifijo, derribando la cruz haciendo que este caiga. "¿COMO TE ATREVES?" grito furioso mientras aparecía frente a la niña y la pateaba lejos  
"!kuno!" grito el grupo mientras atrapaba a la niña lastimada  
" ¿¡sabes lo que has hecho!? ¿¡tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho niña estúpida!?" iba a gritar mas pero todos volvieron su atención al desgarro, que ante la falta del pilar de poder, pareciese que se iba a cerrar, pero pronto, pedazos del cielo empezaron a caer, junto a esto, algo parecido a una sustancia negruzca empezó a gotear del ese agujera, como si lentamente se estuviera derramando.  
"!¿que está pasando?!" grito issei con miedo al ver como todo se salía de control

El desgarro se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta el punto de cubrir toda la plaza y el líquido negro de igual forma manchaba el suelo en una aterradora escena. Kuno en los brazos de Akeno, se encontraba viendo con los ojos nublados, no podía ver bien por las lágrimas en su rostro, mirando el cielo, fue cuando lo escucho, al igual que todo el mundo

 ** _"_** ** _libre…finalmente libre"_**

Entonces un enorme parpado se hiso presente en el cielo, un gran ojo rasgado de color carmesí miraba lo que sucedía en la plaza, buscando a alguien en específico, pronto logro ver a la niña y el ojo reacciono a ella. Kuno por otra parte quedo petrificada mientras escuchaba lo que decía alguien en su mente.

 ** _"_** ** _acércate…ayúdame…libérame…yo te daré todo lo que tu desees"_**

Ella dejo los brazos de Akeno para su sorpresa mientras se acercaba hacia el centro de la plaza, pues todos se encontraban viendo el espectáculo en el cielo. Estaba frente a su madre ahora muerta, y se arrodillo llorando su perdida. Pero pronto recordó la voz…lo que ella deseaba…lo que ella deseaba es tener a su madre de vuelta.

 ** _"…_** ** _yo puedo hacerlo… ¿quieres negociar niña? ...solo déjame pasar…"_**

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, levantado su rostro oculto por sus cabellos pronuncio las palabras malditas "preséntate ante mi Gran señor del apocalipsis" dijo atrayendo la mirada de todos. Todos los que escucharon solo pudieron poner una cara de horror ante lo que escucharon, pues el gran señor del fin se acercaba.

Entonces una risa se escuchó en todas las direcciones, era burlesca pero también detonaba maldad. El ojo en el cielo se cerró, y la oscuridad ahora parecía desbordarse como una gran cantidad del líquido negro ahora caía frente a todos. En el centro, donde antes se encontraba la cruz, caía aquel liquido oscuro, que se empezaba a formar y a condensar en una forma humana. Ante la expectativa de todo el mundo, la cosa negra con forma humana abrió los ojos carmesí y mostro una sonrisa mientras se mostraba ante todos.

"! tú no eres el Gran Red! ¿Quién- "no pudo terminar la oración antes de ver como su pecho había sido perforado por la figura, que sacando el brazo noto que no tenía ninguna herida, pero de igual manera cayó al suelo sin vida ante sus ojos. Pronto parte del líquido oscuro que de él caía, envolvió al hombre consumiéndolo por completo sin dejar rastros.

"! todos retrocedan!" grito Cao Cao al sentir un escalofrió ante lo que acababa de ver. Sea lo que sea esa cosa no tardó mucho en matar a su "líder", incluso si era muy débil comparándolo con él, su forma de matarlo le dio algo que jamás había sentido…miedo. Ante su orden, sus compañeros se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la cosa humanoide oscura al igual que cao cao.

"dijiste….dijiste que podías traer de regreso a mamá…!hazlo!" grito la niña con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su madre frente al humanoide  
" lo siento niña pero ya sabes cuál es el costo" dijo moviendo un dedo con voz cantarina  
" ¡kuno que estás haciendo! ¡no lo escuches!" grito el castaño mientras veía como parecía que su ahora amiga estaba siendo manipulada  
" ¡bueno! ¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!" dijo el sujeto muy feliz mientras veía al grupo "tenemos al Dragón pervertido quien usa su poder para atraer a las chicas aunque estas no quieran" dijo mirando al castaño, este estaba muy sorprendido "tenemos a el chico del proyecto excalibur, que por cierto, me gusto como te engañaron para acabar en su nobleza de ella" dijo mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja "también esta Shiro-chan, tu hermana estaría muy triste si te dijera sobre la verdad detrás de la masacre nekomata" ahora era el turno de koneko de estar sorprendida "luego esta Asia-chan ¡mi preferida del grupo! Quien hubiera pensado que detrás de tal ángel escondieras un monstruo, niña ¡me agradas!" dijo con mucha felicidad mirando a la rubia que solo agudizó los ojos mirándolo con odio. "luego está la dulce e ignorante xenobia quien cayó en el engaño del chico castaño" decía mientras en su voz se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía "ah cierto, la niña enojada con su papá que lo culpa por todo, parece una niña amargada ¿Quién odia sin saber siguiera por qué? Que idiota" decía mientras miraba a Akeno quien solo mordía sus labios para no gritarle "finalmente Rias Gremory…umm no tengo nada que decirte, espeto que eres otra idiota que esta siendo manipulada" decía mientras miraba a la pelirroja "¡de hecho todos ustedes están siendo manipulados y lo más divertido de esto es que son tan idiotas como para caer en el engaño!" exclamo mientras se carcajeaba de todos

"!silencio!" grito el ángel caído mientras miraba a la figura, quien al parecer sabia muchas cosas, tenía que callarlo antes de que diga algo importante  
"¿oh? ¡Cierto! Me olvide de usted caído-san, no lo he incluido junto a los niños porque después de todo usted es quien los manipula" el grupo sorprendido miro a su maestro quien miraba con furia al sujeto "¡esto es muy divertido!" decía con felicidad el sujeto.

Este ahora regreso su mirada hacia la niña que seguía llorando abrazando a su madre, este se encontraba flotando y se inclinó hasta llegar a sus oídos "ellos te están mintiendo…no quieren ayudarte…yo puedo hacerlo…" susurro mientras dejaba de inclinarse viéndola con una sonrisa  
" ¡¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti?! ¡ellos son mis amigos! ¡nunca podrían mentirme!" grito la niña mirando con furia al sujeto  
" amigos, enemigos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" se alejó ligeramente mientras pensaba "¿entonces lo que quieres decir es que no confías en mí? Bueno ¡tengo una idea! "dijo mientras la miraba con una enorme sonrisa " ¿te gustaría saberlo absolutamente todo?" fue aquel susurro el que se escuchó por todo el lugar, no importaba si fue bajo, todos pudieron escucharlo " te ofrezco la verdad, las respuestas ante la duda, lo que sucede tras tus espaldas, el conocimiento que se te fue negado ¡lo que sucede tras bambalinas de este gran show!" ahora con una pequeña sonrisa miro a sus ojos "¿no te gustaría conocer sus verdaderos rostros?" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia sus amigos.

"! niña no lo escuches! ¡debes creer en nosotros!" grito el ángel caído mientras podía presenciar lo que podría llevar el fin para sus planes  
 _" esa niña estúpida…¡lo va a arruinar todo! Si acepta ese trato no me quedara otra que matarla, no debe de saber sobre nuestros planes_ " eso ultimo pudo escucharlo kuno como un eco en su mente  
"!kuno somos tus amigos! ¡debes creen en nosotros! ¡somos los buenos! ¡Buchou encontrara la forma de revivir a tu madre, pero no le hagas caso!" grito el castaño a ella, pero el mismo eco fue escuchado por ella "no puedo esperar a tener una niña en mi harem y si realmente buchou puede revivir a Yasaka-chan tendré a otra chica para tener en mi cama ¡es perfecto! ¡tendré tanto a madre como a hija!" esos pensamientos le asquearon a como no tiene fin.

"¿escuchaste eso? Son sus pensamientos…¿realmente crees en ellos ahora?" la figura se inclinó nuevamente hasta el oído de la niña, quien miraba el grupo con tristeza  
"…¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?..." pregunto la niña sin mirarlo, viendo a su madre en el suelo  
" tu puedes hacerlo…solo tienes que desearlo..." dijo con una sonrisa "dame mi libertad y te prometo muchas cosas…te prometo lealtad…te prometo conocimientos…sabiduría… poder…belleza….!el mundo si quieres!" exclamo nuevamente mientras veían como sus palabras resonaban al igual que un gran trato.  
"….yo solo quiero a mi madre de vuelta…" dijo nuevamente antes de levantar el rostro viendo sobre sus amigos "pero…si puedes ofrecerme tales cosas ¿puedo tomarlo todo? ¿solo haciendo una sola cosa?" pregunto curiosa al sujeto quien solo sonrió  
"¿Qué te parece un adelanto? Una pequeña muestra de mí...lealtad a mis promesas" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba la frente de la niña.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió, ella vio muchas cosas, todas horribles, manchando de un color negro todo lo que sabía del mundo, pudo ver la verdad detrás de cada mentira, pudo ver los verdaderos rostros de la gente, lo que realmente habían sucedidos de todos los hechos durante miles de años, era como si de repente el conocimiento prohibido había aparecido de pronto en su mente….también descubrió algo…ellos no eran sus amigos…esas personas nunca quisieron ayudarla por ser su amiga, solo buscaban algo de ella….ahora entendía mucho mejor las cosas….en ese momento ella dejo de ser una niña…ella dejo la inocencia para ver el mundo con nuevos ojos…ella lo sabía todo.

"¿ahora qué dices niña? ¿sigues creyendo que te estoy mintiendo? La verdad trae desesperación, para quienes la oigan no se vuelvan engreídos" decía el sujeto con una sonrisa "¿dime cuál es tu respuesta ahora? Tic-tac el reloj corre y se te va el vuelo, niña" decía con humor mientras esperaba su tan ansiada respuesta.

"… ¿Qué es lo que gano con esto? ..." pregunto, ahora con todo el conocimiento absoluto, sabía que podía sacarle más jugo al trato, pues el sujeto no estaba en posición para negarse a nada ni tampoco a retirarse sin las manos vacías  
" oh parece que eres muy ambiciosa…pero es justo lo que esperaba" decía con una sonrisa "que te parece con lo primordial…reviviré a tu madre…prometo lealtad eterna o mientras vivas que es lo mismo…puedo hacerte la persona más fuerte de este mundo…la más poderosa…la que rija sobre todo lo existente…te puedo hacer reina…mi reina.." decía susurrándole al oído lo último.  
"….¿prometes nunca dejarme?..." pregunto nuevamente, el sujeto solo aumento su sonrisa…lo que más temían los seres vivos es la soledad…un temor que uno puede aprovecharse fácilmente con una promesa.  
"estaré contigo por toda la eternidad…mi pequeña reina" decía mientras se reía ligeramente ante lo que decía, nunca se esperó decirle eso a una niña…pero recordó nuevamente que ya no era una niña…era una mujer o inclusive una anciana ahora…el conocimiento absoluto no es algo que uno pueda obtener sin la madurez mental.

"…acepto el trato…" dijo la niña para su gran felicidad  
"!perfecto! ya sabes que hacer…" decía aumentando su sonrisa mientras veía a la niña ponerse en posición  
" ¡no lo permitiré!" grito el ángel caído para sorpresa de todos en un gran estallido de poder, ahora con una gran lanza sacra en sus manos se disponía a atacar a tanto la niña como el espectro.  
"parece ser que alguien finalmente tiene el valor como para enfrentar sus miedos" decía el sujeto mientras levantaba el rastro "pero no debes confundir entre valor y estupidez…piérdete" ahora chaqueando los dedos, Azazel desapareció con un gran grito de dolor y era expulsado hacia quien sabe dónde.  
"¡Azazel-sama! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!" grito la pelirroja con mucha ira  
"lo he mandado a donde pertenece, a los infiernos, no servía de nada tenerlo más tiempo aquí" decía el sujeto antes de mirar al grupo héroe "oigan ustedes, ¿no deberían de volver a su guarida en Londres? Después de todo este plan fallo, deberían de comenzar con su plan B el cual consiste en traicionar a Ophis y robarle su poder para crear otro Dragón del infinito" todos en ese grupo se sorprendieron ante las palabras del hombre, cao cao sin embargo solo gruño y desapareció con su equipo. Regresando su visión hacia la niña dijo sus últimas palabras "…es hora niña…libérame"

"Usa tu poder para desatar el infierno en la tierra, trayendo el apocalipsis y el fin de los tiempos. Castigado, pagando el precio de tus acciones encerrado eternamente, viendo el sufrimiento de las personas, siembra el terror en los corazones oscuros, aquella que oscurece a la misma luz, donde el único testigo sea la luna sangrienta." Canto la niña antes de morderse un dedo el cual empezó a sangrar, elevo la mano en los cielos, directamente a la fisura "yo con la sangre de dioses corriendo en mis venas, te libero de tu tormento, se libre…se libre y elimina la plaga que ennegrece este mundo… ¡YO TE LIBERO!" grito la niña nuevamente mientras manchaba el piso con su sangre.

Entonces del cielo ahora, caía un mar de ese líquido negro, el cual empezó a dirigirse hacia el espectro, que con una enorme sonrisa podía sentir su libertad. Poco a poco el cielo volvía a estar a la normalidad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la bestia del fin ahora era libre. Entonces el cuerpo del sujeto se dejó ver mejor, era un adolecente esbelto, tenía una enorme melena rubia, ojos celestes y brillantes. Su piel era pálida, casi como si estuviera enfermo y en sus mejillas tenia bigotes finos.

"libre…" Decía mientras miraba sus manos, pronto miraba hacia todos lados "¡libre! FINALMENTE LIBRE AHAHAHAHA" se carcajeo mientras miraba el cielo rojizo "LA REALIDAD Y LA LOGICA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO, EL TIEMPO SE HA DETENIDO, LA VIDA AHORA ES MUERTE Y EL ESPACIO YA NO EXISTE" grito con locura al cielo, donde una enorme luna rojiza se dejaba ver, por un momento todos vieron un enorme ojo de color carmesí, el mismo que estaba en la grieta antes "LA EXISTENCIA AHORA INVERTIDA, ESCRITA EN UN REINO DONDE YO SOY EL REY SUPREMO" ahora todos miraban al adolecente con mucho miedo, pero cambio rápidamente a una de horror y shock cuando vieron sus alas, 6 pares de colores diferentes "SEAN TESTIGOS DE UNA NUEVA ERA, SEAN BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO…." Grito antes de calmarse poco a poco, retornando su mirada nuevamente al grupo, esta vez con una expresión burlesca y de complacencia, inundada en una satisfactoria maldad.

 **"…** **el Armagedón ha comenzado…"**

 ** _Bueno…me gusta…en algo supongo, soy más de personajes darks. Aunque descuiden este Naruto no es tan darks o malo para el caso, ya saben…es un juego y en un juego lo que más te gusta hacer es divertirte y eso es lo que hace. Hablando de otra cosa esto no es una beta ES UN ALPHA ¡ALPHA! Así que esto es solo una fracción del capítulo original, solo que lo acabo de escribir como una hora o algo así…voy dos al parecer, bien, espero que entiendan que subiré lo que me falta de este cap…ósea que esto es como "capitulo ½" …dios suena tanto a ranma._**

 ** _Yo también soy el escritor de ROAD TO CHAOS así que esto es igualmente, solo una prueba, quiero explorar nuevos tipos te escritura, nuevos caminos y nuevos personajes con los cuales trabajar, así que sinceramente…esto para mí tampoco tiene futuro…este definitivamente no pienso colocar un segundo capítulo, porque tengo otros dos fanfic los cuales son como mi prioridad, me gustan ambas y planeo terminarlas, pero no se preocupen, si quieren más capítulos solo tienen que pedir, lo que menos me gusta como lector es esperar por un capitulo que nunca vendrá, así que si quieren otro capítulo además del que subiré en unos días solo tienen que escribir un rebiew, no olviden también comentar que les pareció o que es lo que les gustaría incluso podrían mandar su apoyo, aunque no lo crean ayuda un montón, me gusta leerlos aunque sea uno o dos. Hasta la otra._**


	2. Armageddon

**Primero que nada, he visto unos cuantos reviews, gracias, realmente sirven de mucho. Hablando de eso, responderé uno que me llamo la atención. Si Naruto posee todos los poderes que tuvo como shinobi, pero solo los del canon, no tiene los doujutsu o todos los demás poderes de su anime, más adelante explico su pequeño entrenamiento, pero como verán, está a la par o incluso un poco más fuerte que el Gran Red. Con eso dicho les dejo la otra mitad del anterior cap.**

 **"…** **el Armagedón ha comenzado…"**

Fue ese susurro el que erizó la piel de todos los presentes, como parecía que habían liberado el peor mal del mundo. El sujeto entonces empezó nuevamente a caer a tierra, sus alas se empezaron a ocultar nuevamente y arreglaba un poco de su cabello largo, se encontraba nuevamente frente a la niña que lo miraba con neutralidad

"eres libre…cumple el trato ¡trae de regreso a mi madre!" grito la niña desafiando al adolecente rubio, quien se rio ligeramente de la niña  
"claro claro…un trato es un trato" decía mientras se agachaba y tocaba la frente de la mujer. Lenguas de fuego de color verde salían del rubio e iban directo a sus manos, para luego sacarlo y mostrar una imagen de un sol en su frente. Pronto líneas parecidas a palabras empezaron a extenderse de la marca, cubriendo a la mujer que poco a poco empezaba a retomar color. Finalmente, las marcas desaparecieron haciendo que la mujer se levantara de golpe, respirando forzadamente como pareciese que su alma entro abruptamente en su cuerpo.

"¿q-que h-ha p-pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto la mujer a duras penas, pero pronto fue abrazada por una niña pequeña, la cual reconoció como su hija "¿Kunou?¿que-" iba a preguntar pero entonces noto el golpe en su rostro así como las lágrimas que tenía  
" estas bien….tú has vuelto.." tartamudeando logro decirle a su madre, realmente le extrañaba.

Pronto Yasaka empezó a recordar todo, la rebelión, su antiguo amante….la facción héroe, como fue vencida…la utilización de ella como catalizador…su muerte…  
"¿Por qué?" pregunto mientras se veía las manos confundida "¿Por qué sigo viva?" aun confundida empezó a examinar a su alrededor. Vio al grupo de diablos a los cuales no reconoció, pero también sentía otra presencia más. Girando su vista logro encontrar al adolecente, el cual miraba todo la escena con una mirada divertida  
"parece que ya volvió, dígame ¿el más halla es muy aburrido no?" le pregunto a la mujer que le miraba con confusión " como no hay un cuerpo físico no se puede descansar, como no puedes comunicarte solo estas hay…flotando en el espacio infinito del limbo…es muy aburrido incluso los primeros minutos y después de miles de años uno sigue sin acostumbrarse" dijo el adolecente con un puchero mientras recordaba estar muerto.  
"supongo…" fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer mientras no comprendía a lo que se refería, para ella fue solo un mal sueño.  
" ¡muy bien niña! Te queda un deseo mas, recuerda que soy un genio de la lámpara así que solo te queda uno más" el rubio rio ligeramente ante su mala broma, estar encerrado durante mucho tiempo si le afecto su cordura.  
"…quiero ir a casa…quiero descansar de todo esto…" dijo la niña cansada mientras se dormía en los brazos de su madre  
"!concedido!" decía el rubio mientras que en un chasqueo de sus dedos, ambas, madre e hija desaparecieron en un brillo blanco.

"¿Quién…eres?" pregunto con cuidado la pelirroja Rías, quien veía al rubio como una amenaza  
"¿yo? ¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? Tengo varios nombres…bueno no, tengo unos pocos…pero ustedes me pueden llamar Naruto" el rubio jugaba con ellos obviamente, cosa que a ella no le gusto pues estaba acostumbrada a que se le responda por ser la heredera  
"niña, sabes que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada…pero supongo que no está mal deciros algo de mi…."decía el rubio pensando mientras elegía que cosa debe de decirles "ya se…supongo que como habrán visto yo lo sé todo...o al menos todo desde que obtuve ese poder…además de eso, yo los he estado vigilando siempre…en todo momento, se mas de ustedes que ustedes mismos" la forma en el que lo dijo sonaba a un dios y eso aterraba a la pelirroja.

"no tengan miedo…el fin no será hoy, ni mañana, me tomare mi tiempo para disfrutar de este mundo. Si el fin del mundo fuera de un día para el otro nadie tendría tiempo de gritar en pánico ni de terror" decía mientras trataba de imitar a Yamato-sensei " ¿Dónde está la diversión entonces?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa a el grupo que se le quedaba mirando raro  
"¿porque tienes esas alas?" esta vez fue Akeno, quien recordaba haber visto alas al igual que su raza mezquina de caídos  
"¿piensas que soy un ángel caído? AHAHA muy gracioso, ¿te digo un secreto? Yo nunca he caído" con una sonrisa vio la expresión en shock de la mujer de cabellos oscuros "soy más bien…un ángel oscuro…" realmente estuvo pensando el nombre muchas veces y ese era el mejor que pudo idear.  
"¿ángel…oscuro?" pregunto rías viendo al adolecente rubio, quien no parecía muy preocupado por revelar información preciada  
"¡si! ¿Increíble no? Pero también soy un ángel…a medias supongo…yo me califico como demonio y como ángel, pues un ángel oscuro es un demonio" explico el rubio mientras enseñaba sus alas nuevamente. El grupo pudo apreciar mucho mejor las alas y desprendían una oscuridad sin fin, cada pluma te engullía a un abismo infinito de oscuridad.  
"…¿eres un lucifer?..." pregunto nuevamente Rías quien había relacionado puntos y averiguo de quien se trataba  
" ¿un lucifer? Ese es mi nombre niña, no es mi clan, yo jamás tuve descendencia ni estuve en los infiernos" decía el rubio ahora sorprendiendo a Rías  
"!¿y el pilar lucifer?! ¡decían que provenían de ti!" una histérica Rías pregunto nuevamente mirando al Rubio ahora descubierto.  
"¿de mí? ¿Hablas de esos impostores? Ellos usaron mi nombre para unir a los demonios en contra de mi Padre, aunque…" dijo mientras pensaba en los demonios "yo conocí a lilith-chan y me contó la historia de tu pueblo, ella es la madre del clan lucifer, ella engendro al primero luego de estar con mi hermano Samael antes de que fuera apresado por mi Padre, el sí fue el que se revelo contra Dios, yo fui exiliado." Explico ahora los orígenes del clan de demonios líderes del Inframundo.

El grupo estaba impresionado, pues realmente nadie sabía nada del pasado de los demonios, ahora que el corriente lucifer no sea descendiente de este sino de Samael era algo impresionante.  
"eso me recuerda a algo… ¡tengo que visitar a mi hermano!" la sangre se helo en los cuerpos de los jóvenes " ¡hace tiempo que no lo veo! ¡será divertido verlo otra vez con ese extraño odio hacia los dragones! …bueno no será muy divertido si inicia un genocidio… ¡pero da igual! No es mi problema" con eso dicho declaraba que se iba a ir "bueno…el show ha acabado, así que se pueden retirar a sus casas" decía mientras levantaba su mano dispuestos a llevarlos a otro sitio "Oh cierto…si ven a lilith-chan díganle que también la visitare…tenemos un asunto pendiente...sobre todo por dejar que su hijo tome mi nombre..."en su voz había una ligera amenaza "bueno…adiós niños" decía antes de chasquear los dedos  
"¡espera!-" grito issei antes de desaparecer en un brillo y gritos de dolor del lugar

"…eso me pasa por usar la omnipresencia sin antes pensar en un lugar..." dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla luego de ver el sufrimiento en sus rostros al ser tele trasportados "oh bueno, no hubo daños" decía finalmente antes de desaparecer del lugar. Pero no sin antes romper la ilusión en los desmallados Yokais quienes se levantaban del suelo confundidos

"…ese es mi reporte Amaterasu-sama" Yasaka se encuentra explicando lo sucedido a los grandes dioses sintoístas lo que había pasado en Kioto. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, sentado en un trono adornado con soles, a su lado estaba también estaba sentado su hermano Tsukuyomi en un trono similar, pero con tema de luna y del otro Susano, el cual no tenía trono, pero estaba apoyado en un pilar rojizo escuchando la conversación.

"eso es…preocupante…" dijo la mujer mientras en su rostro había una mescla de emociones "en la gran guerra nosotros los dioses nos unimos para sellar un gran dragón maligno…pero escuche que dios había sellado algo con mucho más poder el solo sacrificando su vida, nunca creímos que tal cosa fuera a pasar…hasta ahora" termino la diosa, pensando en que se supone que deba de hacer

"tenemos que destruirlo" dijo Tsukuyomi llamando la atención de todos "no podemos permitir que tal amenaza este entre nosotros, nos matara en cualquier momento, debemos de atacar primero" dijo el hombre muy serio, pero en su voz habitaba el miedo

"no es así de simple hermano…tal vez ustedes aquí no sintieron su poder porque no están ni siquiera en la misma dimensión de poder…pero él es muy poderoso, nosotros solos no podemos ganar una lucha contra el…moriremos en cuando le retemos" con sabiduría, Susanoo hablo sobre la falla del plan, para la mayoría era extraño su forma de hablar, pues este nunca ha sido el más inteligente de los tres  
"¿sabes si tu hija está bien?" pregunto la mujer preocupada por la niña. Yasaka solo puso una expresión de dolor  
"…no lo sé….no he hablado con ella desde ese día…se aleja de mí siempre y cuando hablamos solo es por poco tiempo…ella ya no es una niña Amaterasu-sama, podría jurar que es incluso mayor que yo…"dijo con tristeza la mujer.  
"esa niña nos ha condenado a todos ¡merece ser castigada!" dijo el hombre mirando furioso a la mujer rubia quien solo agacho aún más la cabeza  
" la niña no tiene la culpa de nada…ella solo fue humana...una mortal que tuvo miedo de perder a su madre, no podemos culparla por algo como esto" dijo susanoo defendiendo a la niña mirando a su hermano con los ojos agudos, este sin embargo solo gruño y giro su vista enfadado hacia otro lado.

"además revivió a mi hija ¡estoy muy contenta de que estés bien!" dijo una nueva voz. Desde un largo pasillo, se vio salir a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos naranjas medio dorados y con rasgos de zorro, también tenía un simple vestido adornado en flores.  
"Madre" dijo la rubia reconociendo a la mujer quien le abrazo con mucho amor  
" Yasa-chan…pero de igual forma…¿dime que es lo que han haciendo ese par durante esta semana?" pregunto la mujer mientras  
"pues…nada…solo han estado hay, pensando y reflexionando en la habitación de mi hija…eso creo" dijo la mujer mientras sudaba ligeramente avergonzada  
"Yasaka-chan"" repitió su madre exigiendo la verdad, ante esto la rubia solo suspiro  
"…han estado haciendo bromas a las facciones…incluyendo la mía" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro con su mano  
"¿bromas?" pregunto Amaterasu confundida a Yasaka quien solo asintió "¿me quieres decir que un ser con infinito poder…solo hace bromas?" estaba incrédula ante lo que escuchaba.  
"yo también le pregunte Amaterasu-sama, me respondió con _'el día del juicio llegara a su debido tiempo ¿tan desesperada estas por volver con los muertos?'_ eso dijo y no trate de preguntar más...no me gusta estar muerta después de todo" su escusa era válida para ella, pues si le presiona demasiado realmente puede desencadenar el fin…mejor no darle la idea de que empiece, por eso dejo de preguntarle.  
"bueno…es muy engreído al parecer" dijo Inari, su madre levantando la ceja  
"pero tiene el poder como para respaldar sus palabras, yo más bien lo llamaría confianza" dijo ahora susanoo mientras los demás asentían lentamente  
" ¡oye Yasaka-chan! ¡¿sabes dónde queda asgard?! ¡estamos un poco perdidos aquí en la grieta dimensional!" todos en la habitación escucharon la voz que provenía de todos lados, Susano sin embargo giro su vista hacia la oscuridad donde había una silueta con una enorme sonrisa.

Yasaka al escuchar la voz solo puso una expresión de cansancio y se tapó los oídos, la voz seguía llamando a ella, pero no quería responder, finalmente llego a si limite y tubo que decirle.  
"!bien! ¡solo busca el puente Bifröst! ¡ahora déjame tranquila!" grito la desesperada mujer  
" ¡gracias Yasaka-chan! ¡te debo una!" exclamo la voz y con una risa la voz se desvaneció

"omnipresencia ¿eh?" dijo el dios del mar sintoísta mientras cerraba los ojos "parece que hablar a sus espaldas no funcionara tampoco, el en estos momentos también sabe de nuestra reunión" con esto dicho los demás se sorprendieron

Ahora nadie podría decir nada, después de todo cualquier plan que se formara en contra de él no tendría ningún sentido, lo mejor que podían hacer era un ataque sorpresa y ahora eso ya no era posible, solo les quedaba esperar su propia suerte.

"¡…y entonces pintamos la barba de ese dios con un parche ahahahaha!" fue lo que escuchaba Yasaka de la boca del rubio quien comía en su mesa junto a ella y su hija. Ha hecho lo mismo durante toda la semana y a pesar de que muchas veces le ha pedido de que quiere estar a solas con su hija, el aparece de la nada. Sin embargo, debe admitir que cada día de la semana ha sido capaz de escuchar de todo, podría decir que ha sido la semana más extraña y bizarra de todas.  
"¡no puedo esperar a ver la cara de su hijo cuando vea que pegamos su martillo al suelo o el rostro de esa valquiria cuando despierte rodeado de muchos hombres desnudos ahahaha!" ahora el adolecente se carcajeaba con mucha fuerza mientras golpeaba la mesa  
"Naruto-sama por favor, trate de comportarse" dijo la mujer mientras veía la falta de modales del chico  
"Pff aburrida" dijo el rubio con un puchero mientras se calmaba y comía de su plato  
"no te preocupes mamá, la valquiria no ha hecho nada malo, solo la desnudamos y la rodeamos de muchas almohadas con forma de hombres desnudos…probablemente pensara que es otra cosa sin embargo…sobre todo cuando se le callo algo de leche a Naruto" Yasaka solo levanto una ceja mirando al rubio, quien solo levanto los hombros divertido.  
"supongo que está bien…"dijo soltando un suspiro, su mañana era tan normal… hasta que llegaron.

"entonces podría poner una granja más, contrata más granjeros y llénalos para aumentar su producción. También incrementa los sitios turísticos, algo de capital para apoyar los proyectos. Luego coloca aquí un burdel, no me mires así, hay hombres y mujeres que están desesperados, aumentara también las visitas y el dinero que circule por la ciudad. ¡oh! Has un proyecto para aumentar la naturaleza incluso en lugares áridos, Kioto tiene algunos o sino en las calles, más áreas verdes es una buena idea. ¡Construye más obras publicas! ¡llena todo el maldito mapa y has este tu pequeño mundo comercial! ""¡esto no es un maldito juego para móviles! ¡es mi ciudad y deja de estar jugando con el!" grito la mujer airada mientras miraba al rubio quien estaba a un lado de ella diciéndole que debía de hacer.

Ambos se encontraban en su oficina, ella estaba pensando en nuevas ideas con las cuales reforzar su seguridad en la ciudad, hasta que el entro y empezó a hacer de las suyas. Lleva haciéndolo una semana y muchas cosas han estado inaugurándose en su nombre sin que ella lo haga.

"la vida es un juego al igual que la realidad es una ilusión" decía el rubio con una sonrisa lupina "solo tienes que enfocarte en comprar más oro querida" decía mientras apuntaba a las ganancias que los diferentes puestos comerciales le brindaban  
"así no es como se maneja un pueblo, las personas no son peones ni sus vidas son un juego" respondió la mujer mirando con seriedad al adolecente  
"¿así? Pues solo debes de esperar…3…2…1...y- "entonces el teléfono en su escritorio empezó a sonar. Yasaka levanto una ceja y solo contesto la llamada

"¡Yasaka-sama esto es una locura!" un emocionado sujeto dijo a la mujer que también estaba sorprendida  
"¡¿qué pasa?!" pregunto preocupada  
"!Kioto está en la cima! ¡de repente con todos los nuevos proyectos y expansiones económicas ha logrado sobrepasar en importancia a la capital de Japón! Esto es increíble!" la dicho por el hombre descoloco a Yasaka que se quedó petrificada escuchando "¡también la esperanza de vida de los humanos y yokais se han incrementado, la calidad de vida está en su límite y todas las personas se sienten satisfechas con los nuevos cambios, la ciudad está prosperando rápidamente! ¡se supone que estos resultados se verían en 20 años o quizá 10!" Yasaka dejó caer el teléfono, ahora miraba al rubio que tenía una sonrisa muy inquietante, al igual que el de un gato.

"¿Qué decías mi pequeña Vixen?" con esa enorme sonrisa estaba recostado en su escritorio, muy cerca de su rostro esperando ansioso su respuesta  
"¿Cómo?" tartamudeo la mujer mientras miraba al rubio  
"es simple…todos son peones, listo ese es el secreto." Decía mientras se paraba y caminaba por la oficina "no entiendo cómo se tardan tanto en estas cosas. Tienes tierra, dinero y poder, solo tienes que hacerlo un juego y listo, no es nada complicado" el rubio ahora se dirigía a la puerta mientras dejaba a la mujer "te recomiendo probar juegos de video…son muy buenos" con esto abrió la puerta y se iba del lugar, dejando a Yasaka en shock

"Yasaka-sama…! Yasaka-sama! ¡responda! ¡tengo nuevas y brillantes noticias recién frescas! ¡aun no termino! ¡hey responda!" la voz en el teléfono seguía sonando preguntando por su líder, quien veía al rubio irse con una enorme sonrisa, silbando lo que sería ser la típica melodía del fin del mundo.

"entonces…que es lo que realmente ocurrió Azazel" pregunto un pelirrojo, sentado en un trono oscuro. El lugar era una habitación oscura, donde habían 3 tronos, cada uno decorados tal cual es su raza.  
"primero que nada…creo que debes saber la verdad" decía el gobernador de los ángeles caídos mientras dirigía una pequeña mirada a su antes hermano "..y también tengo que contarte algo Michael" con esto también llamo la atención del ángel quien le dirigió una mirada aguda

Levantando la mirada, una llena de seriedad y temor dijo las palabras siguientes "lucifer ha vuelto" con estas palabras Michael abrió los ojos en shock ante lo que había escuchado mientras que Sirzechs solo levanto una ceja.

"! imposible! ¡fue sellado por nuestro padre! ¡el dio su vida para apresarlo por toda la eternidad! ¡es inaudito!...es imposible..."dijo mientras caía nuevamente en su asiento mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar en lo que había escuchado  
"no es mentira hermano…yo lo vi" decía nuevamente para verlo caído en la desesperanza.  
"¿lucifer? ¿hablas del primer lucifer? Pero él está muerto" dijo el rey demonio mientras miraba a sus compañeros lideres  
"…primero debes conocer la historia verdadera Sirzechs…" con esto el ángel caído se preparó para su exposición "hace mucho tiempo, lucifer así como otros ángeles, fueron expulsados del cielo, pero todos por razones diferentes, con un pecado capital que los distinguía…pero ellos nunca hicieron nada malo, ellos no rompieron las reglas. Por la traición de nuestro padre, ellos se transformaron en Bestias, monstruos con horribles poderes…ellos son los 'Demon Lords of Shadow'." El pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos al escuchar ese título, sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar…pero no lo hallaba

"pero hubo uno que…a pesar de ser convertido en un monstruo, nunca desobedeció a nuestro padre, en vez de eso corrigió su error y empezó a hacer lo contrario por las razones por la que fue expulsado…pero eso solo lo convirtió en un monstruo mucho más grande…un monstruo creado por todos nosotros" dijo mientras dejaba que sus palabras seas comprendidas por Sirzechs "con esto, él fue en nombre de la creación, a destruir a la plaga que estaba destruyendo al mundo…él fue el que mato a todos en la gran guerra…él fue quien puso final a tanta locura…él fue quien mato a dios en nombre del mundo el quien amaba" el pelirrojo ahora en shock no podía comprender tanta información

"lucifer…lucifer era mi hermano más querido entre todos...siempre riendo y haciendo bromas, siempre llevando una sonrisa en su rostro contagiándonos a nosotros. Donde quiera que estuviese el definitivamente hacía del lugar una gran fiesta, tenía la voluntad y el valor para seguir sus sueños, incluso si todo el mundo se venía en su contra…él era perfecto…" decía con tristeza Michael mientras recordaba al rubio niño quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"yo solo escuche historias de él, nunca realmente llegue a esterarme de quien era el "decía mientras recordaba la gran guerra "yo no luche como general en esos tiempos, ese fue el trabajo de Belial…yo tampoco sé que le paso a él, pues Lucifer y Belial eran amigos, tal vez le dejo vivir y aun ronda por este mundo" dijo su hipótesis mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades.

"pero ¿y la corriente lucifer?" preguntó el pelirrojo por el pilar que los lidero en la gran guerra y posterior mente fueron sus enemigos en la guerra civil  
"obviamente solo tomaron su nombre" dijo Azazel mientras respondía por Michael quien asintió sus palabras  
"ahora está de regreso…solo podemos esperar a cuál será su siguiente jugada" dijo Michael mientras suspiraba…a Gabriel no le va a gustar esto….le va a encantar pues iría a buscarlo…algo que él no quiere pues lo que menos necesitan es perder a otro Serafín.

"yo tengo una idea…él va a reunir a los Demon lords" dijo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos llamando la atención del par "es lo que más sentido tiene en todo esto…pero, sin embargo, nadie sabe con certeza quienes conforman el grupo" Azazel se frotaba la frente mientras trataba de pensar en los libros de historia "solo sé que cada uno simbolizan o representan un pecado capital. Belial-sama representaba la ira y por ende la guerra...y

"lucifer representaba la soberbia…" decía Michael interrumpiendo al ángel caído que solo frunció el rostro " la anterior mujer de adán representaba la lujuria" decía mientras recordaba el libro que había dejado su padre  
"¿Lilith? ¿aún sigue viva?" pregunto un confundido Sirzechs, los demás solo levantaron los hombros sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
"Samael representa la envidia, él es el que envidia a los humanos por el cariño que tenía nuestro padre hacia ellos…también es el padre de la corriente lucifer antes de ser expulsado" Sirzechs solo asintió lentamente cada palabra, aún seguía sorprendido pero digería todo poco a poco.

"lo siento…eso es todo lo que se, padre no le gustaba mencionarlos, por lo que el saber se perdió con el tiempo" se disculpó Michael a sus compañeros que simplemente negaron  
"no es perfecto, sabemos ahora donde estará. Él irá a Cosito a liberar a su hermano…es lo mejor que tenemos pues el paradero de lilith es desconocido al igual que el de Belial, nadie sabe con certeza que paso con ellos…tal vez Rizevim sepa algo de su progenitora, pero no es como si pudiéramos preguntarle" dijo en broma el pelirrojo

"tienes razón, los chicos dijeron lo mismo, vendrá a por su hermano" dijo Azazel recordando lo que les habían dicho el grupo Gremory hace unos días cuando volvieron de África, al parecer tampoco tenían magia suficiente como para volver por el circulo de transporte, así que estuvieron un par de dios allí, según ellos fue el peor castigo que alguien les pudiera haber hecho.

"tenemos que hacer algo contra él, no podemos permitir que siga interfiriendo en nuestros planes…mucho menos el fin del mundo tal y cual conocemos" decía mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir "lucifer tiene que ser eliminado" Azazel asintió, mientras que Michael no lo hiso, aún era su hermano querido, pero…el mundo era más importante, no tenía otra opción.

 ** _"_** ** _¿entonces él ha vuelto? Valla…parece que Padre no pudo encerrarlo durante mucho tiempo, me pregunto si me reprochara por la travesura de mis hijos, esta va a ser muy divertido"_**

 _En la oscuridad de una habitación, se encontraba una hermosa mujer con 6 pares de alas demoniacas muy hermosas y un par de cuernos. Echada en una cama repleta de hombres desnudos…todos muertos. La mujer se levanta y camina por la habitación, ondeando una larga cola en forma de corazón, más hombres muertos regados por el suelo. Llegando hacia la ventana vio la luna roja_

 ** _"_** ** _será muy divertido jiji"_**

 ** _"_** ** _esa energía…ese poder…parece que nuestro líder y hermano está de regreso…"_**

 _Un hombre enorme, muy musculoso con los ojos dorados miraba la luna roja sobre él, se encontraba en el bosque, descansando de un arduo día cuando sintió aquella firma tan peculiar de energía. Se levantó del lugar y enseño sus 6 pares de alas, la mitad inferior de un ángel caído, la superior demoniacas._

 ** _"_** ** _bien…me pregunto cuál será el plan ahora"_**

 ** _"_** ** _oh rayos no…y justo cuando por fin podría dormir más de 1000 años seguidos…"_**

 _Un hombre se despertó medio sonámbulo, se sentó sobre su cama a reflexionar sobre la vida para luego pensar en lo problemático de las acciones de sus hermanos. Era un hombre esbelto, con cabellos largos y negros, ojos azabaches y ojeras que delineaban su expresión, parecía enfermo. Luego de que se parara alas con garras se extendieron sobre su espalda, dentro de ellas a simple vista era purpuras y había 6 pares de estas. También tenía sobre tu cabeza un par de cuernos al igual que el de una cabra._

 ** _"_** ** _pero bueno…tal vez la destrucción del mundo me permita dormir más tiempo…sea o que sea creo que será emocionante"_**

 ** _"_** ** _parece ser que lucifer está de regreso…muy bien...una perfecta ocasión para obtener más almas"_**

 _Este era un hombre de grandes cabellos, delgado, vestido en un traje negro (terno) muy elegante. Caminando por una ciudad fantasma, donde solo había personas muertas en sus pies, ni un solo rastro de sangre. Quedo a la vista un par de alas gigantescas con forma de manos negras y sangrientas, junto un par de cuernos parecidos a rayos._

 ** _"…_** ** _además de almas puede que también pueda obtener una buena cena como las de antaño…un emparedado de almas no estaría mal"_**

 ** _"_** ** _así que el rubio está de regreso…bien para mí, estoy cansado de ser un maldito subordinado"_**

 _Un hombre trajeado de negro, con una gran melena negra con puntas azules, sus ojos tenían heteronomía pues uno de ellos era azul, el otro dorado. Parecía estar en el inframundo, específicamente en una oficina. Pronto de su espalda salió un par de alas normales diablo, pero de repente estas se empezaron a dispersas, de su mismo traje salió una especie de capa que por dentro era roja, las cuales se convirtieron en 6 pares de alas y en su espalda la cola característica de satanás._

 ** _"_** ** _la guerra es la mejor inversión, el fin del mundo puede que ya no me provea de ningún dinero, pero es mejor que perder contra otra empresa"_**

 ** _"_** ** _hermano…libre…entonces…yo también seré libre…"_**

 _Una figura enorme, apresado por cadenas le obligaban a estar de rodillas. Era un hombre muy corpulento, de piel grisácea, el cual poseía enormes cuernos, 6 pares de alas draconianas invertidas, vestía lo que parecía ser una armadura de placas negras, que lo cubría casi todo el dorso con excepción de una pequeña fracción de la derecha, donde curiosamente estaba ubicada una especie de toga negra con cadenas, sus piernas también fueron cubiertas y le daban un parecido muy similar a un dragón, además de una cola también draconiana (véase, Samael de Darksiders solo que con características de dragón)_

 ** _"_** ** _hermano me liberara…todos los dragones morirán…y el fin del mundo llegara"_**

 ** _"_** ** _entonces hermanos… ¿listos para el show?_**

 _El rubio ahora levitando cerca de la luna sangrienta, mirando todo Kioto, dejando libre sus 6 pares de alas bicolores, mirando hacia el infinito cielo oscuro, dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa._

 ** _"_** ** _Los Demon Lords…han regresado…y con ellos…el Apocalipsis"_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 ** _BIEN capitulo finalizado, este es el verdadero final. Ahora, he visto algunos reviews, así que estoy indeciso si continuar o no, realmente tendría que replantearme algunas cosas y terminarme de ver dxd. Pero creo que sería bueno, me ayudaría con mis otros fanfics, así que creo que, si abra un segundo capítulo, solo porque lo pidieron. Así que hasta la otra y no olviden dejar sus ideas o comentarios sobre este fic o ver los otros que también he publicado, tiene el mismo estilo que este…bueno casi_**


	3. Dark Lords

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo. La verdad me sorprende a mí mismo escribir otro capítulo, realmente pensaba dejarlo solo en esos dos, pues nunca pensé en que tuviera tanto apoyo por todos. Gracias a todos por apoyarme, realmente lo aprecio mucho y este capítulo va dedicado a todos. Con muchas más ganas luego de ver sus comentarios, ideas y más ideas vinieron a mi mente e intentare que este sea igual que el anterior, muy épico y emocionante. Nuevamente gracias y disfrútenlo.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** SAVIOR OR MURDERER **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!" el grito de una mujer se escuchó por toda la enorme mansión de Kioto. Era una mañana normal antes de que se callera todo de golpe. Dentro de esta se encontraba el rubio, Naruto descansando en el sillón mientras que en la puerta se encontraba la líder de Kioto Yasaka y su hija kunou  
"¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa? Estoy descansando obviamente, el que este aquí físicamente es irrelevante, yo estoy en todos y en ningún lado al mismo tiempo" decía calmadamente el adolecente mientras se estiraba y trataba de conciliar el sueño  
"sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero" decía la mujer antes de perder los estribos y salir del lugar, no quería perder su tiempo así que mejor empezaba su mañana normal

Kunou por otra parte se acercó y se sentó cerca del adolecente rubio, quien abrió un ojo mirándola, esta también le miraba pero más que todo con un poco de intriga o curiosidad  
"¿Por qué no has hecho nada aun? Dijiste que vas a ir por tu hermano, pero ha pasado un mes desde entonces" pregunto la niña quien tenía la duda plantada durante todo este tiempo, en el que el rubio ha estado inactivo  
"la entrada a cosito es muy fácil de hallar, pero no de entrar, solo se puede una vez al mes o incluso dos, también tengo que saber qué clase de sello ha usado padre en él, a pesar de saberlo todo eso no quiere decir que sepa como liberarlo, tengo que averiguarlo por mí mismo" decía Naruto abriendo los ojos recordando que había estado haciendo durante todo este mes "la omnisciencia te permite saberlo todo de forma superficial, algo como los conocimientos o los saberes de este o muchos otros mundos se deben aprender por cuenta propia…la omnisciencia de padre no era perfecta, por eso se apoyaba de otras reliquias que le mantenían informado de todo, ejemplo, el libro de la vida" la niña solo asentía sus palabras, ahora entendía porque a pesar de obtener la sabiduría de miles de años, aun no sabía cosas como las características de cosito, era porque solo sabía las preguntas que tenía planteadas, pues no se puede responder algo que aún no te has preguntado.

"entonces que has estado haciendo todo este mes?" pregunto nuevamente la niña quien tenía esa otra duda. Han estado jugando todo este tiempo, pero ella también tenía en cuenta que el había estado en otros lugares mientras estaba con ella, la omnipresencia tenía sus puntos positivos.  
"…trataba de encontrar vestigios de los poderes de mi vida pasada" la niña abrió ligeramente los ojos pues ahora se enteraba de ese detalle "yo era igual o mucho más fuerte, tenía el poder prestado de un amigo, aunque lo siga teniendo, no puedo manifestar a kurama porque no está en mí, lo máximo que puedo hacer es acceder a las capas de Chakra y el Modo de los 6 caminos" la niña asentía pero de todas formas no entienda casi anda de lo que decía, pero fingía que si "sin embargo, poder bruto no sirve de nada sin habilidades. La manifestación de kurama en un enorme Kyuubi era muy útil en la condensación y utilización de mi Chakra como jinchuriki, sin él es solo un power up sin sentido" termino explicando su búsqueda de poder.

"entiendo, tienes la energía pero no las formas de cómo sacarla darle potencial" dijo asintiendo la niña mientras razonaba sus palabras  
"Exacto" dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos "pensé en muchas maneras de tener ese poder de nuevo, la primera era matando a todos los yokais para reformar a mi amigo extrayéndoles su Chakra…"esa información dejo en shock a la niña quien no podía creer que iba a decir algo como eso "pero creo que no es el momento, no soy tan desalmado como para destruir a inocentes por tal mezquina e insignificante razón…también suena muy estúpido" la niña dejo salir un suspiro que tenía guardado pues puede que esté de su lado, pero no quería ver a su gente morir de golpe.

"¿entonces que aras?" pregunto la niña mientras miraba al adolecente rubio, quien solo sacaba mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro  
" obtendré el poder de mi hermano, Indra" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo una vez más a la niña "yo era Ashura, hermano de Indra e hijo de Hagoromo, sabio de los 6 caminos. Como sucesor tenía acceso a el control de Yin y del Yang, la parte física del poder. Mientras mi hermano se había apoderado del poder espiritual de mi padre, dotándolo de poderes mucho más…injustos si se podría llamar así, casi todos podían manipular la realidad a su antojo…yo conseguiré ese poder de regreso" la niña absorbía la información poco a poco, pues tenía que inferir de que estaba hablando.

"pero Indra es uno de los dioses más poderosos de la religión hindú, pero no tiene tales poderes" decía la niña mientras recordaba todo lo que sabía sobre este dios.  
"lo se…pero aun así, saber que una parte del poder de mi hermano haya vuelto entre los muertos tomando forma de un dios…es simplemente increíble." Dijo emocionado pensando en las posibilidades "pero nuevamente, tienes razón, los poderes de mi hermano radicaban en los ojos…ojos que no tiene este Indra…aun así hay una forma de obtener tales ojos sin necesidad de uno real" la sonrisa del rubio solo aumentaba "una vez, hubo un hombre que alcanzo los poderes de mi padre, solo implantándose de forma física el Chakra de mi antecesor, la carne era superficial, pues el verdadero motivo por el cual despertó los ojos de mi padre, Hagoromo, fue que ambos Chakra se fusionaron en uno" explico calmadamente a la expectativa de la niña.  
"entonces…lo que estas tratando de decir es que si eso fue posible, entonces el mismo camino se puede recrear pero de forma inversa, absorbiendo un poco del Chakra de Indra" razono la pequeña poco a poco, haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio aumentara  
"¡valla! ¡que niña tan inteligente!" se rio el rubio ante el puchero de la niña "no están tan mal, es eso lo que pensé en un principio, pero si sigo tu hipótesis, entonces necesitaría un ancla física para que ambos Chakra se unieran recreando el Chakra del sabio, en este caso serían un par de ojos Uchiha, cosa que en la actualidad no existe" la niña solo se quedaba pensando, en una solución para tal problema. Naruto sin embargo ya tenía todo planeado, solo quería ver que tan inteligente era la niña  
"no necesariamente. Dijiste que era un ancla física, tal vez era un medio para conservar el Chakra para luego implantárselo, lo único que necesitarías es el Chakra de Indra y fusionarlo con el tuyo" pensó la niña mientras relacionaba puntos "pero…con el poco Chakra y tan diluido, solo despertarías el poder más básico, necesitarías cierto tiempo para aumentar ese Chakra y finalmente fisionarte con él para alcanzar el poder del sabio. Es como dos piscinas, en uno tu Chakra como Ashura completamente lleno, en el otro el de Indra solo con unas cuantas gotas, tendrías que entrenar ese poder para que vaya creciendo y conforme ambos estén en sintonía podrás juntarlos, despertando el poder de tu padre." Explico la niña antes de ser abrazada con mucha fuerza sonrojándose  
"¡eres una niña tan inteligente! ¡si lo eres! ¡si lo eres!" alentaba el rubio mientras juntaba sus mejillas con las de la rubia pequeña, avergonzándola  
"¡es suficiente! ¡me estas despeinando!" grito la niña mientras trataba de alejarse, consiguiéndolo  
"!que aburrida para ser una niña! ¡no sabes divertirte!" dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, ante el enfado de la menor.  
" ¡si se divertirme! ¡pero creo que soy demasiado mayor para hacerlo!" grito la niña haciendo un puchero muy lindo  
" ¿ah sí? ¿quieres jugar con la ciudad de tu madre? Quiero ver cuantos burdeles y granjas puedo poner, te apuesto que logro hacer de la ciudad más prospera que tu" con una pequeña sonrisa burlona reto e invito a la niña  
"¡muy bien! ¡vas a ver cuántos hospitales puedo poner en el mapa!" grito la niña aceptando el desafío. Ambos se alejaron riéndose del lugar con malicia, no había nada mejor que un videojuego en la vida real.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAVIOR OR MURDERER **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"hoy es el día" fue la voz que se escuchó por todo el lugar, estaban frente a lo que sería las puertas de cosito. El grupo conformado por los 4 Satanes, 4 serafines, los 4 líderes de Gregory, el grupo Gremory, el grupo Sitri, el grupo Sairaorg Bael, el rey dragón, Tanino y el grupo Valí. A pesar de que había confrontaciones por ser parte de un grupo terrorista, había un enemigo en común.

"hoy las puertas del cosito central se abren finalmente, dejando el sello vulnerable, no podemos permitir que Samael sea liberado y sobre todo nuestra principal misión, derribar al Lucifer" algunos se estremecieron por el nombre, otros solo tragaron saliva y lucían nerviosos.  
"se lo peligroso que puede ser Samael y también lucifer, pero creo que esto es excesivo" dijo el castaño mientras veía un ejército conformado por los 3 bandos a sus espaldas  
"¿crees que por haber enfrentado a Samael, puedes ganar verdaderamente contra él?" pregunto Michael al castaño que lucía confundido "el Samael que ustedes y sus amigos enfrentaron, quien infecto con su maldición al joven Valí y robo los poderes de Ophis solamente era un clon…un muy débil y mal clon de mi hermano" todos los adolescentes estaban en shock ante la noticia  
"chico él tiene razón, si realmente se hubieran enfrentado con Samael, entonces ustedes hubieran muerto" hablo tanino mientras recordaba la furia vesánica de la bestia "Yo nunca lo enfrente, todos los dragones le temíamos, pues había matado a cientos o miles de nuestros antepasados en una sola noche...y nuestros antepasados no eran unos debiluchos, eran tal vez del mismo poder que tienes ahora" el castaño solo trago saliva con dificultad

"Hades solo logro crear un clon defectuoso usando su sangre, pero incluso si es un clon podría ser perjudicial para todos nosotros incluyéndole, fue muy precavido al crearlo teniendo un tiempo escaso de vida y colocándole cadenas de supresión… ¿ahora entiendes que tan poderoso es?" issei solo asintió con dificultad, un clon era lo suficiente como para causarle miedo al mismo dios de la muerte, eso ya era bastante.  
"!¿porque hemos esperado tanto entonces?!" grito un preocupado issei al ver la gravedad del asunto  
"es porque no podíamos…hasta ahora" decía Sirzechs al ver como las puertas brillaban antes de abrirse lentamente dejándolos ingresar "muy bien, nosotros iremos primero, debemos de llegar al centro de cosito ¡síganme!" grito el pelirrojo y corrió hacia la puerta, los demás le imitaron y entraron junto a él.

Todos avanzaban con cierto temor en sus corazones, era como si el vacío sin fin del infierno se abría ante ellos, el frio era inmenso pero comparado con el escalofrió que les daba el miedo, era insignificante. Issei se adentraba junto a sus amigos y noto a alguien que reconoció a leguas, congelado a un lado, era uno de los generales Caídos Kokkabiel. Sacudiendo la cabeza seguía por el sendero de luz que su líder le mostraba. Poco a poco, la pequeña luz rojiza de los cielos iba disminuyendo hasta el punto que solo podían verse a sí mismos flotando en la oscuridad infinita…hasta que vieron un portón enorme, custodiado por miles de cadenas doradas las cuales estaban rotas …la entrada estaba abierta…habían llegado tarde…

Todos entraron y se encontraron con una imagen que no podían creer. El rubio se encontraba sentado en una enorme cruz dorada, detrás de la cruz, había una especie de cúpula de un color blanco puro, pero eso no era la importante. Frente a ellos se encontraba el grupo de los antiguos maoh, la facción héroe, el panteón nórdico, el panteón olímpico, incluyendo a hades, TODOS estaban presente…pero derrotados.

"¡Odin-sama!" gritaron los jóvenes al reconocer el hombre viejo quien solo reía con dificultad  
"parece que llegaron niños…ese sujeto es muy bueno…aterradoramente bueno…"dijo el hombre viejo mientras caía desmayado. Sus soldados gritaron su nombre mientras Rossewais fue a ayudar a su abuelo. Sus hijos Thor y loki solo veían con tristeza a su padre  
" ¡abuelo estúpido! ¡no tenías que protegernos a todos!" lloro la albina mientras abrazaba con mucho dolor a su Dios.

"El viejo fue un hueso duro de roer, el dios que todo lo ve fue el rival más difícil entre todos…sobre todo cuando asombrosamente empezó a coordinar tanto a aliados como a enemigos contra mi…eso fue increíble" decía el rubio mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento "nunca pensé en que los malos y los buenos se unieran en una batalla solo para destruirme…aunque había supuesto, la desesperación por seguir viviendo hace milagros… ¿no le creen?" rio con maldad mientras veía a sus nuevos invitados uniese a su fiesta.

"¡maldito! ¡que le has hecho al anciano!" grito el adolecente mientras miraba el estado del dios.  
"oh nada…solo estábamos peleando todos contra mí, cuando perdí el control de una Bijudama e iba a destruir toda su facción, entonces se puso en medio y absorbió todo el daño" decía el rubio como si nada mientras veía al castaño "pensaban que iban a hacer los primeros? Yo estoy aquí desde ayer…este lugar hace magnificas trampas de tiempo, ustedes han estado un día completo en esa área de oscuridad" todos los nuevos se sorprendieron mientras los que ya estaban hay soltaron un gruñido "primero vino el club de imitadores roba nombres, luego vino los héroes de segunda, luego los olímpicos y finalmente los nórdicos" contando con cada dedo como si fuera un niño "así que…siguen ustedes supongo...aunque he de admitir que estoy un poco cansado…" decía mientras se estiraba y frotaba los ojos

"¡No te tememos!" grito el adolecente castaño "¡todos estamos aquí para poner fin a tu maldita existencia! ¡cometiste un error al habernos juntado a todos en un mismo lugar! ¡con todas estas personas…podemos vencerte!" grito el niño mientras los demás asentían, ahora tenían muchos números, ¡tenían más oportunidades de ganar!

"Sirzechs, no sabes cómo te odio pero…no quiero morir sin siquiera estar cerca de mis planes…esta será nuestra tregua, cuando todo esto acabe, seremos enemigos otra vez" dijo Rizevim mientras respiraba cansado y volvió a ponerse de pie  
"Sabes…hasta hace unos cientos de años nunca pensé que dirías algo como eso…pero creo que él tiene razón, la desesperación hace milagros" decía el pelirrojo se preparaba para la batalla más grande de toda su vida.

"¡cuánta diversión veo por aquí! Creo que jugare con todos vosotros…o eso me gustaría, pero hay demasiados de ustedes aquí…así que iniciare una selección…el que no muera después de esto se puede quedar" con esto todos se pusieron en guardia ante lo que venía " **DEAD OR LIVE"** fue el grito que se escuchó por todos lados, entonces una enorme cúpula de dimensiones los engullo a todos

"este juego es fácil, si tienen el poder suficiente, podrán salir de aquí, muy lastimados pero vivos…si no es así morirán instantáneamente…en cuanto chasquee los dedos el que no sea apto morirá" con esto dicho todos, absolutamente todos soltaron toda la energía que podían en ese mismo instante

 **"** **AAAAAAAARRHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Fue el grito de guerra que se escuchó por todas partes mientras cada uno se trasformaba o soltaba su más poderoso ataque contra la cúpula, en dirección al Rubio quien veía todo muy divertido, la luz se acerca baba poco a poco hacia el…pero entonces el chasqueo los dedos _"mueran…"_ fue el susurro que se escuchó en sus mentes, todos escucharon mientras veían como la cúpula se rompía en miles de pedazos por la gran explosión de poderes que soltaron.

"lo… ¡lo logramos!" grito Rías con felicidad mientras veía como seguía vivía. Su expresión sin embargo callo cuando vio detrás de su espalda, los miles de soldados…ahora ya no existían…mientras los demás…estaban en el suelo desangrándose "¿Por qué?." susurro la pelirroja antes de que viera como de su boca salía una gran cantidad de sangre, finalmente su cuerpo sintió el dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" se rio con locura el rubio mientras veía como todos habían sido derrotados con un solo movimientos "¿ESTE ES EL PODER QUE TANTO ALARDEAN? ¿ES ESTO EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD QUE TANTO HE OIDO HABLAR?" exclamo el rubio hacia todos los presentes, quienes seguían en el suelo consientes "aunque debo admitir que…he usado casi toda mi energía en este truco, de hecho, yo en estos momentos estoy en un nivel de un dragón celestial… ¡p-e-r-o! "deletreó cada letra con un tono cargado de sadismo y crueldad.

Todos giraron lo más que pudieron sus vistas mientras veían como un brillo blanco lo empezó a cubrir y sus bellas alas blancas expulsaban un bello brillo que iluminaba el lugar. Cuando todo esto acabo, vieron con horror como el rubio estaba sin ningún signo de cansancio  
" ¡como nuevo!" dijo Naruto mientras soltaba un poco de su poder y lo disparaba al cielo ocasionando una enorme explosión "¿creen que ahora tienen una oportunidad?" la sonrisa del adolecente aumentaba constantemente en una macabra escena.

Para su asombro, Tanino apareció de pronto mientras lo intentaba golpear con sus enormes garras. El rubio desapareció en un destello cerca de su posición, con las manos en sus bolsillos, desaparecía cada vez que el Dragón intentaba atacarle. Finalmente, el dragón se arto y abrió su boca expulsando un enorme cañón que engullo al adolecente completamente

"¡Woa! ¡estas luchando con todo lo que tienes!" fue la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, volteando su cabeza se encontró con el mismo adolecente quien lo apuntaba con un brazo extendido "pero no es suficiente" con esto dicho un gran cañón de energía sacra fue disparado desde su mano, ahora era el gran dragón quien fue engullido por el estallido sacro.

"TANINO-SENSEI" grito el adolecente herido mientras veía a él gran dragón siendo consumido por la explosión, para su felicidad este salió del humo con un gran salto antes de caer al suelo adolorido  
"no te preocupes…estoy bien…"decía el gran dragón antes de notar que le faltaba la mitad de su dorso  
"sabes…si te hubieras conservado dragón…solo hubieras perdido tu brazo….lastima" decía mientras veía como el gran dragón se desangraba por la parte faltante de su cuerpo.

"MALDITO" grito el castaño mientras entraba en su Balance Braker junto a su rival quien también estaba molesto. Ambos cargaron con furia hacia el rubio quien esquivaba cada golpe con mucha velocidad, ni siquiera necesitaba teletransportarse. Viendo como estaba subestimando a ambos, el albino decidió que había sido ofendido suficiente. Usando su sacred Gear, dividió el poder del sujeto, para su sorpresa no resulto para nada.

"oye niño, si te dejaba hacer eso hubieras muerto por sobrecarga y envenenamiento ¿acaso no recuerdas que también tengo energía sacra?" Vali abrió los ojos cuando recordó que efectivamente, hubiera muerto si lograba  
"¡pero yo no absorbo energía! **[Boost Overdrive]** " fue lo que grito tanto el chico como la armadura "¡toma esto! **[Dragon Shoot]** " el grito de activación se escuchó, soltando un enorme cañón verde desde su pecho en dirección al rubio.

Naruto solo levanto su brazo deteniendo la ráfaga que el castaño había disparado, este a su vez aumentaba el poder para que puede resultar dañarle.  
"!no tan rápido¡" grito Azazel ahora recuperado mientras se disponía a atacar al inmovilizado rubio. Este solo veía con aburrimiento mientras doblaba ligeramente la mano, haciendo que el disparo rebotara sobre su mano y callera sobre el ángel caído mandándolo a estrellarse en una enorme explosión.

Mientras que Issei parpadeaba sobre lo que acababa de ver, Valí reacciono rápido y usando Magia Nórdica, empezó a atacar con diferentes hechizos elementales al adolecente, quien solo bloqueaba con una mano cada uno sin dificultad  
" es mi turno **[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]"** grito el rubio mientras una enorme flama sacra era expulsado desde su boca en dirección al Harkuryutei para gran horror de este, pues seguía siendo demonio.

Entonces una enorme pared de hielo lo cubrió, mirando hacia atrás encontró tanto a Grayfia y a Serafall trabajando juntas para detener la llama blanca. Ambas mujeres vieron como su poderosa pared de hielo era destruida, cayendo a pedazos, pero pararon aquel fuego horrible para los demonios.

Ambas ahora se disponían a atacarle al rubio quien esquivaba nuevamente con mucha precisión cada ataque de hielo que salía desde todas las direcciones. Tanto Seraffal y Grayfia expulsaron una enorme cantidad de magia demoniaca, antes de juntarla e invocar enormes cometas de hielo en dirección al rubio. Este contesto con sus mismos poderes.

" **[Katon:** **Gōryūka no jutsu]"** la voz de Naruto era distorsionada cada vez que decía alguna técnica que erizaba la piel de sus enemigos. Unas grandes balas de fuego blanco con forma de dragón salieron disparadas chocando y destruyendo cada meteoro gigante con suma facilidad. Los demás que no chocaron contra los cometas, cayeron rápidamente sobre los demás que tuvieron que esquivar pues la llama sacra era muy efectiva contra los demonios. Serafall y Grayfia resultaron quemadas ligeramente, pero la energía sacra las había envenenado haciendo que estas estén paralizadas.

"te tenemos" fue el susurro que escucho mientras veía como era rodeado por 3 gobernantes de Grigori, Shemhazai , Baraqiel y Penemue. Naruto solo sonrió ligeramente antes de pisar con fuerza el suelo ocasionando un temblor que los desequilibro, para luego hacer un barrido ocasionando que estos cayeran para finalmente en el aire extender sus manos y crear un enorme Rasengan que los atrapo a los 3 chocando y colisionando en el suelo, dejando ver a los 3 heridos.

"¡maldito!" grito Azazel mientras veía a sus amigos muy heridos por aquella esfera. El gobernador de grigori ataco con miles de lanzas de luz, todas fueron desviadas por el rubio quien invoco un solo, gigante hecha de energía sacra pura, haciéndolo girar rápidamente. Naruto luego señalando la lanza la destruyo en miles de fragmentos dirigiéndolos al ángel caído, este se calló al suelo luego de ser empalado múltiples veces por aquellas lanzas.

Sirzechs solo gruño con ira al ver cómo y cada uno de sus amigos caían poco a poco ante las garras del lucifer, cada vez tenían menos posibilidades de ganar. Sintiendo una enorme furia que crecía en su interior, decidió liberar todo su poder atrayendo la atención de todos, quienes lo vieron en su verdadera forma.

Este corrió con una velocidad bestial contra el rubio, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Ambos puños chocaron entre ellos ocasionando un enorme estallido que se llevó todo a su paso. El pelirrojo solo veía asombrado como su poder de la destrucción no fue capaz de hacerle nada, viendo un poco más los puños, noto una pequeña barrera de energía sacra en sus puños, purificando su poder poco a poco. Se alejó de un salto al notar que su brazo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero Naruto no perdió el tiempo y empezaron una lucha titánica mano a mano, ambos parecían igualados, pero conforme se extendía, el rubio iba ganando más terreno hasta abrumarlo completamente, para finalmente extender una mano disparando otro cañón de energía sacra. Para su sorpresa Sirzechs luchaba contra esta con dificultad, creciendo su sonrisa extendió otra mano y ahora disparo otro cañón, pero esta vez de energía demoniaca negra. Esta vez fue demasiado para el satán quien vio como era arrasado completamente, dejándolo también derrotado.

Naruto sonrió al ver como quedaban menos de sus enemigos, sin embargo, sintió un pico de poder moverse, era su hermano quien parecía levantarse de su sueño. Sonriendo apareció repentinamente encima de todo el ring de la batalla, antes de juntar sus manos como si rezara y abrirlos lentamente. Dentro del había una esfera cosmos-universal, donde había planetas alineados de tal forma que parecía una cruz invertida, siendo el centro de esta un sol negro.

"estoy cansado de este juego Sirzechs" dijo el rubio al ver como aun el satán rojo estaba consiente "despídanse de su patética esperanza **[Galactic Cross]"** con esto extendió la esfera que empezaba a crecer a un ritmo alarmante mientras realmente parecía que un sistema galáctico se avecinaba contra ellos.

"¡un no nos damos por vencidos!" grito el castaño, seguidos de sus amigos quienes portaban una versión de su balance breaker, al igual que Valí y su grupo que de igual forma tenía el poder prestado de estos. Se enfrentaron a la enorme esfera de poder, tratando de frenarla.

"¡JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" gritaron ambos mientras accedían a sus más poderosas formas en la actualidad. Siendo enormes dragones, junto a el poder de sus amigos aun no eran lo suficiente mente poderosos como para detenerlo.

Los demás dioses también ayudaron, colocando todo el poder que les quedaba tratando de empujar la enorme esfera. Incluso los malvados como el grupo de los antiguos satanes también expulsaron todo el poder que tenían a su disposición, al igual que los héroes quienes entraron en su Balance breaker. Todos absolutamente todos estaban tratando de evitar morir.

Finalmente, Sirzechs se levantó y vio todo lo que pasaba, con la vista nublada y con su cuerpo haciéndole mella, decidió darlo todo expulsando una enorme ráfaga de poder de la destrucción que logro detener aquella enorme esfera. La victoria no duro mucho pues estallo en una enorme explosión que alcanzo a todo mundo, derrotándolos en un instante, pero por lo menos no murieron.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_SAVIOR OR MURDERER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"o…oni…..onii-sa…..ONII-SAMA!" fue el grito que levanto al pelirrojo mientras abría los ojos con fuerza expulsando sangre por su boca en el proceso. Sirzechs veía todo a su alrededor, podía ver que ya casi no había nadie, de hecho, solo podía observar que solo estaba su grupo la alianza cristiana, mientras los demás grupos habían desaparecido. Observando un poco mejor, también noto el grupo valí, siendo atendidos por Asia, quien no había venido con ellos. Fue una gran idea no haberla traído pues ahora los estaba curando como la reserva que es.

"Rías…que ha pasado con…los demás" con dificultad, pregunto a su pequeña hermana mientras veía todo el caos de la lucha  
"perdimos onii-sama….perdimos…"dijo triste la chica mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas de impotencia, se sentía como una inútil, casi no había hecho nada.  
"no te preocupes…lo importante es que estamos vivos todos…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse seria "¿y los demás?" pregunto nuevamente  
"se fueron…incluso los antiguos satanes, habíamos perdido, no tenía sentido estar aquí y esperar la destrucción, decidieron esperar el fin en sus casas…por lo menos los dioses, los antiguos satanes se fueron a ocultarse." Con esto el pelirrojo asintió.

El grupo una vez curado, incluso los ángeles caídos, decidieron explorar una vez más el centro de cosito, la jaula de Samael. Viendo el sello roto, entraron a aquella cúpula que los transportaba a lo más profundo de los infiernos. Vieron una cámara oscura, donde miles y miles de cadenas negras se entrelazaban las unas y las otras. Siguiendo el camino de las cadenas llegaron y no se sorprendieron al encontrar que efectivamente, estaba vacía.

"¡oigan realmente sobrevivieron! ¡estoy muy feliz ante la noticia!" la voz de lucifer se escuchó en la habitación, pronto la pared frontal empezó a brillar en blanco, donde en una sombra se materializo lucifer. "perdí un poco los estribos y pensé que los había matado, valla suerte que no fue así" dijo mientras se secaba un sudor falso de su cabeza  
"¿Dónde está samael?" grito tanino, ahora vendado aun con la falta del dorso faltante  
"Dragón….no eres digno de decir mi nombre" fue la voz profunda que escucharon todos, a los que lleno de pavor y miedo.

Desde las sombras, salía la figura todo poderosa de Samael, igual de intimidante, con esos fríos ojos negros profundos, mirando al dragón con una enorme rabia (darksiders Samael) . ha pesar de la mirada furiosa del dragón, todos podían ver como estaba temblando con mucha fuerza, casi de forma incontrolable. Issei y Valí sintieron como sus Sacred gears empezaron a moverse queriendo huir a toda costa del lugar.  
"hermano creo que es hora de volver a lo normalidad, tómatelo con calma, has estado mucho tiempo encerrado, descansa un rato" el enorme hombre asintió y en una bruma oscura, ante ellos había un humano normal y corriente, solo con un par de pantalones negros al igual que su cabello el cual era corto, tenía la tez de un color algo bronceado.

"ara ara…pero miren a quien tengo el gusto de ver nuevamente, Samael-kun" fue una voz femenina ahora, que aparecía en un brillo oscuro blanquecino, el cual dejo ver a una hermosa mujer, tal vez la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, vestida de un kimono y un tradicional peinado japonés, la cual fue rápidamente a abrazar al hombre

"hermano, es bueno verte otra vez" otra voz profunda se escuchó saliendo de un mar negro. Ahora podían ver a un hombre igual de corpulento que Samael, solo que con el cabello corto azul oscuro, ojos dorados alumbraban su vista. Con una expresión seria saludo a su hermano mientras se acercaba hacia él.

" hey hermano ha pasado un tiempo, que alegría verte entre nosotros nuevamente" saludo otra voz, que salía de un mar de llamas azules negrizcas. Apareció un hombre de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, negros solo que, con las puntas finales, mechones de color azul. Sus ojos, azul y dorado respectivamente sumergían en un abismo de satisfacción y mentiras…de alguna forma.

"así que finalmente eres libre ¿eh? Tendremos que hacer una fiesta por este momento ¿no lo crees?" pregunto un hombre que apareció entre un mar de sangre. Este era un hombre esbelto, con cabellos azules, ojos de un color más oscuro que su cabello, portaba una vestimenta muy formal y caminaba al igual que un noble.

"(bostezo) así que finalmente te despertaste…apuesto que dormir un largo tiempo te ha hecho algo de bien…" dijo una voz cansada que venia del suelo. El hombre de cabellos azabaches se levantó del suelo estirándose antes de bostezar nuevamente para estar junto a sus hermanos.

"…n-no p-puede s-ser…" tartamudeo Michael mientras miraba a los que estaban frente a él, el peor miedo de su padre, los innombrables, los hijos del mal camino…los primeros serafines…  
"woa Michael-kun, no te había visto por aquí pequeño, ¿dónde estabas cuando masacraba a tus amigos?" preguntó el rubio al líder de los ángeles  
"…retrocedí para obtener ayuda médica antes de que la batalla comenzase…" dijo débilmente mientras recuerda que no quería pelear contra su hermano, así que prefiero ayudar como ayudante.  
"aww siempre fuisteis un gran chico" dijo el rubio adolecente mientras miraba a su hermano menor.

"¡Belial-sama!" gritaron los líderes de grigori reconociendo a su maestro, padre y mentor. Este solo los miro y levanto una ceja  
"veo que sobrevivieron muy bien críos…veo que han crecido…..y siguen siendo unos renacuajos" insulto el hombre mientras los ángeles caídos solo gruñían  
"no permitiremos que este mundo llegue a su fin…aun cuando tengamos que derrotarlo" dijo Azazel mirando con seriedad a su mentar. Este solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer un ademan de que no importara, subestimándolos.

"¡Mephisto!" grito tanino reconociendo a su antiguo maestro que lo revivió como demonio "!no puede ser que tú seas-¡" pero fue interrumpido por este quien movía su mano desestimándolo  
"siempre fuiste un gruño….mephisto que esto…mephisto lo otro…eres un dragón muy gruñón, por tu culpa perdí varios miles de lingotes de oro porque no querías que abrirá un centro comercial en el inframundo" decía amargado el hombre quien recuerda haber perdido mucho dinero alimentando al dragón  
"p-pero ¿Por qué tú? No eras la persona más fuerte entre los diablos" decía el dragón ante la mirada atónita de este  
"¿enserió? ¿No se te hacia raro que haya un demonio, sin clan, sin pilar y que apareciera de repente sin sentido aparente?" pregunto con cierto desconcierto el hombre, de hecho, estaba muy sorprendido de que nadie se haya dado cuenta después de casi mil años.  
"un poco" admitió el dragón a regañadientes mientras recordaba a su antiguo y extraño maestro siendo el único en su especie, nunca tuvo pasado ni un clan, era el primero de muchos.

"…¿es usted Lilith-sama?" pregunto un sorprendido Sirzechs al ver a la mujer quien dejo de abrazar cariñosamente a samael.  
"¡oh! ¿Usted es Sirzechs no? Mi nieto estuvo hace un tiempo aquí, puedo sentir su poder…es bueno saber que el nombre lucifer callo en tales manos como la suya" dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando al pelirrojo, que tocio cuando sintió la mirada a dagas de su esposa.  
" usted es un descendiente mío y de Samael ¡eres un chico tan hermoso! ¡digno de un lucifer!" dijo la mujer avergonzando a valí quien fue reconocido en un instante. Issei estaba con mucha sangre en su nariz mientras miraba a la mujer, casi cualquier escena erótica lo llegaba a la cima del placer y eso era muy extraño.

"bueno…bueno…y bueno…se terminaron las presentaciones…es hora de entrar a los negocios" dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio quien miraba al grupo en frente de todos sus hermanos  
"¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?" pregunto Sirzechs al ver a todos juntos, la fuerza ,as grande de este y muchos mundos  
"¿objetivo? ¿acaso no es obvio?" dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Megaman Zero 4 OST: Theme of Commander Craft (Remastered)**

"nuestra meta es acabar con toda la oscuridad de este mundo"

Pronto los 7 Demon Lords sacaron sus alas, cada uno con formas diferentes, pero exudaban el mismo poder. Cada uno con expresiones diferentes que caracterizaban su personalidad, enfrente de todos ellos, lucifer con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces de repente, todos sacaron armas que los diferenciaban. Lilith saco una lanza dorada, adornada con muchas joyas y piedras preciosas. Samael saco una espada enorme la cual estaba decorada con un cráneo de dragón y escamas de este, la cual agito con fuerza transformándolo en una enorme guadaña (espada-guadaña). Belial sacó a relucir un enorme tridente demoniaco el cual expulsaba un resplandor azulado y oscuro. Baal mostro lo que sería una enorme alabarda rojiza, pareciese que estuviera hecho de sangre. Belphegor vistió unas enormes garras que excusaban un enorme poder parecido a la dimensional. Mephisto tenía en sus manos un bastón que donde se sujetaba había una piedra preciosa, pero que exudaban llamas azules. Finalmente, lucifer sostuvo su espada de doble hélice el cual clavo en el suelo posando al igual que sus hermanos frente a sus "enemigos" (inserte la pose grupal más cool y badass del universo).

 **"nuestro objetivo es empezar una nueva era"**

"¿QUE?" gritaron todos, pues eso solo significaba solo una cosa…extinción, cataclismo…apocalipsis  
"si, si y sí. Esa es nuestra misión, acabar con todo lo relacionado a este mundo e iniciar una nueva era, para ello ustedes deben de ser eliminados…comenzando con los dragones claro" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver como su hermano Samael asentía a sus palabras  
"ES UNA LOCURA" grito el castaño saliendo de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar que iban a iniciar el fin del mundo  
"no es tan descabellada, solo estamos acelerando algo que pronto vendrá…" dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba pesadamente "hace tiempo sus estúpidas guerras casi destruyen este mundo y lo sumieron en un caos que pocas veces se ha visto, el fin del mundo en general se encontraba cerca, yo fui quien detuvo todo eso y permitió que tú puedas vivir en la actualidad así como todos vosotros….estoy intentado hacer lo mismo…su tiempo de vida ha llegado a su límite, deben dejar que otros pueblen este mundo…la rueda de la vida debe seguir girando…y las épocas junto a ellos." Con esto todos abrieron los ojos, pues tenía razón, sin esa intervención el ciclo hubiera terminado hay.

"tú no eres dios para decidir cuando es el fin de una era" dijo Michael defendiendo a la humanidad…no…a todos los seres vivos en la actualidad  
"tal vez…pero si dios no lo pudo entender…¿Quién dice que otra Dios tampoco lo ara? Estos dioses son falsos, no ven y no escuchan, son hipócritas y no velan…su principal error fue creer que eran dioses" dijo el rubio recordando a todos los dioses que ha visto "el anterior dios de este mundo lo entendió y murió como tal, dejando pasar a un nuevo mundo, una nueva era… ¿Por qué no pueden entender que esto es necesario?" esta ves todos callaron pues no tenían la respuesta

"…creo que es hora de irnos…no tenemos nada más que hablar aquí…" con esto sus hermanos asintieron y desaparecieron uno a uno dejando a Naruto con los demás.  
"…para crear hay que destruir….primero viene la destrucción…luego la creación…"decía el rubio mirando a Michael  
"…lo que nació de la tierra….debe volver a la tierra…" decía triste el rubio recordando las palabras de su padre  
 **"…las almas deben seguir girando en un ciclo sin fin….la rueda debe de seguir girando…"** ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo dejando a todos sorprendidos  
"veo que ahora lo entiendes mucho mejor Michael-kun…" dijo el rubio mirando con seriedad a su hermano menor quien bajo la cabeza  
"si…pero eso no significa nada…me gusta este mundo….me gusta vivir…me gusta como son las cosas….no permitiré que este mundo que tanto me gusta llegue a su fin" dijo el ángel rubio mirando a su hermano mayor quien cerró los ojos volteándose  
"no tiene que ver que no nos guste…así son las cosas, no hay nada que podemos hacer y lo sabes muy bien" finalmente el Líder de los ángeles abrió los ojos en shock "todos estamos destinados a algo, se nos dieron papeles en este gran juego que debemos seguir para mantener un equilibrio…el cual ya casi está en su límite" decía el adolecente mientras extendía mucho más sus alas. Entonces una gran cantidad de poder estallaba de él una manta dorada que poco a poco se fue oscureciendo antes de acabar siendo negra. Ante ellos vieron a la criatura que tanto dios había temido…

 ** _"_** ** _¡yo soy Trihexa! ¡el fin de todo! ¡gatillo del apocalipsis! ¡dios de la destrucción! ¡guardián del equilibrio! ¡ese es mi deber, es mi papel y es mi destino ¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el tuyo?! ¡¿tan importante es tu propia vida como para quitárselas a los demás?!"_** grito con ira la monstruosidad que tenían enfrente que poco a poco se iba calmando " ** _yo no elegí ser esto…yo no quise ser esto…pero lo soy, yo acepte mi destino tal cual es…yo me acepte a mí mismo…soy un monstruo"_** dijo con tristeza mientras se miraba las manos repletas de ese poder corrompido…el ya no era Naruto…el ya no era lucifer…el solo era un héroe caído y sin embargo sabía que…no había vuelta atrás. (fin del ost)

 ** _"…_** ** _..despreocúpense….despreocúpense de todo lo que piensen los demás…incluso si al final no pudieron proteger lo que amaban"_** poco a poco el poder fue menguando y Naruto volvió a su forma normal, incluso sin alas "…la única forma de detener todo esto es si logran matarme…"decía mientras los demás abrían los ojos al escuchar tales palabras "el fin vendrá de todas formas…pero por lo menos vivirán un tiempo más….despreocúpense de mi…estoy muy seguro que nadie me va a extrañar…incluso si al final logran matarme…estoy seguro que….ella al final los perdonara al igual que me perdono a mi cuando le hice daño" decía el rubio con una sincera sonrisa mientras se disponía a salir del lugar

"¡yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso! ¡odio esa idea!" la voz abrió los ojos en shock del rubio, quien no se atrevió a girar a la nueva figura que aparecía. Detrás de él se encontraba una muy molesta Gabriel mirando enojada al rubio "incluso si todo lo que has dicho es verdad… ¡no es verdadero motivo por la cual los seres vivos deben de morir! …! incluyéndote!" grito muy enojada Gabriel asombrado al grupo quien la veía interactuar con el lucifer.

"... ¿! entonces que aras Gabriel!?" grito finalmente confrontando a su hermana querida "¡yo no me voy a detener hasta ver este mundo ardiendo! ¿! que aras?! ¡¿acaso me vas a matar para proteger a tu precioso mundo?!" grito colérico el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente "! no importa lo que hagas! ¡siempre te va a llevar a una simple y ordinaria acción! ¡matar!" grito con una sonrisa demente el rubio mirando como su hermana ponía una expresión triste

"…no lo sé…" dijo simplemente Gabriel mientras miraba el suelo "no lo sé realmente…no sé cuál es la respuesta ni tampoco sé cuál es el otro camino…pero sé que…desde el fondo de mi corazón…que ese camino existe…que aún hay otra manera de hacer las cosas…que aún hay esperanza" la mirada de su hermana ahora levantada le hiso retroceder ligeramente

El rubio se quedó callado un momento mientras pensaba en esas palabras…esas hermosas palabras que le hacían recordar su tiempo como Naruto y como lucifer, hijo de Dios…pero esos tiempos son el pasado…ya no es el mismo chico inocente de aquel entonces, sabía que tal camino no existía y que había tal esperanza en este podrido mundo.

"largo…."dijo mientras miraba a los demás, quienes estorbaban en esta discusión.  
" pero Gabriel-sama" no pudieron llegar más lejos antes de ser expulsados a la fuerza por el rubio quien miraba molesto a su hermana  
"entonces….ahora que estamos solos….¿que ha sido de tu vida Gabriel? Estoy…emocionado por saber qué clase de vida has llevado para tener tales pensamientos estúpidos…" dijo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de su hermana serafín.  
"¿quieres hablar lucifer? Bien…hablemos…si no puedo convencerte y mis palabras no son escuchadas…seguiré hablando hasta que mi garganta sangre y mi voz ya no pueda salir de mis labios…incluso así encontrare una forma de convencerte…es una promesa "dijo decidida la mujer mientras miraba a el rubio

Esta era la batalla que ambos han estado esperando, una lucha de ideales, entre el bien y el mal, una batalla que se había pronosticado desde hace miles de años, el equilibrio del mundo en ambos, decidiendo cual será, el destino del mundo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **Miren…quise hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero creo que es pésimo, al menos para mí, no tuve tiempo de pensar en un buen argumento, inclusive ahora estoy creándolo, pues no tenía idea de que sería tan popular o mucho menos sacaría otro cap. Siento si el capítulo no haya sido lo que esperaban, pero las escenas de batallas aun no las he podido mejorar, soy malo escribiendo batallas. Finalmente creo que ha sido demasiado pronto como para sacarlo, sobre todo cuando aún no le he escrito siguiera 10 mil palabras que es lo mínimo para mí en un capitulo. El próximo cap sin embargo no saldrá dentro de una o dos semanas, de hecho, no actualizare nada hasta entonces, tengo parciales y tengo que ponerme a estudiar. Muchas gracias por leer esta gran historia...un poco forzada a última hora, pero les aseguro que cuanto más apoyo tenga, mejores serán los capítulos, gracias y hasta la otra.**

 **Psd: no olviden comentar, ayudan más de lo que creen**


	4. ¡Decisive Battle!

**Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente lo que han estado esperando…ha llegado, el asombroso capítulo 4 de esta increíble y sobre todo sorprendente historia que no pensaba en que sería un éxito como tal. No es por hacer spoiler, pero en esta deposite todo mi Filosofía y mis pensamientos, también mis experiencias de vida TODO, está escrito en este cap. Finalmente también quiero decir que saque ideas de una obra personal mía, más que obra yo llamaría serie muy extensa. Eso es todo, disfruten este cap.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAVIOR OR MURDERER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **"** entonces… ¿lista para hablar? Quiero escucharte Gabriel, han pasado muchos años desde que oí tus últimas palabras" dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, sus ojos carmesíes brillaban en una diversión macabra en lo que iba a ocurrir. La rubio sin embargo no titubeó, lo iba a enfrentar sin miedo, pase lo que pase.  
"…los seres vivos en general…necesitan una segunda oportunidad.." dijo la mujer mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en su vida "nosotros vivimos para la única cosa que se nos fue mandado, vivir….vivir como mejor se nos plazca, encontrando nuestra propia forma de ser felices" dijo la rubio tratando de convencer al rubio "todo vive y se aferra a eso, yo lo se…yo…también tengo miedo a la muerte…pero sobre todo…tengo miedo a perder a los que me importan…y eso supera con creses mi propia seguridad" dijo la mujer sacando lo que sería una lanza blanca "por eso te demostrare…el poder de los seres vivos…" finalmente la mujer dejaba expulsar todo su poder al máximo, que no sorprendió en nada al rubio quien tenía una enorme cara de aburrimiento al escuchar su charlatanería  
"¿ese fue tu mejor intento? Eso no explica nada Gabriel…solo tratas de aferrarte a tu propia vida" dijo el rubio aburrido mientras sacudía su mano desestimándola.  
"tu también lo sabes…puedes fingirlo todo lo que tú quieras pero sabes lo importante que son los lazos…tú también te aferras a esos sentimientos…tú al igual que todos te aferras a tus miedos…de perder a quienes más amas" el cabello del rubio oculto sus ojos escuchando a su hermana hablar "tu deseas la luz al igual que muchos….y también tienes esperanza…por eso no la puedes matar…no importa si este mundo es borrado de la existencia, tu nunca vas a poder obtener esa luz, nunca vas a aplacar nuestra esperanza…porque la deseas más que cualquier persona en este planeta… ¡tú deseas la esperanza pero no la puedes destruir!" grito la rubia ahora sosteniendo su lanza a punto de atacar al rubio.

 **YuYu Hakusho - Yuske's Power Up Extended (13 minutes)**

Naruto se quedó de esa forma, pensando en cada palabra que había dicho su hermana…y no pudo evitar admitir con mucha furia que tenía razón…eso le enojaba…le enojaba sin límites. A su alrededor, Gabriel pudo ver como un aura muy amenazante empezaba a originarse de su hermano, sin sus alas en su espalda, le asombraba la gran cantidad de poder que podía expulsar, dos auras, blanca y negra respectivamente empezó a cubrirlo. Incluso desde las rocas, desde cualquier lugar, se originaba más de ese poder que parecía no tener límites.

"no creas que lo sabes todo…" dijo el rubio con furia, levantando la mirada, Gabriel miro esos ojos carmesíes, ahora cargados con una enorme sed de sangre, mientras cancelaba toda su aura y se inclinaba ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de correr.

La Serafín solo se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa, antes de sorprenderse al verlo frente a ella en un instante. La mujer levanto el arma bloqueando su agarre. "Trata de salvarte de mi…. ¡GABRIEL!" grito el rubio con demencia mientras de la nada una enorme explosión los consumió a ambos.

La mujer salto del humo de la explosión, viendo a su hermano quien se levantaba mirándola detenidamente "no lo pierdas de vista" se dijo a si misma mientras le miraba muy detenidamente, tratando de escapar lo más lejos que podía de él, para recuperar terreno "no parpadees" fue lo que escucho en su oído, dejándola en shock, pues de pronto sintió un agarre sobre su hombro, que le hiso voltear mirando a su hermano, que la miraba con esa sonrisa demente.

Naruto elevo su poder antes de concentrarlo en una burbuja gris, que se empezó a llenar de muchos rasengans oscuros y blancos. Finalmente, este lo señalo hacia Gabriel con una mano, para que las esferas salieran disparadas de la burbuja hacia ella, chocándola consecutivamente como si fuera una ametralladora **_"Mirushotto Rasengan"_** nombro su ataque mientras una abrumadora cantidad de Rasengan atacaban consecutivamente a la rubia que perdía poco a poco la conciencia. Luego de un rato ya no había mas esferas, pero el rubio junto aún más poder, llevando la burbuja completamente, en lo que parecía ser una de mucho mayor tamaño **_"¡Ōdama Rasengan!"_** grito el rubio mientras lanzaba la esfera con sus dos manos hacia la rubia, quien fue arrastrada por este, hasta que estallo en una explosión negra y blanca que lo dejo totalmente derrotada. (ost fin)

Naruto camino lentamente hacia su hermana que parecía haber perdido la conciencia, pues no había vida en esos ojos esmeraldas. Levantándola del cabello miro su rostro, totalmente demacrado y golpeado, sin señales de vida. Levantando su mano derecha, apareció el jutsu con el que su antiguo mejor amigo trataba de matarlo cada vez que podía **"Chidori..."** susurro el rubio, en sus manos se manifestaba un rayo oscuro, con el que iba a atravesar el corazón del ángel. A pesar de estar a centímetros del corazón, el simplemente no podía hacerlo…no importa cuanta fuerza aplico, el simplemente no tenía la voluntad para matarla. Con furia soltó los cabellos dorados y sujetándola del cuello procedió a lanzarla al suelo, donde reboto y con una patada ligera la mando volando, impactando en un muro, donde quedo incrustada antes de caer sentada.

"¡¿porque?!" grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza "¡¿Por qué no puedo matarte?!" se preguntó mientras miraba sus propias manos, ya había derramado mucha sangre, hermanos, amigos, familiares ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Calmándose y respirando profundo, el rubio recompuso su estado alterado enfrentando a su hermana nuevamente, al ver como el golpe que le propino le había despertado de la inconciencia.

"¿entonces? ¿esto es lo que viniste? ¿a dejarte golpear solo para sacar algo de compasión en mí?" preguntó el rubio viendo a la mujer que ahora sangraba por la boca, pues había dañado órganos internos "que no te pueda matar directamente no significa nada, encontrare la manera de hacerlo Gabriel…no me subestimes" el chico agudizo la mirada desafiando a su hermana "¡levántate! ¡Esto aún no ha acabado! ¡tan débil es esa determinación que mostraste! ¡te piensas rendir tan fácil después de toda esa charlatanería! ¡maldita sea! ¡reacciona!" grito el rubio mientas intentaba hacer reaccionar a la mujer con sus palabras, su ira iba en aumento conforme se seguía haciendo más preguntas, pues su corazón se llenaba de dudas, dudas que él no podía responder.

Gabriel por otro lado se encontraba tratando de levantarse, no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sabía que era una estupidez enfrentarlo, sobre todo cuando venció a toda la Triada el solo y venció de forma aplastante, pero tenía que hacer algo…tenía que hacerlo. La mujer empezó a caer en la inconciencia de nuevo, ignorado los gritos enojados de su hermano. Ella ya no podía más…ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse nuevamente.

 **Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version)**

 ** _"_** ** _lo siento Gabriel…"_**

La rubia callo inconsciente, y pudo escuchar la voz de su querido padre…eso le hace recordar a la gran Guerra, donde pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su Dios, implorándole ayuda.

 ** _"_** ** _yo…realmente lo siento mucho…todo esto es mi culpa…la razón por la que tus hermanos están contra mí, la razón de todo esto…es culpa solo mía. Caí en lo mismo que trate de evitar hacer a los humanos…caí en mis propios miedos…y ahora todo esto ha ocasionado esto…  
lamento todo lo que ha pasado…lamento todos mis errores, hasta el último de ellos…por eso te pido, no como tu Dios…sino como padre...sálvanos a todos. Tú y solo tu posees la determinación y el corazón para seguir adelante…arregla todos mis errores…por favor…salva a mi hijo quien carga con mi odio…y sobre todo…busca ese camino que siempre me dijiste. Me equivoqué, nunca confié en ti y en tus palabras…pero ahora…ahora sé que es verdad, ¡nosotros podemos cambiar! ¡incluso si es al último segundo como yo! Tu puedes hacerlo Gabriel, yo confió en ti…el también confía en ti…todos lo hacemos…cree en tu justo poder…ten fe hija mía…ten fe…"_**

Su cuerpo derrotado entonces empezó a moverse para la sorpresa del rubio, vio cómo su hermana soltaba lagrimas recordando ese mal sueño, esa noche donde perdió a su padre. El rubio vio esa gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, reconocería esa mirada donde fuese…era igual a la suya.

"no me rendiré…. ¡nunca!" grito mientras sus piernas temblaban y a paso lento se acercaba al rubio "¡definitivamente nunca!" grito la mujer mientras confrontaba nuevamente a su hermano. "Padre confía en mí, Todos confían en mi…ellos creen en mi… ¡creen que definitivamente yo ganare esta pelea! ¡y la voz de todos…es la mía propia! ¡Ganaremos esto!" grito la rubia mientras trataba de infundirse valor, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganarle. Sacando la cruz que ocultaba en su pecho, la sujeto con ambas manos mientras imploraba ayuda "…todos…padre…amigos…hermanos…por favor ¡ayúdenme!" grito la rubia llorando. (ost)

Entonces algo increíble paso, sus lágrimas entraron en contacto con la cruz, que empezó a emitir un aura dorada muy fuerte, mientras expulsaba un enorme brillo azul-verdoso que ilumino todo el lugar. Naruto veía con incredulidad lo que la rubia tenía entre sus manos, empezó riendo con tranquilidad hasta volverse una risa demente mientras veía como su hermana era envuelta en ese brillo

" ¡¿padre, estabas tan desesperado por matarme?! ¡¿era tan peligroso como darle algo con tanto poder a ella?!" grito el rubio hacia el cielo, riendo en ironía pues su padre estaba muerto. Tranquilizándose volvió a ver el espectáculo, pues con ese nuevo juguete, parecía que la diversión aun no acababa "yo no seré vencido Gabriel…debiste abandonar toda esperanza en su momento…" susurro el rubio viendo como el ángel serafín finalmente salía del brillo, pero ahora todas sus heridas fueron sanadas "valla…eso es nuevo" admitió el rubio viendo la cruz que ahora flotaba frente a su hermana.

"ahora entiendo todo…padre me confió este poder…el justo poder que siempre traía en mis manos" sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de comprender todo lo que significaba este nuevo poder. Abriéndolo con mucha intensidad volvió su atención a la cruz dorada "¡hagámoslo!" grito la rubia mientras tomaba la cruz y la incrustaba en su cuerpo, estallando un enorme pilar de energía sacra azulada.

"quien hubiera pensado que padre lo había acabado…su mejor y más grande creación...," **"** **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia** **"** grito la mujer mientras liberaba lo que sería su Sacred Gear. Un brillo dorado la cubrió, mientras dejaba ver como una armadura celestial dorada se manifestaba y la empezaba a cubrir. Finalmente, un arma divina, dividió el mismo tiempo y espacio, iluminando toda la zona con un bello brillo angelical, cayendo a los manos de la rubia.

"el poder de dios…no" se corrigió a sí mismo" …el poder de los 72 nombres de dios…ahora en sus manos" decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía la espada que tenía en sus manos "incluso le agrego La espada del Edén" estaba sorprendido, padre realmente había apostado todo en este último truco. Él sabia una o dos cosas de este nuevo Sacred Gear y eso que literalmente, nació sin límites y tenía solo un único poder…uno que realmente podría vencerle.

"el poder de todos se encuentra ahora en mi…" en su mente pronto aparecían cada persona en el planeta y otros mundos, quienes miraban al cielo deseando un mañana, rezando por otro día, orando por un futuro brillante. Todos le apoyaban inconscientemente. "…y me dicen solo una cosa." dijo la rubia mientras sacaba su espada y le apuntaba "¡te derrotaremos!" grito, al igual que un coro compuesto de miles de personas. Este solo respondió con una risa, para calmarse y dejar en libertad sus grandes y majestuosas alas bicolores.

" ¡¿crees por tener un nuevo poder, tienes posibilidades de derrotarme?!" fue lo que escucho la rubia antes de ver como este se lanzaba a una gran velocidad hacia ella, que también le imito corriendo hacia él. Ambos, al igual que cometas chocaron en una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el mundo demoniaco

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAVIOR OR MURDERER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ambos contrincantes se miraron desde sus respectivos lados luego de ese choque. Luego cual cometas empezaron una lucha en todo el cielo oscuro del abismo, donde por cada ves que ambos chocasen, una enorme onda de sonido y aire era vista a lo lejos. Una batalla titánica, donde ninguno de los dos parecía querer retroceder. Los pedazos de tierra…no…grandes montículos de terreno se habían elevado por la intensa lucha desafiando a la misma gravedad. Gabriel retrocedió ligeramente mientras esperaba retomar un poco de aliento, a pesar de tener este nuevo poder, su hermano era aún mucho más fuerte.

Escucho una risa desde el cielo que la sorprendió, mirando encima de ella, noto que era el rubio quien con una enorme risa caía directo hacia ella, esta se cubrió con la espada divina, ocasionando otra enorme explosión. Sin embargo, lucifer aprovecho este momento para sacar su propia sacred gear, la espada de doble Hélice y empezar una lucha espada contra espada.

Gabriel sabía que no podía ganarle en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues jamás había peleado con una espada antes. Retrocediendo nuevamente, ya que era lo más sabio, vio que su hermano la señalaba con su mano, expulsando dos enormes ráfagas de energía Sacra. Rápidamente esquivó ambas, pero una tercera la sorprendió, reuniendo energía en su mano, imito al rubio disparando su propia ráfaga cancelando el ataque.

Naruto no le dejo reaccionar, ondeando su espada con mucha fuerza, logro crear una enorme onda expansiva de aire en dirección a Gabriel, esta al ver el peligro, saca su espada y bloquea el ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte y fue arrastrada ligeramente por esta. Recuperándose rápidamente, carga un enorme ataque, disparándolo contra el rubio que, sin esfuerzo, logra cortarlo a la mitad antes de crear otra onda expansiva, pero aun mayor que la anterior, arrasando completamente todo lo que tenía en su paso, incluyendo a la rubia.

"¡¿Qué pasa Gabriel?! ¡acaso aun con todo ese poder! ¡¿no eres capaz de ni siquiera hacerme un simple rasguño?! ¡¿Cuándo decidirás matarme?!" grito el rubio esperando que esta se levantara, ahora con ese nuevo Sacred gear que poseía, algo como eso no debería de haberle ocasionado muchos problemas. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido cuando escucho algo entre el humo

" **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia: Supīdo Mōdo** "con una gran cantidad de velocidad, Gabriel quien portaba una armadura más aerodinámica, logra golpearle en el rostro, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos kilómetros, para cuando logro recuperarse, escucho otro cantico seguido de brillos a lo lejos" **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia: Pawā** **Mōdo** **"** noto a Gabriel vistiendo otra armadura, mucho más gruesa que la anterior y como 3 grandes esferas eléctricas venían en pos de él. Destruyendo con su espada cada una, vio una ráfaga en forma de núcleo atómico viniendo hacia su dirección. Sabía que era demasiado peligroso cortarlo, así que decidió desviarlo usando la onda explosiva cambiando el curso del ataque, resultando en una enorme explosión nuclear en el cielo negro.

Corriendo hacia ella con arma en mano, iniciaron una lucha entre ráfagas y espadas, donde después de un asentamiento fallido por el rubio, Gabriel apareció a una gran distancia en el cielo portando nuevamente su armadura liviana, disparando consecutivamente más esferas de energía, las cuales el rubio no se molestó en siquiera hacer caso, pues su objetivo era donde pararía la rubia. Esta, callo en el suelo antes de soltar una gran cantidad de ráfagas, tratando de abrumar el rubio, quien juntando sus manos uso su Mirushotto Rasengan, contrarrestando su ataque. En la neblina de las explosiones múltiples, el rubio apareció entre ellas y logro con la enorme espada, destruir parte de su armadura de un solo tajo.

La Serafín veía su armadura casi destruida que le salvo la vida, enojada junto sus manos mientras un nuevo brillo le envolvía " **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia: Supīdo Mōdo"** grito nuevamente el ángel, para que la armadura sea construida nuevamente. Naruto veía todo esto con una sonrisa irónica, pues sabía que era imposible hacerle daño mientras porte su Sacred Gear, tenía que destruirlo y hacerlo añicos para al menos ocasionarle algún daño.

Ambos se enfrascaron en otra lucha de ráfagas y espadazos por parte del Lucifer, pero de pronto la rubia estallo en poder, invocando del cielo lo que parecían ser ángeles hechos de pura energía sacra. El rubio esquivó cada uno, pero no se dio cuenta que ese no era su objetivo. El lugar donde ambos se encontraban peleando se destruyó, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo real, pues al parecer donde se desarrollaba la lucha era un trozo de tierra flotando. Ambos mientras caían seguían luchando, apoyándose en las rocas que también caían junto a ellos, lograron mantener su velocidad como si fuera el mismo suelo, sin embargo, la lucha la iba ganando lucifer aún.

" **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia: Burēdo Mōdo"** exclamo la mujer, cambiando su armadura a una más medieval, donde la espada del edén parecía haber influido mucho en esta. Finalmente, ambos se encontraban a la par en lo que se refería una batalla de espadas, pues Gabriel poseía todo el conocimiento de artes con espadas a lo largo del tiempo. Ahora parecía que la balanza se encontraba en favor a Gabriel, pues la batalla finalmente parecía igualada. Gabriel aprovecho el momento en que el rubio se sorprendió ante sus nuevas habilidades, para crear algo muy familiar para el rubio. Un Oodama Rasengan sacro fue creado en sus manos y usado en su contra, envolviéndolo antes de lanzarlo a una gran distancia, ocasionando una enorme explosión.

Gabriel esperaba a que su hermano se volviera a levantar, la batalla aún no ha acabado. Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio, ahora enojado, salió del cráter mirando la herida que tenía en su pecho  
"¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi propio ataque en mi contra?" pregunto enojado el rubio mirando sin sentimientos a el ángel femenino.  
"tú me enseñaste el Rasengan para proteger a quienes amaba…para proteger lo que yo consideraba valioso… ¡yo solo quiero protegerte de ti mismo!" grito la rubia triste mirando a su hermano quien bajo ligeramente la mirada mientras recuerdos como ángel y como humano lo empezaban a confundir.  
" ¡silencio!" grito el rubio mientras ignoraba su propia culpa, lanzándose nuevamente contra su hermana.

Ondeando su espada nuevamente, otra onda expansiva fue lanzada contra esta, quien con sus nuevas habilidades logro devolvérselo, pero no contaba que este con una sola mano la imitara, teniendo que esquivarlo pues había colisionado con el suelo, ocasionando otra explosión. Ya en el aire, el rubio aprovecho el momento y saltando en su encuentro, logro destruir nuevamente la armadura y patearla a una gran distancia. Gabriel no perdió el tiempo y materializando su armadura otra vez, disparaba miles y miles de ráfagas de poder tratando de desesperadamente de frenar al Lucifer, quien con su espada cortaba a todos con una gran rapidez. Durante un momento ambos conectaron miradas y algo increíble sucedió.

 ** _"_** ** _¿onii-sama? ¿Qué es eso?"  
"¿esto? Esto Gabriel-chan le llamo Rasengan. Es un poder que solo sirve para hacer el bien y cumplir la voluntad de nuestro padre…pero sobre todo sirve para proteger lo que tú crees que es correcto"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Si y por eso es que creo que tú debes de tenerlo. Tu eres la persona a quien más confiaría algo como esto, porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y hermana. Yo creo en ti y sé que le darás un buen uso a un poder como este"  
"Y-yo…n-no lo sé, onii-sama…creo que es demasiada responsabilidad…no creo que merezca algo como esto"  
"Tranquilla, estarás bien, solo confía en ti misma y en tus sueños…defiende lo que más amas con todo y así, yo me sentiré muy feliz, pues sé que he hecho lo correcto al haber entregado mis sueños a ti"  
"¿tus sueños onii-sama?"  
" ah, el rasengan en más que un poder Gabriel-chan, son el sueño que paso de generación en generación, a través de discípulos y maestros…el sueño era un mañana sin dolor y paz en el mundo…desde ahora este ya no será solo mío, ahora será nuestro"  
"¡Sí! ¡prometo cumplir con tus deseos Onii-sama! ¡o te hace sentir orgulloso!"  
"no es necesario Gabriel-chan, yo ya me siento muy orgulloso de ti"_**

El recuerdo solo hiso que la furia y la tristeza del rubio aumentara. Sacudiendo su cabeza, creo un enorme Rasengan oscuro que lo envolvió destruyendo todas las ráfagas. Luego creo dos Rasenshurikens, ambos de colores diferentes y tirarlos cerca a Gabriel. Que al no poder esquivarlo se cubrió mientras la explosión doble la consumía. Saliendo con su armadura nuevamente destruida, noto que el rubio se encontraba sobrevolando sobre ella, creando lo que parecía ser una esfera universal en sus manos. Juntando todo su poder al máximo decidió contraatacar ese poder **"** **Saidai no CHIKARA…"** grito Gabriel llegando a su pico de poder más alto que podía.

 **"** **GALACTIC CROSS /** **Giga ATAKKU"** **GRITARON** ambos sus ataques, donde el rubio lanzaba una gran cruz planetaria y la mujer serafín creaba miles de pilares gigantes de luz, los cuales se elevaron hasta chocar con el enorme sistema planetario iluminando absolutamente todo.

 **"** **AAAAAAAARRHHHHHHHHHHH"**

El enorme grito que soltaron ambos fue escuchados aún más que la misma coalición de poderes, entonces otro recuerdo nació producto del choqué entre miradas.

"Escucha Gabriel…siempre debes de hacer lo correcto, incluso si al final puede que te parezca malo…pero debes recordar que lo haces por el bien del mundo…si al final debes de luchar contra mi Hijo…no dudes en destruirlo por el bien de la humanidad…"

"ha veces debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan Gabriel-chan, porque es más importante la vida de los demás que nuestros propios pensamientos o nuestra propia vida en si…a partir de ahora ya no somos hermanos…somos enemigos…y algún día estaremos en lados opuestos…pero quiero decirte que…pase lo que pase…para mí siempre vas a ser la persona más importante en mi vida…no lo olvides…Gabriel-chan…"

Con aquel nuevo recuerdo, los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Por qué hacía esto? Por el bien de la humanidad…pero el bien de todos…pero…ella no lo quería hacer ¡odiaba esa idea! ¡Definitivamente debe de hacer otra forma!

Naruto también se encontraba reflexionando aquel recuerdo, era verdad...pero tenía aún más dudas, conforme avanzaba aquella batalla su mente reproducía una y otra vez la misma pregunta "¿Qué pasa si…?" sacudiendo su cabeza, se lanzó nuevamente al ataque al ver como los grandes pedazos de rocas caían del cielo, pues por tal explosión, grandes terrenos de suelo se elevaron.

Ambos luchaban con sus respectivas espadas, sin siquiera prestarle atención a las enormes piedras que caían, incluso si eran del tamaño de toda una montaña. Su lucha, sin embargo, quedo interrumpida cuando una de estas finalmente aplasto al dúo. Naruto estallo su poder rompiendo y desintegrando la roca, lanzándose nuevamente a Gabriel, intentando cortarle a la mitad. Fue sorprendido cuando paso de largo y no afecto daño alguno, estallando en una explosión de humo. Gabriel aprovecho ese momento de sorpresa y logro conectar un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que lo mando a volar bien lejos mientras escupía sangre. Naruto se recuperó en el aire y miro muy enfadado a su hermana, mientras escupía su sangre y se limpiaba el rostro.

"¡depende onii-sama!" el grito estremeció al rubio, quien después de siglos escuchaba a su querida hermana hablarle así "¡yo ya no quiero pelear contigo! ¡no quiero matarte!" grito la rubia desesperadamente tratando de frenar este caos.  
" ¡hablas como si tuvieras oportunidades de vencerme!" grito el rubio ignorando el profundo pesar que sentía en él, pues también quería detener la batalla, pero no había vuelta atrás, uno de los dos tenía que morir en este lugar, predestinado.  
"….no tengo otra opción onii-sama…" con pesar la rubia alzo sus manos al cielo mientras pronunciaba su nuevo poder " **Goddo Seikuriddo Gia: Overdrive** **"** exclamo mientras un brillo dorado y azulado-verdoso la cubría, mostrando un magistral y aún más divina (poderoso) armadura de colores blancos y adornos dorados, sus alas también había cambiado de color y eran doradas metálicas que desprendían un gran poder azul celestial.  
" ¡es hora Gabriel! ¡te mostrare cual es la diferencia entre nosotros!" grito el rubio mientras su propia capa de Chakra oscuro lo cubría, mostrándole a la monstruosa forma que este tenía, el poderoso Trihexa, el cual se elevó lentamente a los cielos, rodeado de una infinita aura de poder. **"¡ven! ¡demuestra que puedes cumplir por lo menos una de tus palabras! ¡intenta matarme ahora si puedes!"** el grito distorsionado de la criatura asusto un poco a la chica, quien tomando todo el poder que tenía a su disposición, se lanzó en un ataque desesperado hacia él.

Gabriel por el enorme poder y velocidad de su embestida, logro convertirse en un cometa azul, que trato de impactar con el rubio, pero para su sorpresa, fue desviada como sin ni siquiera ocasionarle daño alguno. Volviendo lo intento una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado, la bestia del apocalipsis simplemente ni se inmuta ante estos. Juntando todo lo que tenía a mano, expulsa todo en una potente ráfaga, que, junto a sus embestidas, lograran hacer que retrocediera solo unos cuantos pasos.

Naruto cansado de este juego, decide terminarlo todo. Al ver que su hermana se dirigía hacia el en otra envestida, la golpeo con su espada, deteniéndola abruptamente. Para que esta tomara su espada, y tratara de defenderse de los poderosos golpes de su hermano. El rubio simplemente ondeaba el arma sin siquiera esforzase, al contrario de Gabriel quien intentaba todo por detener su caminar. Finalmente, al ver que iba perdiendo, Gabriel retrocede de un gran salto antes de lazarse nuevamente, pues era lo único que había funcionado a lo largo de su batalla. Naruto formo una Bijuudama, que se contrajo de forma abrupta, hasta ser un pequeño punto negro rodeado de un anillo. El cual impacto hacia el suelo justo en el momento de la envestida de su hermana, ocasionando que la explosión consumiera a ambos. Gabriel al ver tal poderoso ataque, no logra defenderse a tiempo y pierde completamente su armadura, a la ves que es arrastrada por la explosión, la batalla parece haber acabado.

Trihexa miraba, a través de toda la neblina o el humo de la explosión, a su hermana, quien yo no poseía poder alguno, su brazo se encontraba sangrando y también tenía una herida en su cabeza que también sangraba.  
" se acabó…Gabriel…" la criatura se encontraba calmada, pues había ganado "Ya no tienes poder…tu sacred gear ya está inutilizado…has excedido todos tus limites…ya no tienes más posibilidades de vencerme….se acabó" dijo Trihexa mientras trataba de pensar en sus próximas acciones de su hermana, quien parecía que no iba a retroceder.  
"…no se ha acabado…nunca….nunca…NUNCA VOY A RENDIRME" grito mientras su expresión era una mescla entre furia y para su sorpresa, en sus ojos había una gran cantidad de valor "aunque el mundo esté en mi contra….YO NO PIENSO RENDIRME…NO HOY NI NUNCA…. JAMAS" su determinación pronto empezó a sorprenderlo, pues jamás había esperado que su miedosa hermana hablara con tanta pasión y valor.

"TODOS DEPENDEN DE MI…." La rubia caminaba lentamente, mientras un poder extraño empezaba a surgir poco a poco. La bestia, sorprendida notaba como el poder provenía de todos lados, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia "NO PIENSO DAR LA ESPALDA A MIS SUEÑOS…JAMAS…" el poder poco a poco empezaba a encenderse al igual que una poderosa llamarada "YA LO HISE UNA VES…NO PIENSO REPETIR MI ERROR…NUNCA JAMAS" el poder ahora empezaba a ser violento. El mismo cielo se abrió, mientras aún más poder dejaba caer dirigiéndose a la rubia, la cual trataba de controlar todo "porque…porque…" repetía mientras en sus brazos para su completo shock del rubio, se formarán dos leones gemelos del mismo color de su celestial poder, un azulado verdoso. "PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA" aquel grito dejo aún más sorprendido a Naruto quien retrocedió muchos pasos al recordar esas palabras, finalmente la rubia estallaba su poder, el cual trataba de llegar a su fin, pues parecía ser infinito.

"…no puede ser cierto…no puede ser verdad…" dijo incrédulo viendo la nueva apariencia de su hermana…esa mirada…esa expresión…ese deseo incomprensible y a la ves amable…. Y solo había una persona que poseía tal jutsu en sus manos…" …Hyuga…Hinata…" reconoció el rubio, pues detrás del ángel, podía ver la silueta de la mujer que…alguna vez el había amado. Su voz no mostraba ninguna expresión "¿Cómo pudo? ... ¿cómo pudo? ... ¡¿COMO PUDO?!" grito violentamente la bestia mientras ahora desprendía una gran cantidad de ira "¡¿PORQUE ELLA?! ¡¿PORQUE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS?! ¡¿TENIA QUE SER ELLA?! ¡¿ACASO PADRE ERA REALMENTE ALGUIEN TAN CRUEL?!" la misma desesperación se podía notar en sus palabras, mientras la ira poco a poco lo consumía "¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI! ¡ESTE MACABRO HECHO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI! ¡TODO SERA DESTRUIDO! ¡YO LO DESTRUIRE TODO!" ahora completamente demente, corrió tratando de matar una vez por todas, la fuente de su dolor.

Gabriel reaccionando, rápidamente golpeo con uno de los leones al rubio, que retrocedió al ver que la capa de Chakra negra era limpiada de él, pero sacudiendo su cabeza retomo su envestida tratando de cortar a la mitad a la rubia, quien disparo uno de los leones contra la espada, haciendo que este retrocediera ligeramente y recibir otro impacto del puño león de Gabriel. Naruto sin tener tiempo para pensar demasiado, crea un enorme rasengan de llamas negras y logra impactar contra la rubia, quien se defendió de aquella esfera, para luego desviarla hacia otro lugar. Entonces el rubio corre hacia ella, sacando su espada al igual que Gabriel, produciendo un choque de fuerza muy increíble.

Era el clímax de la batalla, los segundos finales antes de decidir el ganador y durante el choque de espadas, ambos fueron inundados por una gran cantidad de recuerdos, cuando aún eran amigos en el cielo. Ambos se separaron de un salto, Naruto tomando la delantera pues no tardo mucho antes de tratar de matarla con su sable, pero la rubia tampoco retrocedía y en cambio, frenaba la cuchilla con sus puños. En todo el intercambio más y más recuerdos empezaron a inundar a ambos contrincantes.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Gabriel-chan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo un rato? Todos aquí son muy aburridos"  
"¡Claro que si onii-sama!"_**

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Naruto noto como su capa de Chakra negro empezaba a desaparecer, tenía que acabar esto rápido. Esta vez fue Gabriel quien ataco primero, juntando las palmas, ambos leones se juntaron en una esfera y pronto fue lanzada en una potente ráfaga que rasgaba la misma realidad. El rubio no tardó mucho en usar todo su poder, que, junto a la espada, logro cortar el disparo a la mitad.

 ** _"_** ** _¿onii-sama? ¿tú crees que algún día nuestros sueños se hagan realidad?"  
"no lo sé…pero estoy seguro que, mientras sigas luchado por él, ese sueño no morirá y algún día se volverá realidad"_**

Naruto cada vez más errático, salto y se lanzó en un ataque sin sentido a Gabriel, que veía como a poco su hermano iba peleando cada vez peor. la mujer serafín salto esquivando con cierta dificultad, para luego patearlo y tomar ambos una distancia, luego juntando sus respectivos poderes, se dispararon sin cuartel miles y miles de ráfagas, destruyendo todo el lugar.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué hace una hija de padre en tan desdichada situación?"  
"Yo…yo soy una inútil…no puedo hacer nada bien"  
"nadie es perfecto…solo tienes que seguir intentando"  
"es fácil para usted pues es el hijo predilecto de Dios"  
"no fue fácil…un ganador solo es un perdedor que lo intento muchas veces, no te rindas Gabriel…tu puedes lograr muchas cosas…cree en ti Gabriel…"_**

Gabriel salto y caía rápidamente con un puño león, tratando de golpear al rubio, quien lo esquivo ocasionando una enorme explosión que lo cegó unos cuantos segundos. Aprovechando que la rubia se encontraba ligeramente paralizada, saco su espada y ondeando con mucha fuerza, logro hacer un gran corte en su pecho, haciendo una enorme herida en el, pero perdiendo su capa de Chakra en el proceso, aunque el aura que aun desprendía era enorme. La rubia escupió sangre al haber sido atacada, pero sin perder tiempo, invoco su propia espada en su mano y logro cortar al su hermano, haciéndole una herida casi fatal a lo largo de su pecho.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cómo sé que…hecho lo correcto onii-sama? ¿si mi corazón dice una cosa y los demás otra?"  
"Tampoco lo se Gabriel-chan…a lo largo de mi vida me he preguntado lo mismo ¿Qué es lo correcto? Pero nunca llegaba a nada…pero sí sé una cosa.."  
"¿Qué es onii-sama?"  
"sé que tu harás lo correcto…sé que tu encontraras la respuesta"  
"¿Cómo esta tan seguro? Yo no sé nada…soy muy indecisa y tengo miedo de decidir…siempre hago todo mal.."  
"Yo sé que lo aras bien….porque yo Gabriel-chan…creo en ti…"_**

 _"…_ _yo siempre voy a creer en ti…Gabriel-chan"_ fue lo que escucho en su mente la rubia, quien al ver que su hermano se disponía a atacarla de nuevo, golpea con su puño de león a la espada, la cual fue desprendida de sus manos, dejándola incrustada a una buena distancia. Al ver que estaba desarmado, Gabriel aprovecha para golpearlo con un rasengan con su mano sin poder, empujándolo cerca de su espada, para luego juntar todo el poder que tenía a su disposición y disparar una enorme ráfaga en su dirección. Al no poder evitarlo, decide que lo va a contener. Tomando el ataque con su mano, usando su fuerza monstruosa, logra empujarlo al suelo, donde la energía al ver ninguna forma de escapar, sale desde el suelo de muchos lugares al azar.

Ambos se quedaron en esos lugares…poco a poco la energía en sus cuerpos empezó a menguar y las auras a disminuir poco a poco. Gabriel había llegado a su límite, mientras Naruto no podía soportar tantas emociones dentro de él, hasta el punto en que era el mismo quien sellaba sus propios poderes. Viéndose detenidamente, teniendo una respiración forzosa, deciden ponerle punto final a tanta locura, este era el fin.

Gabriel usando sus últimos poderes y dando su propia vida, logra crear un rasengan que posea las mismas características de sus anteriores poderes, de color azul con manchas doradas y un aura de color azul-verde. Naruto la imito y creo un Chidori que desprendía rayos de colores negros y rojizos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por ultima ves antes de lanzarse en su último ataque.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa…que hasta yo valgo algo."  
""Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo..."_**

Naruto corría, mientras trataba de ignorar todas esas palabras que inundaban su mente, tratando de ignorar sus propios sentimientos, a posta de lo que iba a hacer. Mientras veía a Gabriel, corriendo hacia el con el Rasengan en mano, no pudo ver su silueta y la de Hinata detrás de ella, ayudándola a seguir a adelante…mientras que el…estaba solo… **_"…te amo…naruto-kun…"_** fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Juntando todo su poder en base a su odio, logro hacer que el chidori lo envuelta completamente, en un enorme despliegue de poder.

 _"_ _te matare…tu morirás"_ esas mismas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, mientras veía como ambos ataques conectaban y chocaban. Una gran cantidad de recuerdos inundaron sus mentes, desde su vida como Naruto, su vida como Lucifer…y su vida como Exiliado. Todo lo que había pasado…todo lo que había vivido…todos sus errores y fracasos estaban siendo recordados…pero sobre todo…una imagen de un pequeño niño rubio, mirando a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules y ojos perlas…

 _"_ _...muere…"_ pensó con odio mientras ambos ataques perdían la estabilidad y consumían a los dos en un enorme brillo _"¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"_ fue el eco en su mente cuando la enorme explosión consumió absolutamente todo el abismo. Ese fue el final de aquella batalla, ese fue el desenlace final de aquel enfrentamiento destinado…el bien vence al mal siempre…pero… ¿qué es el bien y que es el mal?

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAVIOR OR MURDERER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El lugar por fin era visible y las ultimas piedras caían. La explosión de aquel impacto lo había destruido literalmente todo y entre el humo se encontraba el vencedor. La mujer se encontraba en el suelo, sin ninguna fuerza para seguir peleando, viendo con mucho cansancio a el sujeto que tenía en frente.

Era Lucifer…o Naruto, quien se encontraba de pie, respirando agitadamente con una enorme herida en el pecho y el brazo casi destrozado. A pesar de su cansancio, aun mostraba su ligera sonrisa al ver los resultados de su enfrentamiento.

"te lo dije Gabriel…no importa cuántos poderes uses…no importa si Padre viene a ayudarte…no importa si alguna vez fuiste muy impórtate para mi…yo nunca seré vencido" dijo con una ligera risa que posteriormente se convirtió en una carcajada demencial. La rubia bajo la mirada mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas…había fracasado…les había fallado a todos.

"¡¿Qué pasa Gabriel?! ¡¿triste porque veras en primera fila el final de todo lo que amas?! ¡¿triste porque al final todo el esfuerzo de padre para matarme no sirvió de nada?! ¡yo he ganado! ¡¿escuchaste?! ¡YO! ¡HE! ¡GANADO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" la carcajada inundada de demencia resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo sentir triste a Gabriel quien no pudo detenerlo...al final todo había sido en vano.

El rubio quien se encontraba en su mejor momento, cambio de expresión de golpe, cambiando la risa por una respiración detenida. Gabriel vio con sorpresa como su hermano tenía los ojos contraídos, como si estuviera en estado de shock, luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Gabriel vio con mucha desesperación como su hermano empezó a gritar de dolor, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con furia. La espesa neblina negra empezó a rodearle, mientras poco a poco lo empezaba a consumir, las ultimas alas blancas se empezaron a oscurecer, como poco a poco la corrupción y la oscuridad empezaba a apoderarse de él.

"¡onii-sama!" grito Gabriel con dificultad viendo como su hermano era engullido a un mar de oscuridad y odio. Vio con mucho dolor como el rubio le mostro su rostro, el cual tenía lágrimas, uno de los ojos era azul y tenía una lagrima normal, mientras el otro tenía la esclerótica negra y los ojos rojos, donde caía una lagrima de sangre.

"!yo!...¡yo no me dejare consumir por la oscuridad! … ¡yo no voy a caer nuevamente! ... ¡no cometeré el mismo error que en ese entonces!" grito mientras trataba de desesperadamente de alejar la oscuridad de él, pero aun así eso solo le provocó más dolor " ¡todo lo que hecho hasta ahora! ¡fueron mis propias decisiones! ¡no seré controlado! ¡yo no seré igual que Sasuke!" no termino pues el dolor se volvió aún más profundo que lo obligaba a hacerse daño a el mismo.

Gabriel al ver el ojo celeste que tanto recordaba sabía que aún hay esperanza, que aun podía ver a su hermano querido nuevamente, pero…no sabía cómo ayudarlo ¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿realmente hay una forma de salvarlo de el mismo? No lo sabía, pero no por eso no lo dejaría de intentar.

 ** _"_** ** _cuanto más lo desees, se volverá realidad Gabriel"  
"Nada es imposible… Nunca dejes de soñar…porque El arma más poderosa es aquella… Que nace de nuestro corazón…"_**

Gabriel recordó esas palabras y así lo hiso. Deseando, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, oro a su padre por un poco de ayuda, por una mísera ráfaga de luz…por un pequeño grano de esperanza. Para su sorpresa, vio que su Cruz dorada, nuevamente, pero con mucha menos intensidad y a duras penas, lograba encenderse en ese poder celestial, era un poco, casi nada, pero aun así…

"padre…por favor…enséñame el camino correcto" pidió la rubia mientras trataba de desesperadamente de encontrar la causa de todo ese malestar. Sintió un ardor en los ojos, mientras sus pupilas cambiaban por un azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca, aun así, ese cambio en sus ojos no duró mucho pues titilaban por regresar a la normalidad. Gabriel entonces, con mucha dificultad, pues su visión estaba casi segada, logro encontrar la fuente de toda esa oscuridad, ella se horrorizo ante lo que vio.

Frente a ella, detrás de su hermano, había muchas siluetas negras de miles y millones de personas, los cuales trataban de llegar hacia él, pero lo más terrorífico de todo era aquel ojo gigante, el cual parecía un pequeño portal pues de ese lugar salía ese mar negro que engullía a su hermano. Entonces fue en ese momento que ella entendió todo, por fin pudo entender el porqué de todo lo que había pasado y sabía que…esto no se podía quedar así.

"NARUTOOOO" el grito que soltó logro traer su mirada hacia ella con ligera sorpresa "MIENTRAS TU SIGAS CREYENDO EN TI MISMO Y SIGAS LUCHANDO HASTA EL FINAL…ENTONCES NUESTROS SUEÑOS NUNCA VAN A MORIR" el rubio abrió los ojos en shock mientras la escuchaba "MIENTRAS SIGAS CAMINANDO HACIA LA LUZ…NUESTRA ESPERANZA…NUESTROS CORAZONES…NO PERDERAN…CONTRA NADIE NUNCA" la rubia esta ves tomaba la cruz en su mano y hacia un puño con ella, mientras el poder celestial imbuía su mano con esta energía "YO NI NADIE SE HA RENDIDO AUN…Y AUN ASI…¿TE PARECE BIEN QUE TU TE DES POR VENCIDO?" aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al rubio, el cual la corrupción de sus alas casi había acabado. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, logro pararse nuevamente.

"…no me rendiré…" susurro mientras ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad en esas palabras "yo…yo…YO NO ME VOY A RENDIR" grito el rubio poniéndose nuevamente en pie mientras hacía frente a su hermana "¡es hora! ¡ES HORA DE SER LIBRE DE ESTA MALDICION! ¡GABRIEL HASLO!" grito mientras abría sus manos con dificultad y el golpe final de su hermana

Gabriel asintió mientras corría hacia su hermano "VUELVE A NOSOTROS…VUELVE A MI…NARUTOOOOOOOO" grito la rubia mientras impactaba el último golpe en su frente (véase, repita la misma escena una y otra vez en distintos ángulos) a lo que ambos cayeron hacia adelante, pues no tenían más fuerzas para quedarse en pie.

Naruto tenía la frente ensangrentada, pero de pronto, un ojo extraño apareció y luego se quemó hasta hacerse nada, liberándolo finalmente de la maldición que tanto daño le había hecho. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia, logro ver a su hermana quien ya había caído inconsciente y caía frente a él, con sus últimas energías logro atraparla y darle un último abrazo, al mismo momento que caía a la inconciencia, finalmente todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en un brillo blanco.

 ** _"_** ** _nunca dude ni un segundo de ti…Gabriel-chan"_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SAVIOR OR MURDERER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN 1/3 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 ** _TERMINADO, uff que largo y tan sentimental, sinceramente creo que está mal en algunas partes, al menos para mí, sinceramente vengo a aclararles algo. Lo estuve pensando y re-pensando y…no encontré forma de…alargarlo más d capítulos más a lo máximo. Repito, no me he visto DXD y realmente no pienso acabármelo, tiene demasiado Fan-service para mi gusto, así que no podre alargarlo más sin salirme de la trama o el argumento de la serie, tengo problemas similares con Road of Chaos, que también no sé qué más poner pues no me vi la serie DXd. Veré si puedo…ver mis trabajos anteriores y privados fuera de y darme más ideas para continuar este._**

 ** _Finalmente espero que a todos le haya gustado este…nuevo capítulo tan forzado, pues para mi va demasiado rápido…bueno…eso les dejo a ustedes, pues son ustedes quienes pueden criticar mejor que yo mismo, pues para mi esta increíble XD. Gracias por seguir este increíble fic, no olviden comentar sus opiniones y hasta la próxima._**

 ** _PSDT: TAMBIEN DENME NUEVAS IDEAS SOBRE OTRAS SERIES QUE QUISIERAN UN FANFIC._**

 **Mirushotto Rasengan- Mil disparos Rasengan  
Goddo Seikuriddo Gia – engranaje sagrado de dios o Dios simplemente** **  
** **Supīdo Mōdo – Modo rápido o rapidez  
Burēdo Mōdo- modo espada – Blade mode  
Pawā** **Mōdo – Modo Poder – Power Mode**


	5. ¡Dark Lords Battle!

**¡HOLA! Después de mucho tiempo empiezo a escribir algo de este fic, realmente me he demorado mucho, pero, en fin, aquí mi explicación. Yo para todo lo que escribo hago como…una ficha técnica, ya saben…algo de donde guiarme. Bueno esa ficha técnica de este fanfic ya no existe por un maldito error en mi ordenador, por lo que ya no tenía ni idea de que iba a escribir en este capítulo.**

 **Así que así estaba…entre el "¡hoy escribiré un capitulo!" y el "¡¿Qué hago?!" sin ninguna idea de que hacer corriendo en círculos…ya se lo pueden imaginar. Otra razón es que simplemente se me es muy difícil imaginarme a algo que simplemente ya le puse final, como yo lo veo, con el capítulo de Gabriel vs Naruto, sería el perfecto final para esta historia… ¿pero un final con 4 capítulos? No es mi estilo…. ¡con 6 tal vez! (es broma).**

 **Lo siento si este capítulo es muuuuy…muy decepcionante para todos ustedes que esperaban mas pero…simplemente es imposible por ahora, tal vez cuando termine de estudiar tenga más cabeza con todo esto, así que disfruten de este capítulo SUPER forzado (como el relleno de naruto y boruto juntos :'v) que es el, tal vez el casi final de esta historia…o por lo menos, arco argumental.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Estaban a las afueras de cocito central, en este caso, el basto océano congelado que se presentaba ante ellos. El grupo DXD se encontraba confundido, adolorido y miles de cosas más, pues de repente fueron expulsados con mucha fuerza, sintiendo una extraña sensación de desmaterialización completa, haciendo que cada uno tenga que respirar muy agitadamente tratando de recomponer si sentido cardiaco que empezaba a fallar.

Sin embargo, todos no pudieron evitar su sorpresa cuando, vieron a los cientos de soldados que antes habían desaparecido producto de su batalla con Lucifer. Nadie sabía una respuesta exacta de los hechos, solo que…hubo un brillo blanco y luego negro que los trajo a este lugar…tal vez estaban muertos…hasta que comprobaron que no lo eran. El grupo de rescate incluso, había afirmado que cuando vinieron, ellos no estaban en ese lugar, hasta que se les fue informado de la trampa de tiempo.

"¿pero qué ha pasado" pregunto Rias confundida, pues sabía perfectamente, al igual que todos, que no se trataba de un milagro cualquiera, había alguien involucrado…pero ¿quién?  
" ese….seria…mi (bostezo) culpa" termino una voz muy cansada que llamo a todos la atención.

Detrás de todo el grupo, se encontraban los Dark Lords, en fila mirando a todos y a cada uno de ellos, examinando su nivel de amenaza…el cual no subió siquiera más allá del 5%. Para muchos, fue mucho el shock que produjo esa respuesta, pues no esperaban que fueran salvados por otro Dark Lord.  
" ¡¿Por qué lo hicisteis?!" grito issei mientras traba de entender el razonamiento de estos sujetos, pues eran muy extraño su forma de actuar, eran villanos pero a veces hacían algo que no parecía estar en su papel….algo imprescindible…y eso no le gustaba

"¿Por qué te quejas? No había ninguna razón en especial la verdad…"dijo bostezando el azabache mientras se quedaba dormido de pie, antes que fuera despertado por Belial que lo sacudió un poco.  
" ¡eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡nunca te vimos en la pelea!" grito ahora Yuuto, seguido de tanto kuroka y Koneko, ellas usuarias del senjutsu, no habían detectado absolutamente nada vivo durante la batalla, era imposible que él estuviera en ese lugar.  
" yo estuve todo el tiempo en ese lugar, nadie me vio porque estaba dormido en el suelo mientras ustedes gritaban y eran destruidos por mi hermano" decía dejando la boca abierta a muchos, pues no podían creer que estuvo desde el inicio ¡y dormido! "saben…soy muy gritones todos ustedes…" Termino antes de caer al suelo dormido, haciendo que sus hermanos ocultaran sus rostros, suspiraban en frustración y la única mujer del grupo soltara una pequeña risita.

"bueno…lo positivo de esto es que ahora con todos ustedes aquí, podemos pelear sin ningún problema" decía el Mephisto mientras sacudía su vara en círculos " y cuando digo pelear me refiero a que lo harán acá Samael, Belial y Lilith….yo paso" dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos con una sonrisa arrastrando a él azabache caído y el hombre de melena azul-negro, quien se retiraban lentamente dejando a los otros 3 con el  
" Si…yo me aburro con estas cosas" "yo estoy dormido" "¿Cómo estas dormido si estás hablando?" "zzzzzzzz" Baal solo se golpeó el rostro mientras ayudaba a Mephisto a sacar a Belphegor de lo que pronto seria la arena de batalla, dejando anonadados y confundidos a los demás.

"¿en verdad son un equipo? Acaban de dejar a sus hermanos pelear contra nosotros" dijo sorprendido Issei, quien se esperaba un ataque grupal de estos seres tan poderosos  
" no nos subestimes…chico dragón…"dijo Samael con voz tétrica dejando a la gran mayoría con la piel de gallina  
" Nosotros no somos un equipo crio, cada uno nos valemos por nosotros mismos….pero somos hermanos y eso nos une en una sola bandera contra un mundo que nos rechazó…si el mundo nos rechaza y su dios con el ¿Por qué deberíamos de aceptarlo?" pregunto Belial mirando a todos y a cada uno de sus conocidos, viendo como bajaron la cabeza en señal de que podían entender.  
" dejando el sentimentalismo de lado….no duden de nuestro poder…" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pizarrón de quien sabe dónde y escribía nombres y símbolos extraños " nosotros estamos divididos dependiendo de nuestro poder, yo soy la quinta" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa y colocaba el numero al lado de su nombre "Mephisto es el séptimo y Baal es el sexto. Mientras que Samael es el segundo y Belial es el cuarto" dijo mientras señalaba a los dos hombres musculosos al lado de ella que simplemente dejaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei ni los demás podían entender una sola cosa "…me estás diciendo que… ¡¿ese tipo de allá es el tercero?!" exclamo el castaño mientras veía el sujeto desmallado a cierta distancia sin poder creerse que estuviera a un nivel más bajo que Samael, a quien todo mundo le tenía pánico y temor.  
"Yo tampoco lo entendía a la primera, pero cuando veas porque…será demasiado tarde niño" dijo con una sonrisa asustando a todo el grupo a la primera, quien simplemente retrocedieron un poco, pues sabían que la batalla iba a empezar en cualquier momento.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, pronto se abrieron círculos mágicos de todos lados, los cuales fueron 4 en total, dejando salir a figuras que sorprendieron a todo el mundo. Tanino, aun herido sonrió cansado al ver que la caballería pesada había llegado por fin. Los enormes dragones cayeron detrás del ejercito de DXD y uno aún más grande sobrevolaba el cielo mirando a los Dark Lords.

"¡vaya! ¡se demoraron mucho estúpidos!" grito el dragón mientras veía a sus ex compañeros mirando con mucho odio y algo de temor a Samael, quien simplemente miraba todo sin sentimientos.  
" así que este es Samael….no puedo creerlo que viviría para verlo" fue la voz de Midgardsormr la que resonó por todo el lugar. La gran mayoría de personal solo miraban el cielo nublado siendo cubierto por el enorme dragón  
" ¡maldito! ¡mi hora de la venganza ha llegado! ¡hoy vengare la muerte de mis padres y mi abuelo!" rugió una voz femenina, la cual provenía de un dragón azul. Era Tiamat, el Caos Karma Dragón, mirando furiosa a Samael.  
" ¡cálmate Tiamat! Este no es un enemigo cualquiera…debemos de trabajar juntos si queremos tener oportunidad" dijo el más joven de los Reyes dragones, mirando con calma la situación, era el único que podía unir a sus hermanos a combatir, pues él tenía el carisma que le faltaba a Midgardsormr.  
" ¡¿dónde está ese estúpido e Vritra?! Ha cierto…esta sellado…" dijo Fenrir recordando que su hermano dragón estaba sellado al igual que otros.  
" oye yo estoy aquí" respondió el brazalete con forma de un camaleón negro de Saji, sorprendiendo a este último "oye compañero….creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrar tomo mi poder…si me permites fusionarte conmigo claro" el chico simplemente parpadeo antes de sonreír y asentir. En un brillo, él se encontraba vistiendo una armadura jet negra.

"¡Balance Breaker! ¡Dragón King's Flame Prison of Guilt!" grito el chico mientras volaba junto a los demás reyes dragón viendo a Samael "¡oigan!" grito llamando a todo el mundo "¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡vamos!" grito junto a sus amigos dragones quien simplemente sonrieron y activaron su Balance Breaker imitando a su amigo.

"¡¿pueden verlo?! ¡este es el poder de los dragones!" grito Issei mientras miraba a Samael en especial, pues la batalla decisiva seria contra el "¡todo mundo! ¡encárguense de los otros dos! ¡confíen en nosotros!" grito el castaño mientras veía como los demás asentían. Con una sonrisa, iba a atacar junto a sus compañeros, pero…

"es inútil" la voz tétrica de Samael se escuchó en todas las cabezas de todo el mundo. Para el asombro de todos los dragones, de repente vieron como el monstruo con forma humana, desapareció de sus vistas, antes de que cada uno recibiera un golpe, incluyendo a los usuarios de Sacred Gear, quienes salieron volando y terminaron arrastrándose en el suelo, dejando a todos los dragones desperdigados en el mapa, en diferentes direcciones (similar al efecto del Limbo Hengoku de Madara en los bijus)

"…maldito…" dijo a duras penas tanino mientras intentaba pararse en vano. Todos veían como rápidamente esa pequeña esperanza que tenían se desvaneció en menos de un segundo, mirando como el hombre de cabellos cortos, caminaba en el cielo, acercándose lentamente al caído Issei, quien tenía el casco destruido y sangre en su rostro. Este simplemente lo levanto con una mano con facilidad antes de usar toda su fuerza arrojándolo a un lugar muy lejano, mientras este alejaba dejando un grito con eco "bien…ahora si podemos empezar la batalla de verdad" decía antes de desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad, dejando a la triada cristiana viendo como los Reyes dragones se volvían de pie y volaban con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

"¡muy bien!" fue la emoción de una voz femenina las cual capto la atención de todo mundo "¡Samael-kun ya eligió sus presas! ¡ahora me toca a mí! Si fueran tan amables…los demonios vendrán conmigo mientras que los ángeles y ángeles caídos con Belial-kun ¿sí?" dijo con una sonrisa tierna, dejando poco de que hablar, el efecto del encanto incluso afecto a mujeres diablas. Con esto, todos fueron teletrasportados hacia una dirección no tan lejana donde ocurriría su batalla.

Azazel, quien finalmente había visto como Lilith se había ido junto a los demonios, notaba finalmente la trampa en la que habían caído "¡maldita sea! ¡esto no es bueno!" dijo el nervioso gobernador de los ángeles caídos, al igual que sus hermanos mirando con cuidado a su antiguo maestro y mentor  
" yo lo se….no puedo creer que yo y mis hermanos hayamos caído en algo tan absurdo" dijo Michael mientras se culpaba a si mismo de tal grave error  
"están en desventaja…no tienen posibilidades contra mi" dijo Belial mientras miraba a sus antiguos hermanos, quienes trataban de pelear contra el "entonces…¿comenzamos?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **Lilith Battle** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(me inspire en este Theme para hacer esta batalla **Poison Queen God Hand** )

Todos los demonios se encontraban confundidos, hasta que notaron que se habían dividido de sus colegas ángeles, no sabían en que lio se habían metido.  
" ¡bien! ¡es hora de mi show subido de tono!" decía muy alegre mientras se preparaba, antes de parpadear y susurrar "por cierto…esto no es apto para menores de edad" dicha su advertencia, ella en un brillo purpura, se encontraba vistiendo un traje de una sola pieza, muy ajustado el cual no ocultaba nada y terminaba ocultando solamente sus pezones. Un traje muy bien adornado, de color negro el cual resaltaba sus cabellos rubios y sus cuernos purpuras.

Todo mundo dejo de moverse mientras veía sus sensuales, pero tiene movimientos, que solo hacían una mescla entre belleza, sensualidad y ternura. Todos los varones sintieron un subidón de hormonas dentro de ellos, incapaces de moverse siquiera, inclusive las mujeres parecen tener el mismo sentimiento, el encanto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso afectarlas a ellas también. Sin embargo, el show acabo tan rápido como empezó, haciendo parpadear a la gran mayoría en decepción.

" ¡parece que aún lo tengo!" se rio la chica antes de sentarse en la nada, haciendo otra pose sexi, haciendo que los pantalones de la mayoría quedasen pequeños " esos días de juventud donde me acostaba en una orgia de cientos de hombres….aunque puede que me haya pasado…Atlantis se quedó sin hombres por mi culpa" dijo con una sonrisa sensual al recordar que, efectivamente, ella fue la causante de que la ciudad desapareciera del mapa "volviendo al tema…creo que me tomare mi tiempo jugando con todos ustedes aquí….hoy son mis juguetes" la voz sexi con la que dijo seguía haciendo

Sirzechs, gracias a la habilidad de su esposa para mantenerlo bajo control, trato de hacer reaccionar a todo el mundo desapareciendo la magia que los tenia atrapados, abrió los ojos en sorpresa al igual que su esposa en ver que….no había ninguna magia de ilusión o encanto.  
"ara ara…¿pensabais que usaba ilusión? Me ofendes Sirzechs…"dijo una ofendida Dark lord que simplemente reía al ver como tenía a todos comiendo de su mano "es increíble que te resistas a mi sin embargo…debes de amar mucho a tu esposa entonces" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa agradable antes de cambiar completamente a una muy amenazante "y eso no me gusta….odio el amor de parejas ¡lo detesto!" grito la mujer con furia mientras pisaba el piso al igual que lo aria una niña malcriada.  
" Es imposible que logres esto sin una ilusión ¡revélate!" grito el pelirrojo antes de ir hacia la mujer, pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le obedecía y callo de rodillas, sus mismas hormonas masculinas empezaban a afectar su mismo cuerpo, evitando que cualquier pensamiento razonable pase por su cabeza  
" ¿revelarme? ¡pero si apenas te puedes resistir a mí en forma humana!" dijo una muy alegre Lilith mirando al pelirrojo, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la barbilla, el hombre simplemente lucía una expresión de enfado y había un polvo rojo en sus mejillas "te estas olvidando de algo muy importante Sirzechs-kun …yo soy una Dark lord, represento al pecado de la lujuria ¿sabes qué significa eso?" preguntó al pelirrojo que simplemente siguió mirándola, esperando una explicación razonable ante lo que pasaba.

La mujer dejo al pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a su mujer y relamerse los labios, aunque la mayoría no lo supiera, a ella no le gustaban las mujeres a menos que sean muy bellas, como lo era Grayfia, que trato de alejarse, pero tampoco se podía mover.  
" Padre odiaba muchas cosas Sirzechs-kun…padre odiaba muy fieramente todos los pecados del hombre….hasta el punto en que ya no era el ser perfecto que tanto decía ser, pues también tenía estos pecados dentro de él." con esto la mujer se acercó a la albina que veía con un sudor nervioso, como la mujer se ponía detrás de ella y tomaba uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir de placer, y una de sus uñas, la pasaba sobre su mejilla, haciéndole una pequeña herida en ella "para ese entonces…yo era la esposa de adán…yo era la segunda hija de Dios padre…yo era la que representaba la pureza extrema…el epitome de todas las ángeles femeninas…pero algo paso…" la mujer dejo salir un suspiro y dejo a Grayfia, quien cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente tratando de aplacar ese placer enfermizo que surgía en ella

"un día…Adán sucumbió ante la lujuria y me violo…" dijo con cierta frialdad recordando cómo fue aquel acto tan impune hecho por aquel hombre "yo…el ángel de la pureza…deje de ser pura y dios me castigo…pues él decía que era yo quien había incitado ese acto tan despreciable" la forma en la que hablaba era de mucho odio y rencor "me condeno a llevar su odio por toda la eternidad…el pecado de la lujuria encarnado en el ser más puro…ese era mi castigo…por un error que yo no cometí" dijo dejando escapar un suspiro triste mientras se abrazaba a si misma…ella no tenía la culpa de ser así…bueno en parte sí, pero nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si padre le hubiera escuchado. En parte también, sabía que era una excusa para que Padre se liberara de ese odio y pecados para que se lo entregara a ella, al igual que hiso con sus hermanos.

"…" Sirzechs solo se quedó callado al igual que su esposa, pues no sabían a qué responder a tal historia. Los demás, a pesar de estar en su propio mundo de placer, también pudieron escuchar la historia.

"bueno…" dijo mientras trataba de alegrarse un poco "no ha sido mala vida después de todo" recordando buenos momentos volvió al grupo antes de chasquear los dedos y liberar a todo mundo de su encanto "he puesto una barrera que bloquea mi atracción, podrán moverse mientras no piensen en mi bello y sexi cuerpo" la gran mayoría seguía sin poder moverse pues seguían viéndola, antes de que recibieran un golpe del compañero de al lado, logrando salir del mundo en el que estaban atrapados "¿y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Ataquen!" grito la chica mientras notaba como la gran mayoría parpadeaba y seguían sin moverse "¡mooou! ¡¿Qué son idiotas?! ¡ataquen!" grito nuevamente mientras veía que nadie hacia nada.

"es que…se siente mal golpear a una mujer….sobre todo a alguien tan sexi" dijo uno de los diablos quien había caído nuevamente en el encanto, antes de ser golpeado y liberado de este " y a alguien que luce tan débil" balbuceo mientras miraba a otro lado, al igual que los demás  
" Hombres con honor veo…bueno…entonces es mi turno supongo" con una sonrisa, un enorme mar de llamas purpuras la envolvió antes de elevarse al cielo, creando un enorme fénix purpura que se lanzó contra todo el ejército diablo. Rápidamente Grayfia, al igual que Leviatán, lograron poner nuevamente un enorme muro de hielo, que fue convertido en una espesa neblina en cuestiones de segundos.

"¡eso fue magia Phenex!" grito un rubio al ver que efectivamente, se trataba de una magia del clan Phenex. Entonces de la nada, la neblina se empezó a condensar, antes de formarse agua de la nada y atacar en una enorme ola que hubiera arrasado a todo mundo si no supieran volar " ¡eso fue demasiado cerca!" grito un soldado al azar.  
" no tan rápido" fue la voz femenina que les advirtió. De repente, el agua se elevó en potentes ráfagas las cuales golpearon a todo mundo y encima de ellos, se formara en enorme dragón de agua, el cual callo devorando a algunos y explotando, derrotando a una tercera parte de las tropas demoniacas de un golpe  
" ¡eso fue la magia sitri!" grito Serafall al ver como si magia había sido usada en contra de ellas " ¡ella ha usado los poderes de la magia sitri y Phenex! ¡puede que use algo relacionado a nosotros nuevamente!" grito esta ves Sonna advirtiendo a todo mundo que asintió.  
" ¡vaya! ¡que niña tan inteligente!" dijo riendo mientras en sus manos había un poder en particular que abrió los ojos a todo el mundo "tomen **_Power of Destruction_** " dijo la mujer mientras reía en maldad y entonces, varias esferas de la destrucción la empezaron a rodear y fueron a mucha velocidad contra los demonios.

Sirzechs, usando su propio poder de la destrucción, logra neutralizarlos a las de Lilith, sin embargo, no esperaba que de repente, las esferas cambiaran de forma y ahora eran espadas, lasos, cuerdas, incluso pistolas a largo alcance. El, con ayuda de su esposa y los demás satanes, lograron neutralizar su poder, haciendo una enorme barrera dispersando el poder de la destrucción.

" ¡imposible!" grito Rias al ver como alguien que no tiene ninguna conexión con ninguno de los clanes originales, portaba tales poderes y los manejaba a tal grado de perfección " ¡hacer algo como eso es imposible con el poder de la destrucción!" dijo la pelirroja al ver aquella forma extraña de usar sus poderes.  
"¿imposible? ¡Es muy posible! ¿Cómo crees que es tan fuerte?" pregunto la mujer mirando al pelirrojo quien simplemente gruñía "El poder del Clan gremory es el perfecto control del poder demoniaco, al igual que una enorme cantidad de este…a Sirzechs parece que le ha tocado ambos poderes de su clan original, esa es la razón por la que es un satán" dijo con una sonrisa explicando de donde provenía tal habilidad con la magia de la destrucción.

" pero ¡¿Por qué eres capaz de usar esos poderes?!" grito Sonna sin entender la razón por la cual, ella poseía poderes de 4 clanes a su disposición  
" ¿acaso no me llaman la madre de los demonios? De mi dicen que descienden todos los demonios…no es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo si, pues sus maravillosos poderes y habilidades son gracias a mí, pues yo no solamente tuve un hijo con Samael, yo soy la matriarca original de cada clan desde que obtuvieron esos maravillosos dones suyos…antes de mi…solo eran diablos comunes" la sonrisa del mal que tenía, dejo mucho más shock a todo el mundo, pues no podían creer que la distinción de clanes y el poderío de estos sea a causa de aquella mujer.

"…ya veo…tiene sentido entonces que tu tengas los poderes de los 72 pilares a tu disposición….no…puede que tengas aún más habilidades que los 72 clanes" dijo sonna analizando la situación con la mayor calma posible, comiendo su propio asombro e incredulidad.  
" ¡exacto! ¿y sabes cuál es lo mejor? Es que no soy solamente diablo…soy mitad Yokai…por lo que, ¡también poseo todos los poderes yokais hasta la fecha! ¿a que no es increíble?" pregunto con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, callando a todo el mundo.

"muy bien todo el mundo…se acabaron los juegos…es hora de que conozcan el verdadero miedo" con esto la mujer dejo atrás cualquier signo de felicidad, llevando consigo una expresión llena de sadismo y crueldad "llego el momento de que conozcan la desesperación" con esto, una enorme cantidad de energía la empezó a envolver, encendiéndola en una llamarada rojiza y negra.

Frente a todo el mundo, podían ver como aquella llamarada de la destrucción, creaba un enorme fénix sobre ella. Antes que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, se sintieron inmovilizados, antes de ver como el fénix se encontraba a centímetros de ellos. El pilar de Agares, usando su habilidad sobre el tiempo, logro anular su propia magia de aceleración sobre el fénix, dándole una velocidad normal, lo suficiente como para ser evitada. El pilar Bael y los herederos Gremory y Sirzechs, usando su poder de la destrucción, logro anular el fénix estallándolo con su propio poder unido.

" ¡veo que son buenos! ¡entonces es momento de usar algo más!" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa, mientras del suelo salían poderosos golems y otras criaturas como no muertos, gárgolas de un ojo y otras iguales  
" Eso son…los del pilar de…"antes que Akuja pudiera responder, cada uno fue envuelto en la llama de la destrucción mientras que también, sus habilidades fueron aumentadas gracias a "Accelerated time" del pilar Agares. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que pudieron ver detrás de ella. Pues del cielo, se abrió un enorme agujero, dejando ver como almas caían del cielo y tomaban cierta forma física, teniendo armas en sus manos cubiertas de un aura diferente. En conclusión, un enorme ejercito imbuido de muchos poderes aleatorios veían delante de ellos.

"ella acaba de dividir los poderes de la gran mayoría de los pilares…usándolos sobre el poder de los monstruos y la nigromancia de los otros dos pilares adicionales" dijo Akuja mientras veía ante él, tal vez el más poderoso ejército que haya visto "…eso como si nos enfrentáramos ante los 72 pilares juntos" dijo el diablo mientras veía a su amigo pelirrojo quien simplemente tenía una expresión muy molesta.

"¡escuche todo el mundo!" llamo la atención el rey de los Satanes, llamando la atención de toda su gente "¡no retrocedan! ¡demostremos que somos los diablos más fuertes!" grito con pasión seguidos de sus compañeros, mientras alistaban su magia preparándose para la gran batalla final  
" ahahahaha ¡me encanta la resistencia! son como pequeños masoquistas….y eso me gusta" dijo sensualmente Lilith mientras se relamía los labios ansiando lo que iba a presenciar "entonces…¿Por qué no subir la apuesta?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna, mientras a su alrededor, habían muchos círculos mágicos girando alrededor, antes de dispersarse por todo el lugar, llenando de sombras el campo de batallas con forma de criaturas horribles y otras muy familiares, debajo de estos, un círculo mágico que tenía el sello de un pilar diferente. Se trataba de copias de los Familiares (criaturas familiares, animales, etc.)

"¿Invocación? ¿Cómo controla a tantas bestias al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Rias viendo con incredulidad a todas las bestias mansas a su disposición  
" Ese es el poder del pilar de mi madre…no puedo creer que tenga incluso más poder que yo en eso….incluso ha incapacitado a mi Sacred Gear" dijo Sairaorg impresionado ante el gran poder de la mujer que tenía ante él. Abriendo los ojos noto algo extraño "veo que solo usa magia…y si…" dijo pensando ante la posibilidad de usar otra cosa que no sea su propio poder "¡Combatamos mano a mano!" grito su idea mientras lo demás le miraban como un loco " ¡no podremos ganarle usando nuestros poderes como pilar! ¡debemos atacar cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡es la única forma!" grito a todo el mundo quien simplemente bajo la cabeza algo apenado  
" Sairaorg…. Lamento decirte que tú y mi hermano son los únicos que yo conozco que usan el mano a mano a la perfección…" dijo Rias la falla de su plan. Todos sin excepción usaban o magia demonio, o Sacred gear por parte de los reencarnados y ninguno de sus poderes son capases de siquiera de tocarla. El pelinegro solo soltó un suspiro de frustración al recordar que su raza nunca fue lo muy inteligente como para desarrollar otras habilidades

"Lo se niño, mi descendencia es realmente muy inútil ¿esto es acaso todo lo que pueden hacer? ¡solamente se centraron en sus 'maravillosos dones'! Si es así entonces den la vuelta, pues yo soy una de las más débiles entre mis hermanos…y ni siquiera estoy luchando enserio" dijo la mujer aburrida mirando a todo el mundo, quien simplemente le miraba enojado "yo puedo absorber toda la magia que provenga de un demonio, no importa si es reencarnado o no. Incluso si no trate de absorberlo, es inútil contra mí ya que soy inmune a cualquier magia demonio" informo a todo el mundo que abrió sus ojos al escuchar sus últimas habilidades " el niño tenía razón, me defecto es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo….cosa que nadie aquí tiene sin necesidad de usar su magia para apoyarse…así que…adiós" se despidió mientras señalaba con su mano y sus vasallos corrían para enfrentar a todo el ejército completo de demonios.

"¡a la carga!" grito Sirzechs, mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en su poder de la destrucción y junto al ejército que estaba detrás de él, corrían hacia sus enemigos, llegando muy cerca de ellos antes que todos saltaran a enfrentar unos a los otros (a lo civil war :v)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **Belial Battle** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"suficiente de estos juegos" Michael caía al suelo mientras escuchaba esto. Habían estado casi 15 minutos tratando de pelear contra Belial, pero simplemente era inútil como todo lo que le lanzaban parecía ser que no funcionara. En estos momentos, el ángel rubio veía como todos sus amigos y aliados se encontraban en las mismas o incluso peores condiciones, prácticamente toda la legión había sido reducida en cuestiones de segundos, pues el Dark lord solo los había atacado hace nada.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no le podemos hacer ni un solo rasguño?!" grito muy enojado Raphael, un serafín de dios, mientras su orgullo era roto cuando se derrumbó por un par de golpes. No lo entendía, habían intentado de todo, desde ataques sorpresas, hasta sus más poderosos ataques, sin embargo ni el poder de los Sacred Gear o espadas sagradas parecía que funcionase.  
" No lo entiendes hermano…él es…" decía Michael antes que fuera interrumpido por el mismo Belial quien miraba a todos los ángeles de diferentes colores de alas bajo una misma bandera.  
" yo era el cazador de Dios" decía mientras cerraba los ojos recordando esos tiempos "mi padre me creo para poner fin las vidas de mis hermanos que tratasen de revelarse contra él o simplemente desobedecían alguna orden, yo era justicia reencarnada de dios" con esto la gran mayoría abrió los ojos cuando supieron que era la reencarnación de la justicia "sin embargo, un día…yo…por defender a una de mis hermanas, mate a un hombre en un desenfreno de furia…padre dijo que era imperdonable, pues matar a un ser humano estaba prohibido para los ángeles y me sentencio a ser lo que ahora ven" el entonces, saco a relucir sus brillantes alas caídas y demoniacas " Soy el pecado de la ira, producto al pecado que yo cometí, reencarnación de la justicia sin razón…la venganza" con su voz tétrica, una enorme cantidad de energía sacra corrupta y poder demoniaco empezó a rodearlo al igual que un pilar enorme.

"Padre me condeno a esto…el mundo que el había creado me condeno a esto…no voy a perdonar este mundo…nunca" dijo mientras el poder se empezaba a apaciguar "pero…de alguna forma no fue tan malo después de todo…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos "podía matar a quien me diera la gana sin sentirme mal…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un ojo dorado brillaba con sadismo y crueldad absoluta.

" ¡¿esa es al razón por la cual hacen todo esto?! ¡¿venganza?! " grito Raphael mientras miraba con mucha ira al último, quien simplemente le miro ligeramente antes de suspirar  
" la verdad no, hacemos todo esto por una simple y sincera razón…estamos aburridos" dijo con desgane al recordar lo que había estado haciendo los últimos mil años. la gran mayoría solo miraba al Dark Lord sin poder creerse todas sus palabras  
" ¡es absurdo! ¡la vida de millones de personas, tanto seres humanos como criaturas sobrenaturales ha sido amenazada por ustedes! ¡¿me dices que mataras a todos ellos solo porque te encuentras aburrido?!" grito muy enojado Raphael mientras encendía su gran poder y se preparaba para desatar todo de golpe  
"básicamente es mi razón para hacer esto, los demás tendrán sus razones…que si no te miento, creo que son las misma que la mía" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba que sus palabras hayan enfurecido a el serafín.  
" ¡maldito!" " ¡Raphael! ¡detente!" grito Michael mientras quería evitar que su hermano corriera hacia su muerte.

El serafín corrió con sus alas descubiertas mientras salto hacia su objetivo elevando las manos. Una enorme esfera empezó a crecer poco a poco hasta alcanzar un tamaño colosal, era completamente de fuego y prácticamente imitaba a un pequeño sol comparado con el original, pero que podía fácilmente acabar con un pequeño pueblo "¡toma esto! ¡divinum solem!" grito el serafín mientras tiraba la enorme esfera en forma de gran meteoro hacia el Dark Lord, quien miraba el ataque sin ningún signo de peligro.

Belial simplemente se quedó en ese mismo lugar, sin moverse ni temiendo absolutamente nada. La esfera finalmente choca contra él y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Ocasionando una enorme explosión de proporciones colosales y un enorme estallido de fuego sagrado que se dispersó por todos lados.

"lo logro… ¡lo hiso!" grito un ángel mientras celebraba la victoria al igual que sus hermanos. Raphael se encontraba sonriendo con dificultad, ese había sido su ataque más poderoso y mortal de todos, con el poder de quemarlo todo gracias a la justicia divina de dios, que destruye todo lo que vea como enemigo.

Su felicidad no duro mucho, pues abrió los ojos en shock cuando vio que un rayo negro que había salido del humo de la explosión, atravesó su pecho en cuestión de segundos. Todos quedaron callados y petrificados al ver como el más poderoso ángel de entre todos, había sido derrotado por un simple ataque. Raphael solo volteo con dificultad su cabeza y ver con horror, como Belial salía de la explosión sin ningún rasguño o signo de cansancio.

"…imposible…" dijo mientras caía al suelo desangrándose y perdiendo el conocimiento. Sus hermanos gritaron su nombre mientras corrían a socorrerlo, tratando de curar sus heridas, se dieron cuenta que aquella energía negra residual que quedo en la herida, no dejaba que sus poderes de sanación surtiesen efecto o simplemente dejaban que la herida cerrara, lo que es peor, parecía consumir la energía sagrada de Raphael con gran rapidez, abriendo la herida aún más de lo que ya era, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Belial, levantando su brazo señalando al serafín caído, absorbió aquella energía residual de su cuerpo que casi había terminado de consumirlo, dejando un cuerpo destrozado para dejar que sus hermanos le curasen.  
" **Wicked Light of the Fallen"** dijo Baraquiel mientras veía aquel poder tan terrorífico desde aquella ves que lo enfrentaron, el alto mando caído, se encontraba temblando recordando ese poder nuevamente, pues sigue siendo tan mortal como cuando fueron testigos de verlo en primera fila  
" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto un caído al azar esperando que sus líderes le respondiesen, que no falto mucho pues estos se encontraban tomando distancia y sacando sus armas nuevamente  
" ese es el poder único que le otorgo dios, el poder de Cazar a todos sus ángeles. Aquel poder le permite neutralizar y corroer la energía sagrada de todos los ángeles, es la versión Samael, pero de los ángeles, nuestra peor pesadilla" dijo Azazel sudando ligeramente al recordar de que trataba esos poderes de antaño. Los soldados por igual sintieron un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, pues significaba que fácilmente los podía matar a todos al igual que casi hace con el serafín  
" eso fue en el pasado…luego de recibir esta maldición hecha por mi propio padre…estas habilidades se han vuelto mucho más poderosas, gracias al poder del odio, yo no solamente puedo cazar ángeles…sino ser inmune a cualquier clase de ataque compuesto incluso por un poco de energía sagrada. En conclusión, ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi" dijo mientras formaba una lanza blanca con un aura negra y corrosiva, dejando entender que, estaba dispuestos a matarlos a todos.

"¡Belial-sama! ¡¿Por qué?!" el grito femenino llamo la atención de todos, Belial giro su vista para ver a una antigua aprendiz, se trataba de Penemue "Usted dijo que quería protegernos…que nos defendería del castigo de dios… ¡¿Por qué ahora está haciendo todo lo contrario?! ¡esto es algo que Dios aria! ¡no usted!" grito la mujer caída mientras miraba a su antiguo maestro…y su antiguo interés amoroso

"esos fueron otros tiempos…cuando yo pensaba que el mundo aun podía tener redención…pero como van las cosas, ya no hay vuelta atrás" dijo mientras enfrentaba a la mujer viéndole con ojos fríos, cosa que hiso que retrocediera "¿crees que su plan ha pasado desapercibido por todos? Yo lo sé al igual que muchos otros seres" Penemue al igual que sus hermanos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso "este ya no es el grupo que yo había creado hace mucho tiempo…esta no san las doctrinas que yo había enseñado, ni siquiera se molestaron en escuchar mis palabras…el Grigori que yo había creado ya no existe" en su mirada había traición y odio mientras miraba a todos sus antiguos camaradas, uno a uno, las cuales simplemente ni siquiera podían enfrentarlo. Su mirada volteo a la mujer mientras alzaba su lanza y le apuntaba. "…tú me traicionaste Penemue…" dijo para hacer que la mujer tenga lágrimas en los ojos y empezara a temblar cuando escuchaba esas palabras…que nunca creyó que saldrían de el

"eso hora de limpiar mi error…yo creé este grupo corrosivo…y ahora tendré que destruirlo" dijo mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa triste "ahora entiendo la desesperación de padre al ver que…todo lo que había creado, simplemente le dio la espalda, padre tenía razón…esta era la única manera que había para mantener el equilibrio…que ironía" dijo un poco enojado mientras recordaba las palabras de su dios padre a todos los Dark Lords antes de su expulsión total del cielo.

" no te dejaremos…¡no permitiremos que esta macabro plan se conlleve!" grito Azazel mientras, junto a sus hermanos, se ponían en línea para enfrentar finalmente, al más fuerte de todos los ángeles caídos.  
"no lo entiendes niño…este plan…" pronto desapareció y volvió a aparecer al lado suyo, abriendo los ojos de Azazel y los demás "no se puede evitar" con esto dicho, Belial golpeo a su antiguo aprendiz sacándolo a volar muy lejos, antes de recuperarse en el aire y caer a tierra muy adolorido. Para su sorpresa, cuando levanto la mirada, estaba frente a él, estaba su peor pesadilla, quien rápidamente empezó a golpearlo o a aporrearlo sin siquiera dejarle respirar para finalmente terminarlo con un poderoso uppercut.

Los demás ángeles reaccionaron rápido y volaron tras Belial. Este fácilmente esquivaba los miles de lanzas que fueron arrojadas contra él, antes de empezar a limpiar el campo de batalla usando solo sus manos. Los líderes al ver que estaban perdiendo mucha gente, decidieron confrontarlo ellos mismo. Belial pronto se encontró rodeado de los lideres, quienes empezaron a atacar desde todas las direcciones usando todo lo que tenían, los cuales fueron, esquivados completamente sin mucha dificultad. Pero no se esperaba que los ataques, estallaran por sí mismo al chocharse entre ellos, consumiéndolo en una explosión luminosa. Los líderes veían como el pelinegro salía de la explosión como si nada, antes de volar hacia ellos y dominarlos en una lucha sin cuartel.

Cansado de ir por todos individualmente, salto hacia el centro del todo y juntando sus manos, creo un orbe negro corrosivo, el cual empezó a brillar con tanta fuerza que segó a todo el mundo. Pronto, de ese brillo, fueron disparados miles de rallos iguales al anterior, persiguiendo a todo aquel que sea o fue un ángel, atravesándolos una o muchas veces, barriendo el suelo con todos de un solo golpe.

Con todos derrotados. Belial se dispuso a terminar todo definitivamente. Estando sobre todo el mundo, junto sus manos mientras el cielo se oscurecía llenándose de nubes, creando detrás de ella, un poderoso cielo negro, que pronto se abrió creando un agujero negro, dejando caer lo que parecía ser un enorme meteoro envuelta en un aura negra.

Todos vieron como su fin parecía llegar, pero de repente, escucharon una bella voz cantar, deteniendo la lucha por completo. Belial alzo una ceja para luego detener lo que pronto iba a ser, no podía recordar donde había oído esa voz, pero parecía extenderse por todos lados. Mientras tanto, los ángeles y caídos derrotados, levantaron la mirada al cielo al escuchar esa voz tan melodiosa, la cual pedía ayuda.

"es…es Gabriel…" dijo Michael reconociendo la voz de su hermana "ella…ella quiere nuestra ayuda…" dijo mientras levantaba una mano, al igual que sus hermanos, enviándoles un poco de su propio poder, como granos de arena al cielo. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo, pues de la misma tierra salía estas pequeñas moléculas de energía, el mundo mismo parecía estar ayudándole. Belial por otra parte veía como todo el lugar se llenaba de esa energía y se elevaba a los cielos dirigiéndose un solo lugar, parecía que padre realmente tenía un plan bajo la manga después de todo.

"me pregunto si…" pensó el dark lord al recordar que un suceso así había pasado con anterioridad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **Samael Battle** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"dragón…levántate…" dijo Samael mientras miraba al niño castaño que respiraba con dificultad en el suelo. luego de ser lanzado, cayo con tanta fuerza al suelo que parte de su armadura se había destruido por la colisión  
" no soy un dragón…soy un" antes que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro lo piso con tanta fuerza, que ocasiono un enorme agujero en el suelo, destruyéndole lo que le quedaba de armadura en el proceso, destruyendo también, órganos internos al igual que huesos y algo más. Justo en ese momento, los dragones llegan para socorrer al Sekiryuutei, alejando a Samael del camino.

" ¡issei!" grito saiji mientras corría a ver el estado de su amigo, el cual no había palabras para describirlo " ¡espera un momento! ¡tengo lagrimas Phenex!" dijo mientras sacaba tres pequeños contenedores y los daba de beber, pues parecía que el daño estaba dentro de su cuerpo y no superficialmente. Rápidamente las heridas del Sekiryuutei fueron sanadas y parte de su conciencia también  
" mierda…ese tipo es muy fuerte" dijo el castaño mientras miraba como los dragones trataban de luchar contra Samael en vano.

El nombrado destructor de dragones, se encontraba volando y golpeando a los dragones como su fueran simples muñecos. Tanino, entonces, logro darle un golpe con una de sus patas, sacando a volar a Samael, quien ni siquiera trataba de defenderse o siquiera esquivar. Luego sus demás hermanos al ver la oportunidad, decidieron unirse al ataque golpeando como podían al hibrido, antes de incrustarlo al suelo.

" ¡ahora!" grito Fenrir mientras todos les rodeaban y apuntaban al azabache. Los 5 dragones cargaron su más poderoso aliento dragón y dispararlo conjuntamente, atrapando en un estallido de poder a Samael "¡es nuestra oportunidad!" Todos los dragones asintieron mientras iniciaban un cantico en base a rugidos. En medio de la explosión contenida, se formaron varios círculos mágicos representando a cada dragón, mientras rodeaban a samael, atrapándolo en una enorme esfera compuesta por estos círculos mágicos.

"lo lograron" dijo la voz de vitra por la armadura " han logrado unir sus fuerzas y completar el sello del dragón….sinceramente no puedo creer que haya funcionado" se notaba en su voz que realmente no se lo esperaba.  
" Son muy fuertes…" dijo con una sonrisa saji al ver que un enemigo había sido vencido " ahora solo nos quedan los demás" antes que digan nada, Vali vistiendo su armadura blanca apareció en el cielo cayendo frente a la par de diablos reencarnados.  
" eso no va a ser suficiente….él está jugando con nosotros" dijo el peliplateado mientras miraba aquella esfera agudizando su mirada.

Para la sorpresa de los otros dos, la esfera fue destruida en cuestión de segundos, de donde salía samael, caminando tranquilamente ante la vista de los dragones, quienes simplemente miraron muy sorprendidos, pues se supone que el sello del dragón era invencible. El Dark lord empezó a aumentar su velocidad conforme más se acercaba, hasta correr muy veloz hacia ellos. Saltando logro dar un buen golpe a Tiamat, haciéndole retroceder. Fenrir fue en su ayuda tratando de destruirlo con sus garras fauces, pero fallo cuando este le detuvo con una mano y pateo el rostro sacándolo a volar. Cayendo al suelo, se encontró que fue rodeado nuevamente por los otros tres reyes dragones, que, usando sus enormes puños o garras, chocaron al mismo tiempo en samael, creando un cráter colosal. Sin embargo, este se había protegido usando su brazo, parando esa fuerza masiva con la suya propia e incluso superarla, pues fue capaz, segundos después, de hacerlos retroceder. Usando su fuerza, procedió a golpear el suelo con algo de magia incluida, formando un enorme pilar que disperso a los dragones haciendo que salieran volando y cayeran al suelo de golpe. Samael giro su vista a los adolescentes, que simplemente retrocedieron al ver que su mirada estaba en ellos.

 **Sasuke's Revolution Theme - Junkyousha**

"ustedes…dragones…todos ustedes serán destruidos" en su voz detonaba el odio y el rencor extremo hacia esa raza, un odio que simplemente ninguno de los protagonistas podía siquiera entender  
" ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué odias a los dragones?! ¡no te hemos hecho nada!" grito issei al azabache que simplemente miraba a todos sin emociones.  
" ustedes…ustedes la mataron…fue por su culpa… ¡fue por su culpa!" grito muy enojado mientras en enorme pilar de poder le empezó a envolver. su cabello se volvió puntiagudo mientras más poder soltaba, la cual se elevaba por el enorme poder "todos ustedes lo pagaran…el castigo que su raza deberá de pagar por vuestra culpa" con la misma falta de sentimientos, el hombre saco sus alas a relucir, seis pares de alas, mitad draconianas y mitad ángel caído "esta es mi venganza" con esto dicho, los adolescentes procedieron a esperar cualquier cosa, pues pareciese que ahora se ponía serio.

Issei se puso en guardia para esperar su ataque, mirándolo fijamente sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido, al igual que sus compañeros, cuando samael apareció a su lado, sujetando tanto su cabeza como la de Valí y romper nuevamente el casco al chocarlos uno con el otro. Saji reacciono rápido y lanzo sus llamas negras, samael por otra parte las detuvo con una mano y se las devolvió para sombro de este, quien se quitó rápidamente las llamas, pero muy tarde para reaccionar al golpe en el abdomen por parte del Dark Lord, destruyéndole también, parte del dorso de su armadura y cayo a una distancia lejana de porrazo al suelo.

Esperando a que se levantase de nuevo, no tardo mucho pues issei rápidamente, reconstruyo su Balance breaker y se lanzó al ataque hacia Samael, quien le desvió el puño y lo pateo elevándolo al cielo, el ángel caído fue rápidamente hacia su encuentro, seguido de sus recuperados compañeros. Issei saco sus alas y pudo mantenerse en el aire levitando, usando más poder, reconstruyo nuevamente su armadura, dispuesto a pelear con todo, a su lado, llegaron sus compañeros para pelear contra samael.

"no importa si eres demasiado fuerte… ¡te derrotaremos!" grito con mucha decisión issei mientras soltaba mucho poder, sacando su más y reciente poder, el Modo Triaina. Vali por otra parte, entraba en el modo Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive y Saji se envolvía en sus flamas negras alcanzando todo su poder de golpe.  
" ¿esa truco de nuevo? Es el símbolo de la debilidad que ustedes poseen" decía Samael mientras el pilar que lo envolvía seguía aumentando constantemente "si…usando el poder de un dragón…prestarse su poder…luchando juntos… ¡solo demuestran lo débiles que son todos ustedes!" aquellas palabras sorprendieron a tanto issei como a dragones.

Issei por otra parte, abrió los ojos cuando desapareció en un parpadeo y en el otro se encontraba nuevamente a su lado, entre sus compañeros, antes de darle un poderoso golpe que lo obligo a aterrizar al suelo, estrellándose en él. Mientras tanto, los otros dos reaccionaron rápido y se apresuraron a golpear a samael con todo su poder, incluso issei quien se recuperó rápido y paso entre el polvo, lanzándose todos juntos contra samael. Para su mala suerte, Samael bloqueo los golpes usando sus manos y antebrazo, sosteniendo los 3 golpes al mismo tiempo. Usando su fuerza, expulso a los adolescentes que no se dieron por vencidos y tanto Valí como Saji, sujetaron de los brazos a samael, dándole oportunidad a Issei de tener un ataque directo.

Este incluso, yendo aún más lejos, logra acceder al **Cardinal Crimson Promotion** y con esto golpea consecutivamente a Samael, quien no se inmutaba y ni siquiera lucía herido. Issei una vez más, retrocedió mientras cargaba su más poderoso ataque en cuestión, mientras apuntaba sus cañones de energía hacia Samael. Los otros dos adolescentes seguían sujetándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"¡toma esto! **¡Crimson Blaster!" g** rito issei mientras un enorme cañón se dirigía hacia Samael, quien seguía sujetado por los adolescentes, recibiendo el poderoso rayo de luz. Para Shock de issei, el daño fue siquiera nulo, pues solo rosaba el cuerpo de samael y se refractaba mandándolo en miles de ráfagas a lo largo del lugar, concluyendo solo con un pequeño humo que salía del pecho de Samael.

El Dark lord, usando algo de fuerza, logra estrellar el uno al otro a quienes le tenían atrapado, para luego ir hacia issei y patearlo en la cara, dejándolo aturdido. Usando su control sobre la energía sacra, logra crear una espada de luz con la que corta sus cañones con facilidad y patearlo en el pecho, estrellándolo nuevamente en la tierra.

Issei se encontraba muy adolorido, intentando pararse, descubrió que había perdido su brazo junto a la mitad de su armadura "¡maldito!" grito con furia antes de ver como aquella espada que se usó para quitarle el brazo, fue lanzada hacia su dirección, incrustándose en el suelo y estallando en un enorme pilar sacro- corrupto que lo dejo fuera de combate.

" ¡ISSEI!" girto Saji mientras veía como su compañero se encontraba desmayado en el suelo " ¡maldito!" grito mientras se lanzaba en un ataque desesperado contra Samael, el cual no resulto. Vali por otra parte también atacaba junto a saji, sin embargo, era todo el tiempo bloqueado al igual que su compañero, sus ataques en equipo no funcionaban.

Sin previo aviso, de la nada salieron los reyes dragón mientras cargaban cada uno esferas de poder lanzándolas contra el Dark Lord, pero fueron desviadas por las manos de este, estallando a sus espaldas. En la explosión, los adolescentes aprovecharon y atacaron en dúo sin efecto, hasta que Fenrir salió de la nada tratando de devorar a Samael, llevándolo por encima de las nubes, se Guido de sus compañeros.

Entonces se inició una brutal lucha aérea, donde tanto Dragones como poseedores de Sacred gear intentaban hacer algo para detenerle sin siquiera lograr hacerlo retroceder. Finalmente, todos unen sus fuerzas gracias a un malherido Issei, quien, juntando todo su poder, logro reforzar la fuerza de todo el mundo duplicando su poder hasta los límites, disparando todo en un solo punto. Samael por otra parte, junto sus manos mientras lograba hacer una esfera negra rojiza "ultimum CATACLYSMUS" la cual disparo contra ellos, desintegrando su ataque unido en la nada.

" ¡VALI!" Grito issei al peliplateado, que sudando se paró entre el grupo. Luego de eso, se escucharon voces mecánicas repitiendo la palabra "Divide" tantas veces que sus alas parecían a punto de explotar y la esfera solo había disminuido un poco su tamaño. Al ver que un funcionaba, vio con los demás como la esfera iba a caer contra ellos y no podían detenerlo

" ¡REFLECT!" grito el peliplateado junto a Issei mientras intentaban hacer de escudo humano. La explosión sin embargo no pudo ser evitada y consumió a todo el mundo en él, para luego ver como los dragones y los adolescentes caían como moscas del cielo, poniendo fin a la batalla (fin del ost)

Los ahora derrotados, protagonistas, se encontraban desangrándose en el suelo. Issei solo veía su brazo faltante con algo de tristeza, mientras veía como por primera vez en su vida como diablo…había alguien que no podía superar no importa que tan lejos había llegado. Samael se acercaba a paso lento hacia el castaño, mientras sacaba su espada y la convertía en guadaña, para así poner fin a su existencia.

"¿últimas palabras? ¿chico dragón?" dijo Samael mientras estaba apunto de matarlo. Pero de pronto, pequeñas partículas de energía empezaron a salir de la misma tierra de los muertos, absolutamente todo mandaba su energía hacia el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia un solo punto, que Samael reconoció como su antigua prisión. Entonces escucho plegarias de ayuda, que se extendió por todo el campo de batalla. Sus malheridos contrincantes, pronto también dieron su poco poder que le quedaba a ayudar a aquella persona, para poner fin de una vez por todas esta pesadilla.

"veo que…pare le confió a la niña su Sacred Gear" dijo Samael mientras miraba el espectáculo de luces con cierto interés "puede que sea la oportunidad para que hermano sea libre de su maldición también" el Dark lord veía como toda la energía se desaparecía y se concentraba en un enorme pilar celestial, iluminando lo que antes era cocito.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Sasuke's Ninja Way**

"¿maldición?" pregunto Michael mientras veía a Belial quien había perdido el interés en la batalla y se encontraba viendo la entrada a cocito central desde una enorme distancia. El mencionado solo giro su vista ligeramente, parece ser que se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar y ponerse de pie a medias  
"Cuando padre expulso sus pecados, se volvió perfecto, por lo menos en lo que él creía que era perfección, pues para el los pecados no eran más que errores e imperfecciones. Aquellos pecados recayeron en todos los Dark Lords, sin embargo, algo más vino con ese pecado en particularidad….y ese fue la maldición" dijo mientras recordaba sus primeros días como Dark Lord "La maldición del odio que callo en todos nosotros, es el mismo odio de dios, la misma corrupción que el tenia y que se las dejo a sus hijos…soberbia, avaricia, gula, lujuria, pereza, envidia e ira" enlisto a todos los pecados capitales " es todo lo opuesto a lo que nosotros representábamos y sin embargo, cuanto más amamos nuestro antiguo yo, más nuestro odio aumenta y con ella nuestra razón" había mucha ira en su voz mientras sujetaba muy fuerte el puño, tanto que incluso las piedras se elevaban por tal poder.

"Yo amaba la paz…yo quería un mundo en donde mi deber como cazador hubiera terminado, donde ya no tendría que matar a más de mis hermanos solo para evitar una rebelión…un mundo donde ya no existan guerras que pelear…un mundo donde reinara la paz…"todos abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon aquel sueño noble de aquella persona que estaba a punto de matarlos "…y hasta entonces…cuanto más amaba mis sueños….más odiaba aquella esperanza" decía mientras miraba aquel pilar de luz, como si fuera un pequeño rayo de salvación venido del cielo "…yo los mate a todos…yo fui forzado a destruir todo lo que yo amaba…esa es la maldición que nos hiso cargar nuestro padre…ese es el verdadero castigo que se nos impuso a los Dark Lords…por un crimen que nunca cometimos… **The curse of hatred(la maldición del odio)** " los demás solo pudieron agachar la cabeza, jamás pensaron que Padre fuera alguien tan horrible y despiadado como para hacer tal castigo a sus propios hijos, solo para así alcanzar la perfección que tanto anhelaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"pero incluso así…de alguna forma la vida supo que cambiar eso…nosotros no nos llamamos Dark Lords por nada" dijo Lilith mientras recuerda también sus días como emperatriz de la lujuria "Padre nos llamó **Nanatsu no Taizai,** pues según él, debíamos de llevar esta maldición y el pecado correspondiente a nuestra tumba, pues nos ordenó a morir a manos de un héroe… ¡vaya estúpido!" la mujer estaba muy enfadada al recordar como su padre había tenido el descaro de incluso ordenarles a morir por un 'bien mayor'.

Los demás se encontraban ensangrentados y hechos puré en el suelo, detrás de cada uno, había una bestia o aparición demoniaca que los mantenía estáticos, escuchando atentamente la historia retrospectiva de la madre de todos los diablos "¿sabían que el título de Dark Lords, nos lo dio padre también?" esta ves lucía una sonrisa en su rostro "¿adivinen quien no hiso caso a su padre y se libera de la maldicen? ¡exacto! ¡esta niña de aquí!" dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí misma, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "aunque…yo fui la segunda en liberarme, el primero fue Samael… ¡pero yo no me copie! ¡lo juro!" dijo divertida mientras trataba de aligerar el ambiente, a pesar que también sabía que tenía que matarlos en algún momento

"de todas formas…el título se nos dio por una fácil y sencilla razón… ¡no le hicimos caso!"" Lilith se reía mientras recordaba la cara de su enojado e histérico padre al enterarse de la traición de ella y todos sus hermanos al no cumplir con sus planes "eso significa ser un Dark Lord…el que se opone a Dios" dijo mientras alzaba las manos alabándose a sí misma, ante la vista de todos los demonios.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"pero Lucifer jamás pudo liberarse de la maldición…la suya era…diferente" dijo Samael mientras recordaba la maldición que fue muy especial para el hijo Predilecto "Padre le tenía miedo a él y sus grandes poderes…así que le lanzo la peor maldición de todos. A diferencia de nosotros que se activaba solo en casos donde el amor está a la par de un odio desenfrenado, lucifer no fue el caso, pues su maldición afectaba solo con el mínimo rose de amor. En otras palabras, siempre estaría en un modo berserker donde destruiría todo lo que el amara…lucifer amaba absolutamente todo y a todos" issei al igual que los demás abrían los ojos al escuchar estas palabras, pues si lo que dice es cierto…entonces.

" **padre fue el creador de trihexa** " Samael, Belial y Lilith soltaron la bomba a las tres facciones al mismo tiempo **"Del corazón más puro…saldrá la bestia definitiva…de quien amaba todo…nació el que odiara todo…de quien tenía el sueño de salvarnos a todos…nació la pesadilla que lo consumirá todo…De quien fue destinado a ser nuestro salvador…nació el destinado a ser nuestro destructor…eso es Trihexa, el odio de dios hacia el mundo, el apocalipsis"** Todos por igual no pudieron creer tales palabras, pues no pueden creer que Dios haya hecho tales cosas.

"ahora solo nos queda esperar…si de alguna forma logra liberarse de aquella maldición…tu mundo puede que tenga una segunda oportunidad, si ese no es el caso, entonces todos morirán" dijo Samael mientras miraba el pilar nuevamente, dejando anonadados a todos aquellos que estaban derrotados a sus pies.

 **"** **esto mundo puede que tenga una segunda oportunidad…para caer de nuevo…pues el balance del mundo, es algo que ni los Dark Lords podemos evitar…ya que es nuestro trabajo protegerlo a toda costa…si está en peligro por vosotros…aquello que más amas, será destruido por vuestra culpa"**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **FIN** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

¡CORTEN! VAYA CAPITULO, tenía planeado explicarlo en el anterior cap, pero me olvide :P . En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, gracias por haber seguido este pequeño pero increíble mundo conmigo y gracias por apoyarme en todo momento. Pronto estará el ( **TAL VES** ) ultimo capitulo **ARGUMENTAL** de este fanfic. ¿Qué quiero decir con **ARGUMENTAL**? Muy fácil, are un par de capítulos **ESPECIALES** donde pondré algo así como el epilogo de el "final", que si bien, son canónicos, en verdad no tienen relación alguna con lo que sería mi **POST-TRAMA** o el siguiente **ARCO ARGUMENTAL** , así que no es necesariamente leerlo para entender de qué va.

En este capítulo también, trate de explicar porque Naruto es tan…DARKS, en mejores palabras. No se asusten, que Naruto no volverá a ser el Naruto bueno, tonto e idiota del anime de la noche a la mañana, sino que no estará tan…demente… ¡pero si loco! ¡muy loco! Ya saben…esa típica persona fuera de la realidad que nos divierte y asusta (véase "perturba") al mismo tiempo con sus payasadas

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y COMENTEN COMO LES PARECIO, AUNQUE LA MAYORIA NO LO CREE, AYUDA UN MONTON A MOTIVARME. (por cierto, este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, con casi 10 mil palabras escritas, escrito en 3 horas dentro de más de un mes de inactividad…en una Tablet :v)**


	6. ¿the end?

**Hola…uff venía diciendo un buen tiempo que tal vez este sea el final que tanto buscaba pero ya no lo sé, no importa cuánto busque una trama muy buena…nada se me ocurría y las pocas ideas que se me venían a la cabeza son borradas por información y fórmulas matemáticas, así que no creo poder continuar…al menos no con una historia muy bien formada como a mí me gustaría que fuese, la verdad estoy un poco…decepcionado de mí mismo, todo parecía salir muy bien hasta que las responsabilidades quitaron este gran fic que para mí y no sé si para ustedes, tenía mucho que dar. Eso si, pondré uno o dos capítulos más, de hecho, esos ya están escritos, este fue el cap con el que me he demorado mucho tiempo, pues realmente no tengo ni idea de coo acabarlo. Esto lo escribo antes de comenzar siquiera a escribir el fic, asi que realmente no sé cómo acabara todo esto, pero me asegurare que quedo lo mejor posible para ustedes, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y hasta luego.**

 **Claro y disfruten el fic también ;)**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **"** ** _nunca dude ni un segundo de ti…Gabriel-chan"_**

Durante un segundo, para Naruto todo fue oscuridad. Entonces una imagen de el en un charco de sangre se pudo observar a pesar de lo borrosa que estaba. De pronto, un par de lágrimas caen a su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos ligeramente con la poca energía que le quedaba, girando los ojos buscando de donde provenían.

Su vista borrosa pudo ver el cielo negro y una luna roja alumbrando todo el lugar, a duras penas, vio que estaba en brazos de una chica, que al parecer tenía el cabello azul y una expresión de dolor _"Hinata…"_ dijo a duras penas reconociendo a la chica y pudiendo finalmente mirar su rostro, se encontraba llorando y gritando por ayuda, sin embargo, él sabía que nadie vendría, pues detrás de ella, había sombras…sombras de sus antiguos amigos.

La imagen se nublo nuevamente y fue remplazada por una niña de ojos blancos y cabellos azules, Hinata de niña sonriéndole mientras le extendía su mano para que se levantase…pero él no se podía mover, no importa cuanto lo intento. Una serie de imágenes siguieron luego de esa, las que destacaron era la imagen de Madara, la silueta del Juubi totalmente amorfa e imperfecta, luego una imagen de un cielo blanco y un par de alas, luego un cielo negro con nubes de color azul y finalmente muchos ojos en el cielo negro, todos mirándole mientras manos negras se dirigían a arrastrarlo, en sus dedos podía reconocer que se trata de hilos muy delgados, pero todo llego a su fin cuando regreso a su mundo oscuro de la inconciencia...o eso parecía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras respiraba con dificultad, vio que estaban en el mismo lugar de su batalla, el polvo reinaba el lugar y solo podía ver el cielo de color ébano de cocito, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era un peso sobre el que le evitaba respirar con normalidad. Bajando su vista con lentitud, se encontró con su pequeña hermana Gabriel, que ahora no era tan pequeña como el día en la que tuvo que abandonarla. Puso con dificultad su mano sobre sus cabellos dorados y empezó a acariciarla como si fuese antaño.

Con una sonrisa, vio cómo se acomodaba más y perdía la tensión, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Naruto por otra parte, dirigió su mirada al cielo, no podía creer que su hermana haya logrado destruir la maldición del odio hecha por su padre, había 1 de un millón siquiera que lo hiciera, pues era más probable que el muera en el intento, aun así, confió en ella…realmente no debería de estar sorprendido, al igual que él, era muy impredecible.

Bajando la mirada nuevamente, vio que su ahora hermana, aparentaba tener 16 años al igual que él, levanto las cejas durante un segundo, recuerda muy bien que durante su pelea era una mujer, no una adolecente como lo es ahora ¿tal vez uso demasiado poder? No lo sabía, no es que le importara de todas formas, por lo menos podía decir que eran del mismo tamaño sin dañar su ego como hermano mayor. También había algo en ella que le llamo la atención, pues le ha estado quitando bastante aire al estar presionado contra su estómago, bajando la mano lentamente, llego a uno de los malvaviscos para que dejara de darle problemas de respiración.

"oni-sama… ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?" fue la voz que escucho Naruto, sin sorprenderle, dejo de tocarle el seno derecho y se mantuvo quieto antes de dejarse caer derrotado, no iba a morir por falta de aire, pero le sería muy difícil hablar.

"quería asegurarme que aun siguieras viva" dijo sencillamente el rubio mientras miraba el cielo negro "buen show, por cierto, me sorprendiste mucho" dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, podía escuchar una risa ligera que provenía de sus labios.

"Hola oni-sama" dijo Gabriel mientras se acomodaba y hundía su rostro en su pecho, Naruto por otra parte dejo salir una pequeña risa antes de dejar salir un suspiro cansado.

"he vuelto Gabriel-chan…ha pasado tiempo ¿me extrañaste?" pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca, sabía que no era algo de lo cual debía de bromear, pero no le importaba, le gustaba hacer bromas ¿Por qué detenerse ahora después de lo que trato de hacer?

"no tienes idea" fue lo único que respondía Gabriel mientras se ría ligeramente y golpeaba su pecho con la mayor fuerza que tenía, no era mucha, pero era lo suficiente como para hacerle cosquillas a su hermano mayor. Un momento de silencio confortante reino durante unos cuantos minutos, tratando de hacer que el tiempo se detuviera para disfrutar este momento entre los dos "¿oni-sama?" pregunto Gabriel a Naruto, quien simplemente levanto una ceja "…fue ¿fue tu vos quien me llamaba? ...Hinata…Hinata…eso fue lo que escuche" dijo la rubia haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos ligeramente antes de volver a su antigua expresión burlesca.

"tal vez…" Le respondía el rubio mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de su hermana, ella sabía muy bien que él estaba ocultando algo muy importante, pero no tenía idea de que, pues no recuerda mucho de lo que sucedió realmente, solo que mientras estaba inconsciente, logro escuchar su voz llamándola por ese nombre tan extraño.

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre los dos, pero este no era tan confortable como el anterior, pues sabían muy bien que todo esto iba a acabar en cualquier momento en cuanto uno de los dos recordara que eran y seguían siendo enemigos no importa que haya pasado entre los dos. Gabriel solo se mantenía quieta, esperando que, si no se movía, nada se iba a mover, un pensamiento que tenia de niña cuando pensaba que tenía el poder de parar el tiempo.

"yo…" fue la voz de su hermano quien la tomó por sorpresa, levantándose ligeramente mientras le veía el rostro, el cual detonaba tristeza " a mí no me importa lo que le ocurra a este mundo…no importa si llegas a salvarlo de mi…o si lograste salvarme de mi mismo…nada de eso va a cambiar nada" dijo Naruto mientras evitaba mirar los ojos esmeraldas de Gabriel "he hecho muchas cosas…he intentado de todo…yo hice todo lo que tenía a mi disposición para salvar este mundo…pero nada ha funcionado, nada realmente cambia…no importa cuántas veces trate de salvarlos…siempre ocurría lo mismo y seguro pasara de nuevo" Gabriel bajo la mirada triste, pues sabía muy bien todo lo que su hermano había hecho por todos y simplemente fue botado a un lado, sin lograr nada " entonces… ¡entonces es mejor que se destruya!" el ángel abrió los ojos cuando escuchaba a su querido hermano hablar de esa manera " ¡si eso es lo que este mundo desea! ¡¿Por qué detenerlo?! ¡¿Por qué siquiera intentar hacerlos entender?! ¡yo solo trataba de ayudarlos a llegar a lo que tanto buscaban! ¡no he hecho nada malo!" en su voz detonaba una gran cantidad de desesperación, mientras uno de sus escleróticas, poco a poco se manchaban de negro y la pupila de rojo "¡yo! -"

"¡oni-sama!" fue Gabriel que logro cortarlo pronunciando su nombre "no mientas ¿Dónde quedo mi querido hermano amable y valiente? El no diría tales cosas" el rubio mayor simplemente miraba el cielo escuchando la vos casi rota de su hermana.

"yo…yo los estuve viendo siempre Gabriel" la mencionada abrió los ojos cuando escuchaba su hermano seguir "siempre estuve velando por todos ustedes, incluso cuando estaba sellado, nunca dejé de cuidarlos, porque a pesar de todo…son mi familia" Gabriel miraba detenidamente a su hermano, viendo como su ojo derecho volvía a la normalidad "pensé que el mundo aun tenia esperanza…pensé que con ustedes cuidándolos aun podían proteger todo lo que padre y todos nosotros tratábamos de proteger….de crear" decía el rubio mientras empezaba a temblar, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas "pero entonces ustedes empezaron a caer…a caer en su propia desesperación. Más y más caían no solamente en sus pecados…sino en sus propios miedos…vi frente a mis ojos como mi familia…dejo de ser mi familia…" los ojos de Naruto se llevaban de lágrimas mientras recordaba todos los sucesos a partir de su sellado: las guerras entre las facciones, las guerras internas entre los ángeles, la primera y segunda gran guerra al igual que la primera y segunda guerra mundial de parte de los humanos

"el mundo que tanto nos empeñamos en proteger….ya no existía….mi familia tampoco existía….pero…aun cuando todo parecía perdido…recordé que quedaba un pequeño rayo de luz….que tenía mis sueños y esperanzas….esa eres tu Gabriel" la rubia simplemente ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, sin querer enfrentarse a su hermano " cada año…cada mes…cada semana…cada día…cada hora…cada segundo…tú eras mi consuelo de que este mundo podía tener un futuro mejor, mientras sigas existiendo…el mundo podía cambiar…tú eras la única persona que me ayudaba a mantener mi cordura durante mi encarcelamiento"

"pero entonces tú también empezaste a cambiar, olvidaste nuestra promesa…ya no quedaba nadie en quien pueda confiar…me di cuenta que…al final todos me habían traicionado…pero lo que más me dolió fue que…no me esperaba que tú también lo arias" Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lágrimas de sangre caían de su rostro, podía sentir como su hermana también trataba de ahogar sus lágrimas "entonces yo también caí en mi propia desesperación….y ahora me doy cuenta que me convertí en lo que más odiaba...uno más del montón" Naruto bajo la mirada para ver a su hermana que seguía intentando aguantar las lágrimas, pero fracasaba.

"lo siento" fue el susurro que sorprendió a Naruto, pues quería seguir hablando "yo... ¡yo! … ¡yo realmente lo siento mucho!" entonces Gabriel extendió sus brazos atrapándolo en un abrazo. Naruto sorprendido vio como caían lagrimas sin parar de sus ojos, incluso unos cuantos mocos "cuando murió padre y tu desapareciste, yo me sentía muy sola…no tenía a nadie. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, más de mis hermanos se iban alejando de mí y estaba más sola…entonces los seguí ¡y me uní a ese estúpido plan! ¡pensé que sería la forma correcta de preservar el legado de padre! ¡y que también podría encontrarte a ti también! Yo… ¡yo no quiero perderte!" su declaración final dejo en shock a Naruto, al ver como su hermana aumentaba su agarre y el abrazo se hacía más fuerte "yo no encontré ninguna forma de salvarte…tenía miedo" Gabriel lloraba totalmente destrozada mientras mojaba con sus lágrimas las ropas de Naruto "un mundo sin ti… ¡es igual que nada!" Naruto veía sin ninguna emoción en su rostro sin saber cómo responder a tales palabras, así que solo atino a sonreír.

"¿pero de que rayos hablas? El mundo no va a desaparecer si yo lo hago, eres una tonta" dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba la frente de su hermana que miraba muy sorprendida. De pronto Naruto la atrapo en un abrazo para su sorpresa "…tú tienes que vivir Gabriel-chan. No importa ya todo lo que ha pasado, lo importante es que tú has vuelto a ser tu…has vuelto a ser la persona que tanto amaba. No debes de negar este mundo como lo hice yo…no el mundo en el que desde ahora vas a vivir y así a lo mejor…algún día podemos estar en un mundo donde se nos permita vivir juntos para siempre" sus palabras solo hicieron llorar más Gabriel.

Naruto se reía ligeramente de la reacción de Gabriel, pero su compostura se rompió de pronto cuando de la nada también empezó a llorar. Toda la frustración, todo el dolor que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo, había sido liberado de golpe. Ambos hermanos lloraron durante un buen tiempo hasta que se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, tratando de sanar las heridas provocadas por esos sueños rotos de un mundo inocente que jamás llego a existir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Desde fuera de cocito, se podía sentir la inmensa batalla que dentro ocurría, era tan abismal que todos se quedaron helados ante tanto poder que se desprendía del lugar. Incluso los lideres o los seres más poderosos entre la DXD veían con ojos abiertos lo que sucedía, pues incluso ellos no podían sentir todo ese poder que se desprendía a lo largo y ancho abarcando todo el infierno. Ambos contrincantes estaban tan lejos de su escala de poder que simplemente no llegaban siquiera a poder comprender o sentir aquel poder.

"parece que la batalla será muy destructiva" dijo Samael cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a cierta distancia la entrada a cocito central, su antigua prisión. Cocito central era una dimensión completamente diferente al mismo infierno, una dimensión muy alejada e imposible de sentir no importa cuánto alguien intente buscarla, por lo que a la única entrada era la puerta. Sin embargo, el poder que ambos emitían era capaz incluso de traspasar tal lejanía e inundar el infierno, sofocando a todos sin entender incluso el límite de su propia energía.

Era normal no poder sentirlos, pues su alguien intenta siquiera poder comprenderla, su cerebro estallaría junto a su cuerpo por no poder soportar la presión, similar a un grano de arena en el desierto…o podría ser una persona en la galaxia, es fácil de ignorar algo que simplemente no puedes comprender de golpe.

"qué bueno que coloque una barrera para prevenir que esa dimensión fuera destruida" una voz cansada se escuchó cerca de él, parecía ser Belphegor quien estaba sentada en el suelo. a su alrededor estaban los demás Demon Lords "padre la creo solo para poder aprisionarte, no está diseñada para soportar una batalla tan acalorada" de repente un estallido de poder fue sentidos por todos al igual que una inmensa ola "bueno…una batalla súper acalorada" dijo cuando vio que su barrera estaba casa rota, pero elevando su mano con cansancio, todas las grietas fueron restauradas y la barrera quedo intacta.

"simplemente no puedo creer que padre le haya dado su Sacred Gear" dijo esta vez una emocionada Lilith mientras se comportaba como una niña "era muy reservado con ella y no quería que nadie la viese excepto el y su hijo" entonces cambio su expresión a una de confusión "si no mal recuerdo ¿se llamaba el trono de dios?" pregunto a los demás quienes simplemente alzaron sus hombros haciéndola entender que ellos no sabían.

"Goddo ** _Seikuriddo Gia…"_** dijo lentamente Samael atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo "también llamado el Trono de los dioses, es el sacred Gear que nuestro padre estuvo construyendo desde incluso el primer día que llego a existir como tal. De hecho, es el primer sacred gear que padre ideo y nunca pudo terminar" entonces otra enorme ráfaga de energía intento salir de las puertas y fue detenido por la barrera "hasta ahora" finalizo Samael mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo la batalla, pues él era el único que realmente podía, ni siquiera sus hermanos estaban a tal nivel.

"¡¿sacred gear?! ¡¿padre tenía un Sacred gear?!" grito Raphael ahora un poco recuperado que antes, también consiente por extraño que fuese. Los Dark Lords giraron su vista hacia atrás y vieron que todo el grupo DXD, más bien el ejercito de facciones, se encontraban cerca de ellos también. Ellos no hicieron nada contra ellos durante un buen tiempo con excepción de mirar las puertas desde una gran distancia, ellos por otra parte pensaron que sería buena idea informarse un poco de lo que ocurría.

"fue el prototipo de nuestro padre" dijo Belial mientras recordaba cuando aún era un Serafin de Dios "él quería mantenerse para siempre como el mismo sin importar que la humanidad cambiase, para mantener su propia existencia y reinar como el unido Dios Supremo, ese era el objetivo principal del Sacred Gear, que con el paso del tiempo y de Dueño, fueron cambiando" todos quedaron muy confundidos.

"¿dueño?" se preguntó Sirzech mientras recordaba sus palabras anteriores "tu dijiste que su padre era muy reservado con su sacred gear ¿Cómo es que cambio de dueño?" preguntó el pelirrojo a los Dark Lord que simplemente se miraron entra ellos sin saber si responder o no.

"pequeño demonio…los dioses cambian cuando la humanidad cambia" dijo Lilith mientras arrastraba las palabras sin saber cómo realmente explicar algo tan complicado "te lo explico de este modo ¿sabes que padre ha muerto antes?" esa pregunta sorprendió a todos hasta la medula. Todos, incluido los demonios negaron con dificultad "padre no podía morir…ningún Dios puede morir, solo su cuerpo físico se destruye, pero vuelve a reformarse más adelante como una nueva identidad, inclusive una nueva personalidad a veces. Me explico, nuestro padre original era Dios Judío, él fue quien creo a todos los Dark Lord…excepto Samael aquí" el mencionado simplemente ignoro a todo el mundo mientras seguía 'viendo' la batalla. la confusión en la DXD aumentaba conforme lilith explicaba, pues nada tenía sentido.

"Los humanos cambian…y si dejan de creer en su dios, este desaparece de la faz de la tierra sin saber quién es, en un limbo sin fin hasta que su ser desaparece totalmente y la energía de este vuelve a la tierra para reformarse en otro dios." esto dejo helado a todo el mundo sin saber que algo así podía suceder "Nuestro padre original murió de esta manera luego de un tiempo que nos hecho a todos los Dark Lords del Cielo. Luego llego un momento en el que se reformo en el Dios Cristiano, con el cual, este creo a los demás ángeles que ahora nos preceden, tomando como base las antiguas creaciones…en todo caso nosotros. Finalmente, el último fue el Dios católico, que durante un tiempo fue muy corrupto hasta que fue dividido en otros dioses menores después que la santa Religión se dividiera en diferentes ramas. Sin embargo, el Dios católico que aún tenía el cielo, en el momento de la muerte de este fue el Jesuita por muy extraño que pareciese. Creo que, por todos esos cambios, fue que de alguna manera logro recapacitar al último minuto y darle su Sacred Gear a la niña "todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante tal información, era simplemente muy surrealista creer tal cosa, pero al parecer era todo verdad.

"espera un momento…si ustedes fueron creados por…" issei a pesar de no poseer una mano trataba de recordar todo lo que había estado escuchando, pero tanta información ha hecho un revoltijo en su cabeza "un dios… ¿Quién creo a Samael?" pregunto mirando al azabache, quien simplemente le miro durante un segundo haciéndole que este se estremezca, pues todavía el recuerdo de que son enemigos y que perdió un brazo por su culpa seguía vigente. Parecía que los Dark lords tenían un momento de duda al decir algo tan importante, pero fueron cortados por Samael quien levanto una mano impidiéndoles que hablen.

"yo…fui creado por nuestra madre" todos abrieron los ojos en Shock al escuchar esto ¿madre? ¡¿madre?! ¡¿una diosa fue la creadora del ángel caza Dragones?! ¡¿acaso no fue Dios Padre?! Todos vieron como este dejo salir un suspiro cansado mientras miraba el cielo recordando su 'creación' "yo soy muy antiguo…por no decir viejo. Yo era el ángel de la muerte, quien reinaba en el inframundo antes que cualquier dios podría hacerlo, era el que llevaba las almas de los muertos al más haya y me encargaba de los castigos de las personas malas" todos escuchaban con mucha atención la historia del ángel más antiguo de todos los tiempos "mi creación fue debido a la presión de las personas con la creencia de un mundo oscuro donde iban las personas malas y las no creyentes en un dios existente. En un principio, fue mi 'madre' la única diosa en todo el mundo, que nació cuando el hombre pensó por primera vez en la palabra 'dios' como tal, desde ese momento ella supo que el humano es quien crea a los dioses a su imagen y semejanza."

"Mi madre fue la primera y como tal, ella fue quien creo el sistema de Dios, por el cual ella podía controlar el mundo tal y como los mortales piensan que es, con esto en mente ella fue la Diosa más poderosa que jamás haya existido, pues todos en el mundo creían en ella al momento en que empezaban a pensar en seres míticos y seres en el cielo. Posterior a esto, cuando la humanidad empezó a evolucionar y con ello, su forma de empezar empezó también a cambiar, religiones fueron creadas y con ello la existencia de mi madre llego a su fin." Nadie realmente podía creer semejante historia, pero habiendo salido de la persona más antigua que existe hasta el momento era suficiente como para mostrar su veracidad.

Todos vieron por una facción de segundo como su rostro cambio de seriedad a una de duda y ligera vergüenza, que sorprendió tanto a ellos como a los Dark Lords "yo fui creado por esa misma razón…la urgencia de alguien que se contraponga a Dios…al menos esa fue la excusa que uso ella para mi creación" dijo Samael antes de cubrirse el rostro al recordar como realmente fue lo que había pasado "yo fue creado tal y como pueden verme, por una extraña y sencilla razón. Mi madre estaba muy sola en un reino donde nada realmente ocurría ya que el sistema lo controlaba todo con unas pocas ordenes de ella. Aburrida decidió crear una pareja…eso era yo… su 'esposo'" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos recordando las razones de su propia anatomía y su forma de ser, todo esto se debe a que su Diosa tenía en mente a "el" como tal para ser un "espécimen macho perfecto", cosa que aún no le agradaba del todo, pues significaría que él no es de esa forma por sí mismo, sino solo el espejo de ideas utópicas de alguien, al igual que una ilusión o un sueño, pero no se puede quejar.

"¡espera! ¡¿te casaste con tu propia madre!? ¡esto definitivamente está mal!" grito Uriel mientras se tapaba los oídos sonrojada al escuchar que algo tan obsceno y tabú había pasado antes en el lugar que ella creía puro.

"¡oye! ¡yo nunca supe de eso! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!?" pregunto furiosa Liltih mientras se despeinaba, arrancándose los cabellos seguido de pisadas fuertes contra el suelo, tratando de controlar su propia ira y celos. Ella siempre pensó que era la primera en todo, su primera noche, su primera novia, su primera esposa… ¿la primera madre de sus hijos? "Samael-kun…" Llamo al azabache quien le miro ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo "por casualidad… ¿no tuvisteis hijos con ella no?" pregunto con una sonrisa dulce esperando una enorme negación

"si ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo tan simple y cortante que paralizo a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo desmallada mientras algo parecido a su alma salía de su boca, la cual curiosamente estaba llorando y parecía querer destruirlo todo con sus garras.

"eso es…inesperado" dijo un sonriente baal, aunque en su frente se podía ver que estaba sudando "primero porque nunca escuche hablar tanto a Samael y por otro que fue el esposo de la madre original…no se cual es más inesperado la verdad" dijo ahora riéndose al recibir una mirada fría de su hermano mayor.

"un momento…tu hijo por casualidad no es…" dijo Belial mientras miraba de reojo a Samael quien simplemente estaba igual de aburrido mirando las puertas de Cosito, parecía que no le importaba lo que se hablaba de él.

"creo que si…ella nunca me lo dijo pues decía que no estaba lista para estar en este mundo y la escondió de mi durante mucho tiempo" decía Samael mientras unía puntos igual que su hermano "…parece que padre la descubrió y sin conocer realmente quien es, la dejo abandonada en el cielo…que interesante giro de acontecimientos…no cabe duda de que es la razón por la cual ella es la única que puede tener el trono de dios…" decía Samael con una pequeña sonrisa "parece que la hija legitima ha regresado por su herencia" dijo mientras miraba como el cielo se llenaba de nubes oscuras y enormes explosiones aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo

"tiene sentido entonces…padre no murió después de todo, él se lo dio todo a esa niña" dijo Belial mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía junto a su hermano la pelea, aunque no era capaz de sentirla completamente, solo podía diferenciar los golpes y estallidos de poder " parece que describió el componente final del Sacred gear…el mismo" dijo mientras recordaba que los sacred gear necesitaban algo de espíritu dentro de ellos, no importa si es solo una fracción, necesita un poco de algo para que realmente funcione.

"el trono es padre, el sacred gear sin padre es igual que nada, por eso siempre ha fallado. Sin embargo, ahora que padre renuncio a todo y logro convertirse en el trono, la hija legitima ahora es la verdadera diosa del cielo…que coincidencia" dijo Samael mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido "sin embargo me parece extraño que esto haya pasado por culpa de Lucifer, que de alguna manera hiso que este le diera el trono, de no ser así nada de esto hubiera ocurrido" dijo Samael entrecerrando los ojos " y por alguna extraña razón, la maduración de ella y el sacred gear sucedió en el mismo momento que la liberación de Lucifer…"dijo lentamente mientras arrastraba las últimas palabras "pareciese que alguien estaba muy desesperado por terminar tanto con lucifer como con mi hija" todos los dark lords solo alzaron la ceja, pues ellos sabrían si alguien estaba manipulando algo a tan escala.

Dioses no eran capases de tejer de esta manera el destino y el mundo no estaba involucrado en la destrucción de él o ella misma en el proceso de eliminar a ambos…entonces ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de enredar de tal forma los sucesos? No lo sabían, pero debe de sr alguien que supere incluso el mundo mismo, alguien que solo existe por sí mismo y haya escrito esta historia, pero al ver todos los cambios que tiene, quiere deshacerse de todo para mantener la línea normal.

"¿se han dado cuenta que Samael tiene un hijo señor de los demonios y tiene otra hija que ahora es la Diosa del cielo? ¿no les parece raro viniendo de él?" susurro Mephisto a los demás dark Lords, que, a pesar de su poca impresión sobre los hechos, pensaron un rato en sus palabras y asintieron, no encajaba en lo absoluto.

"no importa que sea raro, así son como son las cosas" interrumpió Samael entrecerrando los ojos, ligeramente enfadado por su elección de palabras, él no es raro, solo…especial "sin embargo, creo que hay que tener en cuenta que la batalla ha terminado hace un par de minutos" informo Samael mientras cerraba los ojos al ver al ganador "parece que su mundo llegara a su fin de todas formas" anuncio Samael mientras le daba la espalda al portal y empezaba a caminar fuera con sus hermanos siguiéndoles.

"Gabriel… ¿perdió?" susurro Michael al ver que su hermana aun con los poderes de padre no había ganado la batalla ¿acaso era su fin? ¿acaso ya no quedaba esperanza? ¿acaso este era el destino que tanto padre decía? ¡se reusaba a todo! ¡este mundo no iba a terminar! "…vamos…" susurro el ángel mientras levantaba las manos al cielo "¡VAMOS GABRIEL!" grito sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "¡PADRE CONFIA EN TI! ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!" en medio de su grito, un enorme pilar de energía sacra de extendió al cielo dirigiéndose hacia las enormes puertas.

Los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando de repente, el líder de los ángeles empezó a dar su propia fuerza su hermana, con la esperanza que logre salvar este mundo. Los demás también imitaron sus acciones y elevaron su poder al igual que pilares inmensos, todos dirigiéndose a la chica que ahora peleaba por todos ellos.

Los dark Lords solo veían esto con cierta curiosidad ¿esto era lo que padre había estado profetizando? ¿acaso realmente la unión de todos lograra salvar a este mundo del caos? Aún es demasiado pronto como para afirmarlo, pero tal vez…tal vez hoy sea un pequeño cambio en el mundo, pues todos hoy están tomados de las manos, unidos en una sola fuerza. Era demasiado pronto…pero esa pequeña llama encendida en todos, solo una pequeña chispa sería suficiente como para provocar un enorme encendió…esa chispa llamada…

 **"** **¡ESPERANZA!**

Fue el grito conjunto que todo el mundo elevo a los cielos mientras daba todo de sí, algunos incluso se habían desmallado por la presión y el desgaste de energía, como otros parecían resistir un poco más. De repente el poder unido de todos se concentró en un solo punto, haciendo que Samael entrara en asombro al reconocer esa firma de energía.

"¿tenseigan?" susurro cuando recordó que su Diosa portaba estos ojos divinos, siendo capaz de poderlo ver todo lo inmaterial, inclusive el propio destino. De ser el caso, entonces lo que planeaba la niña era "¿acaso su objetivo es eliminar la maldición de lucifer?" hablo por sus hermanos cuando regreso su mirada a la puerta, interrumpiendo su ida.

De pronto todo el espectáculo de luces acabo, y en los cielos de cosito, por primera vez desde su creación, se podían ver varios haces luz, iluminando el solitario y deprimido lugar, dejando claro que aun habría un mañana más. Todo el mundo al ver la luz iluminando el inframundo, por muy extraño que pareciese, cayeron al cielo llorando de alegría, pues todos sus esfuerzos, al final habían valido la pena.

"¡no puedo creerlo!" dijo una impresionada lilith parpadeando varias veces in poder creerse tamaña locura "¿lo logro? ¡¿Realmente lo logro?!" se preguntó mientras trataba de confirmar lo que enfrente de ella veía "¡si! ¡lo lograron! ¡la niña lo logro! ¡lucifer es libre!" exclamo la Dark lord mientras sujetaba a Samael y lo abrazaba en felicidad. Los demás simplemente dieron una pequeña sonrisa al ver como algo totalmente imposible acaba de suceder frente a sus ojos. Solo había una forma de llamar esto y es…milagro…fue un milagro.

"! lo lograron! ¡lo lograron!" reía lilith mientras daba vueltas alrededor a Samael, haciendo que este se empezara a molestar. De pronto, sin embargo, la felicidad fue cortada de provisto, como las noves empezaron a ocultar nuevamente el frio cocito y sin previo aviso, la tierra empezó a temblar y a resquebrajarse, asustando a todo el mundo "ups…" dijo lilith al ver como todo se empezaba a autodestruirse "casi lo logra" termino la mujer mientras bajaba las manos y las colocaba en su espalda apenada por olvidarse algo importante.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La destrucción llego incluso a la dimensión donde se encontraban Lucifer y Gabriel, quienes abrieron los ojos al ver como todo se empezaba a desmoronar y colisionar por sí mismo, borrando la dimensión como si de un mundo informático se tratase. Rápidamente, Naruto sostuvo a Gabriel y sacando su par de alas negras, logro tomar vuelo y ver la destrucción que surgía a su alrededor.

"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" pregunto aterrada la rubia mientras veía como poco a poco la dimensión estaba siendo borrada e iba eliminándolo todo hasta centrarse en ellos.

" ¡Reset!" grito el mientras veía como la dimensión era borrada " borrado progresivo…eliminación inminente" susurro el rubio sudando mientras veía como su hermana se llenaba de pánico y temor, tal vez al ver lo sería que esto significaba. "todo…absolutamente todo será borrado en cuestión de minutos…por mi culpa" dijo el rubio apenado mientras bajo la cabeza, totalmente decepcionado. La mujer ángel no entendía que significaba y pidió respuestas

"¡¿Cómo que es tu culpa?! ¡¿Qué has hecho onii-sama?!" grito la rubia mientras trataba de liberarse y lo logro por un minuto, pero entonces ella vio cómo su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco y asustada volvió a los brazos de su hermano, donde dejo de estar en ese estado. Naruto solo veía como su pequeña hermana, antes valiente, se estremecía con violencia al ver como todo iba a ser destruido.

"sabes que yo siempre tengo unos cuantos planes de reserva…" explico lentamente el rubio mientras esquivaba los trozos de tierra que flotaban en la nada, poco a poco las leyes físicas del mundo desaparecían, ignorando la misma razón "en cuyo caso de una milésima de suerte que llegaran a derrotarme, yo junto a mis hermanos abrimos las puertas del apocalipsis…también conocidos como las puertas omega" susurro el rubio mientras, veía como su hermana observaba todo el espectáculo con mucho Shock, ya que ahora podía ver cómo sería el mundo sin gravedad.

"¡¿puertas del apocalipsis?! ¡¿puertas omega?! ¡en que rayos estabas pensado onii-sama?! ¡eres un mal perdedor!" grito la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua, ignorando que era el quien la estaba salvando de ser borrada del mismo espacio y tiempo, por lo que el rubio mirando mal, la soltó, haciendo que ella perdiera la mitad de su cuerpo durante un segundo antes de abrazar muy temerosa a su hermano, recuperando su propia existencia "¡no juegues de esa manera!" grito aterrada ante la risa burlona de su hermano.

"como te lo explico" pensó detenidamente el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas "las puertas del apocalipsis es solo algo que los Dark Lords podemos abrir y es cuando decidimos dejar pasar, como si nombre bien lo dice, el fin del mundo. En cuyo caso decidamos que este mundo se encuentra totalmente corrompido, podemos abrir al unísono esas puertas e iniciar un borrado permanente" explico el rubio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ignorando la expresión en shock de su hermana " pero tranquila, eso no es lo que he hecho, solo abrimos ligeramente las puertas, dejando pasar una energía miles de veces más corrompida que la maldición la cual ha infectado el sistema de dios, haciendo que todo el mundo sea reseteado una vez más…no vas a morir o algo así, solo…."dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras " ¿volverás a intentarlo todo de nuevo?" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver su expresión congelada "ya sabes…como una humana normal…sin dioses o magia o cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural"

De pronto la chica le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago "¡no puedes cambiar así al mundo! ¡es un horrible plan!" grito la chica mientras seguía regañándole por haber hecho algo de ese calibre. Pero fue interrumpida cuando el borrado había alcanzado su ubicación "¿estaremos bien no?" pregunto temerosa al ver que no había lugar al cual ir.

"probablemente" dijo el rubio sin importarle, alertando a la rubia quien se asustaba aún más "yo no pertenezco a este mundo desde que rechace a dios al igual que mis hermanos, así que no nos veremos afectados por el reseteo…"dijo el rubio claramente sin intención de parar la destrucción inminente "sobre ti…no tengo ni idea" dijo el rubio mientras se le hacía más difícil volar en un lugar en el que la gravedad ya no existía y el aire se volvía cada vez más escaso conservar, de hecho la única razón por la cual ambos podían seguir respirando era porque él había creado una burbuja de creación donde a su alrededor podía crear aire de la nada, con oxígeno claro.

"¡hay que salir de aquí!" grito la rubia sacudiendo a su hermano quien simplemente la ignoraba olímpicamente "¡vamos! ¡hazlo por mí!" grito la rubia atrayendo la atención de su hermano, quien solo vio la cara dulce de su hermana haciendo una linda mueca "hazlo por mi…onii-sama" dijo la chica muy dulce, lo suficiente como para hacer pensar al rubio sobre si hacerlo o no.

Naruto solo dejo salir un suspiro cansado, finalmente rindiéndose "¡bien! ¡vale! ¡lo hare!" exclamo este ligeramente enfadado al ver la sonrisa triunfadora de Gabriel extendiéndose por su rostro. Chasqueando los dedos, desaparecieron de aquel lugar justo en el mismo momento que parecía que la dimensión había terminado de borrarse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ambos aparecieron en los infiernos en un destello blanco. Gabriel esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos, pero solo veía un campo vacío sin absolutamente nadie. Sintiendo la desesperación de Gabriel, Naruto decidió ir donde se encontraba la mayoría de personas que seguían "vivas". Juntos, brillaron en el planeta tierra, hogar de los humanos…o era el hogar de los humanos, pues estos ya habían desaparecido, los únicos que quedaban eran los seres más fuertes entre lo sobrenatural…y Kioto.

Gabriel veía con mucho temor como todo el mundo DxD se encontraba en las puertas de Kioto, la cual parecía el único lugar donde el reseteo simplemente no iba a llegar, sin embargo, una extraña barrera la cubría impidiéndole el paso a todo el mundo, quienes intentaban entrar como sea.

"¡sean bienvenidos todos al apocalipsis!" grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos al cielo, donde el mismo se encontraba " ¡en estos momentos ustedes serán borrados de la existencia y nuevamente a crear siendo unos simples seres humanos!" informo Naruto a todos para que lo oyesen " ¡sepan que su mundo llegara a su fin y otro se creara de sus cenizas! ¡bienvenidos al Armagedón!" grito con locura haciendo que todos simplemente cayeran de rodillas al ver que su final había llegado después de todo

" ¡onii-sama!" regaño Gabriel parando su risa malvada de golpe, el rubio simplemente regreso su mirada a su hermana, quien le hacía un puchero lindo, mostrando que se encontraba enfadada.

"bueno..." dijo a regañadientes y de muy mal humor "prepárense para ser reseteados a un mundo nuevo y bla bla bla…" dijo aburrido mientras hacia una señal con sus manos, dando a entender que eso era todo.

"¡debemos de detenerlo!" grito Gabriel mientras intentaba razonar con su hermano "¡¿acaso no hay una forma de impedir el reseteo y volver todo a la normalidad!?" pregunto desesperada la rubia al ver como sus amigos poco a poco eran borrados, otros simplemente desaparecían al ser desintegrados por completo de forma instantánea.

"en estos momentos como podrás ver, el 80 % del planeta ha sido borrado" informo el rubio antes de que mirara a su alrededor y veía como en los horizontes ya no existía nada "vale…el 99 % del mundo ha sido borrado" se corrigió en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo dormido con Gabriel…es que era muy agradable "en este punto es imposible parar el reseteo pues limpiar la corrupción del sistema lleva su tiempo, incluso para Padre" informo el rubio mientras veía como todo a su alrededor era borrado. Los que quedaban de pie simplemente se alejaban lo más que podían de los alrededores, algunos simplemente no podían evitar caer presas de la falta de gravedad y eran llevadas al cielo para luego desintegrarse.

"¡vamos! ¡debes de tener un haz bajo la manga! ¡mi onii-sama siempre tenía uno!" pidió Gabriel mientras sacudía con fuerza al rubio que seguía igual de aburrido, como si la destrucción de todo lo conocido fuera algo espectacular…no lo era tanto si no podía disfrutar de el con paz, calma y locura.

"si lo tengo ¿Por qué no tendría uno?" dijo viendo como la expresión de Gabriel cambiaba a una sonrisa sincera "pero ¿Por qué lo detendría? A mí no me afecta en nada, a ti tampoco, a nadie en absoluto." Dijo el rubio mirando como los demás seguían huyendo y tratando de entrar a kioto "solo será como un pequeño dejabu, un parpadeo…un sueño que jamás van a recordar" Gabriel a pesar de saber que no mentía, ella no quería que nada cambiase. Sabía que el mundo donde estaban ya no brillaba una sola luz, pero…

"…quiero seguir viviendo…" las palabras que salieron de Gabriel sorprendieron a Naruto, quien giro rápidamente a verle el rostro, podía ver que su rostro ya no era la misma niña temerosa de antes, había seguridad y determinación en su mirada "solo tú eres capaz de que siga viviendo" levantando la mirada, enseño una sonrisa dulce, que por un momento confundió con otra persona, Naruto en ese momento, entrecerró los ojos un momento pues su vista se nublo con aquella imagen. Parpadeando, logro recobrar la visión en Gabriel nuevamente "mientras sigamos teniendo esperanza en nuestros corazones…el alma de esa persona nunca será derrotada…nunca" Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando escucho esas palabras de nuevo…tal vez…tal vez el mundo podía tener una nueva oportunidad…la última, ahora que en él había una pequeña luz, debía de tener esperanza…debía de tener fe en Gabriel, por lo menos una última vez.

Naruto bajo la mirada, pues no sabía cómo responder realmente, tenía dudas si realmente este mundo debía de tener esa última oportunidad. Pero de pronto, sus manos fueron tomadas por Gabriel, la cual miraba profundamente sus ojos azules "sé que soy miedosa y poco confiable. a veces tengo miedo…miedo a una oscuridad muy fuerte…miedo a quedar sola otra vez…quedo paralizada, fallo y lo hecho todo a perder" dijo triste recordando todos sus defectos "siempre termino cayendo…no puedo hacer nada bien…" de sus ojos caían lágrimas al recordar que en ningún momento logro salvar la vida de quienes ella amaba o evitar que todo esto terminara de esta manera "pero…contigo a mi lado…siento que tengo fuerzas para levantarme una vez más porque sé que no importa cuántas veces caiga…tu sujetaras mi mano y me guiaras por el camino correcto" una pequeña lagrima broto del ojo de Naruto, al sentir como sus recuerdos nuevamente lo confundían mucho.

Levantando la mirada, vio la sonrisa sincera de Gabriel y supo que…podía confiar en ella "vamos…" dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano, cosa que el hiso sin mucha duda "para empezar…debes de salvar el mundo" ante lo dicho por su hermana el asintió, este mundo iba a tener una segunda oportunidad.

Con la mirada decidida, el extendió una mano donde a cierta distancia creo que una burbuja extraña "dame espacio, esto será rudo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de empujarla a la burbuja, donde quedó atrapada mirando a su hermano caminar poco a poco hasta quedar en lo más central de la ciudad.

 **"** **¡escuchad mis palabras grandes poderes de la oscuridad!"** grito el rubio mientras sus manos se llenaban de flamas, una era roja y la otra era azul **"¡yo quien ha superado a los mismos dioses! ¡domino este mundo como a mí se me antoje! ¡tiempo! ¡espacio! ¡REALIDAD! ¡Todo cae ante mi gran poder! ¡Desafío a los dioses una vez más rompiendo todo lo que ellos crearon! ¡un reino donde yo soy el rey supremo! ¡un reino que ahora me pertenece! ¡tomando el mundo en este plano inexistente!"** anunciaba mientras una gran cantidad de poder le rodeaba **"TIEMPO…DETENTE"** grito el rubio estallando en una explosión de flamas azules y rojas, que se extendió como un brillo blanco que ilumino todo durante un segundo.

Gabriel abrió los ojos poco a poco, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado además de haber escuchado claramente que su hermano acaba de paralizar el tiempo como si nada. Noto entonces, que todo a su alrededor, inclusive el mismo espacio negro, había cambiado a un color grisáceo. Girando su mirada, noto que lo que quedaba de la legión Dxd, se encontraba en una pequeña porción de tierra flotando en la nada, a punto de ser desintegrados, sin embargo, también se encontraban paralizados en esa gama de colores grisáceos y negros. Kioto que se encontraba cerca de ellos, también se encontraba paralizado, el campo junto a ellos.

"bien" escucho decir a su hermano "está hecho, ahora solo debemos de llegar al sistema del cielo a arreglar todo este embrollo" dijo el rubio antes de entrar a la burbuja y tomar a Gabriel desprevenida "vamos, tú tienes que acompañarme, después de todo esta es tu idea" la serafín solo asintió con duda y en un parpadeo, habían desaparecido del lugar.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en el cielo, había un grupo que no se encontraba conformes con el tiempo detenido. "¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que hacerlo ahora?!" grito enfadado Baal mientras miraba su botella de vino a medio servir detenido en el aire, desafiando toda clase de reglas físicas "¡¿Cómo demonios piensa que voy a beber ahora?!" maldijo mientras golpeaba con mucha ira la botella, que resulto completamente ilesa de aquel golpe, cabe recalcar que el líquido que de esta salía también estaba del mismo estado.

"¡ha! Te lo mereces por borracho" se rio Lilith mientras se reía de la desgracia de su hermano, al igual que los demás con excepción de Samael.  
" ¡no quiero escucharlo de ti! ¡zorra!" grito el azabache mientras seguía golpeando la botella, que incluso después de todos esos golpes seguían sin moverse. Lo dicho por el no daño en lo más mínimo a la mujer, quien simplemente se reía.  
" Samael-kun" llamo fingiendo estar herida por sus palabras " ¡el idiota de baal acaba de llamarme zorra! ¡defiéndeme!" acuso la pelinegra de la forma más linda que podía mientras señalaba al azabache, quien le ignoraba olímpicamente tratando de hacer que su botella se moviera. El mencionado mata dragones también la ignoraba mientras estaba recostado en un árbol, esperando que todo esto acabe para poder hacer algo más productivo…como matar dragones.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"…el cielo…luce enfermo" fue lo único que pudo pensar Gabriel mientras miraba su hogar. Frente a ella, podía ver que el brillo de paz y divinidad de este se había opacado por completo. El ambiente y el manto sobre estas se encontraban de color negro, las nubles grises y el suelo donde caminaban blancos tal cual piedras muertas. Las cascadas celestiales que bajaban desde lo más alto del pináculo del cielo, seguían fluyendo por más extraño que parezca, pero fue remplazado por una masa de líquido similar al petróleo, de un color azabache profundo o inclusive ébano, pero lo que más destacaba de todo, era la energía enferma de odio que de esta despedía, miles de veces más profunda que el odio de su hermano.

"eso es lo que liberamos…eso está corrompiendo el sistema de Dios" informo su hermano mientras caminaba lentamente, haciendo que Gabriel tuviera que seguirle el paso "debemos de tener cuidado desde aquí, puede que aparezcan virus tratando de evitar que lleguemos hasta ese lugar" dijo seriamente Naruto mientras miraba el lago que a su lado había, empujando lejos a Gabriel "debes impedir a toda costa que cualquier cosa similar te toque ¿entendido?" Gabriel solo asintió lentamente mientras seguía de cerca a su hermano.

Caminaron durante un tiempo, y ella seguía reconociendo poco a poco su antiguo hogar. Por todas partes podía ver el mismo liquido esparciéndose por todo el cielo, manchando paredes y creando nuevas estructuras similares a pilares. Ella veía como esto se movían a pesar de que el mismo tiempo se había detenido, solo le daba más preguntas en su cabeza.

"¿onii-sama" llamo la atención de su hermano quien giro su vista para verla "¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Por qué se pueden mover?" pregunto a su hermano sobre su duda. Vio como por un momento, la duda se mostró en su rostro, fuera de todo pronóstico él se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicarlo, pero se rindió e ignoro la pregunta mientras seguía caminando, haciendo que Gabriel olvidara su curiosidad y le siguiera.

Llegaron a las faltas de la enorme torre que sería el cielo. Naruto tomando a Gabriel de la cintura, saco sus alas negras y elevo vuelo mientras esquivaba toda la mucosidad negra que a veces se expandía hacia su dirección, tratando de atraparlos. Finalmente lograron llegar, después de un tiempo, a lo más alto del cielo…el trono de dios.

"lo siento Gabriel" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el trono junto a Gabriel, quien le miro sorprendida durante un momento "te ignore durante un segundo…pero es porque simplemente no quería que tuvieras miedo o algo similar, debía de estar seguro de traerte aquí" dijo el mientras seguía sin mirarle al rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía tener miedo?" pregunto la rubia mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermano, quien simplemente miraba con mucha frustración como las grandes puertas del cielo se encontraban bloqueadas por la misma mucosidad, que latía como si fuesen arterias.

"la razón es porque estas cosas pueden sentir cualquier emoción negativa y arrastrarte con ella, debías de ignorar cualquier cosa sobre esto para que no seas afectada por el ambiente" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su espada y con un slash, logro sacar toda la sustancia negra, que se dispersó por los alrededores, sin embargo, no fue destruida. "la mejor explicación que te puedo dar es que esto es un virus, proveniente de un mundo alternativo. Tal cual cómo puedes pensar, esto corrompe absolutamente todo, no hay forma de contrarrestarla, curarla o incluso luchar. "dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de las manos y en un brillo se encontraban al otro lado de las puertas.

"si podemos tele transportarnos ¿Por qué no vamos directamente hasta el sistema de dios?" pregunto la rubia completamente confundida de las acciones de su hermano. Parecía tan ensillo solo aparecer en el sistema que simplemente recorrer todo el cielo en su búsqueda.

"no puedo hacerlo" dijo Naruto mientras respiraba ligeramente agotado, asustando a Gabriel "estas cosas son capases de anular completamente la omnipresencia, la omnisciencia y también la omnipotencia. Se me es difícil solo moverme en este lugar, estoy siendo infectado poco a poco también…sobre todo ahora que no poseo la maldición, ya no soy inmune a esto" dijo mientras miraba su mano, donde en ella, había una mancha negra que se extendía poco a poco por su mano.

" ¡onii-sama!" grito asustada al ver como esa sustancia negra se extendía, quiso ayudar pero el rápidamente la alejo de ella. Se dio cuenta entonces, que el medio ambiente estaba repleto del virus y la razón por la cual ella no estaba siendo infectada, era porque su hermano era quien absorbía todo en su lugar.

"padre creó la maldición en nosotros usando solo un poco de lo que ves ante tus ojos, solo un poco de esta sustancia, destilada y procesada, fue capaz de mantenernos inmunes engañando el mismo virus…un anticuerpo" explico el rubio mientras seguía caminando, ignorando la preocupación e su hermana "ahora que ya no existe…simplemente estoy siendo infectado …no tenemos mucho tiempo Gabriel…antes que tú también te infectes" dijo el rubio con una expresión muy seria "si esto llega a sucederte…será el fin no solo para mi…sino para ti también" dijo el rubio asustando a su hermana en el proceso.

"¡debemos de llegar rápido! ¡si logramos llegar al sistema del cielo! ¡podremos hacer algo para ayudarte!" dijo Gabriel muy entusiasta mientras tomaba a su hermano y corría, a lo cual este asintió y también corrió junto a ella.

"no te preocupes, en cuando tomes el control del sistema de dios, podrás expulsar el virus completamente fuera de este mundo, con mi infección en el proceso." Informo Naruto a lo que ella asintió con seriedad, debían de llegar a toda costa.

Llegaron a un punto muerto donde no podían avanzar más, la enorme habitación estaba infestada de esa sustancia corrupta, hasta el punto en que no podían pisar suelo sin infectarse. El ambiente tampoco ayudaba mucho, pues parecía que una neblina negra y roja al igual que la sangre reinaba en ese lugar. Gabriel se encontraba mirando todo el sitio con cierto temor pues sentía como algo iba a suceder en cualquier momento…y no se equivocó.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, había una pared de la misma sustancia bloqueando el camino nuevamente, sin embargo, de pronto, se abrió de la nada mostrando un ojo rojo sangriento, que busco por toda la habitación antes de quedarse mirando a Gabriel detenidamente, haciendo que esta retrocediera. El ojo se cerró de la nada y simultáneamente, toda la habitación había una serie de ojos que miraban a la pareja. Naruto se puso delante de Gabriel empuñando su arma esperando el ataque inminente.

Los ojos salieron con una gran cantidad de la sustancia negra, embarrando aún más el suelo antes de empezar a tomar forma humanoide, aunque la gran mayoría solo lograba obtener una forma grotesca.

"¡Gabriel! ¡atrás!" grito lucifer mientras miraba a todos con cierto enfado "¡no dejes que ninguno te toque!" grito haciendo que la mujer asintiera.

Solo entonces, el rubio con una enorme velocidad corrió hacia las criaturas devastándolas en un enorme despliegue de habilidad y precisión con su arma. De pronto, antes de dar un espadazo más, se detuvo de golpe mientras recuerdos negativos empezaron a inundarlo, haciendo que su esclerótica se manchara de negro nuevamente. Aquel momento de debilidad fue aprovechado muy bien por sus enemigos, que embistieron con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sacar volando a lucifer, que quedo incrustado en una de las paredes, que no tardó mucho en tratar de envolverlo.

"¡onii-sama!" grito Gabriel viendo como el rubio había sido devorado. Sin embargo, en un brillo blanco, el lugar estallo dejando libre al lucifer, que cayó cerca de ella respirando agitado mientras ella podía ver que la sustancia negra le había envuelto casi todo el torso.

La batalla aún no había terminado como toda la sustancia e inclusive los pequeños monstruos negros se empezaban a unir en uno solo, concentrando una enorme cantidad de la misma sustancia logrando crear un enorme ser, repleto de ojos por todas partes.

Naruto rápidamente junto sus manos mientras una enorme burbuja blanca era creada encima de él, mientras que rasengans sagrados eran creados dentro de ella y con una señal, fueron disparados todos juntos hacia el monstruo, que soltó un grito al ver como sus pedazos caían, esto no fue suficiente como nuevamente las partes se volvieron a unir haciendo gruñir a Naruto al ver que solo había desperdiciado energía.

Sabiendo que no podía acercarse, empezó a atacar de distancia, pero todos los ataques solo lograban atravesarle sin dar ningún resultado. Cansado de esta batalla sin sentido, junto nuevamente sus manos antes de abrirlos lentamente creando una esfera cosmo-espacio donde había planetas alineados de tal forma que parecía una cruz invertida, siendo el centro de esta un sol negro.

"¡[GALACTIC CROSS]!" grito Naruto mientras el enorme ataque consumía absolutamente a su enemigo, derrotándolo finalmente. A pesar de ese enorme despliegue de poder, la sustancia no fue destruida, pero se hiso inactivo, dejando pasar a ambos hacia la sala principal.

"onii-sama…estas" "estoy bien Gabriel…solo…sigamos adelante" la chica fue cortada por su hermano quien no quiso verla y siguió su camino delante de ella, dejando un poco triste al ángel, pues se sentía como una inútil. La verdad detrás de todo esto es que ambos estaban en un punto donde su energía no se había repuesto ni siquiera un 5%. Ella sabía que su hermano tampoco podía usar su omnipotencia en este lugar para curarse, por lo que el único que realmente podía luchar era lucifer, pues ella en un 5% es casi un ángel de clase baja.

Caminando lograron llegar a la sala del trono de dios, la cumbre del cielo. Gabriel ya había estado un tiempo en este lugar, para informar a su padre de diversas cosas o dejar documentos importantes. Ahora solo quedaba restos de lo que antes era el lugar más iluminado de su hogar. También cabe señalar que las cosas negras también cubrían todo el lugar, dejándolos nuevamente sin poder avanzar.

Sin embargo, las cosas negras se empezaron ajuntar nuevamente. Naruto alisto su arma esperando nuevamente una unión gigantesca, pero lucio igual de sorprendido cuando ahora, lograron rearmarse en una forma humanoide completa, dejando la silueta de un hombre enorme compuesto de esa sustancia negra. Lentamente abrió los ojos que mostraron que eran de un color rojo sangre, haciendo que la pareja se pusiera en guardia, sin embargo, este cerro los ojos nuevamente y se dirigió al trono donde se sentó, abriendo los ojos una vez más desapareció junto a toda la sustancia que había en la habitación.

Gabriel se encontraba confundida, pues no entendía que había pasado. Girando su mirada hacia su hermano, noto que también estaba muy confuso ante lo que habían presenciado.

"Gabriel, es nuestra oportunidad" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cámara detrás del trono de su padre "debemos de llegar a el sistema ahora que no hay obstáculos" con esto la chica asintió mientras caminaba junto a su hermano a color punto final a toda esta locura. Caminando llegaron a una especie de enormes escaleras de cristal, las cuales llevaban a las nubes mismas sobre el cielo, que ahora lucían grises.

Finalmente llegaron a el sistema de dios. El lugar era simple, todo en él estaba compuesto de mecanismos o circuitos mágicos que conectan a una sola cosa en la enorme habitación, una especie de panel de control rodeado de muchos orbes de color grises detenidos en el tiempo. Lo que dijo su hermano parecía ser cierto, pues había una gran cantidad de esa sustancia inundando el lugar, llegando poco a poco al centro del panel, donde Gabriel pudo reconocer que se trataba de una cruz dorada. Sin embargo, nuevamente toda la corrupción el lugar retrocedió luego de que estos abrieran ojos y se cerraran dejando pasar a ambos en la habitación, estando en un estado inactivo.

"el momento ha llegado" anuncio Naruto mientras se ponía al centro de la habitación junto a Gabriel "todo depende de ti ahora" dijo el lucifer mientras se sentaba en el suelo respirando con calma, el virus lo había infectado demasiado, hasta el punto en que podía sentir como todo el odio del mundo sino aún más que ese trataba de encaminarlo a la locura.

"p-pero" tartamudeo sin saber que debía de hacer "¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!" grito con miedo mientras sentía la responsabilidad chocar contra su propia autoestima, tenía miedo de arruinarlo nuevamente.

"…no lo sé" admitió el rubio mientras miraba el sistema con cansancio "yo solo se manejarlo, no sé cómo hacer que tu reclame el cielo y lo enciendas" dijo el rubio haciendo que su hermana entrara en pánico "pero… yo que se…esperemos hasta el último segundo para ver qué sucede" dijo con desgano el rubio mientras se acomodaba aún más en el suelo "¿no has notado que siempre en el último segundo aparece una fuerza sobrenatural que hacen que los buenos ganen? Bueno…esperemos a que eso ocurra de nuevo" dijo cerrando los ojos, haciendo que Gabriel se sintiera con mucho mas pánico al saber que su hermano estaba en la nada esperando un milagro.

Suspirando, la rubia se sienta junto a su hermano esperando que el poder del amor y la amistad hiciera su trabajo nuevamente. Mirando el techo de la habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta…pero era lo mejor que podían hacer hasta el momento.

"…entonces…¿qué tal tu día?" pregunto Naruto mientras esperaba. La pregunta hiso que su hermana el miraba raro, pues no tenía sentido preguntar algo así cuando se encontraban al borde de la destrucción total.

"empezó bien…me desperté, desayune un poco y luego me aliste para la guerra contra los dark lords" dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba sus piernas "entonces decidí desobedecer órdenes y me enfrente a ti…perdí…luego gane…luego perdí otra vez y finalmente … ¿perdí?" se preguntó la chica ángel mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en su batalla " así que, aquí estoy…esperando que suceda algo que pueda salvar el fin del mundo" dijo la rubia mientras se estremecía ligeramente y ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas.

"vaya día ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto lucifer a su hermana, obteniendo una ligera respuesta por parte de ella que asintió con su cabeza "uh…perdóname…supongo" dijo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras, sin saber cómo realmente disculparse por todo este lio "no tenía intención de hacer este el peor día de tu vida…y tal vez el ultimo" dijo el rubio riendo ligeramente sabiendo que eso no tuvo nada de gracioso.

"no es el peor" dijo la rubia elevando un poco su cabeza "yo creo que el peor día fue cuando padre murió y cuando tu desapareciste" en su voz se notaba una ligera tristeza "creo que con verte otra vez…ha hecho de este día un poco más llevadero, aunque mentiría si no dijese que no tengo miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo"

"vamos no te pongas a llorar de nuevo, estoy cansado de verte llorar" dijo lucifer cansado mientras veía como su hermana oculta su rostro en sus rodillas nuevamente "te prometo que si este mundo termina siendo reseteado…te cuidare todos los días, ya sabes… al igual que un ángel guardián" se rio de la ironía de sus palabras, pues era todo menos un ángel de la guarda.

"eso no hace sentirme mejor onii-sama" dijo con un puchero la rubia a su hermano, quien se burlaba de la destrucción universal, aunque más tarde ella soltó una risa ligera, sabían que lo peor que podían hacer ahora era hundirse en la desesperación, una pequeña risa aligera el miedo de sus corazones, al menos durante un momento "y ¿qué planeas hacer después de que todo vuelva a la normalidad?" pregunta Gabriel mientras miraba el piso gris.

" ¿ehh? Bueno…Pensé en destruir a la humanidad…o por lo menos una gran cantidad de ellos, se están sobrepoblado y necesita que alguien corte un poco de sus hojas" dijo el rubio mientras explicaba con sus manos su plan "el podador de hombres… ¡ha! Padre me hubiera castigado por eso" se rio al hacer un chiste sobre el hijo de dios "además de eso…quien sabe…causar la mayor cantidad de caos que puedo hacer en una semana" dijo mientras pensaba en sus bromas que había estado ocasionando todo este tiempo "el apocalipsis creo…aunque prefiero un Armagedón pero que se le va a hacer" desanimado se hecho completamente sobre el panel donde estaban sentados "¡comer ramen! Mucho mucho ramen" esta vez estaba muy animado mientras imaginaba una gran cantidad de su comida preferida.

"me alegro saber que no has cambiado onii-sama" se rio ligeramente su hermana "…por lo menos no mucho "se corrigió mientras recordaba que este tenía intenciones de destruir la humanidad y entre otras cosas malas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen tiempo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la presencia del otro, como si fueran los últimos minutos que disfrutarían del lado del otro.

"Gabriel…no queda mucho tiempo, el virus incluso con el tiempo detenido ha logrado infectar casi completamente el sistema…sea lo que sea que pienses hacer…hazlo ahora" Naruto informo antes de verle el rostro a su hermana, el cual estaba completamente hundido en sus rodillas "veo que…estamos perdidos entonces" dijo el rubio mientras se rendía y dejaba de poner resistencia, recostándose sobre el muro sin ganas.

"lo siento…. ¡lo siento mucho!" lloro la chica mientras se estremecía "¡soy una inútil! ¡no puedo hacer nada bien!" lloro la chica antes de hundirse completamente en la desesperación "incluso cuando trataste de ayudarme a pesar de saber que te infectarías ¡yo no pude hacer nada!"

"bueno…al menos lo intentaste, para mí ha sido un gran paso y un bonito gesto "dijo con una sonrisa el lucifer mientras miraba con tristeza como el virus había envuelto completamente su cuerpo "tal vez algunas cosas están destinadas a ser lo que son…tal vez es imposible que realmente se pueda cambiar el mundo…pero lo intentamos y eso es lo que realmente cuenta" decía el rubio mientras miraba como su hermana salía de su pequeño escondite a mirarle el rostro. "no te preocupes…te veré del otro lado "mintió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

La verdad era otra, el ya no podía verla incluso cuando todo el mundo sea reseteado, porque el había sido infectado con el virus y ahora se volvería una masa de destrucción sin control, la verdadera bestia Trihexa que el mundo DXD conoce, el ser que está destinado a estar sellado por toda la eternidad, tal cual la historia lo dice.

Lucifer, sin embargo, sabiendo esto decidió no darle nada a su hermana, pues en tal caso solo aria la despedida más triste. Podría haberse quedado a esperar el reseteo y el podría haber vivido su vida tal cual le pareciese, en vez de eso se sacrificó para mantener el que ya existe…no quería que Gabriel sintiera culpa por todo esto, sabia las consecuencias de sus actos y la mínima posibilidad de existo, pero simplemente no le importaba, con tal de ayudarle en su camino.

"de hecho...ahora que lo pienso mejor" la voz de su hermano le atrajo la atención a Gabriel, quien le miraba algo confundida" …hay algo que siempre he querido hacer y creo que no hay mejor oportunidad que el fin del mundo" aseguro el rubio mientras miraba detenidamente a Gabriel, haciendo que se confundiera aún más. El rubio se puso de pie trayendo consigo a su hermana, quien no tenía idea del porqué de levantarse.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto curiosa la rubia " ¿Por qué es el fin del mundo la mejor oportunidad? ¿Por qué-"fue detenida brutalmente cuando su hermano junto los lavios con los suyos de manera tan impactante que ella se sorprendió…no…¡estaba en shock!

Hubo un momento en donde Gabriel se movía por todos lados tratando de procesar lo que estaban haciendo y también tratando de liberarse, esas acciones e detuvo cuando no le importo y se entregó completamente devolviendo el beso. La chica, sin embargo, abrió los ojos lentamente antes de abrirlos en par en par al ver que las alas de Naruto fueron completamente limpiadas de golpe, devolviéndolas a su estado puro nuevamente, dejando caer trozos de esa sustancia corrupta, dejándolo libre de cualquier tipo de virus.

Naruto sin embargo paso de largo y quiso profundizar el beso aún más, sin tener en cuenta que Gabriel se movía por todos lados tratando de hacerle girar la cabeza para verse a sí mismo. Cansado de la resistencia se separó y miro de mala gana a su hermana.

"¿enserio Gabriel? ¿arruinando incluso este momento?" se quejó el rubio mientras la liberaba completamente a su hermana que estaba totalmente extasiada.

"¡m-mira t-tu e-espalda!" tartamudeo la rubia mientras señalaba detrás de él, Naruto con pereza hiso lo que había dicho y abrió sus ojos cuando noto que sus alas habían vuelto a ser blancas nuevamente. Lucifer levanto las manos ligeramente mientras encendía una pequeña llama, donde su elemento sacro ya no estaba contaminado, sino incluso brillaba con una luz divina.

"…eso no me lo esperaba" admitió el rubio mientras también noto que la infección también se había separado de su cuerpo. Mirando de reojo a su hermana, noto que tenía una expresión similar a alguien cuando tiene una idea "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto curioso ante la perspectiva de su hermana.

"tu dijisteis que este era como una sustancia compuesta de odio ¿no?" pregunto a su hermano que se quedó callado un momento antes de asentir "entonces solo había una forma de contrarrestarlo ¡y es con amor!" dijo una alegre Gabriel mientras abría sus brazos. Naruto por otra parte solo levanto una ceja al escuchar tamaña locura, que al parecer era lo más cercano a una explicación razonable que tenían.

"vaya…entonces eso del último segundo funciono" se rio el rubio sin saber cómo realmente reaccionar ante sus palabras "el poder del amor y la amistad lo vuelve hacer… ¿tal vez por eso los malos nunca podemos ganar?" se preguntó mientras miraba sus alas nuevamente "¿o tal vez necesite ser más malo aun?" la duda lo carcomía mientras pensaba en alguna manera de ganar una batalla " o tal vez…" dijo mientras miraba la sustancia negra de los alrededores, había un par de ojos rojizos mirando a ambos, si no estaba mal, era los mismos de la habitación del trono de su padre, parecía que había ayudado en quitar el virus de su cuerpo. Mirando otra vez a Gabriel, que se encontraba muy ilusionada con eso del "amor y la amistad" decidió guardar silencio, para no arruinar esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido en ella.

"…entonces…tal vez esa sea la manera de borrar el virus del sistema" pensó ella mientras se acercaba al pedestal y miraba la cruz "tal vez esa sea la respuesta correcta a tanta desesperación…esperanza" dijo mientras sus manos se envolvían en un ligero brillo azulado verdoso con ligeras ráfagas de blanco. Colocándolas sobre el panel, empezó limpiándola lentamente de aquella corrupción, que se mantenía completamente alejado de ella, efecto similar al agua y el aceite.

Naruto vio detenidamente como Gabriel abrió sus brazos mientras empezaba a resplandecer con un ligero brillo similar al de sus manos, mientras la cruz que portaba ahora levitaba frente a ella resplandeciendo en dorado. Sin embargo, de pronto noto como su hermana caia hacia el frente, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto. El rápidamente la atrapo impidiendo que chocara contra el panel.

"..l-lo siento o-onii-sama" se disculpó Gabriel mientras respiraba agitadamente "no tengo absolutamente nada de energía…no puedo hacerlo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, casi cayendo a la inconciencia.

"escúchame Gabriel…hagámoslo juntos" dijo Naruto mientras la levantaba ligeramente entre los brazos. Gabriel quien era abrazada asintió con decisión. Volviendo a pararse de pie, ambos enfrentaron la enorme cruz dorada y sujetando ambos entre sus manos, la que portaba Gabriel, dejaron escapar un enorme poder tanto sacro como demoniaco. De repente la enorme cruz empezaba a reaccionar y en un enorme brillo dorado, consumió absolutamente toda la habitación devolviéndola a su estado original.

Amos adolecentes que se abrazaban, no notaron que la cruz gigante de repente empezó a ramificarse hasta alcanzar, al igual que un árbol, lo más alto del cielo, mientras que, a su alrededor, las raíces iban cayendo también tratando de llegar a todas partes. Finalmente, en todo el mundo, la tierra poco a poco volvía a su estado normal y las personas eran devueltas o reconstruidas quienes miraban confundidas todo el espectáculo.

El tiempo fue devuelto y el reseteo se canceló, volviendo todo a normalidad.

"lo logramos…finalmente todo ha acabado" dijo Gabriel con una ligera sonrisa mientras poco a poco caía dormida. Naruto por otra parte sonrió ligeramente mientras la recostaba en el suelo.

"no ha acabado todavía Gabriel…nunca acaba realmente" dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba el rostro "has ganado una batalla en esta guerra sin final…el ciclo del odio es interminable…sin embargo has vencido incluso cuando todo parecía perdido…descansa bien Gabriel…mereces este descanso hasta el otro apocalipsis, disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque necesitaras de todo tu valor si quieres sobrevivir al próximo" con esto dicho, la dejo mientras se paraba y veía el cielo después de mucho tiempo.

Naruto se teletrasnporto hasta el balcón de Dios, donde solía ver todo el cielo con su magnífico poder. Abrió los brazos mientras respiraba una gran cantidad de aire.

"¡el hijo prodigo ha vuelto! ¡¿oíste padre?!" grito el rubio con una enorme sonrisa del mal, siempre quiso hacer eso "además… ¡fuiste el peor dios de todos!" satisfaciendo sus propios deseos, dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el trono de dios, su color blanco con detalles dorados era simplemente demasiado lujo para un dios que desea que la humildad era lo más importante.

"que se le va a hacer" se resignó mientras desaparecía y ahora se encontraba en los horizontes del cielo, donde bajo el no había nada más que nubes y la absoluta nada "parece ser que ellos también volvieron…será divertido asustarlos un poco" se rio mientras miraba como todo se desarrollaba en el mundo humano.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"¿qué paso? Por un momento pensé que habíamos muerto" dijo issei mientras se levantaba del suelo rascándose la cabeza al no entender nada de lo que había pasado. Muchos otros también e levantaban del suelo sin saber que había sucedido. Frente a él se encontraba una enorme puerta sagrada la cual el reconoció como la entrada a Kioto, sin entender porque estaban aquí se puso de pie. Pudo ver que sus amigos se encontraban todos alrededor, también muy confusos.

Todo el ejercito de DXD, estaba presente, mirando igual de confundidos que los adolescentes, pues hace un momento habían estado en cocito y ahora se encontraban en este lugar sin saber que había pasado.

En ese momento, issei se dio cuenta que su brazo había vuelto nuevamente y no pudo evitar saltar de alegría "¡sí!" grito entusiasmado mientras sus amigos también reían junto a él, entonces el brazo se deshizo en miles de partículas dejándolo como estaba entes " ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Por qué?!" grito de frustración al ver cómo incluso después de ese suceso extraño, su brazo no iba a volver.

"parece ser que el mundo se está reconstruyendo tal cual la niña cree que es, sin embargo, el sistema también le apoya colocando alguna que otro detalle en especial, como un auto corrector, que ironía que el brazo perdido fuera lo único que realmente corrigió" se rio alguien en especial frente a ellos. Todos giraron su vista para ver a los dark lords, los cuales se encontraban metidos en sus cosas. Samael se encontraba recostado en una de los pilares de la entrada, junto a Belphegor que roncaba abiertamente sin temor a nada. Lilith veía una revista de moda mientras que Baal bebía un vino que parecía ser antiguo con mucha felicidad. Mientras tanto, Belial se encontraba jugando cartas con Mephisto…parecía que iba perdiendo.

"¿qué ha pasado?" pregunto Michael mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza, pues un profundo dolor le comenzaba a fastidiar y su memoria se encontraba muy desordenada, casi como si se hubiera levantado de un largo letargo.

"han estado muertos durante muchos días…o meses…quizás años" dijo Belial mientras tomaba otra carta y la colocaba en el suelo "un mundo sin tiempo es realmente muy extraño, por lo que contarlo es imposible incluso para nosotros" informo el dark lord mientras giraba su vista un momento para ver a todo mundo reunido antes de regresar a su juego.

"yo que ustedes, volvería a sus casas para comprobar que todo este correcto" aconsejo Mephisto mientras sonreía al lanzar una carta "el mundo está en un estado de equilibrio ahora, por lo que ya no es nuestro negocio todo lo que ustedes hagan." Informo el peli Azul mientras miraba a todos ocultando su rostro era la baraja "sin embargo este…'nuevo mundo' no es algo que se puedan confiar mucho, entre el mas mínimo desbalance, todo puede irse al diablo" se rio el dark lord con ligera maldad antes de volver a su juego.

"yo creo que también sería bueno que comprueben sus cosas, porque alguna que otro detalle puede que haya cambiado" informo lilith mientras se reía pervertida mente mientras veía su revista, la cual era de chicos guapos "un novato no puede recrear un mundo solo con el poder del 'amor y la amistad'" su rostro se tornó bobo y estúpido diciendo las últimas palabras, dando entender que ella creía que era infantil. "en el peor de los casos, alguien entre ustedes aún no ha vuelto de la nada o si está, pero ni él ni ustedes reconoce su existencia" la nada era un punto inexistente en donde todo nace y se crea, sin embargo, es un punto también donde nada existe, por lo que es un limbo inexistencia, un lugar que ni dioses pueden entrar, pero si moldear.

Todos se miraron un rato mirándose, en un momento de duda si creer en sus palabras o no. Antes que cualquiera diga nada un brillo divino ilumino el cielo, atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo. Las nubes se abrieron dejando que el brillo divino iluminara cierto lugar del suelo verdoso, mientras plumas angelicales caian de ese mismo lugar.

Una silueta muy conocida bajaba poco a poco de ese lugar. Se trataba de lucifer, quien vestía el típico y estereotipado ropajes de ángeles (ya saben, el de las esculturas y pìnturas). También cabe recalcar que sus alas completamente blancas sorprendieron a más de uno, seis pares de alas tan blancas como la luz divina de los cielos. Su cabello dorado largo ya no era desordenado como antes, sino que era muy lizo y peinado, dándole otro aire a divinidad. Sus ojos celestes brillaban al igual que el cielo despejado en un día de verano, conclusión, digno de portar el título de hijo de Dios.

"amigos míos" la voz también era muy adormecedora "la batalla ha concluido con la victoria de la antigua serafín, Gabriel" informo el rubio mientras caía completamente a suelo, sin siquiera hace un mínimo ruido "es hora de regresar a sus casas y empezar una nueva época de paz" dijo mientras enseñaba una sonrisa amable a todos, quienes quedaron ligeramente pasmados ante tal demostración de amabilidad que inspiraba su aura.

Issei quien era, la persona sobre todo el ejército, miraba al lucifer frente a frente, sin creerse que antes era la criatura que juraba destruir todo lo existente "vamos isse-kun, confía en mí, por un mundo mejor" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su mano en señal de promesa y respeto. El castaño miro un poco sorprendido, no tardó mucho en responder. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la mano que había levantado y con la que debía de responder…no la tenía. Mirando un poco confundido al lucifer, vio que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos mientras una sonrisa, ya no tan pura estaba en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa isse-kun? ¿acaso necesitas que te eche una mano?" preguntó el rubio mientras se reía ligeramente. Levantando la mirada un poco, noto que los ojos azules ya no existían, ahora eran rojos y se notaba una diversión macabra "oh lo siento, me olvide que ya no tenías tu brazo…que mal…" se notaba que no lo sentía para nada en la forma como se reía "hay que hacer las paces issei-kun" dijo mientras seguía moviendo su brazo sabiendo que no podría tener respuesta " ¡ya se! ¡choquemos puños!" dijo mientras señalaba el puño. El castaño parpadeo antes de querer levantar el brazo que, si tenía, para abrir sus ojos en shock al notar que tampoco tenía ese "¿buscabas esto issei-kun?" la voz cantarina le hiso mirar al sujeto que tenía en frente, quien señalaba bajo sus pies, el otro brazo faltante "parece que…se te cayo" dijo el rubio mientras se reía con cuchas ganas de la desesperación del castaño al perder su otro brazo.

" ¡issei!" gritaron sus amigos mientras veía como el castaño retrocedía un par de pasos mientras notaba como una gran cantidad de sangre salía desde su hombro. Se retorcía en dolor, antes de notar que su brazo estaba de vuelta. Al igual que todos sus amigos, notaron como el brazo nunca estuvo en el suelo.

Escucharon entonces le enorme carcajada que soltó lucifer, quien se reía de la desgracia del castaño. Los dark lords solo alzaron una ceja al ver como su hermano había gastado tal broma pesada. Sabían que tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

"oh amigo" dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba na lagrima del ojo "fue tan divertido ver tu expresión de '¡mi brazo! ¡mi precioso brazo!" imito el rubio la expresión de terror de issei quien miraba con mucha ira en el suelo. Naruto se reía con muchas ganas antes de parar poco a poco, dejando un ambiente muy tenebroso "bueno, bueno…parece ser que ustedes tienen una segunda oportunidad" informo el rubio mientras miraba a cada uno con sus ojos rojos "no se confundan…nada ha cambiado aun, en unos días verán nuestros siguientes pasos y entonces verán como el mundo se estremecerá ante nuestro poder" con esto el rubio empezó caminando fuera del lugar, ocultando sus alas y caminando hacia sus hermanos "hasta la otra" se despidió dándole la espalda a todo mundo quien parpadeaba ante su amenaza. Después de esto, el rubio solo agito sus manos haciendo desaparecer a todo el ejercito de DXD de golpe, tomando en cuenta sus gritos de dolos nuevamente había olvidado el lugar donde querían que estén.

Naruto caminaba hasta sus hermanos, quienes le miraban con una pequeña sonrisa "gran show" dijo Belial mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo mío" dijo lucifer riendo. Todos caminaron y se adentraron a Kioto, caminando se dieron cuenta que nada aquí había cambiado en lo absoluto, tal vez por la barrera que había levantado Belphegor "tenemos otra oportunidad de reinar este mundo…pero es muy aburrido ser rey..." dijo un desanimado Naruto quien agitaba sus manos, claramente no queriendo tener tal responsabilidad "vamos a jugar un hermoso juego que se llama…si la lías te mueres ¿jugadores? Nosotros y el mundo" informo Naruto con una sonrisa del mal. Sus hermanos solo sonrieron ligeramente mientras seguían caminando a la par.

"oye…y ¿ahora qué?" pregunto Belial mientras caminaban "¿tenemos que tener una basa otra ves? Porque yo no tengo casa, soy un ermitaño" informo el azabache mirando a sus demás hermanos que se detuvieron bruscamente al notar ese ligero detalle.  
"yo he estado durmiendo de casa en casa de las personas con las que me acostaba" informo lilith ligeramente nerviosa al notar que tampoco podía ser de ayuda de proveer un buen techo para todos ellos.  
"yo acabo de ser liberado" dijo Samael sin importarle ese pequeño detalle, pues el en todo el tiempo que ha estado sellado, siempre estuvo encadenado al suelo.  
" yo vendí mi casa a un buen precio" informo Mephisto con una enorme sonrisa. Había estafado a alguien al venderlo diez veces más de lo que valía ¡era una verdadera ganga!  
"yo perdí la mía" dijo Baal con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otra copa de vino que salió de la nada. La verdad del asunto es que no recuerda donde estaba y prefiere no hacerse el lio de buscar por todo el mundo.  
"yo no tengo" respondió un casi dormido Belphegor quien simplemente preferiría estar dormido que hablar con sus hermanos. El nunca realmente necesito una casa o alguna cama, podía dormir donde fuera, aunque debe de admitir que extrañaba la sensación e dormir en un cojín acolchado.

"vaya por dios" se lamentó el rubio mientras intentaba pensar en una solución para todo este embrollo. Se quedó un momento a pensar hasta que una idea surgió en su cabeza "¿y si usamos la isla flotante de la oscuridad? Se suponía que la construimos para ser nuestra base" dijo Naruto mirando a todo mundo, quien simplemente giro su cabeza a otro lado. Naruto entendía perfectamente que ese lugar era todo menos habitable, pues lo habían construido tan bien enfocados en la parte de maldad, que ninguno de ellos realmente quería vivir ahí por no tener dentro lo que les gustaba…además con todo el tiempo probablemente se había llenado de arañas y polvo. Naruto pensó nuevamente antes de detenerse en seco al ver a lo lejos, una mansión enorme "…chicos…encontré nuestra nueva base de operaciones" informo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que sus hermanos siguieran su mirada hacia…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"¡NO!" "Pero…" "¡NO!" "aun no has dejado que…" "¡NO!" "vamos Yasaka-chan..." "¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES DEFINITIVO!" fue esta la conversación que tenían la monstruosidad conocida como trihexa, ahora lucifer, con la líder de Kioto y la facción yokai Yasaka, la Kyuubi no kitsune.

"mira, yo sé que parece malo y tal vez estés en lo correcto en enfadarte…pero somos amigos ¿no?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa antes de ser recibido por una cola que trato de golpearlo en la cabeza, golpe que esquivo con mucha facilidad "conocidos ¿no?" se corrijo al notar como la rubia preparaba más ataques "cálmate un momento, parece que he llegado en un mal momento ¿días rojos?" pregunto Naruto antes de ser recibido por muchas más colas

"¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?" grito la muy enojada líder mientras miraba a Naruto y a las personas que tenía en su espalda " ¡has traído a los seres más peligrosos del mundo! ¡a mi ciudad!" enojada giro su vista mirando a los dark lords quienes no se inmutaban ante su enejo, sino respondían una con saludo y alguna pequeña sonrisa.

"cuando lo pones de esa forma…suena muy malo la verdad" admitió Naruto mientras miraba como la ira de la mujer empezaba a disminuir "pero...mírale el lado positivo ¡se comportan muy bien si son invitados!" informo Naruto con una sonrisa solo para ser recibido por otra cola que volvió a esquivar.

" ¡tú estúpido!" gruño la mujer mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la solución para el embrollo en la que había sido metida " ¡¿no entiendes?! ¡acabas de traer a los sujetos que han amenazado a todo el mundo! ¡pensaran que estamos de su parte! ¡los yokais no pueden enfrentarse a todo el mundo sobrenatural!" grito ligeramente asustada. También había olvidado decir que el panteón sintoísta no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto y probablemente se distanciarían al igual que todos sus aliados para no meterse en problemas.

"¿problemas con el mundo sobrenatural? ¡no me hagas reír! Ya le hemos dado una lección a todos esos engreídos ¡ni siquiera hemos mostrado nuestra verdadera forma!" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa al igual que sus hermanos, pues era cierto que no habían usado casi nada de sus poderes, algunos de ellos ni siquiera habían tocado el campo de batalla.

" ¡eso no importa! ¡entonces ¿Por qué perdiste?!" pregunto la mujer mirando muy enfadada al rubio que tenía una expresión nula en su rostro, al ser recordado de su 'derrota'

"lo llamo retirada táctica y por si no sabías, yo me deje perder" dijo el rubio, eso era totalmente cierto, si no fuera por la gran confusión que sentía en el corazón, el hubiera aplastado a Gabriel no importa cuánto poder usar, pero el mismo sellaba sus poderes, haciendo que el mismo se hiciera trampa.

"sabes que…no importa, solo salgan de mi casa antes de que alguien los vea" dijo una cansada Yasaka quien simplemente se rindió y cruzo de brazos mirando a todos. Su hija Kuno estaba a su lado mirando preocupada a su madre, pues estaba muy estresada por todo lo que sucedía.

Naruto por otra parte entrecerró los ojos mirando a la vixen "¡dark lords!" llamo a sus hermanos quienes simplemente le dirigieron una mirada "¡reunión táctica!" con esto todos formaron un circulo donde empezaban a murmurar muy bajo. Peros e detuvieron de golpe antes de regresar su mirada a las rubias "dije ¡Dark Lords! ¡Reunión!" repitió el rubio mirando a kuno, que se señaló a si misma sorprendida "¡sí! ¡tú También!" Naruto rodo los ojos al ver como la niña procesaba muy lento toda la orden.

"pero yo no soy una Dark Lord, ni siquiera soy un ángel o tengo grandes poderes" dijo la pequeña rubia mirando muy nerviosa al grupo, que dejo salir un suspiro cansado mientras miraba a la niña.

" ¡¿Cómo que no lo eres?! Has desencadenado el infierno sobre la tierra, liberaste a lucifer de su prisión hecha por el mismísimo dios para que este encerrado por toda la eternidad. ¡has ayudado en la liberación de Samael!" anuncio lilith con mucho entusiasmo "eso ha sido el acto más rebelde contra dios que ha existido en mucho tiempo ¡si eso no te hace una Dark Lord, yo no sé qué!" con una enorme sonrisa, Lilith recibió a la nueva Dark Lord, la pequeña kuno que seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La pequeña rubia tenía un momento de duda, mientras miraba a su madre preocupada y al grupo de seres infernales dispuestos a destruirlo todo llamándole a que se uniera. Por otra parte, Naruto se encontraba susurrando que se uniera 'al lado oscuro' junto a Baal y Mephisto, quienes le seguían el rollo. Kuno finalmente miro a su madre y bajo la cabeza un momento, en señal de disculpa antes de correr al grupo y saltar, subiéndose al hombro de Belial uniéndose a la reunión.

Yasaka solo suspiro de cansancio al ver que su hija había sido arrastrada al peor grupo criminal y rebelde de la historia sobrenatural, probablemente sea la peor decisión que había hecho como madre, pero sabía que, si no le dejaba ir, probablemente llegaría de todos modos. Vio también como el grupo murmuraba ciertas cosas y también la miraban de vez en cuando. Finalmente, el grupo se dividió y la miro detenidamente.

"bien yo-" "¡ yo voy!" interrumpió Lilith a Belial, quien simplemente asintió y retrocedió unos pasos junto a sus hermano, kuno seguían en su hombro sentada viendo cómo se desarrollaba su magnífico plan que habían ideado.

"entonces ¿Yasaka? ¿me equivoco?" pregunto lilith a la rubia quien asintió fríamente "bien, represento a todos mis hermanos y como ambas somos mujeres creo que entenderé mejor su situación y también propondré algo que beneficiare a las dos…" empezó la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente a Yasaka, casi invadiendo su espacio personal "si tú nos dejas quedarnos…" dijo lilith mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba al oído "...compartiré mi harem contigo" la oferta levanto las cejas de Yasaka "así como escuchas, mi harem personal contigo…¿ves a esos chicos guapos de ahí?" dijo mientras señalaba su mirada al grupo de Dark lords "todos ellos pueden ser tuyos por las noche en tu cama…si quieres todos juntos durante cada noche que quieras" propuso la mujer mientras veía a la rubia vixen pensándolo seriamente.

Sin embargo, Samael apareció de repente sujetando a lilith y llevándosela hacia sus hermanos, a pesar de que la mujer se resistia.

"lo siento por eso, lilith suele bromear con cosas como estas, esta vez se ha sobrepasado" se disculpó Belial mientras ligeramente se inclinaba, lo suficiente como para no dejar caer a kuno "nuestro trato original era que, mientras nosotros estemos en Kioto, no intentaríamos nada contra él ni tampoco involucraremos en nuestros planes. Por otra parte, también prometemos comportarnos como es debido, agradeceríamos mucho su hospitalidad" Yasaka solo miraba a su hija quien le sonreía ligeramente.

La mujer se notaba que tenía un momento de duda se dejar pasar a los criminales más buscados…o intentar echarlos, aunque sabía que de todas formas no tenía los medios para hacerlo, como si pudiera echarlos a la fuerza.

"supongo que pueden quedarse en mi casa" dijo derrotada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sabiendo todos los problemas que tendría solo por permitir quedarse "pero eso si…más les vale que no le pase nada a mi gente porque si me entero de que una guerra contra mi facción a ocurrido…intentare lo que sea por hacerlos pagar" amenazó la mujer rubia a todos los dark lord que simplemente levantaron un pulgar "no sé qué harán, tengo habitaciones aquí y haya así que solo tomen las que quieran"

"¡pido la más grande!" grito lilith mientras corría muy apresurada por las escaleras esperando encontrar el premio gordo que tanto deseaba. Los demás solo suspiraron ante el comportamiento de su hermana y la siguieron, todos saludando y dándole las gracias a Yasaka quien simplemente no podía creerse que haya aceptado tamaña locura.

Finalmente, noto a lucifer, quien simplemente se quedó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa congelada. La mujer sabía que estaba restregando su victoria en su cara, así que furiosa simplemente se fue a su oficina.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **SAVIOR OR MURDERER** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"ha pasado una semana después de eso" fue lo que dijo Gabriel mientras miraba el cielo desde el balcón de Dios "no puedo creer que ahora tenga tanta responsabilidad" dijo algo preocupada mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cansado.

Ahora ella es la nueva diosa del cielo y ha estado muy ocupada haciendo los deberes de su padre. Su hermano Michael antes era el responsable del cielo, sin embargo, ahora con ella a cargo, ha salido del puesto y tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones al mundo humano. Michael era quien había sido de sustituto al sistema, por lo que la gran carga mental que ha necesitado durante muchos años ha estado ocasionándole problemas como la falta de sueño, se merecía este descanso más que nadie. Sus otros hermanos han estado ayudándola con todo lo que podían, pero simplemente hay cosas que los ángeles no podían hacer, como es el control del sistema del cielo.

El sistema no solo abarca la religión cristiana, sino también las otras demás religiones. Al estar completamente inactivo el suyo, también afecto a los demás panteones, por lo que ahora se encontraba en plena reconstrucción del cielo. Ángeles ahora podían reproducirse sin usar métodos como el sistema de Santo valiente que se había logrado grado gracias a la alianza entre los diablos y ángeles caídos. También cambio algunas leyes en el cielo, como la posibilidad de amar o poder demostrar mucha más sus emociones, dándoles la posibilidad de ser más humanos. los ángeles no podían siquiera tener una relación formal con alguien sin tener que hacer muchos compromisos y pasos entre comillas 'legales' para no caer en el proceso, por lo que ya no hay tanta presión como antes era.

Otra cosa que cambio fueron algunos castigos muy drásticos como caer solamente por mentir o sentir emociones negativas. Todos tenían derecho a expresar lo que su corazón sintiera, así como también ser capases de regular sus emociones sin afectar a los demás. Esa era la regla que dejaba a los ángeles parecerse más a los humanos. lo único que estaba prohibido en el cielo era cometer actos impuros nivel A. ella había dividido los castigos dependiendo de la profundidad de los actos del acusado, un ejemplo claro seria asesinar, sin embargo, se está manteniendo una vigilancia completa y más minuciosa a esto, ya que no quiere que sucedan hechos como lo que paso con los Dark Lords.

"mucho…mucho trabajo" se lamentó Gabriel mientras veía en su nuevo 'trono' todos los papeles que había en él. Ella había cambiado el trono ostentoso de su padre por una oficina, donde se encargaría del cielo burocráticamente, pues es la mejor manera de hacer todo lo que en su momento no se había hecho sin que se salga de control y estalle en su cara.

"¿me parece haber oído a alguien que se lamenta de haber salvado al mundo?" fue la voz que escucho detrás de ella. No necesito siquiera mirar o usar su omnisciencia para saber quién era "eso pensé" dijo nuevamente al no escuchar ninguna palabra viviendo de la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

"lucifer" dijo secamente Gabriel mientras miraba el cielo desde ese mismo lugar "¿Qué te trae a este lugar? Ha pasado solo una semana" dijo la mujer mientras finalmente decidía enfrentarse a su hermano. Sin embargo, fue atrapada en un par de brazos que rodearon su estómago.

"¿Por qué tan enojada conmigo? Acaso no quieres ver a tu amado onii-sama" susurro el hombre en su oído, haciendo que la mujer simplemente suspirara en cansancio. "un abrazo ayudara"

"no ayuda onii-sama" dijo la mujer mientras intentaba voltearse, pero lo único que logro fue girar la vista "¿Qué es esa nueva apariencia?" preguntó al verle el rostro. También podía sentir que era más alto que ella.

"¿sabías que entrar al cielo es más difícil ahora? Realmente estás haciendo un buen trabajo, mira que forzarme a entrar a mi modo lucifer solo para estar aquí" dijo mientras a su lado podía ver que a su derecha había alas negras y alguna que otra era demoniaca, mientras a su izquierda había alas blancas.

"solo dime que quieres onii-sama, sé que no estás aquí solo de visita" dijo la mujer mientras sentía como los brazos del hombre se aligeraban un poco más, dejándola cierto lugar para moverse.

"oh por nada realmente…solo quería visitarte y…" alzo una ceja al ver como su hermano se detuvo un momento y la dejo en libertad mientras se distanciaba de ella. Volteando su mirada, noto que ya no podía ver nada de el pues se había vuelto una silueta negra y lo único que podía ver era un ojo rojo y otro celeste "hacerte recordar quien fue quien tomo tu virginidad… ¡fue el gran señor del mal! ¡lucifer!"

Gabriel se sonrojo furiosamente cuando escucho lo que había dicho "¡solo me besaste! ¡y eso no cuenta!" grito la mujer totalmente avergonzada de sus palabras mientras cerraba los ojos y pisaba el suelo para evitar avergonzarse más. Escucho como su hermano se carcajeaba de su expresión, asi que levanto la mirada y enseño un puchero mientras su rostro, tan rojo como el tomate, hervía por la vergüenza.

"supongo que eso era todo…nos volveremos a ver Gabriel…para entonces espero que no seamos enemigos otra vez" Gabriel cambio de expresión mientras lucía una cara triste. Naruto sabía que ella no quería luchar contra él, pero así eran las cosas, para mantener el equilibrio "no te preocupes, sé que quieres que vuelva al cielo…pero sigo siendo un Dark lord, lo seré mientras este mundo siga existiendo y tú seas Diosa...hasta entonces espero que te aburras de todo esto" dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco "estaré esperando Gabriel…una eternidad si así lo quieres…" dicho esto se desapareció completamente, dejando la habitación vacía esto una persona.

"adiós onii-sama…y…te amo" dijo mientras regresaba su mirada triste al cielo, la única responsabilidad que no le dejaba continuar con sus propios deseos, presa de su propia razón, destruyendo su corazón.

 **"** **yo también te amo Gabriel...pero no temas…porque es este amor el cual nos sigue uniendo en esta batalla sin sentido y sin final…porque si temes…entonces acabara y ya no podré verte otra vez…por el bien tuyo y el mío, esta guerra debe continuar…para que los dos sigamos existiendo y todos nuestros sueños sigan perseverando incluso hasta el final de los tiempos…pero mis acciones siempre se ven comprometidas y malentendidas… siempre me he preguntado…** **¿Qué crees que soy?"**

 ** _"_** ** _¿SAVIOR OR MURDERER?"_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-¿ **The End?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

GOOD ENDING  
 **Kekkai sensen Ending 1**

 **[Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo nare te  
Konna nichijou wo heiwa to mimachigau  
Ranburingu kousutaa  
Yusaburare nagara ]**

 _Se encontraba Naruto Lucifer bailando ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de empezar a soltarse poco a poco bailando como mejor le pareciese._

 **[miushinae nai mono wa nanda?]  
** _se veía ahora, bailante ligeramente mientras miraba una tumba bajo sus pies, donde dejo una pequeña flor de color lila._

 **[Byoudou sei genri shugi no gainen ni nomare te  
Kokoro made ga marude eto setora  
Daikirai daisuki]  
** _Se empezó mostrando a los Dark Lord, algunos hacían su aparición bailando como era el caso de Mephisto y Baal, algunos se pasaban como Lilith que parecía que estuviera en un night club. Entonces Samael rompía el esquema haciendo absolutamente nada y a Belphegor durmiendo en el escenario.  
_ **[chanto shabera nakya]  
** _Se veía por un momento como Belial salía tomado de las manos con Yasaka. En otro momento se veía a lilith tratando de arrastrar a Samael, antes de caerse al suelo.  
_ **[Ningyou to sashite kawara nai shi]  
** _Se pudo ver a Belial jugando con Kuno. En otra imagen se veía a Samael solo dándole la espalda al escenario luciendo intimidante._ **  
[Aah! Yoi machi wo yuku hitodakari]  
** _por un momento se podia ver el antiguo campo de batalla de la 4ta guerra ninja y también el de la gran guerra. Dos imágenes, en la primera se veia a lucifer llorando y en otra a Hinata llorando.  
_ **[wa Ureshi sou dattari - sabishi sou dattari]  
** _Dos imágenes que se superponían, la primera estaba Hinata llorando sosteniendo en brazos a un Naruto muerto bajo ella. En la otra lucifer llorando mientras en sus brazos estaba Gabriel._ **  
[Kontorasuto ga gosenfu wo tobimawari]  
** _Apareció una pequeña llama verde-azulada, que era levantada y sostenida por muchos personajes que cambiaban en un parpadeo, hasta que termino en manos de Gabriel._ **  
[Uta to rizumu ni Naru]  
** _Se podía ver a Naruto lucifer y a Naruto Uzumaki tocando un par de instrumentos de percusión._ ****

 **[Mamaredo ni shugaa songu  
Pīnattsu ando bitāsuteppu]  
** _Los dark lords tomando de los hombros bailaban juntos con una pequeña sonrisa, en el caso de Samael una aburrida. En la segunda era de igual forma, pero de pronto callo belphegor al suelo dormido._ **  
Amaku te nigaku te me ga mawari sou desu  
[Nannansei wo mezashi te] [paatii wo tsuzukeyou]  
** _Hubo un momento cómico en donde Kuno quería imitar el baile de lilith, mientras su madre se ríe de su fracaso. En otra se veía a los hombres que compartían una pequeña cerveza.  
_ **[Sekaijuu wo odorokase te shimau yoru ni Naru]  
** _Salió tanto Belial como Yasaka compartiendo un pequeño baile muy formal, del que terminaron casi besándose pero se cayó Yasaka al suelo._ **  
[I FEEL joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto]  
** _Una serie de imágenes de los Dark lords, los cuales veían cada uno a Samael, quien dejo salir un suspiro y bailaba algo del que solo se podían ver los pies._ **  
[Mamareedo ni shugaa songu  
Pīnattsu ando bitāsuteppu  
Amaku te nigaku te me ga mawari sou desu]  
**Estaban los Dark lords bailando junto a los personajes principales de DXD, que igualmente bailaban como se les de la gana.  
 **[Nannansei wo mezashi te paatii wo tsuzukeyou]  
** _Se podía ver a Lucifer bailando con Hinata, andes de que con una vuelta, cambiaran posiciones y ahora la pareja sea Naruto Uzumaki y Gabriel, quienes se inclinaron frente al otro.  
_ **[Sekaijuu wo odorokase te shimau yoru ni Naru]  
** _Se vio a tanto Gabriel como a lilith bailando muy sugestivamente, antes de que esta última como iba perdiendo, le levantara la falda a la rubia haciendo que cayera al suelo por la vergüenza._ **  
[I FEEL kyuujou rensa]  
** _una cruz durada, antes de pasar a lucifer adulto riendo a carcajadas con una pequeña Gabriel.  
_ **[ni natte rifurekushon ]  
una imagen del cielo se superponía a otra de lo que parecía ser el infierno…¿o era el mismo lugar solo que destruido?  
[GOES ON ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou]  
** _se vio por un momento la imagen de una lanza, un grial y una cruz, seguido de una imagen de Hinata. En otra escena se veía a los darklords caminando, antes de detenerse en lucifer, que se bajó su par de lentes negros mostrando un par de Sharingans._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-¿ **The End?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO, SEPAN QUE ESTE NO ES UN ADIOS SINO UN TAL VES VUELVA PRONTO…claro que vendré, pero en omakes…IGUAL QUE KONOSUBA (tengo fe en mi tercera temporada). Como siempre agradezco a todo aquel que haya leído este increíble fic y que le haya dado una oportunidad por esperar tanto tiempo, sepan que he sido muy flojo y esa es la razón por la cual este fic me tomo una semana en ser escrito ¿Por qué demore más? Me quede sin internet (castigado :'v ) . NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y HASTA LUEGO.**

 **Pdt: ¡17 K PALABRAS! ¡MADRE MIA!**


	7. Informacion sobre los FICS

Sé que dije que no publicaría nada más por aquí, pero aprobechaera la ocacion para colocarlo por aca.

Esta historia esta subida a **FICTIONPRESS** , para quien no lo sepa, es una página igual a esta de aquí, pero en vez de subir sobre historias ya creadas, en esta te permiten subir tus propias historias.

Mi nick sigue siendo igual, me pueden buscar como **TheOmegaNightmare** , no hay mucha diferencia, me gusta mi nick tal cual es. Esto lo digo por si les gusta, no estoy obligando ni nada, solo para aquellos que realmente le intereso esta bonita historia, su nombre es " **Las Crónicas de un Licántropo"** espero que le den una oportunidad :D

Por otro lado, estoy acabando las historias correspondientes a cada fanfic que dije y, de hecho, ya he terminado unas cuantas, el problema es pasarlo a limpio (:'v) aquí va para todo aquel que le guste una de ellas.

PSDT: HAY UNA ENCUESTA CON TODOS LOS FICS QUE HE SUBIDO, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO :D

* * *

 **INFORMACION SOBRE LOS FICS**

* * *

 **-THE NERD?:** El capítulo ya está terminado, de hecho, es uno de los primeros que subiré, así que estén preparados. Un pequeño resumen seria la explicación de la EBONY STONE y la SKY STONE, junto al matrimonio de la hermana mayor de Naruto Uzumaki. También si tengo tiempo, pondré una intensa batalla…esta genial.

Lo único malo es…no sé si les gustara un pequeño cambio que hice y es cambiar de personaje principal. Ya no lo va a tener, cada capítulo puede que esté dirigido a dos de mis personajes centrales: **NARUTO y ASIA**. Si…lo sé muy bien, hay muy pocos donde a ella se le toma incluso encanta más que una de las mujeres pechugonas de isei, así que…no se…solo espero que les guste una **ASIA** más activa desde ahora :D

Psdt: la hermana loli Naruko saldrá seguido, será como parte del grupo o "party" de Naruto desde ahora. Me gusta mucho el diseño de personaje :D

* * *

 **-WANDERING:** vamos que…de este tengo más de 10 manuscritos, de verdad…tengo tantos que no sé cuál de ellos elegir, porque ninguno me gusta o convence. Tendré que elegir uno y pasarlo a limpio lo mas rápido posible…lo malo es eso, no sé cuál de todos elegir ¿elijo el bien mayor? ¿me tardo un poco más para escribir algo mejor? No sé si pueda hacerlo mejor, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo bien, como que…Subir un capitulo que no me convence es muy…denigrante para mí.

No se preocupen, lo haré lo mejor posible :D

* * *

 **-FATE DARK LEGACY:** este es interesante a mas no poder Y es el fanfic con el que más me he puesto a dudar. Hay tanto sobre fate, tanto que rebuscar y cambiar, tanto que procesar y tanto por siquiera comprender…que me empieza a gustar demasiado.

Fate es una gran serie, tal vez a la par de mi ANIME FAVORITO, que es FMA Y FMAB. Se ha ganado un lugar bien merecido en mi arsenal de anime. De hecho, he estado de compras y tengo un par de cosas sobre fate.

Volviendo al tema, he estado escribiendo dos manuscritos, uno ya está terminado y sigue con la ruta de UNLIMTED BLADE WORKS. La otra avanza más lento contando como sería la historia en ZERO, mas son pocos los capítulos que hablare sobre ZERO, no quiero dañar mi temporada favorita.

Zero será igual, pues me cae bien RIDER tal cual es. Sin embargo, Ozymandias merece una aparición y aparecerá en ZERO, pero no como Servant, sino en un flashback de la más grande batalla entre este y Gilgamesh contra Naruto. No se preocupen, tendrá sentido luego.

Artoria SABER, Artoria LILY, Artoria LANCER y Artoria ALTER saldrán a su debido tiempo. No se preocupen nuevamente, tendrá mucho sentido luego. SABER será la normal, LILY aparecerá en un recuerdo de Naruto, LANCER será una transformación además de pelear en un todo o nada contra Naruto y ALTER será luego de que sea absorbida por la sustancia negra de Sakura o angra maiyu.

GILGAMESH será el de siempre, a pesar de que podría ser mejor como CASTER, no veo la forma de que sufra una especie de transformación o simplemente no le encuentro manera. Sera ARCHER en todos los capítulos.

Todos los demás serán iguales, no abra más cambios de clase drásticos más allá de lo habitual. El argumento es lo único que variara de manera drástica. Esto es todo amigos :D

* * *

- **SAVIOR OR MURDERER:** no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, no tengo ideas más allá de lo habitual: MERECE UN ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS :v. no tengo planes de una segunda temporada, por lo menos no le encuentro manera, así que lo siento por todos.

Será dos capítulos MUY, MUY LARGOS, porque no creo abarcar lo que quiero expresar en ellos con solo 4k palabras. Eso sí, no tengo fecha exacta para tal proeza, tal vez los sorprenda, pero por el momento no tengo nada escrito.

 **-DESTINY:** ¡escucho gente gritar mi nombre! ¡quieren matarme! Jejejeje. En fin…ya terminé el capítulo (BAM…morí). como dije, tengo un problema constante entre mis gustos, pues por más que escriba, reescriba…y lo vuelvo a escribir ¡SIGUE SIN QUEDARME COMO YO QUIERO! (MALDICION!)

DE VERDAD, estoy harto de que no me salga tal cual yo lo plasmo en mi cabeza ¡ES MUY CORTO! La reescribo, pero es muy aburrido el capítulo. ¡ES LARGO! Pero no tiene batalla :v ¡TIENE MUCHO ROMANCE! Pero ¡¿Y LA BATALLA?! Esa es mi situación actualmente.

No sé cuántas veces lo llevo escribiendo ¿10? ¡¿12?! ¡¿25?! No lo sé, perdí la cuenta luego de que me diera cuenta de que lo borre cuando llegue a mi crisis total :v . no saben lo frustrante que es esto, quiero un capitulo perfecto…uno que represente el tiempo que he estado fuera…

Con esto dicho, quiero decirles que lo único…LO UNICO que me falta es la batalla, todo el resto el cap este hecho. Así que…mátenme :'v

 **ESTE FIC ES ESPECIAL, ESTA ES MI DISCULPA Y CRITICA HACIA EL DXD. A algunos le va a incomodar, por lo que sugiero que lo lean si pueden entender mi punto de vista. De no ser así, por favor, sigan adelante y lean mi FICTION personal :v**

 **-ROAD TO CHAOS:** SIIII….Y nooooooo. TENGO EL CAP…pero me da pena publicarlo :'v. no sé qué decir al respecto. Esta el archivo en mi computador, pero…por alguna razón algo me dice que no lo publique…que no merece la pena…no se…creo…CREO que la saga debe de quedarse en ese único cap

Como que…este cap despierta a todos como se trabaja con un antagonista. Esa fue mi intención…enseñar cómo se trabaja con un antagonista, no fue hacer una increíble historia o fic donde mostrara algo más, fue mi intento de hacer un nuevo movimiento…uno donde las personas pudieran entender que un antagonista, por más que se vuelta el personaje principal NO SERA UN TIPO BUENO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA.

Eso es todo, sinceramente, espero que alguno haya entendido mi intención en ese fic…o por lo menos intente hacer ese cambio. DXD nunca fue de mi gusto, Madara es un personaje demasiado complejo para un mundo que está plagado de tantos prejuicios y sobre todo…la búsqueda por encontrar algo que satisfaga el morbo de las personas, porque así son la gran mayoría de los capítulos de dxd y es porque…bueno...no es que lo culpe…es un anime ecchi después de todo, no se puede pedir nada más la verdad.

Intentar crear algo súper complejo, algo increíble…ALGO INSPIRADOR…pero en dxd…no es posible. Las personas no buscan algo como eso, si se dan cuenta todos llevan algo en común y es HAREM, porque el anime trata de eso. Salir por cuenta propia utilizando el mundo dxd…no es factible para alguien que busca algo más…increíble en cuestiones de argumento

Claro que…yo hice un argumento sólido…y totalmente creíble, casi como si estuvieras viendo el mundo DXD pero con nada más que la verdad…pero eso es lo que pasa…ya dejo de ser DXD y eso…tiene casi nada de sentido colocarlo en un lugar como este. En vez de DXD lo colocaría como una historia propia, porque lo único que tiene de DXd es el nombre, nada más.

Por lo menos yo pienso así. Si quiero escribir harem, entonces usaría el mundo dxd. Pero yo…simplemente no me gusta escribir algo tan básico y simple. La categoría harem ni siquiera está alineada a la realidad, porque si pasara en el mundo de verdad…estaríamos todos muertos :v

Tal vez podría hacer una relación harem, pero que al final termine con una chica…pero terminaría muerto el protagonista :v (SCHOOL DAYS :v). como sea, CONCLUCION…no tengo ninguna, a quien quiero engañar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de publicar algo que…a mi parecer, merece algo más que llamarse DXD, por lo menos no quiero hacerle eso a Madara (como personaje :v).

Aunque, admito que me alegre mucho saber que unos pocos tomaron la iniciativa de hacer sus fanfics con un personaje como Madara. Como que Naruto puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero la escritura es un arte…que se está quedando atascado con una sola posibilidad. Que exploren personajes como Madara es como algo nuevo e increíble. Por un momento yo logre eso y por ello…creo que este FIC ha cumplido con su propósito, gracias…de verdad…muchas gracias :'D

 ** _AQUÍ, EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTORIA PERSONAL. ADVERTENCIA! SOLO A LOS QUE LES GUSTÓ!  
_**

 ** _ESTAN ADVERTIDOS :v_**

* * *

 **YUME NO SEKAI:  
RAIKANSURŌPU NO REKISHI**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi Compañera, la maga más inútil**

* * *

 ** _Desde hace una gran e incontable cantidad de tiempo, los humanos han luchado contra los elfos por la soberanía de la tierra. Ambos bandos han luchado guerra tras guerra en una batalla sin fin, incluso cuando ambos firmaron la paz, había entre ellos poderosos grupos que se movían tras bambalinas para empezar una guerra y saciar su codicia._**

 ** _Sin embargo, la humanidad logra doblar la cantidad de elfos que había en el continente y, aun así, era una equidad que parecía nunca romperse, pues los elfos tenían la magia y hechicería de su parte para balancear las cosas._**

 ** _Ambos bandos se enfocaron en sus propias batallas, ignorando que había más razas que poblaban la tierra…razas que empezaron a migrar cuando el mundo empezó a ser adueñado y no querían ser parte de la idea genocida de estos, pues para ambos…no había más razas que la suya propia._**

 ** _En la actualidad, el mundo está dividido políticamente de una manera transversal. La necesidad hiso que las personas se amurallaran para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque, creando así las futuras ciudades, el continente estaba plagado de ellos._**

 ** _A pesar de la discriminación total entre ambas razas, desde hacía un tiempo el odio fue menguando haciendo la interacción más…soportable, lo suficiente como para que el comercio sea dual entre ambas razas, creando así las ciudades neutrales, lugares donde tanto Elfos y humanos convivían juntos, pero mayormente era un gran mercado comercial, el lugar donde se concentraba la economía global._**

 ** _El mundo ha vivido una paz falaz por más de 100 años, una paz que no se ha respetado en su totalidad y que gente ignorante sigue sin enterarse en la actualidad. Ignorando que había más guerras que las que decían pues hace cinco años, se dio la última gran guerra, una secreta…una donde murió incontable cantidad de personas, olvidados por las mismas organizaciones que condenaron sus vidas._**

 ** _Pero algo había cambiado, las guerras secretas habían terminado, era hora de que todo el mundo se enterase de la verdad…o la verdad que ellos les hacen creer a sus fieles devotos._**

 ** _Las diferencias crean guerras, los descubrimientos revolucionan las épocas y el nuevo enemigo cambia el mundo con su intromisión, pues una tercera oposición con tanto poder entre sus manos es algo que nadie quería aceptar._**

 ** _Ahora más que nunca, era el momento de dejar las diferencias por un bien mayor, exterminar un nuevo enemigo que hiso temblar la balanza de donde estaban postrados. La iglesia no quiere cambios…los elfos del bosque no quieren cambios…así que la única solución es eliminar aquella amenaza que prometía cambiar el mundo y mejor aún…tener más poder en el proceso._**

 ** _Por ello, la guerra para tomar el cielo…_**

 _ **…**_ _ **estaba por empezar…**_

* * *

Recién el sol se acaba de mostrar por el este dando señal de que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Aun así, parece ser que las personas estaban mucho más adelantadas de lo usual, pues ya había una gran cantidad de ellas recorriendo la ciudad, haciendo sus cosas cotidianas o empezar sus trabajos. En el camino para aquella ciudad, se veía una figura pequeña envuelta en una capa, pero estaba sentada a los lomos de lo que parecía ser un animal.

Aquellas figuras no eran otras personas que el nuevo par de compañeros de viajes, los cuales tenían diferentes expresiones conforme avanzaban. El mercenario tenía una expresión algo molesta en su rostro animal, mientras la pequeña elfa estaba avergonzada y triste. Algo que recatar, era que la figura más pequeña estaba sobre la más grande, la cual andaba en cuatro patas a un ritmo lento.

Recordar es algo que muchos hacen cuando algo importante ocurrió y no es para más, pues algo realmente importante sucedió a la hora de partir. Se podría decir que era todo menos una buena noticia.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Jäger empezó abriendo los ojos, sentía algo diferente en el ambiente pues el aire frio de la noche se disipo lentamente hasta dejar un ambiente cálido. Aquella era la señal que uno tenía para saber que no quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Sin embargo, había algo más que influía a ese cambio clima._

 _Sin necesidad de ver, sentía que alguien estaba sobre el…literalmente. Acostada sobre su melena, no era otra persona que su actual y única compañera Ciel, la elfa de Elysium. La pequeña mujercita parecía dormir plácidamente usándolo como si se tratara de una gran almohada._

 _Gruño al darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía, pues si no hubiera hecho aquel contrato la noche pasada, su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo antes que pudiera poner un pie sobre él. Sin ganas de levantarla por las buenas, se levanta de desprovisto sacando a volar a la pequeña, que cae al suelo de porrazo._

 _"¡oye tú!" le llama a la mujercita que se estremecía en el suelo "¡levántate que es hora de partir!" aun estremeciéndose parece no haberle escuchado en lo absoluto. Rodando los ojos, se prepara para marcharse dándole la espalda, aun tenia cosas que alistar._

 _Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que algo no cuadraba. Sus cejas se retorcieron cuando había averiguado la razón por la cual sus sentidos habían cosquillado tanto. Al arrodillarse y darle la espalda para arreglar sus cosas, su compañera había colado su defensa y había caído nuevamente en su melena, diciendo algún que otro balbuceo, obviamente aún seguía dormida, pero lo que más detallaba entre sus palabras era la palabra "cómodo" y "felpa"._ _El gruñido en su garganta poco a poco iba aumentando conforme más esperaba y llego a su límite cuando sintió algo mojado en su espalda…estaba babeando._

 _Con un rugido, logra despertarla de golpe y con una expresión perdida, empieza a mirar hacia todas las direcciones, temblando ante un posible ataque "¡que pasa! ¡¿qué sucede?!" pregunto alarmada mientras intentaba retroceder ante todo lo que parecía extraño. Mas lo único que logro, fue chocar contra un enorme muro que respiraba._

 _Girando su vista lentamente, abrió sus ojos dormidos para ver que se trataba de su ahora aliado, que le miraba muy enojado. Ella sabía más o menos el porqué, pues la noche anterior se había levantado de golpe por el frio y en un estado sonámbulo, fue hasta su compañero y se acomodó con su pelaje._

 _Con los ojos achinados por la falta de sueño, mira a su enojado amigo sin ninguna expresión aparente "…en mi defensa…tenia frio y eres muy calientito. Además, pareces ser esa clase de persona que necesita un abrazo" aquella declaración solo parecía aumentar la ira de su compañero, aun así, no mostro alguna reacción parecida al miedo "…si te sirve de algo…lo siento…" se medió disculpo, inclinándose ligeramente para volver a mirarlo, ambos sabían que no se lamentaba nada "ummm… ¿no quieres otro abrazo?" ofreció como disculpa la chica mientras abría sus pequeños brazos y le daba una agradable sonrisa._

 _ **"¡TE MATARE!"**_

* * *

 _'¡maldita sea!' maldijo en su mente la bestia mientras empezaban la marcha hacia el hogar de la elfa. Hace unos minutos, la persiguió con lentitud para disfrutar ese momento exacto donde clava sus uñas en su garganta, pero luego de una larga caza, ella se defendió mostrándole su mano donde habían hecho el trato '¡odio los tratos!' termino enfadado al recordar que ese contrato era uno mágico y si una de las partes lo infringe, entonces tendrá que cargar una penalización por el resto de su vida. pero lo más importante es que dio su promesa y la promesa de una bestia lo es todo._

 _A su lado, caminaba una contenta Ciel, que extendía de más sus piernas, marchando feliz por la vida al lado de su compañero. Se notaba que rebosaba de felicidad al haber conseguido su ayuda para luego ir en un viaje de aventuras rumbo a su hogar y salvarlo de una invasión hecha por sus dos más grandes enemigos…sonaba como una gesta heroica la verdad, pero ¿Quién escribiría una historia de una bestia siendo un héroe? Nadie en su sano juicio._

 _Hablando de eso, fue en ese momento que recordó su misión principal. Mirando a su compañera, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento se le había dicho en donde quedaba tal lugar y estaban caminando sin un rumbo aparente._

 _"hey" le llamo la atención a su compañera, quien le dedico una mirada sin parar de marchar "¿Dónde queda tu hogar?" pregunto curioso. La pregunta congelo completamente a ciel, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa, pero sudaba como loca al no saber que responder. Ante su reacción, el mercenario entrecerró su mirada, casi como si le estuviera apuñalando con esta "y bien, ¿Qué esperas?" le pregunto nuevamente, esperando que su respuesta fuera lo antes posible._

 _La respuesta que obtuvo que una pequeña risa, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. Ante su mirada, la carcajada fue transformándose poco a poco en una escena patética donde ella se encontraba llorando ríos de lágrimas…literalmente. Giro su vista hacia él, sus ojos llorosos y algo de mucosidad saliendo por su nariz. Él sabía que seguía, no tenía que decirle nada más._

 _"tu…no sabes dónde queda ¿verdad?" le pregunto estoico esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar en forma de un movimiento de su cabeza "muy bien…entonces puedo inferir que te perdiste ¿no?" ella volvió a asentir, dejando atrás lágrimas en su rostro "¿eres idiota?" volvió a preguntar con el rostro muerto, sin despegar su mirada de ella._

 _"¡no fue mi culpa! ¡es la primera vez que camino sobre Eurasia!" trato de defenderse la elfa mientras se apuntaba a sí misma "todo fue increíble cuando salí de Elysium. Había gente muy buena, algunos me ayudaban para viajar e incluso querían viajar conmigo" aseguro la pequeña mientras sacudía sus manos, obviamente enfadada "¡¿Cómo iba a saber que terminarían robándome?!" termino dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo por su rostro, algo que frustro a la bestia al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era su compañera._

 _"no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque se comportaron muy bien contigo? O miraban algo entre tus ropas que ellos querían, no es tan difícil darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene otra intensión" aseguro el Werewolf mientras empezaba la marcha, sin siquiera mirarle. La chica al ver que era dejada, corre tras de él intentando mantener la caminata junto a él._

 _"lo sé, mi mama me dijo algo similar" choco sus dedos índices sintiéndose algo avergonzada al olvidarse de todo lo que se le fue enseñado "primero me robaron mi dinero mientras dormía y luego cuando fui a darme un baño en el rio, unos pequeños animales se llevaron mi ropa" dijo nuevamente con su rostro lloroso recordando como estuvo desnuda durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrar una capa por el rio._

 _Una parte de esto le llamo la atención a su compañero "¿ah? ¿no traes ropa?" pregunto con curiosidad. Ella asintió mientras hacía a un lado gran parte de la capa, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Frunció el ceño al reconocer que probablemente no fue buena idea dormir en la intemperie con una frágil chica sin absolutamente nada de vestimenta que la proteja del frio._

 _Por otro lado, se quedó un momento admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo femenino a la perfección y se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias entre ambos sexos por cuenta propia, solo los había visto en libros. Detallo también algo muy importante los cuales eran la falta de atributos y caderas anchas ¿probablemente esté tratando con una niña al igual que los libros dicen? No estaba seguro._

 _Su compañera era una pequeña elfa, estima que mide 143 centímetros. Era muy delgada y no tenía ningún musculo que fuera trabajado, detallando su estado como citadina o erudita de la magia. No tenía atributos que sobresalieran ni tampoco una gran belleza femenina, solo un carisma infantil. Su cabello era largo, posiblemente rubio y de ojos castaños, su rostro nuevamente era el de una niña, no había nada más que pudiera rescatar de su apariencia._

 _"oye, cúbrete un poco, te resfriaras" recomendó el mercenario siguiendo su mirada al frente. La elfa parpadeo y se volvió a cubrir con la capa "supongo que lo primero que deberíamos de hacer es conseguir algo de ropa primero. Yo tengo mi pelaje para protegerme e incluso sin él tampoco sentiría frio, los de tu raza son muy débiles ante los cambios de temperatura…debes tomar en cuenta eso" ella asintió mientras se estremecía, lo más seguro es por el frio._

 _"ummm… Jäger" llamo la chica, haciendo que este le mirara ligeramente "si te sirve de algo, la vez que partí de mi hogar, alrededor solo había montañas y un mar enorme que se extendía por todos lados" dijo ciel mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que vio aquel primer día._

 _Las palabras de ciel resonaron un poco en su cabeza, tratando de recordar un lugar en específico que se acomodara a la descripción dada por su compañera. Chasqueo los dedos cuando finalmente un lugar brillo en el mapa de su cabeza. el lugar al que se refirió se trataba del fin del mundo, completamente al norte, justo en la línea vertical que separa el continente. Era increíble saber que no estaban tan lejos, aunque podía suponerlo pues había pasado ciertos días que ciel había llegado a este lugar, no podía haberse alejado mucho de donde partió._

 _Había algo malo con respecto al fin del mundo y se trata de eso mismo, no había nada ahí. La elevación de la tierra con respecto al mar, era gigantesca y había un gran rio que pasa por ese mismo lugar, creando una cascada que poco a poco empezó a formar una especie de media circunferencia. Aquel parte del mundo no era nada más que un terreno montañoso y altamente volcánico, antes Vivian personas ahí, pero con la primera gran guerra, aquel lugar no fue habitado por siglos. Aun así, había cierta vegetación alrededor de la cascada y por debajo de él. Nadie se atrevía probar suerte en aquel lugar olvidado por los dioses, más parece que dejo de ser así._

 _"hey Jäger" le llamo nuevamente ciel, sacándolo de su mundo de pensamientos. Le dirigió una ligera mirada, un poco apiadándose de su estado, pero se arrepintió cuando vio aquella cara boba en su rostro, seguido de un sonido de su estómago gruñendo "tengo hambre" dijo mientras se palmeaba el abdomen._

 _Cerrando los ojos y dejando tras de sí un largo suspiro, empezó a marchar sin mirar hacia atrás. Para la sorpresa de su compañera, este callo a cuatro patas y se echó a correr ligeramente, pero para ella era una velocidad que nunca iba a alcanzar. Para que no lo perdiera de vista, empezó a correr con sus pequeñas piernas intentando alcanzarlo, pero se perdió rápidamente._

 ** _"¡espérame! ¡no me dejes! ¡tengo frio!"_**

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

"lo siento" se disculpó la pequeña elfa mientras se sorbía los mocos. Ella fue cargada debido a lo lento que era su caminar, además del viento de pronto se volvió aún más fuerte. Para no dejarla a su suerte y evitar que se enferme, el mercenario tuvo que llevarla sobre sus lomos para así trasportarla, algo que en un principio y hasta la actualidad sigue sin agradarle.

"solo guarda silencio, ya estamos por llegar" se estaba rebajando a ser un simple caballo, él lo sabía y por eso no le gustaba. Una de las razones principales para hacer esto, era que, de esta forma, podría ganar algo de popularidad, necesita que le dejen entrar a la ciudad sin que pongan pretextos, así que tenía que simular que no era salvaje.

Mira alrededor, noto que había muchas personas que lograban reconocerlo por su marca en la frente, sus rostros mostraban la impresión y el shock inicial ante lo que veían, su plan parece ir a la perfección. Por lo general, él puede pasar por las ciudades neutrales, pero aún tiene problemas con los guardias que lo detienen en cada momento, tal vez solo para molestarlo y hacer que se enfurezca. Otra cosa que sucede es que la mayoría de los mercaderes se reúsan a venderle algo, dificultando un poco su viaje.

Se estaba aprovechando de su amiga elfa para pasar desapercibido, no todos los días ven como alguien parece montado en el ser más espeluznante y mortal de todos los tiempos. Podría haberlo intentado antes, pero por lo general, nadie se atrevía siquiera a estar cerca de él sin gritar de pánico o tratar de matarlo, mucho menos tener la confianza necesaria como para estar sobre sus lomos sin el peligro constante a que sea apuñalado.

"de verdad no esperaba que aceptaras esto" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un pequeño grito infantil, incluso teniente una capa sobre ella, todos podían ver su rostro repleto de felicidad "¡es muy divertido!" aseguro mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y adelante. Parte de esto molesto al mercenario, que escuchaba como Ciel parecía disfrutar del paseo como si se tratara de su primera ves a caballo…solo que sobre un lobo bestia.

 _'tranquilízate, solo será hasta llegar a la ciudad...'_ trato de recordarse en su mente para calmarse los nervios y su creciente enfado, mas este aumento cuando sintió que se recostó completamente y sumergía su rostro dentro de su melena, como si se tratase de una almohada o una suave cama _'solo un poco más…un poco más'_ repitió ese mantra mientras caminaba hasta los portones de aquella gran ciudad.

El guardia de la ciudad parece muy concentrado en los papeles que tenía a mano, dando una señal a sus otros compañeros para dejar pasar a los campesinos que dejaron cierto dinero, impuestos de entrada tal vez. Sim embargo, al escuchar grandes y fuertes pisadas, además de que unos cuantos corrieron despavoridos hacia otro lado, elevo la mirada y casi suelta los documentos ante lo que veía, pues se trataba del diablo mismo…rebajado a un caballo.

"ummm…. ¿hola?" saludo la elfa mientras se sacaba su capucha, dejando libre sus características más distintivas que eran las orejas puntiagudas "mi…compañero y yo queremos entrar a la ciudad… ¿podemos?" pidió y casi parecía rogar mientras juntaba sus manos. A pesar del choque inicial, los guardias no pudieron evitar mirar hacia abajo, directamente al rostro de la bestia, quien les dio una mirada inexpresiva esperando que se le dejase entrar.

Tragando fuerte, el guardia tose mirando entre sus documentos "c-claro" tartamudeo mientras escribía algo en los papeles, para luego extender su mano temblorosa hacia ella "se debe pagar un impuesto por persona…" pidió el guardia, un poco asustado y sudando profundo.

Casi siempre, evitan entablar alguna conversación con los **_Cursed Beast_** , pero de igual manera tienen que cobrar los impuestos. Sin embargo, el demonio plateado era una excepción a la regla. Siempre que se le ve por las ciudades, se le deja pasar libremente, pues corre el rumor de que una vez despedazó a uno de los guardias que intento cobrarle la entrada.

"¿impuesto?" pregunto ella parpadeando. Antes que dijera algo más, siente como algo toca su hombro. Girando su vista nota que se trata de la cola de su compañero, que deja caer unas cuantas monedas en su mano. Se tomó un tiempo para entender la referencia "ah, ya entendí. Tome" dijo sonriente mientras estiraba su pequeño brazo hacia el guardia y parpadear cuando se dio cuenta que no llegaba hacia él.

El guardia espero un momento viendo como la mujer intentaba estirarse lo más posible para llegar para darle el dinero. Luego de un momento y de varios intentos fallidos por estirarse, esta parecía tener problemas para mantener su equilibrio y casi se cae, pero fue sujetada en el aire por la cola del mercenario alrededor de su cintura. Al ver que la cola la mantenía en el aire y cerca del guardia, extiendo su brazo con una sonrisa, dejando caer las monedas en su palma ante la mirada perpleja de este.

"¡gracias por todo!" agradeció una sonriente elfa mientras era sostenida por la cola del lobo, que, al cruzar los portones, la dejo de sostener y cayó al suelo de porrazo "¡ay! Eso duele ¿sabes?" le incrimino por el dolor en su cuerpo. Este simplemente bufó y se levantó sobre sus dos patas, erigiéndose como si se tratara de un humano, alcanzando un tamaño sin igual asustando a las personas de alrededor.

"solo vamos rápido, compremos algunas cosas y retirémonos, no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo" dijo mirando hacia todos lados, notando la mirada de cada uno de los pobladores. Durante mucho tiempo había sido tratado así y se había acostumbrado, pero eso solo lo mantenía más paranoico.

Su compañera noto aquella incomodidad y viendo a su alrededor, también noto aquellas miradas. Asintiendo lentamente empieza a seguirlo alrededor de la ciudad.

A pesar de estar en guardia por las miradas, dejo eso de lado y se distrajo con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Ante su vista, empezó a ver todas las personas conviviendo y charlando entre sí, los niños jugando y las personas tratando de venderles algo a las incautas personas que se acercaban cerca de ellos, esto era un mercado.

A un lado noto que se trataba de una tiendo de frutas, se acercó un poco a ellas para olerlas, incluso el olor era increíble. Paso rápidamente a los vendedores de carne, verduras y así. Algunos incluso vendían chucherías raras que encontraban en sus viajes. El sonido de la diversión le llamo la atención y girando sobre ella, noto que se trataban de niños corriendo uno tras otro, pero su mirada fue robada de pronto por algo que se veía muy apetitoso.

Sin más demora, va en busca de ello y ve que se trata de alguna especie de pan relleno con muchas otras cosas apetitosas. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente pequeña, pero al acercarse, adopto de repente el tamaño de una niña embelesada ante la vista de aquella comida tan exquisita "…ayer soñé que te tenia entre mis brazos…" dijo con un poco de saliva corriendo por su boca mientras intentaba lentamente tomarlo, pero se detenía ella misma.

Entre risas, el dueño de aquel pequeño puesto se dio cuenta de la niña y no dudo en peguntar "¡anda! ¡pero si es una curiosa elfa! ¿quieres saber qué es esto?" pregunto con una sonrisa a la pequeña, que asintió lentamente "se trata de algo novedoso y revolucionario ¡es un emparedado! Mira" dicho esto, saca algunos materiales de cocina "primero lleva una rebanada de pan, luego una de queso, luego una de jamón, algo de lechuga" mientras decía esto, empezaba armar aquella torre de comida algo peculiar, hipnotizando a la pequeña elfa " unas rodajas de tomate para darle color, cierras con otra rebanada de pan" termino su platillo con mucho humor, riéndose de la expresión de la elfa " y el ultimo toque…" parecía colocar una aceituna atravesada por un pequeño palillo, como si fuera una pequeña bandera " ¡está listo!" termino, colocándolo junto al latillo con los demás que tenía al lado de ella " ¡si quieres probar uno, son solo 30 monedas de bronce!" ella parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras y asintió.

"¡espera un momento! ¡ahora vuelvo!" dicho esto se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente. El mercader se rio ligeramente ante tal actitud, no era muy común ver a alguien adulto comportándose así. Su risa se perdía lentamente cuando las personas se empezaron a alejar un poco, dejando camino libre para la chica de hace unos momentos, quien jalaba con mucha felicidad a una figura que él no esperaba ver en toda su vida. El miedo parecía haberlo paralizado mientras veía al demonio acercándose junto a la jovencita.

Ciel lo trajo frente al puesto de comida y le enseño su descubrimiento "¡mira esto! ¿no son preciosas?" decía mientras su mirada se volvía brillante al ver tal comida. Tose un poco para mirar con seriedad hacia su compañero "quiero uno" exigió sin marcha atrás mirando fijamente al mercenario.

Este solo le miraba neutralmente, esperando que respondiera algo, pero nunca sucedió "oh…hablas enserio" dijo este para luego ver aquella comida rara. Parecía pensarlo un momento "si te compro…esto, ¿te quedarías callada por un minuto?" pregunto mirándole fijamente, esta solo junto sus manos mientras sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

"es algo que siempre he deseado" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Sin decir nada más, usa su cola para escarbar entre su mochila y sacar una pequeña bolsa, la cual tomo en sus manos, abriendo para confirmar su contenido. Volvió su mirada hacia el mercader, que seguía congelado ante la vista de aquel ser.

"tu…" Este solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras asentía a las palabras de la bestia. Vio perfectamente como este dejo caer la bolsa cerca de donde estaban las muestras "quiero diez" este estaba en shock ante la tamaña cantidad de comida descomunal. Por un momento trato de convencerse que esta era una comida para la bestia, pero recuerda que este no estaba interesado en primer lugar.

"¡kyaaa!¡gracias!¡gracias!¡gracias!" repitió Ciel una y otra vez mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, este solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras le davala espalda. La gran mayoría estaba anonadada ante aquella extraña vista, dejándola pasar como una de esas cosas que solo ves una vez en tu vida.

* * *

"no puedo creer que ya te lo hayas terminado" dijo sorprendido mientras caminaban hasta un lugar donde podrían conseguir algo de ropa para ella. Ciel por otro lado, justo en ese momento termina el último de los emparedados que había comprado. Esta entonces dejo salir un gemido de placer ante tal degustación.

"ya puedo morir en paz" dijo para luego tomar de una jarra de agua que se le fue dada por su compañero. Este último tenía que admitir que nunca había visto una mujer humana o elfa que pudiera hacer lo mismo, por lo general son muy delicadas y reservadas, pero ella solo se devoro diez de esas cosas mientras caminaba, tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado.

"aunque hubo algo bueno en todo esto, no te he escuchado por los últimos 10 minutos" agradeció el lobo, recordando con mucha añoranza ese pequeño trascurso en donde había recuperado la paz y la tranquilidad. Dejando de lado este, noto que ya habían llegado al lugar "este es el lugar, una tienda mágica" Ciel estaba ligeramente sorprendida ante este hecho, pues no sabe que existían tales cosas en un lugar así.

"¿tienda mágica? ¿hay tiendas mágicas en Eurasia?" pregunto curiosa ante tal información. Sin duda Eurasia era un lugar muy misterioso para ella, estaba plagado de muchas cosas extrañas, pero sobre todo muy emocionantes, incluso cuando parece ser el día a día de aquellas personas que la habitan.

"podría decirse que si" dijo el lobo mientras miraban aquel lugar desde las afueras "las tiendas mágicas son llevadas por magos, obviamente elfos muy adiestrados en este campo, pero que no suelen luchar. En cambio, venden sus recursos a todo aquel que tenga el mismo camino, o de otra forma, ayudan a los aventureros en sus viajes" el abrió la puerta y juntos entraron a aquel lugar, aunque _Jäger_ se tuvo que agachar para poder ingresar.

"ya veo" dijo ciel comprendiendo, pero había otra pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza "¿aventureros? ¿No querrás decir magos independientes?" pregunto con su curiosidad habitual. Miro a su alrededor, sin duda era mágico al ver la cantidad abismal de libros, artilugios y alguna que otra runa a su alrededor.

"son dos cosas muy diferentes. Los aventureros son humanos, por lo que no pueden usar magia, en cambio los magos independientes son elfos magos que no tienen un gremio que los una y trabajan comúnmente solos." Se tomó un momento para hacer a un lado, las luces colgantes sobre el techo que a él le dificultaban la entrada "Las tiendas mágicas sirven para ese propósito, ayuda a las personas que pueden y no pueden usar magia en su travesía con cosas mágicas que, si pueden usar, tales como armaduras y armas encantadas, pociones, artículos mágicos, etc." Termino su explicación mientras veía algo en el suelo y lo recogió, colocándolo en uno de los estantes.

"pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto muy confundida mientras miraba hacia todas partes. Simplemente no entendía que hacía en este lugar ¿acaso no iban a comprar ropa? Ella quisiera algo lindo con el cual vestirse y en este lugar, no lo iban a encontrar.

"¿no eras una doncella de Elysium? Puedo suponer que son magas ¿no?" ella parpadeo sin entender a donde iba con esto, pero de igual manera asintió a sus palabras "entonces necesitas algo que te haga lucir como maga, si nos encontramos en una pelea, debes de protegerté por tu cuenta, yo peleo solo" ella parecía entender durante un momento, antes de lucir en shock.

"¡¿Qué?! P-pero…" tartamudeo mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa para detenerlo, pero una mirada suya le hiso retroceder "c-claro que soy una maga ¡soy la undécima!" esta declaración no sonaba segura, de hecho, este fragmento hiso cuestionar al Jäger, quien empezó a dudar si era una mentira o estaba jugando con él.

"…seguro" dijo con duda mientras continuaban su recorrido, al quitar la vista sobre ella, ciel dejo salir una sonrisa algo extraña, plagada de inseguridad mientras continuaban.

Llegaron a lo que sería el despacho de aquella enorme tienda. Es común que las tiendas mágicas tengan este tamaño tan abismal, pues tienen muchos clientes adinerados y las cosas que se suelen vender llegan a sumas enormes de dinero. El mercenario recuerda que aquí fue donde consiguió su pequeño estuche de dagas arrojadizas. Este es uno de los pocos lugares donde puede entrar sin temor alguno pues tiene alguna relación de amistad con el dueño.

Ciel pronto vio como una mujer muy hermosa, con las orejas puntiagudas, de cabellos marrones y de ojos castaños brillantes. Por la forma en la que vestía, podía suponer que se trataba de una maga y hechicera. La vieron trabajar en lo que parecía ser una poción de algún tipo, de color azul y algo más, con matices verdes.

El sonido de pasos le llamo la atención y al volver su mirada, reconoció a su cliente. Sacándose los guantes, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se presenta hacia ellos "¡eres tú! Pensé por días que ya no volverías ¿sabes lo duro que es ir a por mis cosas? Estos frágiles brazos no pueden alzar peso ¿sabes?" le reprocho al estoico lobo que miraba como la mujer se burlaba de él, no es que le importara.

Por norma general, nadie suele llevarse bien con los **_Cursed beast_** , mucho menos el con todos los rumores que circulan. Sin embargo, hubo un momento donde rescato a una agradaba jovencita, por puro accidente pues el solo quería obtener algo de comer. Aquellos sujetos la habían capturado junto a unas cuentas mujeres más y se encontraban a minutos de ser violadas, pues estaban rodeadas de estos tipos. Fue en ese momento que entró de desprovisto a su guarida y los mato a todos, llevándose todos los suministros que tenía.

En su retirada con todas las cosas, se topó con las mujeres paralizadas, que cuando reaccionaron, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron por sus vidas. Fue ligeramente sorprendido, cuando una de ellas quedaba, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"ha pasado un tiempo Elizabeth" reconoció este mientras miraba a la sonriente mujer, él sabía que no era una sonrisa de bienvenida, mucho menos una que sea sincera "ciertamente he tardado más de lo necesario, tuve…contratiempos" dijo mientras hacía a un lado a Ciel, que se escondía detrás de él.

Elizabeth parpadeo curiosa ante la vista de alguien más. Se acercó dando pasos largos que hacían que sus grandes pechos rebotaran, para luego echarse sobre su mostrador, haciendo notar más sus grandes atributos, los cuales no gusto para nada a la elfa.

"ella es muy linda" dijo mientras la examinaba de cerca, se alejó para luego reírse, cubriendo su burlona sonrisa con su mano "demasiado linda, parece una niña" una marca se presentó en la frente de ciel al escuchar las palabras de burla de aquella mujer "parece que no heredaste los increíbles genes" remarco las últimas palabras mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, molestando aún más a la pequeña elfa que tenía un lindo puchero en su rostro.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Jäger gruñe llamando la atención de la maga, quien voltea su mirada hacia el "no tenemos tiempo, necesito tu ayuda" esta parecía pensarlo durante un momento antes de asentir "Te presento a Ciel, una maga que ha perdido sus ropas, ya sabes que hacer" esta se empezó a reír ante la falta de tacto de este, parecía ser común.

"Ara Ara, jamás me habías pedido un favor…sabes lo costoso que es tener un favor en estos días" aquella insinuación no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sus ojos plagados de malicia daban por hecho que lo que quería era algo más que el dinero, eso colocaba de piel de gallina a ciel y la incomodidad del mercenario.

"…muy bien…te ayudare si tú me ayudas" acepto de mala gana este último, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentara. Ciel parecía un poco confusa ante el intercambio, pero se mostró sorprendida cuando sintió a alguien empujándola hacia alguna parte discreta de la tienda.

"ven por aquí querida, tengo algo de muy buena calidad por aquí" Elizabeth la arrastraba con una enorme sonrisa, sus acciones dejaron muy confundida a la pequeña elfa que intentaba zafarse "no te preocupes por el dinero, estoy seguro que el grandulón tiene mucho dinero. Vamos, no seas tímida" riéndose, ambas se perdieron entre los estantes hacia un lugar desconocido, dejando solo al lobo que miraba aburrido algunas cosas de alrededor.

 **"…me pregunto si ese es un elixir de vitalidad…"**

* * *

"vamos a ver…" decía Elizabeth mientras termina por levantar una especie de capucha sobre su cabeza de color azul y de bordes blancos "¡listo! Ya ha quedado" dijo retrocediendo y admirando su excelente trabajo.

Ciel estaba vestida de un lindo vestido negro, decorado con algunos destellos en dorado debido a adornos en su confección. Aquel vestido no era muy largo y solo cubría lo necesario, teniendo un corte en el lado derecho que dejaba expuesto parte de sus muslos. En las piernas tenia medias largas negras que terminaban un poco por encima de sus rodillas, eran de color negras.

Llevaba por encima del vestido, una gabardina celeste que estaba muy bien adornado con diferentes tipos de bordados con runas mágicas. También en los bordes de aquella gabardina de tela, tenía flecos blancos que le daban a todo el traje una apariencia muy infantil y linda.

"es lo último que llego entre mis arcas, siempre pensé en que era una tontería tener algo de ese tamaño ¡qué bueno que no lo deseche!" dijo muy feliz mientras miraba como la pequeña elfa intentaba majarse un poco más del vestido, intentando ocultar sus muslos.

"no lo sé, creo que no es bueno que use algo como eso para un viaje en la intemperie" dio su punto el mercenario viendo a ciel de cerca "de hecho, eso no sirve para nada en una batalla, parece más una Santa que una maga elfa" la mujer frunció el ceño al oír tales palabras sobre su opinión, pues ella lo menos que quería era algo que tuviera relación con la iglesia en su tienda.

"claro que…si gustas podría cambiarla a un traje de bruja estereotipada, señor especialista en equipo mágico" este ignoraba la mirada de enojo de la dueña del lugar, que intentaba calmarse ante tal insulto "este no es un traje cualquiera. El traje de lolita mágica posee una gran defensa mágica, clase B para ser exactos. También posee una gran resistencia a el clima, no importa si es muy revelador, como el mío" comparo Elizabeth mientras en un brillo, ahora portaba un traje extremadamente revelador, teniendo un gorro sobre su cabeza de bruja estereotipado.

"si, se nota que es muy funcional para la batalla" el sarcasmo en su voz de Jäger molesto a la egocéntrica comerciante, que, con un chasquido de sus dedos y el aparecimiento de un círculo mágico, invocó un par de sables en su dirección. Todos ellos fueron desviados por la cola del mercenario alrededor del lugar.

"vuelves a insultar mi mercadería y te hare callar, bestia" este ultimo bufo con gracia y se enfocó en otro lugar "soy una Maga maestra, no debes de faltar el respeto a alguien de mi nivel, mucho menos a tu única aliada en este sucio mundo" su personalidad dio un giro completo, esta vez parecía un poco sádica en comparación con la linda persona que era antes.

"¿maga maestra?" le pregunto el lobo alzando una de sus cejas "si eres tan buena en lo que haces ¿Por qué fuiste capturada por aquellos bandidos?" no hubo respuesta a su pregunta más que una andada de espadas en su dirección, que fueron destruidas con un único zarpazo.

"Silencio, bestia callejera" parece ser que aquello le había molestado un montón, la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo "aquello fue diferente, no era nada más que una aprendiz incauta e inocente, no volveré a cometer ese error" declaro mientras que, con una señal de manos, los trozos de espada volvieron a unirse, para volver a desaparecer en la nada.

Dejando salir un suspiro, este cambio su personalidad otra vez a la sonriente que era antes para mirar a Ciel, que estaba muy nerviosa ante la confrontación de ambos "después de esa interrupción y de que insultara mi estilo de moda, es hora de la verdad ¿te gusta?" pregunto con una sonrisa muy agradable, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo responderle bien "¿te gusta?" volvió a repetir entre dientes, esta vez tenía un aura negra a su alrededor, que la presionaba a decir una única respuesta.

"¡si!" respondió con rapidez, tartamudeando al ver que ansiaba una respuesta más larga "m-me e-encanta" vio como la mujer dejo atrás aquella aura y le sonrió amablemente mientras se alejaba. Ciel le tenía un cierto grado de temor hacia ella, por alguna razón, algo le decía que no debía de confiar mucho o simplemente que tenga cuidado.

"¡excelente! Es bueno hacer buenos negocios con ustedes" con una pequeña risa, obtuvo un pequeño saco de monedas de la bestia, quien se las daba algo molesto "pero…aún falta algo…" desapareciendo entre el mostrador, volvió con una especie de bastón que terminaba en una pieza de cristal muy hermosa de color azul, el fin del bastón también tenía forma de media luna "esto es gratis, puedes decir que es de parte mía, uno de mis viejos bastones" termino mientras se lo entregaba, para sorpresa de esta "vamos, pruébalo" aquellas palabras asustaron de muerte a la pequeña elfa, que empezó a temblar sin saber qué hacer.

Jäger se quedó un momento viendo la interacción, esperando a ver de lo que era capaz su nueva compañera. Paso un buen tiempo, pero sin embargo ella no estaba haciendo nada, mucho menos parecía querer iniciar "¿que estas esperando? Has una magia simple o algo así" ciel parecía muy sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero asintió con miedo mientras alzaba su bastón con las manos temblorosas.

 **"¡levitate!"** grito con sus ojos cerrados, apuntando a un objeto al azar. Un pequeño círculo mágico se presentó frente al bastón, pero en vez de cumplir con la orden, el objeto salió disparado contra uno de los muros, destruyéndose al instante.

Con los ojos agudos, la bestia mira de nuevo a la elfa, quien se reía nerviosamente ante la mirada a dagas que este le mandaba. Eso podría haber sido el peor intento que haya visto de un hechizo tan simple.

Para no decepcionar, ella toma su bastón con mucha más fuerza y empieza otro encantamiento, esta vez con un florero **"¡reinforcement!"** aquel florero empezó a brillar intensamente, antes de romperse en pedazos. Con un pequeño grito infantil, ciel se cubre de los pedazos que salieron disparados cerca de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo aguantar la risa y esta vez no intentaba disimularlo "nunca he visto a alguien que no podría hacer algo tan sencillo como levitar un objeto ¡ni siquiera una principiante!" recalco mientras se reía de la desgracia de ciel. Esta última no podía soportar las burlas y empezó a llorar ligeramente.

"tu…" ciel giro su vista hacia su compañero, que le miraba cansado por aquella demostración "no eres una maga ¿cierto?" le pregunto con pereza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó nuevamente a llorar al ser descubierta.

"¡lo siento! ¡pensé en que, si te decía la verdad, no ibas a aceptar ayudarme!" este rodo sus ojos, evitando ver la vergonzosa escena que protagonizaba su compañera la inútil.

En parte era cierto, si hubiera sabido que ella no era una maga, nunca habría aceptado. Primero porque es una completa inútil, segundo porque sería más una carga que una ayuda y, por último, que tendría que cuidar de ella incluso cuando estaban fuera de un combate. Él no era niñero, era una bestia que mataba por diversión.

"soy una escriba, quien pasa la información de los antiguos textos a algo más resiente. Trabajaba en la biblioteca de Eurasia de esa manera porque no tenía ningún talento para la magia y me gustaba leer muchos libros, soy una erudita en otras palabras" en su pequeño relato, no podía evitar estar triste, pues su sueño siempre fue pertenecer a la corte real de doncellas…pero nunca lo logro.

La bestia le miraba sin ninguna expresión, casi en un silencio mortal, pues no se decidía entre que hacer "…hablaremos de esto después" dijo mirando a Elizabeth, quien parecía algo curiosa ante las palabras de Ciel, parece ser que se encontraba intrigada ante el lugar de procedencia de esta también "entonces ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?" pregunto a la dueña del lugar, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

La mujer cambio su expresión a una muy divertida cuanto se le menciono el precio. Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir que estaba seria al respecto, era un asunto muy importante al parecer.

"puede suponer que la niña es tu nueva compañera ¿cierto?" pregunto, a lo que ambos se miraron un momento antes de volverla a ver, asintiendo "entonces no tengo nada más que preguntar, es de confianza si todavía no la has matado, es un progreso. Pero tengo más que decir además de tus relaciones sociales" dicho esto. Hiso u ademan para que la siguieran.

Caminaron un tiempo, adentrándose más allá del mostrador del lugar, llegando a los almacenes de la misma tiendo. Ciel estaba muy asombrada ante el tamaño abismal que tenía por dentro, una habitación encantado fueron sus pensamientos al ver las runas mágicas alrededor de las paredes, podía reconocer unos cuantos como lo son las runas de tamaño y de silencio.

Entraron a la última habitación, aunque Jäger tuvo problemas para entrar, cerrándose la puerta por si sola en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro. La mujer volvió su mirada hacia ambos, esta vez la mirada de seriedad estaba en su rostro, ahora si iba en serio.

"hace unos días tuve cierta información sospechosa sobre un incidente hace un par de semanas atrás" la habitación vacía pronto, fue iluminada por círculos mágicos, que enseñaron un mapa de todo Eurasia. "supongo que no sabrán, pero hubo un incidente mágico hace dos semanas exactamente, donde una gran concentración de magia salió prácticamente de la nada y se dividió cardinalmente alrededor del mundo "se mostró como un pequeño cometa que venia del espacio, se dividió en varios fragmentos alrededor del mundo.

El mercenario abrió un poco los ojos al reconocer de que se trataba. Volvió su mirada a su compañera que tenía la misma impresión en su rostro. Hasta hace unos momentos, tenía incluso dudas de ella, pero ahora no era más que una verdad a secas.

"no hubiera problema si no fuera que se trataba de una gran y abismal cantidad de energía, se estima que era infinita. Aquel poder fue buscado por la iglesia y los elfos del bosque." Se tomó un tiempo para pensar las cosas y luego continuar "no se saben cuántos de estos fragmentos son, pero mis contactos dicen que ambos recientemente han encontrado una cada uno, por lo que son dos en manos de nuestros enemigos" el lobo gruño ante esta información, eso no era nada bueno. Frente a ellos, pronto, se mostraron dos esmeraldas, uno de color azul y el otro era de un color anaranjado brillante.

Ciel reconoció cambas esmeraldas, mirando con mucho pánico de quienes se trataban "tienen las esmeraldas de la vida y del tiempo" dijo temerosa al reconocer al nuevo enemigo con el que se enfrentaban. El otro par escucho aquel susurro, cosa que causo mucha intriga en la mujer que no tenía aquella información.

"¿esmeraldas de la mente y del tiempo?" pregunto intrigada hacia la pequeña elfa, que retrocedió al ser escuchada. Al ver esto, la mujer le dirige su mirada al adulto responsable de ella, llegando al mercenario que gruño al ser descubierto "¿quieres explicarme esto?" pregunto con sus manos en la cadera, con ganas de saber la información que ambos ocultaban.

"te diremos algo si tú nos das aquella información, sé que ocultas más" aquella forma de regatear era la preferida de la mujer, que rio ante las palabras de la bestia frente a ella.

"un muy buen trato, entonces permítanme continuar, porque lo que estoy a punto de mostrar…será el mayor misterio de toda su vida" frente a ellos, una parte del suelo se empezó a abrir como si fueran muchas puertas debajo de la tierra. Tardo unos cuantos segundos, los pedazos estaban flotando en el aire, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que salía de aquel lugar tan bien escondido.

Para sus más grandes impresiones, tres pequeños cilindros de vidrio, repletos de sustancias diferentes respectivamente que brillaban como si se tuvieran luz propia. Lo más característico de dos de los frascos, era el color similar a las piedras preciosas antes mostradas y la última de un color carmesí.

"imposible" susurro ciel mirando en shock aquellos frascos. El mercenario en cambio, sentía un rechazo casi instintivo hacia esas cosas. Su piel se volvía de gallina y los pelos en punta, prácticamente su instinto animal le decía que era peligroso…pero al mismo tiempo…le era muy familiar o extrañamente relacionado a él. Su marca en la cabeza le empezaba a arder, como si estuviera reaccionando a aquel liquido extraño.

"…la energía por sí misma es eso, algo que no existe en un plano material. La magia es sino una forma de usar la prana y o ethernano del ambiente para generar sucesos trascendentales o milagros entre otras palabras. Sin embargo…materializar energía pura…va más allá de la magia convencional, tradicional o moderna" dijo Elizabeth con una expresión muerta en ella, pues esto rompía con todo lo que se le había enseñado alguna vez y siempre habían creído.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el lobo al sentir aquella incomodidad en todo su ser. También había visto las expresiones de ambas mujeres en la habitación, esto iba más allá de lo que él pensó en un inicio.

"De alguna forma, han aislado la energía de ambas esmeraldas y han podido materializarla en el plano material. Aquella energía es tan fuerte y densa que es similar al agua, desafiando toda regla conocida de la hechicería a lo largo de los siglos." Entonces fue cuando ella apunto al tercer recipiente "sin embargo, ambos grupos locos no están solos, tienen un tercero que los está ayudando y según Intel…es quien fue el medio para extraer la energía de las esmeraldas" se tomó un tiempo y una imagen en negro apareció frente a ellos.

Jäger pudo reconocer esa figura, estando muy sorprendido ante lo que veía. Era una enorme figura, casi de su mismo tamaño, cubierta tras una capa que le mantenía en cubierto todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, en un descuido, se le pudo ver el rostro a esto, dejando ver rasgos felinos y los ojos dorados brillantes. La más distintivo de esto, es que tenía una marca negra en la frente, una muy diferente a la del mercenario, pero similar.

"…ese maldito" gruño con salvajismo al darse cuenta que quien estaba de lado a lado con los dos grupos más corrosivos de la historia, no era otra persona que uno de los suyos "sabía que debía de haberlo matado en su momento" dijo furioso, intentando calmar su furia que estaba por desbordar.

"es un aliado de la iglesia y de los elfos del bosque, eso es algo que no se puede pasar por alto, es peligroso" dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba la imagen. Ella no lo conocía, pero sabía al respecto, pues es la otra bestia maldita más poderosa del mundo "me sorprende que haya conciliado y ser parte del grupo, es quien tiene una esmeralda, por la sustancia que logre obtener, es una de color roja" dijo expresando su preocupación al respecto.

"la esmeralda del poder" el susurro les llamo la atención a ambos, notando que se trataba de Ciel nuevamente, que reconoció la esmeralda incógnita "…estamos en problemas" concluyo ella mientras miraba los cilindros con aquella energía.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Elizabeth la ignoro por el momento "eso no es todo. Al parecer han estado experimentando con aquella energía al introducirla en sus soldados, terminando en tragedias" un pequeño video se mostró, donde los sujetos de pruebas, que vestían una armadura con una cruz en su pecho, gritaron de dolor y estallaron en un baño de sangre.

"sus cuerpos no pueden soportar todo se poder, es tanto que simplemente explotan" fue lo que dijo el mercenario al ver como terminaron los experimentos. El video avanzo, mostrando que la gran mayoría seguía estallando sin control, la gran mayoría eran campesinos.

"los resultados mostraron que todos los humanos son incompatibles con la energía azul, mientras que algunos elfos parecen aceptarla bien. Al contrario que la energía roja, la cual parece llevarse bien en los humanos, lo mismo no puedo decir de los elfos. La energía naranja es incompatible con todos ellos, el estallido es instantáneo" Jäger asintió a sus palabras, eso era bueno saber.

"no es solamente que sus cuerpos no puedan soportar la energía" las palabras de Ciel nuevamente les llamo la atención, parecía estar en un pequeño trance, tratando de recordar todo lo que aprendió "las esmeraldas tienen conciencia y por separado, eligen a su mejor portador que las identifican, como su fuera su heraldo. Aquel poder que extrajeron de las esmeraldas es mucho más volátil y salvaje, terminando con la muerte de todos ellos" ambos parecían entender sus palabras, tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo no.

"¿esmeraldas con conciencia? He oído de objetos inanimados con ligera conciencia, pero estas cosas no son objetos, son energía pura que se cristalizaron, es imposible que la energía decida por si misma tenerla" Elizabeth mostro su rechazo ante tal declaración. No había duda de que ya de por si son un poder que rompe con todas las reglas conocidas, pero con cada paso que daban, menos entendían sobre él.

"sea lo que sea, ellos están usando esa…energía para aumentar el poder de sus filas" interrumpió el lobo intentando desviar l atención de la maga maestra, algo que funciono bien "si lo que dices es cierto, entonces los humanos están reforzados con la esmeralda del poder y los magos elfos con la esmeralda de la mente" concluyo este ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a súper humanos y magos con mucho poder "lo que no entiendo es…¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo y porque estas tan preocupada al respecto?" pregunto curioso, pues hasta el momento, nadie en Eurasia sabía lo que sucedía en la actualidad, mucho menos le interesa.

De pronto le dio la espalda, intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa "por nada realmente, pero es…interesante" una pequeña risa salió de sus labios "saber que hay algo desconocido, que tiene increíbles poderes y que el mundo está de cabeza por su culpa…pero sobre todo…que tiene que ver con la marca en tu frente" el lobo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ahora lo entendía todo " esto podría ayudarme en mi investigación, podría ayudarme a descubrir finalmente el secreto de los demonios, la maldición de la bestia…la verdad sobre los **_Cursed Beast_** " soltó una risa que puso en alerta a Ciel, que retrocedió un par de pasos " ara ara…¿te asuste pequeña?" le pregunto al darse cuenta de su reacción a ella, su única respuesta fue una negación rápida.

"¿Por qué crees que esto está alineado a la maldición? Hasta el momento, han sido dos cosas muy diferentes" trato de argumentar el mercenario, pero no podía parar su propia curiosidad, pues hasta el momento, las sustancias seguían reaccionando a su marca y la maldición en él.

"es muy fácil, la razón por la cual estas sustancias existen, es porque su creador es otro que un **_Cursed Beast._** Para ser específicos, el demonio con garras de ébano, **_White Tiger"_** Jäger gruño ante la mención de aquella bestia, una bestia de su misma raza "siguiendo la lógica, es obvio que de alguna forma esta entrelazado con tu maldición, solo necesito más información al respecto y que mejor si en el trascurso arruinamos algunos planes de aquellos grupos corruptos" ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que parecía no tener fin pues se miraban ambos sin querer retroceder.

Ciel se quedó un rato callada, pues no entendían a que se estaban refiriendo. De hecho, había perdido la conversación cuando de repente empezaron a hablar sobre una maldición extraña "eto..." llamo la atención de ambos al levantar la mano, parecía muy avergonzada "¿Qué es **_Cursed Beast_**?" aquella pregunta choca un poco a Elizabeth que no podía creer que alguien en este mundo no supiera sobre algo tan importante.

Volvió su mirada hacia la bestia, que bajo un poco la mirada hacia su compañera. Cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, los remarco más mientras tenía una expresión muy enojada y seria "muy bien los dos, ¿que están escondiendo de mí? Estoy muy segura que esto no es una simple coincidencia. ¿una elfa que está al lado de un demonio y no tiene miedo de que la juzguen? ¿elysium? ¿esmeraldas del poder, mente y tiempo? Los dos han estado muy sospechosos" Ciel se reía nerviosamente al verse entre la espada y la pared, no tenían alguna alternativa "¿y bien? ¿Qué esperan?" la mujer parecía impacientarse conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Ciel iba a decir unas palabras, pero fue interrumpida por el lobo que le hiso callar con una mirada. Este volvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que seguía esperando una respuesta que la satisficiera.

 **"…es una larga historia…"**

* * *

La imagen cambio rápidamente a un lugar muy oscuro y tenebroso. Era una habitación enorme, de paredes solidas de alguna clase de piedra valiosa o muy bien refinada. En el centro había una mesa redonda, que parecía dividida a la mitad por el color de las sillas y los símbolos que decoraban las sillas.

En aquella mesa estaban sentadas figuras encapuchadas, eran ocho en total por lo que cuatro por bando estaban conversando sobre un asunto muy importante. El asunto debía de ser muy secreto al estar poco a casi sin ninguna clase de iluminación, salvo una esfera de luz que brillaba en el centro de la mesa.

"nuestros planes van de maravilla, creo que nada podría salir mal" dijo uno de ellos mientras mostraba una gran cantidad de anillos al sacar su mano de su capa "debimos de hacer las paces hace mucho" se rio como un cerdo mientras tomaba de una jarra con lo que parecía ser cerveza.

"bueno, antes no teníamos un enemigo en común. Quién diría que la paz en el mundo sería gracias a nuestro dios que vive en los cielos" se rio uno de los hombres sentados, por la insignia que adornaba su capa, era de la iglesia.

"eso es muy curioso porque estamos a punto de tomar el cielo. Es hora de que los elfos y humanos demuestren que ya no estamos atados a las leyes divinas" sus palabras hicieron reír a la gran mayoría, parecía que todas sus palabras fueran un mal chiste "y, sobre todo, ahora ganaremos gracias a que usamos el poder de los demonios, ¿o me equivoco? ¿ ** _White Demon_**?" le pregunto aquel elfo que traía detrás de él, un bastón de madera adornado con lo que pacería ser, la esmeralda de la mente.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por alguien que se estaba entre las sombras, escuchando su conversación echado sobre una de las paredes. Cruzado de brazos, abre uno de sus ojos rojos, mirando con mucha intensidad al ser llamado, más bufo con molestia y miro hacia otro lado.

"este poder…es increíble… ¡podemos dominarlo todo!" dijo uno de los humanos perteneciente a la iglesia, era quien estaba bebiendo en la mesa "¡podemos invadir el… _inframundo_ si queremos!" se rio al reconocer esa gran idea que tenía. Sus compañeros se carcajearon al escuchar esa última línea y la forma en la que remarco aquel lugar _'maldito',_ pues se estaba burlando de él.

"realmente los plebeyos son muy estúpidos, carne de cañón que solo sirve para eso mismo, servirnos. Nosotros somos los pastores, ellos las ovejas. Ellos viven y mueren por nosotros, son solo un escalón más de nuestra superioridad, de nuestro camino al poder absoluto ¡de ser dioses!" todos levantaron sus manos en señal de que estaban con aquel humano que quería alcanzar los cielos.

"muy bien, luego de la caída de Eurasia, dividiremos el botín sabiamente. Los hombres serán exterminados y las mujeres esclavas sexuales, nunca está de más tener una más en nuestra colección" todos parecían asentir a sus palabras, nadie discutía eso.

"¡brujas! ¡son brujas del mal! ¡hechiceras que se apoderaron del cielo de dios!" grito el hombre, como si acusara a alguien que no estaba ahí. Cambio nuevamente al chocar su puño en la mesa, su jarra de alcohol reboto un poco ante aquel acto salvaje, el hombre salvaje dejo salir una risa que sería igual al de un porcino si este pudiera reír "¡eso nunca falla! ¡plebeyos estúpidos!" la risa se extendió por la habitación, parecía ser muy chistoso toda la actuación que se amor.

"eso es todo, seguiremos en nuestra búsqueda por las Esmeraldas de Gaia que quedan, la reunión ha concluido" así finalizo la reunión de los mayores líderes del mundo, tomando direcciones diferentes a lo largo de todo el lugar.

El demonio blanco estaba a un lado, seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle que todo ese show haya acabado. De pronto, escucho como cadenas se hacían presente junto algunos gritos. No había mucho misterio, eran las esclavas de aquel cerdo que se hacía llamar sacerdote. No tenía la necesidad de ver para saber qué edad tendrían, probablemente 10 años o menos. Por los ruidos que le siguieron, todos los hombres poderosos del lugar iban a tener una pequeña 'fiesta' con ellas, la última que tendrían esas niñas pues siempre que se ponían _'rudos'_ , ellas no tendrían un día más de vida.

"¿crees que este bien seguir con esto?" fue algo que escucho en su oído la bestia. Girando su vista, noto a una chica rubia muy hermosa, casi parecía un ángel divino por la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba distribuido, la belleza reencarnada. Su vestimenta remarcaba que era una maga. Sin embargo, tenía una diadema en su frente, que tenía un signo muy característico, probablemente el de una princesa. A pesar de tener una belleza sin igual, la expresión de tristeza arruinaba un poco su hermoso rostro "ya no lo soporto" dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

La habitación había sido sellada para que todo el ruido obsceno y horrendo del lugar se mantuviera en aquella habitación que estaba a unos metros de donde ello se encontraba, pero en su mente no podía soportar que pasara, pareciese que le carcomía su conciencia.

A pesar de estar llorando, sintió grandes dedos sobre su rostro. Abriendo los ojos, vio que el tigre blanco uso su otra garra para limpiarle las lágrimas y acariciaba su mejilla para calmarla.

"escúchame…no falta mucho, te lo prometo" está a pesar de sus lágrimas, soltó una pequeña sonrisa para alejarse y limpiarse por ella misma. No tardo en apegarse a él, aferrándose a sus ropas y sumergiéndose en su pecho.

"te creo…confió en ti" su voz estaba repleta de una gran e incalculable cantidad de amor, tan abismal que no se compara al de una madre y sus hijos. A pesar de esto, la expresión estoica de la bestia seguía manteniéndose. Sin embargo, cerro sus brazos alrededor de ella, terminando en un abrazo.

"falta poco…solo un poco más" su agarre se incremente mientras lucía una expresión casi feroz. Una niebla negra se creó alrededor de él y sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad. La mujer en sus brazos parecía ignorar eso, teniendo los ojos cerrados y solo enfocarse en disfrutar ese momento "juro que creare un mundo perfecto. Yo creare un mundo donde ya no tengas que sufrir más. Destruiré todo lo que se me interponga en el camino…no importa si me sumerjo en la oscuridad y me vuelvo un demonio, si eso te hace feliz…que así sea" sus ojos brillaban con un odio sin igual, pero había algo más…la esclerótica era completamente negra.

"venderé la poca humanidad que me queda, para destruir todo lo que te hace sufrir…este es mi objetivo, esto es para lo que fui creado…soy solo un arma, mi cuerpo está hecho de odio, mi carne es desesperación y mi sangre es el grito de locura de los inocentes" sus garras poco a poco crecían, un brillo negro las volvía más afiladas que nunca. La imagen parecía estar rompiéndose o fallando, pues la misma realidad parecía tener un error al progresar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar

"este es mi castigo hacia un mundo que no nos aceptaba… es hora de que paguen por todo lo que nos han hecho, porque tu más que nadie merece justicia, este es mi camino hacia ella, este es mi camino del odio, esta…" a pesar de toda la energía corrupta que se reunía a su alrededor, nada de esto parecía afectar a la mujer que dormía felizmente en sus brazos.

 ** _"…es mi venganza…"_**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: ¡viaje a Eurasia! ... ¿alguien sabe dónde queda?**_

* * *

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía 10k palabras, estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto, mi imaginación está a tope ¡me gusta mas crear mis propias historias! ¡es increíble!_**


	8. Especial I: Reunión Táctica

**VOLVI! Esto es nuevo, no es un simulacro, realmente es un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes que algunos se emociones, debo decirles que esto es más que un simple capítulo, es un especial, así como todos los que ocurrieran a partir de ahora. Ustedes le conocen como relleno, un ejemplo serio boruto.**

 **Pensé seriamente en esto, si hacerlo ultra mega largo y en dos capítulos, o recortar las partes en muchos capítulos, por lo que me decidí por la segunda. No se alarmen, realmente espero que les guste, hacer relleno es lo mío :D**

 **También espero que disfruten del nuevo formato con el que estoy trabajando, espero que sea totalmente de su agrado, ya que se ve más profesional y más limpio que el anterior. Por otro lado MIREN MI PERFIL y COMENTEN que les pareció :D**

* * *

 **Savior or Murderer**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _¿Quién soy yo? ¿porque es que me pasa todo esto? ¿será acaso una maldición o simplemente es el destino? Nunca realmente supe las respuestas para eso. Mi nombre es lucifer...pero en mi vida pasada me llame Naruto...ahora ya no sé quién soy. Delante mío veo dos caminos, ¿cuál es el que debo elegir?_

* * *

 **Especial I** _: Reunión Táctica_

* * *

La imagen comienza al presentarse una habitación completamente a oscuras, salvo unas cuantas velas que iluminaban las siluetas. Estas velas estaban sobre una mesa redonda pequeña, la cual parecía estar hecha del mismo ébano y con un diseño ultra demoniaco por las figuras que en ella se mostraban.

"Muy bien" hablo una de las figuras mientras se acercaba más cerca a la mesa, dejando ver que se trataba de Lucifer con una sonrisa del mal "Doy inicio a la primera reunión táctica de los Dark Lords" se tomó un tiempo para disfrutar de esto, tal vez porque le gustaba el dramatismo. También, al lado de su respectiva vela, había una especie de cartel donde estaba su nombre y número de posición de la pesa siendo este el número 1.

"va pasado cierto tiempo desde que hicimos algo tan serio como esto" hablo otra figura, la cual revelo ser Baal, quien también se reía algo malicioso mientras jugaba con su cartel, que también está su nombre, el símbolo de su pecado capital y su número siendo el sexto.

"¿para qué es esta reunión? ¿para decidir qué hacer con el mundo?" pregunto Belial, quien miraba muy serio y tranquilo todo, posiblemente porque no podía dejar de serlo ya que su pecado era la ira y su personalidad era todo lo contrario. Frente a el también estaba el mismo cartel con su información, solo que con el numero cuarto en él.

"el exterminio dragón" fue lo único que dijo Samael mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba su propia vela frente a él, que tenía un diseño a un pequeño dragón escupiendo fuego. El número que portaba era el 2.

"¿el mundo? ¿dragones? Pensé en que estamos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo y encontrar dónde Yasaka escondió el pastel de chocolate" interrumpió Lilith teniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios, mirando confundida a todos los hombres de los alrededores.

"oye eso no es mala idea" apoyo Mefisto mientras pensaba las palabras de su hermana "he querido darle una pequeña mordida en cuanto me levante, pero sigo sin encontrarlo. Podría comprar uno con mi dinero, pero no me gusta gastarlo en cosas tan pequeñas" dijo un poco decepcionado al no poder probar pastel.

De pronto, una figura se levanta de golpe a su lado, descubriendo que se trataba de Belphegor "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?" fueron sus palabras mientras estaba en guardia con los ojos todavía cerrados, intentando saber qué es lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"aunque el verdadero motivo es otro, de hecho, saber que vamos a hacer con el mundo puede que sea algo en que tomar en mente" dijo Lucifer mientras también pensaba en qué hacer con el planeta ahora que estaban en el "pero nuestra prioridad principal ahora es encontrar el pastel de Yasaka" dijo con seguridad mientras chocaba su puño y palmas, como si se tratara de un martillo "así que usaremos todo nuestro ingenio y destreza para pensar como ella y encontrar el pastel, ¿todos conmigo?" pregunto mientras levantaba la mano.

Los demás dark lords hablaban entre ellos antes de levantar sus manos aprobando la moción "perfecto, dejando eso listo, déjenme presentarles el verdadero motivo por el cual estamos aquí reunidos" dijo mientras intentaba tomárselo enserio, pero luego de un par de segundos, dejo salir un suspiro cansado "oigan, ¿alguien puede encender la luz? Ya me cansé de todo este dramatismo" luego de un par de segundos, la luz en la habitación se encendió, dejando a la vista todo a su alrededor "genial, mucho mejor" dijo con una sonrisa mientras con un chasqueo de sus dedos, las velas desaparecieron de golpe.

La habitación era completamente rosa y blanca, con muchos adornos infantiles con peluches de animales y algún que otro poster de alguna princesa mágica. De hecho, los Dark lords estaban frente a la única cosa que descuadraba en la habitación por su exótica apariencia demoniaca. Por otro lado, todos ellos estaban sobre almohadillas rosas con bordeados de corazones o unicornios. Lilith tenía un pequeño zorro de peluche en sus manos que acariciaba cada cierto tiempo.

"ahora, doy la bienvenida a nuestro increíble y bestial grupo a una nueva integrante, ¡Kuno!" presento el rubio mientras señalaba a la pequeña niña al lado de Belial y Samael, quienes parecían dos enormes torres en comparación con la pequeña y tímida niña. Su cartel a diferencia de la apariencia demoniaca de los demás, estaba hecho de una hoja de color rosado y letras con brillantina. También, no tenía un símbolo sino una figura de un zorro y su número era un signo de infinito.

"anno…" dijo tímida mientras jugaba con sus manos extendidas, completamente cohibida al ser colocada frente a dos estúpidamente inmensos hombres mayores y poderosos "¿Por qué la reunión es en mi habitación?" pregunto confundida al ver que una reunión completamente seria y potencialmente peligrosa donde los seres más descabellados e imbatibles hacían alardes de su grupo terrorista, sea en una habitación tan infantil como la suya.

"porque tu aburrida madre no nos deja hacerlo en la sala de estar" dijo malhumorada lilith mientras acariciaba más rápido al muñeco y tenía una desagradable expresión en el rostro al recordar a la Kyubi no kitsune "hoy tiene su reunión con su aburrido club de lectura y no quiere que los asustemos ¡como si fuéramos tan malos!" se quejó de ser tratada como si fuera una despiadada asesina…aunque no esta tan lejos de la verdad.

"no podemos usar nuestras habitaciones" respondió Belial mientras admiraba la habitación donde se encontraba "Samael tiene una habitación muy pequeña. Belphegor no tiene una, duerme en cualquier lado. La habitación de Lilith huele…" se detuvo un momento para evitar decir algo tan obsceno frente a una niña "muy mal" fue su forma de ocultarle la verdad a la niña "al igual que la de Baal, la cual huele a licor" ambos se rieron, como si realmente no se sintieran avergonzados de ser tan irresponsables.

"pero ¿y la suya Belial-sama?" pregunto Kuno un poco curiosa de porque no podían usar su habitación, que era la más grande de todas, casi a la par de la suya y la de su madre. El hombre simplemente tenía una rara expresión en su rostro, incapaz de abrir los ojos y enfrentarla, teniendo una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente "¿belial-sama?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña niña, inocente de que su pregunta podría tratarse de algo muy personal.

"dejando los problemas de Belial a un lado" interrumpió y salvo Lucifer, quien tenía sus ojos azules brillando de malicia y burla hacia su hermano mayor "ahora eres una Dark Lord honoraria, ¿algunas palabras?" pregunto con una ceja levantada, esperando alguna clase de sentimentalismo de la nueva integrante.

"bueno…" dijo tímidamente mientras miraba la pequeña más donde estaban todos reunidos "espero trabajar con todos ustedes y ser lo más mala posible para que estén orgullosos de mi" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, teniendo en cuanta que se estaba integrando a un grupo del mal absoluto.

Todos se miraron un momento antes de aplaudir, aun cuando sonaba algo infantil de su parte. Lucifer aplaudía lentamente, antes de dejar de hacerlo para levantarse completamente "ahora, recuerden que tengo prohibido usar mi omnipotencia dentro de esta casa, una de las reglas de la aburrida madre de la nueva" dijo refiriéndose a la mama de Kuno "así que tendremos que usar las viejas técnicas horadricas para encontrar ese maldito pastel" todos se miraron durante un momento antes de asentir, tenían prohibido usar sus poderes dentro de la casa, era de una de las tantas condiciones que se les dio para poder vivir ahí.

De pronto, Kuno alzo la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar obteniéndolo rápidamente "¿no están demasiado mayores como para hacer esto? El mundo todavía sigue en juego y estamos a punto de olvidarlo por buscar un pastel" todos le dirigieron una mirada rara, tal vez por ser la única cuerda en un grupo tan extraño.

"kuno, kuno, kuno" repitió lucifer con un tono cantarín mientras negaba con la cabeza "eres una Dark lord, debes tener prioridades ahora y eso es el pastel de tu madre" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de reírse en voz alta "aunque…si lo pensamos de otra forma, Belial ya nos ha ganado" se rio mientras se caía al suelo ahogándose en su propia risa.

El hombre mayor sudo ligeramente y en su frente había una marca en ella, posiblemente algo enfadado por la insinuación. De la nada, a su lado estaba lilith quien intentaba ocultar su risa detrás de sus manos "Ara Ara Belial-kun, ¿acaso fue una de tus normas? Pillín" se rio la mujer mientras miraba con sus ojos rasgados a su hermano, quien parecía seguir molesto pues ahora jugaba con sus dedos estando con los brazos cruzados.

"absténganse de jugar así, hay una niña entre nosotros" dijo tratando de recordarles que entre ellos estaba la hija de la mujer que estaban insinuando, no era lo más inteligente "pero tengo algo de información, las mujeres en el grupo son humanas, así que no saben de nuestra existencia, podemos pasar con normalidad" informo el azabache mientras sacaba una foto de la nada, dejando ver a Yasaka junto a sus compañeras.

"¿Cuándo sacaste la fotografía?" pregunto Mefisto mirando muy curioso la imagen "incluso está bien tomada" dijo al ver la cantidad de perfección en el brillo y el correcto enfoque en las féminas del grupo.

"es verdad" dijo asombrada la pequeña niña mientras miraba la imagen. Pero su atención pronto volvió a una hoja que estaba escondida debajo de ella. Con curiosidad, la toma y separa dejando ver otra imagen, esta vez era de su madre posando con una expresión tímida en ella "¿QUÉ?" dijo horrorizada mientras abría los ojos al ver a su madre sema desnuda.

"oh vaya, veo que la habilidad fue adquirida con mucho entrenamiento" se burló lucifer al ver la imagen junto a todos sus hermanos, quienes estaban tras los hombros de la pequeña niña observando la imagen de cerca.

De pronto, la imagen fue convertida a cenizas por el chasqueo de dedos de parte de un Belial avergonzado, quien intentaba esconder su vergüenza. Ahora todos se morían de la risa al descubrir a su hermano mayor estando avergonzado, incluso Samael tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que el padre de los Ángeles Caídos, CAYÓ en el peligro de salir con nuestra casera" dijo lilith disfrutando letra por lenta de su comentario "¿no pudiste evitar CAER los viejos hábitos? ¿acaso CAÍSTE en su encanto?" fue entonces cuando Lilith, la bromista de ángeles caídos refugio cual si fuera un fénix.

"odio tus bromas de los Caídos" dijo el todavía avergonzado Belial, intentando parecer inexpresivo "por eso nunca te invite al Grigory, estoy seguro que te burlarías de todo el mundo" se quejó el azabache intentando ignorar las risas de todo el mundo. Lilith era quien más se divertía de todo esto. Sin embargo, estaban ignorando la expresión llorosa y traumada de Kuno, quien seguía en shock al ver la imagen de su madre.

"ignorando la relación que tiene Belial con nuestra casera, es horade ir a por su pastel…" se tomó un tiempo para evitar reírse "…no ese 'pastel' que se comía Belial" todos al igual que lucifer, se intentaban aguantar la risa y aumento el enfado del azabache "¡vamos!" con esa señal exagerada, todos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación para hacer un desastre con la casa, incluso el enfadado Belial llevando en su brazo a la congelada kuno, que todavía parecía estar en shock.

 **Un día normal para todo quien viva con ellos.**

* * *

Yasaka ha tenido un largo día. Ser la líder de una facción secreta que convive con los humanos tampoco es la gran cosa, se requiere de mucho trabajo constante y de decisiones que posiblemente resulten, como otras no. Posiblemente lo que más le cansa es tener que cargar con sus nuevos "inquilinos" que no hacen otra cosa que perder el tiempo.

Ser madre, líder y ahora casera de los sujetos más peligros del mundo era realmente una enorme carga para ella, incluso juro que era tanto el estrés, que su cola estaba perdiendo cabellos. Pero con el tiempo, supo convertir ese estrés en una bendición, con un poco de ingenio y habilidad, no había obstáculo que una mujer como ella no pudiera superar…

"¡hey Yasaka-chan!" le saludo el rubio más molesto que jamás haya conocido, también resulta ser el líder de aquella pandilla juvenil y también, quien hace la gran mayoría de desastres que suceden en el mundo entero

 **…** **excepto ese…**

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!" le grito mientras le veía en el marco de la puerta de su casa, eso siempre era una mala señal "dime que solo has hecho una broma fuera de Kioto" pidió cansada mientras se acariciaba las cienes en su cabeza. el rubio por otra parte, sudo ligeramente al escuchar su nombre completo como humano, nunca tardaba de acostumbrarse, sobre todo cuando solo era pronunciado cuando era descubierto causando problemas

"solo he hecho una broma fuera de Kioto" repitió sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada enojada de su casera "bien, estoy jugando con mis hermanos" fue su única respuesta mientras miraba sus uñas, posiblemente aburrido por su conversación.

Sin esperar alguna palabra más, Naruto fue sacado a un lado por una apresurada Yasaka, quien corría rápidamente a la sala de estar para esperar que lo que estaba pensando, no estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar, se topó con una horrible vista.

"bien, esto aquí, aquí y aquí" dijo Mephisto colocando alguna píese de plástico rojo en un mapa gigante, el cual parecía tratarse de un mapa de Kioto "posiblemente sea las mejores ubicaciones para colocar los hoteles, están cerca de zonas turísticas" termino el mientras se colocaba correctamente un par de lentes y sacudía la bata de laboratorio que tenía.

"y ¿porque acá no?" dijo Lilith, vestida de una secretaria que acentuaba sus enormes pechos hacia brillar los lentes que tenía "en un sitio publico necesitamos hoteles del amor para los jóvenes deseosos de una aventura" dijo mientras revisaba incluso un pequeño portapapeles que tenía en un brazo "además, justo a un par de calles están diversos edificios oficinistas, estoy segura que necesitan relajarse de vez en cuando, aliviaría el estrés" fue su recomendación mientras seguía acentuando mas sus pechos, como su se trataran de dos buenos argumentos.

"en ese caso lo mejor sería colocar burdeles" dijo Baal mientras veía las ubicaciones donde lilith había sugerido "estoy seguro que hay más solterones sin vida trabajando ahí que personas con una vida sexual activa" dicho esto, parecía tener un par de pequeñas casitas de juguete en sus manos, colocándolas también en alguna parte del mapa "yo creo que deberíamos de colocar un par restaurantes aquí junto a los hoteles para turistas de Mephisto, estoy seguro que sería más transitable que pequeños mini mercados" todos parecían escuchar esto y asintieron, tenía mucho sentido para todos.

Sin decir nada, Samael coloca un par de sus fichas en el mapa, en lugares completamente al azar "herrerías tradicionales, más escuelas culturales" dijo mientras todos veían sus raras localizaciones.

"de hecho, es una buena idea" dijo Belial mientras veía el mapa en el centro del lugar "no hay que olvidarnos de la cultura japonesa, Kioto es tradicional por origen, es algo que le resalta mucho, sería bueno mejorar y elevar esas tradiciones, posiblemente que no mueran con el tiempo" extendiendo su braso, tomo un par de casas amarillas y las intercambio por verdes "también debemos de eliminar las casas antiguas y abandonadas, construir de nuevo con el mismo diseño tradicional sería una opción. Usando tecnología actual, podemos asegurar que tenga un tiempo de vida largo y asegurar la fachada tradicional de la región" dijo mientras usaba su magia para remplazar todas las casas amarillas en verdes "¿Cómo van los proyectos ecológicos y de vida sostenible?" le pregunto Belial a Lilith, quien tenía la lengua fuera de sus labios, con una mirada concentrada en su portapapeles.

"bueno, he ideado un par de proyectos ecológicos, Lucifer encontró la manera de convertir el dióxido de carbono en joyas brillantes, que si bien, no tienen ningún valor, es mejor que ande suelto en el aire" dijo ella mientras sacaba de su portafolios, imágenes de varias máquinas alrededor de un gran establecimiento "son un prototipo, todavía estamos probando si las joyas se pueden usar para otorgarles a las plantas el suplemento necesario para la fotosíntesis, por lo que he creado un par de situaciones en caso de que esto no se pueda dar" dijo enseñando dos pequeños papeles, con los nombres de plan A y B.

"podemos hacer una tendencia de moda en caso que los cristales no se puedan usar como lo ideamos" dijo Mephisto mientras sonreía ante las posibilidades "para decoración, vestimenta, artilugios" decía enumerando los diferentes usos que se le podría dar "simplemente los venderemos como algo sencillo y nada costoso. No perdemos nada, después de todo, ahora usamos diferentes fuentes de energía renovable "les recordó su fuente de energía casi ilimitada.

"esa es…" la nueva voz de la habitación se ganó la mirada de todo el mundo, quienes parecían tampoco tomarle mucha importancia "¡¿mi ciudad?! ¡qué demonios les dije sobre jugar con mi ciudad!" parecía realmente furiosa, pero realmente nadie le tomaba en serio.

"hola Yasaka/casera/ Amargada-chan" fue lo que dijeron todos, el último fue Lilith quien se burlaba de la expresión de furia de la mujer. Una vena nació en el bello rostro de Yasaka, tal vez por el saludo en coro de quienes parecían ser niños. Para su muy mal humor, realmente parecían niños, se comportaban como tal, actuaban como tal y pensaban igual…con excepción de un par de ellos.

Sin embargo, ella parpadeo cuando empezó hacer un conteo de cabezas "falta uno" dijo dándose cuenta de que, incluyendo a su hija y a lucifer, les faltaba uno para que el grupo este completo. Como si se tratara de una señal divina, el candelabro en el techo se desprendió, cayendo en el mapa y la mesa que se destruyó por completo.

Para su sorpresa personal, la cabeza que faltaba estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el candelabro, también ignorando la ira de la mujer. Tomando un respiro para calmarse, cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres para abrirlos, notando que lo de hace unos segundos, jamás había pasado y todo seguía como antes.

"estábamos muy aburridos esperando tu regreso" dijo Baal mientras tomaba algo de Sake que se encontró por ahí "así que decidimos hacer un poco de tu tarea para la casa" se tomó un par de segundos para degustar su bebida antes de volver su mirada apuntando el rubio que flotaba atrás de la mujer "fue idea de lucifer" le echo la culpa mientras regresaba a su juego de mesa.

"cuando di la idea no vi a nadie que se quejara, es culpa de todos" se defendió a si mismo mientras señalaba a todos sus hermanos "ahora si me disculpan, tengo que planear nuestro siguiente golpe" dijo mientras abría un portafolios donde se podía ver un par de imágenes de una ciudad totalmente diferente, al igual que un par de inscritos en binario y un complicado sello al lado de este. El portafolios se le fue arrebatado por la mujer, quien lo decomiso "¡hey! ¡eso es mío!" se quejó el adolecente rubio mientras le señalaba enojado su portafolios.

"¡nada de golpes! ¡asgard todavía no se recupera del anterior! ¡la ciudad de lilith fue pintada completamente de naranja al igual que sus habitantes! Y no quiero mencionar la nueva Atlantis" dijo recordando la nueva ciudad del dios Poseidón que fue hundida nuevamente.

"¿cómo íbamos a saber que una bomba de trusas iba a estallar de esa manera?" trato de defenderse nuevamente el rubio mientras recordaba su broma a la ciudad actualmente perdida entre los mares "admito que usar energía nuclear no fue buena idea, pero no fue nuestra intención hundirlo de nuevo" se tomó un tiempo pensando en la elegante ciudad antes de sonreír con burla "por lo menos no en esos momentos" de repente fue golpeado en la cabeza por el portafolios.

La mujer quería reprenderlo de nuevo, pero una idea ultra brillante paso por su cabeza. una sonrisa incógnita se creó en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio, quien parpadeaba al no saber qué es lo que tenía pensado "¿Qué tal si yo planifico su siguiente actividad?" dijo llamaba la atención de todos con una palmada "tendrás que buscar la…" se tomó un tiempo para pensar en un nombre que atraiga la atención de todo mundo "One piece" dijo lentamente mientras deletreaba en su cabeza su nueva creación ficticia "¡sí! ¡busquen la One Piece!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba lentamente hasta su habitación.

"¿Qué es esta…One Piece?" pregunto Samael, aun recostado en el sillón, el cual no era lo suficientemente largo como para abarcar todo su tamaño. La mujer fue detenida en seco, completamente nerviosa al casi ser descubierta, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"b-bueno" tartamudeo mirando a todos lados, intentando crear una historia convincente "es un objeto místico del que nunca nadie lo ha visto…que está escondida en el mar…por unos piratas…en un cofre. Se dice que solo los verdaderos piratas que navegan en el mar a través de un barco pueden hallarlo" una sonrisa seca y fingida salió de sus labios, tal vez avergonzada de creer tal absurda historia.

"suena convincente" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en su historia tan creíble "además, tengo curiosidad de saber que es esta One Piece" la curiosidad era uno de los defectos más grandes que tenía como señor de los pecados, eso y su increíble soberbia "¿Qué dicen? ¿lo buscamos y averiguamos que demonios es?" le pregunto a sus hermanos, que lo pensaron como si intentaran hallar un espacio libre en su 'apretada agenda'. Después de unos segundos todos asintieron "genial, iré a conseguir la comida" dijo mientras se iba a por las provisiones del barco.

"yo conseguiré la bebida" dijo con una enorme sonrisa Baal mientras se levantaba "en un viaje de altamar no pueden faltar los barriles de alcohol" dicho esto, desapareció tras una bruma roja, posiblemente sangre.

"Yo conseguiré el Barco" dijo Mephisto también levantándose del lugar "soy el único que puede estafar a alguien para conseguir un buen navío solo pagando unas monedas" termino desapareciendo en una bruma de fuego azul.

"Yo iré a por una cabeza de dragón" dijo Samael levantándose y estirándose luego de estar recostado mucho tiempo "creo que se verá genial en el barco" sacando sus alas, desapareció tras un destello oscuro.

"¡yo iré a por las prostitutas!" dijo con una sonrisa Lilith, estando muy emocionada por su deber "¡será muy aburrido ver solo agua durante muchos días! Un poco de sana diversión no estaría mal" de esta manera, desapareció tras una neblina purpura y también corazones de este mismo color.

"yo aprenderé a como conducir un barco" le dijo Belial mientras les miraba a los ojos, solo para luego darle una mirada a la niña "necesitare un copiloto responsable y posiblemente cuerdo ¿quieres venir conmigo a unas clases de manejo?" le pregunto a Kuno que no dudo y salto a su hombro con una enorme sonrisa. Nuevamente regreso su mirada hacia Yasaka "no te preocupes, volveré pronto para continuar donde lo dejamos esta mañana" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo y al mismo tiempo encenderla como si fuera un árbol de navidad.

Antes que dijera algo, Belial había desaparecido junto a su hija en un brillo oscuro y muchas plumas espirituales que desaparecieron en cuando chocaron el suelo. Con su rostro totalmente avergonzado, logra calmarse al escuchar toda la habitación repleta de paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la paz y la tranquilidad duro mucho cuando escucho un sorbido a su lado. Girando la mirada, noto que se trataba de Belphegor, quien bebía un jugo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "oye" le llamo mientras miraba donde el dúo se había ido "ustedes dos no me dejan dormir en las noches" dijo refiriéndose a su hermano menor y su casera.

Yasaka tardo un par de segundos en entender la referencia. Con el rostro completamente avergonzado y sonrojado, no duda en alzar su puño que estaba consumido en llamas doradas, logrando darle una cacheta don que resonó tal vez en toda la ciudad, seguido de un quejido de dolor.

 **"** **¡CALLATE!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:  
Especial I:** _¡lo encontramos! ¡el One piece es…!_

* * *

 **Como dije anteriormente, esto serán especiales, como ovas o extensiones muy divertidas llenas de humor y demás. Me agrada hacer esta clase de epílogos o extensiones porque me gusta ver a los personajes interactuando entre sí como si no sucedería algo. También hay algo que se llama realismo fantasioso o simplemente una burla general a la realidad. Mis personajes se toman la realidad como si fuera una broma y la broma como si fuera una realidad, es divertido solo con leerlo y al mismo tiempo muy bizarro.**

 **Si ls gusto, solo esperen los próximos capítulos. No tardare mucho…eso espero. Por aquí dejare algunas IDEAS de lo que pienso colocar más adelante, COMENTEN que les pareció este cap. y esta lista de ideas más abajo. Recuerden que tal vez no poder hacerlas todas, por lo que pediría que elijan una con mucho cuidado.**

 _-_ ¿AMOR U ODIO? _, ELEGÍA DE_ _ **SAMAEL  
**_ _-HISTORIA DE_ _ **LILITH**_ _, ¿_ _ **MADRE**_ _O PROSTITUTA?  
\- __**MEPHISTO**_ _Y LOS CUENTOS DE UN ORFANATO EN LA_ _ **MISERIA  
**_ _-SUEÑOS DE_ _ **BELPHEGOR**_ _, LA CIUDAD_ _ **UTÓPICA.  
**_ _-_ _ **SANGRE**_ _, SUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS, CRÓNICAS DE_ _ **BAAL  
**_ _-_ _ **BELIAL**_ _Y SU LUCHA POR LA_ _ **LIBERTAD**_ _, CANTAR DE GESTA.  
-AMO A MI __**HERMANA**_ _, NOVELA PROHIBIDA DE_ _ **LUCIFER**_ _._


	9. Especial II: ¡lLo Encontramos!

**Aquí otro capítulo más y espero que este sea el último. La verdad es que espero que todo esto esté bien, aunque la mayoría no lo crea, termino los capítulos en menos d horas de largo o cortados a la mitad. Se que la mayoría preguntara ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en actualizar? No lo sé…¿pereza quizá?**

 **Ni siquiera yo se la respuesta, pues yo tengo todo el maldito argumento en mi cabeza, los diálogos, TODO, solo me falta pasarlo a limpio en la computadora. Dicho todo esto, aquí el (espero) ultimo cap :D**

* * *

 **Savior or Murderer**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _¿Quién soy yo? ¿porque es que me pasa todo esto? ¿será acaso una maldición o simplemente es el destino? Nunca realmente supe las respuestas para eso. Mi nombre es lucifer...pero en mi vida pasada me llame Naruto...ahora ya no sé quién soy. Delante mío veo dos caminos, ¿cuál es el que debo elegir?_

* * *

 **Especial I:** _¡lo encontramos! ¡el One piece es…!_

* * *

 **"** **¡Hemos llegado!"**

Fue el grito estruendoso que soltó una voz muy familiar para ella, el cual le trajo muchos malos recuerdos. Yasaka, la líder de la facción Yokai, elevo su mirada dorada cansada hacia sus inquilinos que tardaron menos de lo que ella esperaba.

Todos parecían de alguna manera, normal. Parecían que no hubiera sufrido mucho en su búsqueda interminable por un objeto que se lo acaba de inventar, aun así, ella no pudo evitar notar que todos tenían sus ropas chamuscadas y polvorientas ¿tal vez sufrieron algún altercado? Ignorando ese ligero detalle, también noto que no traían ninguna sola herida, tal cual ella esperaba de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver lo que Samael traía en su hombro con suma facilidad, un enorme cofre pirata. Antes que dijera algo, Kuno, su hija, se lanzó a sus brazos desde el hombro de Belial, abrazándola con mucho cariño. Ella no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo, teniendo en cuenta que su hija había estado muy alejada de ella luego de su aventura con Lucifer, realmente extrañaba estas interacciones con su hija.

"¡lo encontramos!" dijo emocionada su pequeña niña rubia "¡mama, lo encontramos!" ahora señalando el enorme cofre, al mismo tiempo que el Dragon slayer lo dejaba en el suelo de porrazo.

"o-oh…lo lograron, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, ignorando la felicidad de la pequeña a sabiendas que dicho objeto nunca existió pero que de alguna manera ellos lograron encontrarlo "¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue su aventura?" pregunto intento averiguar la manera en como hallaron aquella reliquia.

"más o menos bien" dijo con naturalidad el adolecente rubio, mientras se arreglaba el cabello extremadamente largo que portaba "¿sabías que naufragar causa crecimiento del cabello? ¿Por qué sucede esto?" se preguntó a si mismo notando el crecimiento anormal de su cabellera. Mirando a sus hermanos, recordó que algunos tuvieron que cortarse la barba más de una vez y en el caso de Lilith…algo más intimido.

"¿Cómo consiguieron el…one piece?" pregunto de una manera más directa, con su curiosidad a forzarle a hablar más con aquel ser tan problemático que era el rubio. Este miro el techo tratando de recordar su gran aventura de aproximadamente una semana.

"¡oh! ¡oh!" interrumpió Lilith mientras levantaba la mano emocionada "¡yo puedo contaros! ¡yo escribí la bitácora!" dijo elevando un libro que parecía haber sido sacado de un grupo extremista de las artes oscuras. La abrió mientras se preparaba para leerlo "todo comenzó antes de zarpar hacia lo desconocido…" su mirada se enfocó en la nada, dirección que todos también siguieron, incluso cuando fuera un poco extraño.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

[en ese momento, todos estábamos reunidos para entregar lo que prometimos para nuestro viaje]

 _La imagen incoaba en algún puerto al azar, pero todos estaban reunidos mientras miraban a quien sería su líder de la misión. Esta tenía un traje de marino, posiblemente se lo robo de algún soldado al azar._

 _Todos también portaban algo similar. Baal tenía una camisa Hawáillana y un par de shorts al igual que su hermano Mephisto. Lilith un Bikini muy revelador que debieron forzarla a usar, ya que no quería usar nada en realidad. Belial traía un uniforme muy formal de capitán, mientras que la pequeña kuno tenía uno pero que le hacía resaltar su carisma infantil._

 _Por otro lado, Samael tria un raro atuendo, similar a la de un soldado futurista que no tenía nada que ver con la temática actual y finalmente Belphegor era…Belphegor._

[ ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡todos podemos ver el recuerdo]  
 **[Yo creo todos los recuerdos de este mundo…incluso si me da mucho sueño luego]  
** [ah…lo siento mucho Belphegor-sama]  
[¡guarden silencio! ¡ya está comenzando!]

 _"_ _¡muy bien, todo mundo! ¡hoy buscaremos el One Piece! ¡empecemos con la lista de compras!" dijo sacando un portapapeles donde estaban un par de hojas "primero que nada, necesitamos lo más primordial si queremos navegar por los mares… ¡¿el vino?!" pregunto el rubio mirando por todos lados._

 _"_ _¡listo!" respondió Baal mientras tomaba a tragos grandes, una gran botella con una marca muy especial en ella, posiblemente otra de gran costo "aunque…me tome la mitad de camino aquí" dijo señalando enormes barriles que estaban separados de otros grandes barriles._

 _"_ _no es como si tomáramos mucho, por lo que creo que está bien" respondió el rubio escribiendo algo en sus papeles "ahora con lo demás, ¿tenemos barco?" pregunto mirando por todos lados, como si realmente no supiera cual es el suyo._

 _"_ _me conseguí este yate último modelo y con un refrigerador gigante para guardar el vino" dijo señalando un enorme navío, incluso tenia helipuerto "me siento ofendido con la compra, yo quería un barco pirata de verdad" Admitió Mephisto, mientras se ocultaba el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza de no haber podido conseguir lo que tanto quería._

 _"_ _muy bien…" respondió Naruto concentrado en su deber de mantener todo listo. Elevó la mirada hacia el frente, notando como tanto su hermano Belial y su posible hija adoptiva (aunque todavía no lo sabe) estaban listos para conducirlos hacia el tesoro, añadiendo también los pilotos como preparados._

[¡Espera! ¿¡QUE!? D:]  
[Guarda silencio Kuno, estas arruinando el recuerdo :v]  
[okay :c ]

 _"_ _no pude traer una cabeza de dragón" dijo de repente Samael mientras levantaba con pesimismo un enorme espadón con un diseño tétrico y gótico "así que traje un dragón" con esas palabras, levantaba su mano enseñando una cadena de la cual, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules estaba atada. Por su aspecto, no parecía estar contenta._

 _"_ _mátenme ya" dijo entre dientes al verse humillada de tal manera por el mismo cazador de Dragones. En un breve flashback, recuerda que estaba durmiendo en forma de dragón, llego una gran figura que cayó en su cueva de golpee, destruyéndola y noqueándola al mismo tiempo._

 _"_ _¿crees que podamos atarla al frente con los brazos extendidos?" pregunto Naruto, como si se tratara de un objeto decorativo para su barco. Samael quien no pudo responder solo atino a darle una mirada a la mujer, que se reusaba siquiera a mirarle. Como no obtuvo respuesta de esta, la llamo jalando de las cadenas unidas a su cuello._

 _"_ _¡claro que no, imbéciles!" les grito, completamente enojada y mirando con odio a todos los presentes, los cuales le ignoraban muy bien. Samael, al obtener su respuesta, giro hacia Naruto y negó con la cabeza._

 _"_ _entonces no nos sirve, liberala" dijo casi con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado. El cazador de dragones suspiro aburrido, cortando con sus dedos la increíble prisión que fue una simple cadena de metal reforzada con su energía._

 _Tiamat se miró sorprendida cunado las cadenas ya estaban libres, mirando con incredulidad al cazador de dragones, quien usaba sus manos haciendo un ademan para que se fuera. Antes que pudiera decir algo, este le gano "shu, vuela…se libre y reprodúcete para tener más de su clase a los cuales cazar" dijo señalándole la lejanía, haciendo gruñir a la mujer._

 _Todos vieron como la mujer saco un par de alas y se fue volando "¡como sea, algún día mi vengare!" grito mientras huía. Mientras esta elevaba vuelo, miraba con tristeza como había sido derrotada y sodomizada fácilmente sin poner ninguna queja "tal vez he sido liberada…pero nada me ha de liberar de mi nueva prisión, la vergüenza" susurro para sí misma dejando caer un par de lágrimas al sentir su cuerpo ardiendo por una necesidad primitiva de ser tomada y dominada nuevamente por aquel macho "¡mi nueva prisión es la vergüenza!" grito con todo lo que tenía, desapareciendo tras las nubes._

 _"_ _¿Qué dijo?" pregunto un sordo Baal, el cual estaba más enfocado en su bebido que en otras cosas. Todos también se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué fue lo que la dragona dijo desde lo lejos._

 _"_ _a quien le importa" desestimo el rubio, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los problemas existenciales de la reina dragón "¿y tú? ¿lilith?" le pregunta a la última integrante, ya que era la única que hasta ahora no había presentado nada._

 _La mujer parpadeo varias veces, al ver que todos buscaban lo que había prometido "¿Qué? ¿No pueden verlo?" pregunto asombrada. Al ver que todos negaron, ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se hacia un lado apuntando a una dirección._

 _Ante la vista de todos, se veía una larga fila de mujeres muy hermosas, las cuales no vestían nada además de bikinis. Cabe recalcar que todas traían cadenas en el cuello, manos y pies._

 _"_ _¡traje bastante para un mes!" dijo muy contenta aplaudiendo mientras miraba a sus esclavas subir al barco. Para gran consternación de todos, no parecían reacias a ser esclavas ni mostraban una expresión amarga en ellas. De hecho, parecían muy felices._

 _"_ _si sabes que tenemos una niña aquí" dijo Belial con los ojos afilados a su hermana. Este mismo tenía una mano en el rostro de la pequeña para evitar que mirara la deshonrosa vista que había en el frente._

 _"_ _¿crees que me importa?" le pregunto con una sonrisa descarada en ella, haciendo que Belial bufara "además, estas son mis esclavas, ¡mías!" recalco, moviendo sus curvas mientras lo hacía "quiero dejar esto en claro, no pienso compartirlas" deletreo cada letra para luego sonreír de manera seductora "a menos que piensen unirse a mi diversión, no hay esclavas para nadie" con esto dicho, subió al barco con un claro rostro ofendido._

 _"_ _no es como si quisiéramos" bufo Mephisto, sacudiendo su bastón "¡yo puedo comprar mis propias prostitutas!" dijo totalmente seguro y muy ofendido con las palabras de su hermana, siguiéndola para adentrarse al barco._

 _"_ _¡yo me acuesto con quien más borracha se encuentre!" dijo Baal con una sonrisa andando con una pequeña en manos "¡¿quién quiere un poco?! ¡es gratis!" grito agitando la botella en mano, adentrándose al barco._

 _"_ _yo no creo que Belial las necesite, tiene que guardar energías para alguien en casa" se burló Lucifer, corriendo rápidamente adentro del barco, ignorando la mirada d su hermano, quien llevaba a kuno en el hombro._

 _"_ _tú tampoco creo que las necesites" le respondió este a su hermano, enseñando una sonrisa burlona y de maldad "sé que guardas una foto de tu hermanita desnuda para…relajarte" se burló, adentrándose en el barco junto a la pequeña, quien se reía entre dientes de su chiste._

 _"_ _¡bastardo!" le grito el rubio al aproximarse a los lados del barco "¡como osas profanar la bella imagen de mi Imouto con tus obscenidades!" le grito, enseñándole la lengua y alzando el dedo medio, para luego sacar la imagen de la actual líder del cielo, la cual efectivamente estaba desnuda frente a la cámara "no te preocupes Graviel-chan, prometo no usarte mucho" dijo susurrando, besando la imagen ignorando la mirada de todos._

 _"_ _yo me acosté con esa dragona" dijo de repente Samael, también adentrándose al barco, deteniendo a todo el mundo quien le miraba raro "se llamaba Tiamat…creo…" dijo con duda, tratando de recordar lo que pasó esa noche "no quería lastimarla mucho, sigue siendo la futura madre de mis presas. Creo que fue la mejor manera de convencerla sin usar la fuerza" intento convencerlos, causando más extrañeza en todos._

 _"_ _¡mirá!" dijo Lilith a su lado encontrando algo entre sus bolsillos "¡nuestro primer tesoro!" anuncio, elevando un par de bragas rosadas las cuales se encontraban manchadas con el olor femenino de aquella mujer "¡oooooooohhhhhh! ¡PANTSU!" grito la mujer, dando vueltas la ropa interior como si se tratara de una bandera._

 _[y así fue como nosotros, los héroes, comenzamos nuestro viaje con un increíble objeto de buena suerte, anunciando que nuestra aventura seria todo menos infructuosa]_

* * *

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

"con nuestro primer tesoro, nos abrimos pasos por la isla de los no muertos" conto Lilith, intentando ser lo más tenebrosa posible "ahí encontramos un poso de esqueletos en el que encontramos la siguiente parte, El sostén de los pechos de Dragon" dijo de manera increíble, intentando asombrar "finalmente encontramos a una vieja amiga, Tiamat, quien nos dio la última reliquia de nuestra aventura… ¡el consolador mata dragones!" grito como si estuviera contando la mejor y más extraordinaria aventura del mundo.

"Con aquella arma mística, pudimos abrirnos paso por las montañas de Lurdron, para finalmente darlo como ofrenda a la increíble y bella diosa, ¡Freya!" un pequeño recuerdo se mostró, como Lilith se inclinó levantando el consolador gigante enseñándole a la diosa, quien parecía aceptarlo de buena gana "la Diosa nos contó, que había oído de nuestro objetivo principal, señalándonos hacia una dirección al azar" la pintura, mostraba como la diosa lo pensó un momento antes de señalarles hacia su derecha.

"con nuestro camino iluminado, La diosa nos dejó en nuestra aventura solo para darnos una misión opcional de reunir mil piedras del mar egeo y un objeto místico que nos permitiría abrir las puertas de nuestro siguiente gran reto…el horno de la llama principal" relato con una sonrisa y expresión determinada.

"así fue como los héroes, ósea, nosotros" añadió rápidamente, señalándose a sí misma con mucha vanidad "llegamos a la isla de la olvidada Calipso, quien nos ofreció de buena gana una corta estadía en su dulce hogar" en su imagen mental, aparecía la diosa mirando nerviosa a todo el grupo que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "tuvimos que dejarla sola nuevamente, no sin antes reclamar otra reliquia, ¡las increíbles bragas de la isla perdida!" en un pequeño recuerdo mental, se veía a Lilith corriendo con las bragas en mano, haciéndolas girar mientras se adentraba al barco. En una nota no relacionada, en el marco de la puerta estaba Calipso muy enojada y desnuda, siendo detenida por un Samael inexpresivo, el cual también estaba desnudo.

"Luego, llegamos a las frondosas-" " ¡alguien puede decirme ya!" grito impaciente Yasaka, deteniendo aquella perdida de tiempo a la cual su inquilina llamaba 'historia de aventura'.

Ignorando la expresión ofendida de Lilith, Naruto se puso algo pensativo, sin saber realmente que contar "bueno, Lilith no estaba tan mal en cuanto lo que nos pasó en alta mar" decía pensativo el rubio, fumando de una pipa del cual salían burbujas "pero sin duda faltó nuestra batalla con aquel otro barco de piratas, ¿a que no fue increíble?" les recordó, su primera batalla naval, haciendo que todos los presentes asintieran con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yasaka parpadeo ante esta nueva información "¡sí! ¡aún recuerdo como hundimos ese barco de madera con nuestros cañones plasmas reforzados y nuestras bombas TEC" dijo Mephisto, golpeando el aire como si recordaba aquella lucha de barcos.

"¿cañones de plasma? ¡¿bombas TEC?!" grito alarmada la rubia. Sabía que era estúpido ponerse nerviosa o preocupada por su hija si tenía en cuanta que estaba con las personas indicadas para resguardarla y un sujeto que podía traerla a la vida tantas veces se le diera en gana.

"usar cañones normales era demasiado Mainstream" dijo Samael, ignorando la mirada en shock de la mujer, tal vez por verlo usar una palabra tan moderna, sobre todo en una situación como esta.

"luego de eso nos perdimos sin saber dónde rayos buscar" deliro Naruto, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos "por un momento creíamos que el verdadero tesoro era la unión y la amistad para afrontar esos difíciles retos, además del sentido de una aventura que podría habernos hecho pensar y apreciar mucho más nuestras vidas" todos se quedaron viendo como este estaba perdido en una nube de filosofía, para luego dispersarla de golpe "pero no íbamos a aceptar un final tan mierda" dijo este, casi sin importarle y levantándose de donde estaba sentado

"fue cuando encontramos un mapa, pero solo había un pequeño dibujo de una isla y una marca roja" dijo recordando cuando encontraron el mapa por puro accidente "más tarde descubrimos una pequeña isla con una marca gigante tal cual estaba en el mapa…" decía el rubio dirigiéndose al cofre que encontrarlo y abrirlo "¡y GG!" dijo mientras la habitación era increíblemente iluminada por una inmensa cantidad de colores.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Yasaka, anonadada al ver algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión. Pudo ver que absorbía toda la luz de los alrededores mientras lanzaba las suyas propias, como si de una bola disco se tratase.

"no tenemos idea" dijo con orgullo Naruto, con el pecho levantado y con una gran vanidad "pero tenemos una buena idea de donde usarlo" dijo de forma misteriosa, mirando el techo de la gran habitación.

La mujer rubia simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin entender como una semana se fue tan rápidamente sin esfuerzo alguno. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el candelabro se volvió a desprender y caer estrepitosamente sobre el centro de la sala, dejando ver al inconsciente Belphegor. Suspirando cansada, se va fuera del lugar esperando relajarse en su oficina.

Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos, notó como nuevamente ya no había la presencia de las sirvientas, las cuales huyeron cuando escucharon del regreso de sus inquilinos. Recuerda con añoranza esa época donde había bastantes mujeres de su clan las cuales le saludaban y charlaban amenamente con ella, incluso sus guardias cuervos. Ahora apenas tiene suerte de encontrarse una niña kitsune.

Fue sorprendida cuando sintió la puerta de su oficina cerrarse de golpe, haciendo que girara para ver de quien se trataba, pero fue sorprendida nuevamente cuando sintió un par de labios contra los suyos. Intento resistirse y alejar al hombre de ella, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que este tomara más fuerza, empujándola a una pared.

El beso duro poco, fue agresivo y posesivo, pero corto "yo…te extrañe mucho" escucho en su oído, mientras sentía la respiración fría del hombre sobre ella. con el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado, Yasaka ve a los ojos finalmente a su captor, quien resulta ser Belial.

"¡te he dicho que me dejes en paz!" le gritó mientras intentaba nuevamente alejarlo de ella, siendo un fracaso completo. "¡¿porque no puedes entenderlo?!" alzo la voz, levantando una de sus manos para golpearle, la cual fue detenida "¡fui una tonta por acostarme contigo! ¡no somos nada! ¡¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?!" le grito, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos, con furia ardiendo en ellos.

"dímelo entonces" exigió este, mirándole también fijamente, haciendo que retrocediera un poco "quiero que me lo digas, quiero que me detengas como lo has estado repitiendo cada noche en el que me salgo con la mía. Si realmente no somos nada, entonces no te resistirías" susurro, deslizando su raíz por todo su cuello, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera.

"y-yo" tartamudeo, intentando juntar las fuerzas para alejarlo, peor por mas quela intentaba, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo no la dejaban concentrarse "Y-YO" repitió, ahora intentando contener un gemido al sentir sus manos sobre su culo redondo y sus colas. La fuerza de sus manos cedió, cuando ambas manos se apoderaron de su trasero, exprimiéndolos.

Una sonrisa nacía en el rostro de Belial, sintiéndose como un ganador al verla admitir su derrota "sabía que no te podrías resistir a mi" antes que la mujer le gritara por eso, decidió juntar sus labios contra los suyos, besándola de nuevo. Esta vez, el beso fue frenético, parecía que la estuviera violando con la boca, haciéndola gemir varias veces durante el beso.

Una de sus grandes manos separo el vestido de doncella que portaba, dejando ver sus grandes y redondos pechos. Sin tardarse mucho, la levanta durante el beso dirigiéndose hasta el asiento del escritorio, donde se sentó y coloco a la mujer kitsune sobre el escritorio. Como era más alto que ella, ahora no tendría dificultades para ver los senos, a los cuales empezó a exprimir con mucha calma.

"siempre me han gustado los pechos grandes" admitió mientras besaba su cuello, dejando marcas en ella mientras les dirigía una especial atención a sus senos, a los cuales bajaba para estar a la par "y los tuyos han sido los mejores que he probado" con esto, alcanzo un peso con su boca, empezando a mamar y mordisquear.

Yasaka aguantaba los gritos que querían salir de su boca. Lagrimas caían de su rostro al verse incapaz de mentir sobre su actual estado. Ella le deseaba, le gustaba que jugara con sus pechos, le gustaba cuando se comportaba tan posesivo y cariñoso con ella, le gustaba que la mimara como una princesa o simplemente que le tratase como una prostituta. Pero sobre todo…le gustaba que le mirara de esa manera, como si fuera la única en su pequeño mundo.

La rubia sentía como el clímax se acercaba, no iba aguantar tanto. Una mano abandono uno de sus pechos, cambiando de dirección y ahora colocándose en sus bragas, actualmente mojadas. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintieron un par de dedos entrar a su área privada con bragas y todo. Sabía que en cualquier momento decidiría quitarle lo que le separaba de su interior y disfrutar de sus calientes paredes alrededor de sus dedos.

La calentura que sentía se detuvo de golpe, cuando sintió como sus carisias se habían detenido, incluso las que prodigaba a sus pechos. Mirando confundida, sintió como sus grandes brazos ahora estaban alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

"…realmente te he extrañado…mucho…mucho…demasiado" dijo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, ganando que ella mirara un poco confundida "¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?" le pregunto, llamando su atención "¿Por qué no puedes entender que realmente quiero una vida a tu lado?" dijo abriéndole los ojos a la mujer que no sabía cómo contestar.

"¿Qué quieres que crea? Ya te lo he dicho, tu eres la peor escoria que jamás me halla cruzado. Me obligaste a caer en mis propios vicios, me dejasteis cuando más lo necesitaba, me abandonaste aun cuando sabias que yo…te amaba" La expresión de Belial fue de una amarga cuando escucho su voz triste "y lo peor es que cada vez que te veo…pienso que tus palabras realmente pueden ser verdad" abriendo lo ojos, el hombre finalmente le dirige una mirada

Encontró que estaba llorando, con sus ojos mirándole con mucha furia y tristeza, haciéndolo arrepentirse de todo nuevamente "…lo siento…" dijo mientras la soltaba, sintiéndose como el más grande idiota del mundo. Suspirando, se levanta del asiento y camina lentamente fuera de la habitación "yo…realmente lo siento" se disculpó, sin ser capaz de mirarle una última vez.

"¡espera!" escucho a su lado, siendo detenido por una mano. al girar, se encontró con un pequeño y corto beso de su parte, sorprendiéndolo mucho. Al separarse, ella lo veía de manera tímida "…no puedo perdonarte…" le respondió, mientras apretaba sus manos ahora puños "me gustaría…pero no te puedo perdonar" repitió, ganando una mirada de su parte, la cual era triste al saber su respuesta "pero…tal vez te pueda darte…una segunda oportunidad" termino casi susurrando, sin poder creerse que realmente lo esté diciendo.

Antes que pudiera saber que estaba pasando, se encontró levantaba rápidamente y era llevada hasta un lugar del cual no sabía nada "¡que estás haciendo! ¡bajame! ¡ahora!" exigió, mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre.

Finalmente fue devuelta a tierra, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Se vio muy sorprendida cuando sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, pero ninguna mano sobre ella. Con lo poco que pudo ver, se estaba quitando la ropa mientras la besaba. Se alejó de golpe, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

"no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto" le dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse sus prendas, en el caso de los pantalones, los rompió en su desesperación "realmente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero…" se tomó su tiempo, mientras iba a un armario, rebuscando entre sus cosas "me alegra saber que esto finalmente se te será entregado…luego de 50 años" termino, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja.

Ella vio sorprendida como Belial se acercaba hacia ella y abrirá la pequeña caja, mostrando un par de anillos carmesíes "yo…siempre pensé de esta forma de ti…desde el día en el que te vi…me prometí a mí mismo que tu serias mi esposa" sacando los anillos, lanza la caja a distancia y camina hacia ella, colocándole delicadamente uno en sus dedos.

Yasaka elevo su mirada anonadada para verle a los ojos, los cuales tenían cierta felicidad en ellos "fue realmente irónico…" se burló, riéndose de sí mismo mientras miraba el anillo en sus dedos "porque…termino siendo yo quien se enamoro perdidamente de ti" revelo, dejándola en shock durante un par de momentos.

Belial soltó sus manos, dejándole admirar el segundo anillo en su mano. ella lo vio elevar la suya propia, esperando que ella se lo colocara, terminando con un ritual algo extraño para ella, pues este se encontraba desnudo y ella fue desvestida a la fuerza mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

"mira…" suspiro la mujer, bajando las manos incapaces de continuar "dije que te daría otra oportunidad, no que te aceptaba como novio…mucho menos como marido" la sonrisa en el hombre disminuyo notablemente "¡ni siquiera debería!" le grito, mientras recordaba todos los sucesos que pasaron cuando se mudaron a su casa "¡volviste y no me dijiste nada! ¡me acosasteis y me obligaste a tener sexo! ¡esa misma noche me utilizaste como una muñeca! ¡invitaste a tu hermano Samael! ¡Él me robo mi virginidad anal!" mientras recordaba, menos razones se le ocurría para perdonarlo.

"ya vas repitiendo todo eso más de un millón de veces" dijo con mala cara, escuchando por enésima vez a la mujer ofendida por todo lo que pasó anteriormente.

"¡es porque nunca me escuchas!" le grito, viéndolo actuar tan indiferente "¡¿Qué clase de esposo invitaría a su hermano?! ¡¿Qué clase de marido me prestaría como si fuera una simple prostituta?! ¡lo peor es que me estiró mucho más que tú!" le grito, ahora sí muy enojada. Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado hacia Belial y le daba besos cortos, haciéndolo reír.

"¿Qué clase de esposa se excita cunado recuerda como fue usada por su cuñado?" le dijo, deteniéndola cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba mojando y lo besaba sin control "¿Qué clase de esposa admite que prefirió ser follada por su cuñado?" sus palabras clavaron fuerte en ella, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente siniestro de todo.

Se miró a sí misma, gruñendo con mucha furia incapaz de mantener. Sin mucha demora, se lanza contra Belial besándolo profundamente mientras este tenía sus manos en su trasero para mantenerla en el aire "te odio" dijo entre besos, mirando los rastros de saliva entre besos "tú me hiciste esto, ¡tú me convertiste en esto!" le grito enojada, pero no por eso dejo de besarlo "¡te odio!" le grito finalmente, intentando devorarlo con la boca.

"Yo te amo" respondió a sus gritos, mientras acariciaba furiosamente su gran y regordete trasero "amo tu personalidad, me excita tu cuerpo sexi, ¡no puedo dejar de desearte!" gruño mientras profundizaba su beso y apretaba más fuerte su culo "lo peor es que no importa que intente, no puedo dejar de amarte" con esto, la llevo a su cama, donde siguieron besándose sin control.

"entonces dejame cargar con la responsabilidad" respondió Yasaka mientras se alejaba de él y hacia una pose sexi "te demostrare que yo si soy responsable" termino mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus increíbles curvas, dándole un espectáculo.

"lo mismo pensaba yo" respondió con una sonrisa, mientras iba tras ella, disfrutando de su primera y una de los muchos encuentros consensuados que iban a tener desde hoy.

 **(si creían que iba a colocar lemon. Están muy equivocados :y)  
(por cierto…yo empecé escribiendo lemon e historias eróticas :v)**

A un lado de la habitación, más específicamente en la puerta, se veía una luz roja que titilaba en el marco de la esta. Para no tan sorpresa de muchos, estaban todos los Dark Lords reunidos tras la puerta, grabando desde esta que quedo medio abierta y ahora se encontraban espiando.

"¿lo tienes Lilith?" susurro Naruto mientras comía algunas palomitas de maíz junto al resto. La mujer no parecía muy interesada en responder, mas solo respondió con una sonrisa y se relamía los labios mientras grababa la escena erótica.

"Ya me aseguré de que Kuno está dormida" dijo Belphegor estando casi dormido en el suelo "le coloque una de esas películas aburridas de vampiros…crepúsculo creo" se rio entre dientes al recordar como la niña fue noqueada rápidamente "Drácula debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba." Se rio medio dormido, haciendo que sus hermanos se rieran también.

"algo no me quedo claro" dijo entre dientes Baal mientras bebía un poco e vino "¿menciono a Samael?" pregunto a todos, quienes se quedaron congelados al escuchar eso.

El mencionado simplemente chasqueo los dedos e hiso un arma con sus manos, como si estuviera disparando y guiñó el ojo, todo con una expresión de indiferencia total. Todos los Dark Lords parpadearon incapaces de intentar aquella referencia tan difícil de interpretar. Antes que dijeran algo más, una lanza atravesó la pared y casi asesina a Naruto, quien ni se molestó en esquivarla.

"bueno, hemos sido descubiertos" dijo con mala cara el rubio, mirando la lanza que desplegaba mucho poder corrosivo "¡retirada!" grito mientras corría hacia otro lado "¡quien es atrapado es un huevo podrido!" grito infantilmente mientas era seguido por sus compañeros quienes corrían tras él cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de un momento, sale Belial con una expresión muy enfadada. Por alguna razón, parte de su pecho estaba manchado por una sustancia liquida transparente, pero espesa. Antes que pudiera darles caza, nueve colas le envolvieron, haciéndole cosquillas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, responde al llamado y entra a la habitación una vez más, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él.

 ** _…_** ** _No hubo viaje más gratificante…_**

 _ **¡En la vida!**_

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _A que se sorprendieron con el Lemon/romántico que le puse ¿eh? Lástima para ustedes que me he retirado del mundo oscuro del erotismo y la perversión para encontrar nuevas fronteras de la dificultad y el desafío. Escribo esto principalmente porque es un año en el que llevo escribiendo en Fanfiction, quería recordar mis raíces en cierta manera._**

 ** _Por cierto, he tenido una maravillosa, alucinante e INCREIBLE IDEA. Colocare un par de opciones, con los cuales ustedes deben de comentar además de su comentario respectivo al capítulo._**

 ** _¿Qué tiene de especial? Pues añadiré dos más, DOS ESPECIALES. Así como lo oyen, dos especiales más y estos definitivamente serán LEMON. Pero ¿Cómo pueden hacer que publique esos capítulos?, se sorprenderían de lo que deben de hacer._**

 ** _Primero, colocare en ambos un límite de comentarios, ósea que, si este capítulo tiene los comentarios requeridos para un nuevo cap, se estarían llevando el siguiente capítulo + el especial que alcanzaron con sus comentarios._**

 ** _Muy bien, aquí todas las opciones con los requerimientos que se necesita. (psdt: el nivel de los comentarios requeridos también diferencia el nivel de preparación. Con esto quiero decir que cuanto más número de comentarios requiera, más increíble será)_**

* * *

 ** _ESPECIALES NORMALES_**

* * *

 _-SUEÑOS DE_ ** _BELPHEGOR_** _, LA CIUDAD_ ** _UTÓPICA. (_** ** _2 comentarios cortos)_** ** _  
_** _-_ ** _MEPHISTO_** _Y LOS CUENTOS DE UN ORFANATO EN LA_ ** _MISERIA (3 comentarios cortos)_** ** _  
_** _-_ ** _SANGRE_** _, SUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS, CRÓNICAS DE_ ** _BAAL (4 comentarios cortos)_** ** _  
_** _-_ ** _BELIAL_** _Y SU LUCHA POR LA_ ** _LIBERTAD_** _, CANTAR DE GESTA. **(2 comentarios Largos)**_ _ **  
**_ _-HISTORIA DE_ ** _LILITH_** _, ¿_ ** _MADRE_** _O PROSTITUTA? **(3 comentarios Largos)**_ ** _  
_** _-AMO A MI_ ** _HERMANA_** _, NOVELA PROHIBIDA DE_ ** _LUCIFER_** _. **(4 comentarios largos)(2 comentarios cortos)**_ ** _  
_** _-_ ¿AMOR U ODIO? _, ELEGÍA DE_ ** _SAMAEL (4 comentarios largos) (3 cometarios cortos)_**

* * *

 ** _ESPECIALES/LEMON_**

* * *

Mil sombras del ángel, Lemon/romance por **Lucifer y Gabriel. (4 comentarios largos) (5 comentarios cortos)**

Sodomizada por un cuervo y un dragón. Experiencia erótica de **Yasaka con Belial y Samael. ( 5 Comentarios Largos) (5 comentarios cortos)**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE:** Comentarios largos- comentarios de mas de dos parrafos. comentarios cortos -una oración minimo

 **IMPORTANTE 2: Solo un comentario por persona, realmente no vale que comenten dos veces :v**

* * *

 **En cuyo caso no se decidan, colocare una pequeña demostración de los últimos dos en un día de estos. como pueden ver, los dos últimos dos son...o serán mis obras máximas por el número de comentarios requeridos para "desbloquearlos".**

 **Mientras que el de Naruto/Gabriel ser algo ligero, lo común en una relación romántica e incestuosa (como una pareja normal). Su contraparte es la que más requerimientos tiene, pues será brutal, despiadada, digno de un buen hentai y un video +18, por así decirlo. Tendrá un doble -(ustedes saben), demostración implícita de los hechos, ensanchamiento de vientre por (ustedes saben) y así y mucho más que quiero mantener en secreto.**

 **ustedes deciden colaborando con un pequeño comentario que no cuesta nada. El número de comentarios será revisado en… ¿marzo? ¿abril? bueno, uno de esos dos meses. tienen hasta entonces para crearse cuentas falsas y... Nah, es broma. solo participen y cual sea el capítulo ganador, lo hare con mucho esfuerzo.**

 **esta es mi manera de despedirme de mi primer fic...quiero terminarlo con lo mejor que pueda hacer y…me siento feliz de que en un principio...fue este quien me dio las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS Y HASTA ENTONCES :D**


End file.
